The Gilmore Guy and Mariano Girl
by Dottie Snark
Summary: Roleswap AU. Lorelai Gilmore always expected a lot from her son Jess; that's why he's on the path to Harvard, after all. But when Jess's behavior spirals out of control she begins to wonder if her dreams for Jess are what he wants too. Meanwhile, Rory Mariano, a runaway, has come to Stars Hollow, reminding Lorelai of herself at that age. Will she be able to help this girl too?
1. Co-Pilot

**A/n: This is a story about swapping Rory and Jess's lives. Jess is now the son of Lorelai Gilmore and Rory is the daughter of Liz Danes. That's all you need to know for now. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Jess walked down the sidewalk of Main Street as the bitter cold nipped at his face. It was one of those early cold-fronts that happened sometimes in New England's September. Weather here was typically temperamental. The street was lined with many stores, such as restaurants, bookstores and multiple shops that specialized in porcelain unicorns. To Jess's left was the town square. A couple dressed in puffy coats and knitted hats were sitting on the gazebo sipping hot chocolate out of to-go cups from Luke's Diner.

Instead of focusing on his path Jess's gaze was enthralled by his worn-down copy of _The Old Man and the Sea,_ one of his old favorites. Its margins were already chock full of Jess's annotations, but he was scribbling away more notes nonetheless.

When he reached the street corner between Doose's Market and the flower shop Jess didn't bother to look both ways for cars. He just stepped off the curb and trusted that the drivers weren't speeding past fifteen miles per hour. He didn't look out for other pedestrians either. Everyone in Stars Hollow knew Jess, and they knew if he was walking their way with a book in his hands then it was _their_ job to jump out of his way.

As Jess crossed the street a car stopped short just a foot or two shy from hitting him. Jess didn't even notice, he just kept walking.

A block later he reached Luke's Diner. A patron exited the diner and held the door for Jess, who still wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. Jess stood in the doorway for a few moments while he finished his paragraph then looked up to find where the woman he was meeting was sitting. Once he sat down at her table he went back to reading his book. It only took a few seconds, though, for her to snatch it out of his hands.

Jess looked up, his eyes at first were wide with surprise before turning into an angry glare. Sitting across from him his mother, Lorelai Gilmore, was grinning devilishly.

"You'll thank me," she said. "One of these days you'll trip."

"I'm already sitting. How can I trip?"

"It's preemptive."

"Let me finish the chapter," Jess begged. His begging needed work. It came out more like a demand, which he knew never worked on his mother.

Lorelai ignored him and rested the book on her lap. She picked up her coffee cup and took a long sip, complete with slurping sounds. When she put her mug back on the table her eyes caught the empty mug in front of Jess. She picked it up. "Want?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jess said with forced pep.

Lorelai stood and left the book on her chair, just out of Jess's reach. As soon as she was distracted by the diner proprietor, Luke, Jess reached over the table and grabbed his book back. He vaguely overheard bits and pieces of an argument between Lorelai and Luke, it involved Luke accusing Lorelai of being a junkie, before she returned with Jess's cup.

Lorelai gasped dramatically and held a pointed finger at her son while standing over him. "You tricked me!" she said.

Jess smirked without taking his eyes off the book. He'd never admit it to her but his mother's flair for dramatics always amused him. Still, he'd rather be reading than being sucked into her nonsense. He tried to block Lorelai out and focus on Hemingway's concise words.

Lorelai sat back down beside him and put the coffee cup in front of Jess. Jess ignored it.

"Did you even want your coffee?" Lorelai asked.

Jess shrugged. No, he didn't. Coffee was his mother's obsession, not his.

"So, it was just all a trick?"

Jess peered up at his mother. There was a look of betrayal on her face. Jess had to suppress his laughter. He hid his face with the book, but his trembling shoulders gave him away.

"Heresy!" Lorelai said. She knew she had won over his attention and she was going to pump it for all it was worth. "We do not take coffee in vain. It is our life force. Our savior. Our holy ghost."

Jess pushed the coffee toward his mother. "Need another?"

She picked it up and took a large gulp. "Thank you. I was really running low today. I'm better." Her dramatics were over. At least for now.

"How much have you had today?" Jess asked.

"Now don't you go accusing me of being a junkie too!" Lorelai wagged her finger at Jess.

"What?"

Lorelai pouted. The dramatics were back. It was Jess's fault. He knew what happens when he engaged with his mother's outlandish ideas. "Luke called me a junkie when I told him I already had five cups today."

Jess snickered and tried to hide his face with the book again. "You are," he said under his breath.

"Hey!" she clearly heard it. She slapped his arm playfully. "Be nice to me. I am your mother. I gave you life. And since coffee gives me life, by the transitive property it gives you life too. So be nice to coffee!"

Jess closed his book. She won. He wasn't getting any more reading done and as much as he hated to admit it he was actually enjoying the banter a little. "I'm sorry coffee," Jess said, pretending to speak to Lorelai's coffee cups. "I'm sorry I gave you up and let a crazy-lady take you."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him.

Luke walked by the table with an ordering pad. He saw that there were now two coffee cups in front of Lorelai. "I thought you said the coffee was for Jess."

The mother and son shared a look and laughed.

* * *

Lorelai was working at the Independence Inn when she received the letter that changed everything.

It was a simple enough letter. The envelope was standard size and white. The address on the front was typed instead of handwritten. The stamp was of the Liberty Bell, so much unlike the kind Lorelai typically used to mail letters: Spice Girl collectible stamps.

The name on the return address caught her eye: Chilton Preparatory. It was the private school she had applied Jess to a few weeks ago. Unfortunately by the time they applied Chilton was full. Jess was put on a waiting list, though due to his grades and test scores they were considering bumping him to the top of the list. Still, there was a chance that an opening would never come. Lorelai had all but given up hope on her son's chances for private school.

With a pounding heart, Lorelai haphazardly tore open the envelope, ripping it down at the side. The letter inside was still in pristine shape. She yanked it out and unwrapped it from its one-third fold.

 _Dear Ms. Gilmore, the letter said. We are happy to inform you-_

Lorelai squealed and jumped up and down. She didn't need to read anymore. It was obvious what the letter said. Jess was in.

The patrons of the inn turned to look at her. Lorelai had to remind herself she was a manager. That was not how a manager in hospitality acted. She smiled, waved, then laughed.

"Hi, how ya doing? Enjoying your stay?" She tried to play off her behavior as no big deal.

Slowly the patrons went on their way, and Lorelai went back to reading the letter.

 _We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately. Due to your son's excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of his enrollment we would be happy to accept him as soon as the first semester's tuition has been received._

Jess did it. He got into Chilton.

"Michel." She turned to her snooty French concierge.

"Whatever it is, _non_ ," he said in his thick accent.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say." Lorelai pouted but Michel wouldn't look in her direction, not that it would have had any effect on his stone-cold heart.

"You're going to make me deal with people and I already told you: people are too stupid for me today."

"Says the guy who works in hospitality. People are your job. Who's the real dummy now?" Lorelai picked up her purse from under the desk. "You're in charge for the next few hours." She hurried away before Michel could argue anymore.

Good news always deserved gifts, and gifts were a great excuse for shopping. At least that's what Lorelai told herself when she found herself in a department store in the middle of the day. Back when she still thought Chilton was a long shot she started searching for Chilton approved clothing to match their uniform policy, and was picking them up now. She would still need to order a blazer with the school's crest directly from the school store, but at least she would be able to give something to Jess when she delivered the good news.

Once everything was bought Lorelai sent a page to Jess, telling him to meet her at the inn after school, and went back to the inn. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Even if Jess was going to show up in just minutes, she knew she wouldn't be able to wait that long. She needed to tell someone now. She needed to tell her best friend. Lorelai found herself running through the lobby like a child running off to play a game.

She entered the kitchen just in time to watch Sookie wallop one of her assistants with her skillet. Lorelai checked him out but he seemed to be fine. It was an occupational hazard of working with the adorably klutzy chef Sookie St. James.

"Sookie! It's here! It happened! He did it!" Lorelai said, more like babbled.

Sookie asked Lorelai to calm down and speak in complete sentences.

"The Chilton school! Jess got in!"

Sookie and Lorelai squealed and hugged each other.

"I was so worried," Lorelai said. "I thought it was such a long shot. I knew he had the grades to get in. And he definitely has the smarts. He absolutely nailed their intake tests. But he's been in so much trouble lately and I was scared that was going to ruin his chances."

The trouble she was referring to was a suspension at the end of last year's school term. There were some other things, like fighting and disobedience too. In fact, all the trouble he'd been causing lately was the reason she wanted him going to private school.

"I know he's only getting into trouble and pulling pranks because he's bored and unchallenged. But convincing the school of that? Oh boy!"

"They must've seen his potential." Sookie waved jazz hands in the air.

"And he has so much. This is going to get him back on the Harvard path."

Lorelai couldn't remember a time when the plan wasn't for Jess to go to Harvard. He had always wanted it, ever since he was a child and she bought him his first crimson Harvard sweatshirt. He was so small at the time that it fit him like a dress. Jess had lost focus on the dream in the past few years. A prestigious prep school would get him back on track.

"He can get the education that I never got and do the things I never got to do and then I can resent him until he buys me a nice condo to retire to in Florida."

Sookie giggled and clapped her hands. "Hmm, sounds nice."

"Mom?" Jess entered the kitchen through the back doors.

Lorelai and Sookie shared a look and turned to greet him. Their giggles settled into wide smiles.

"You're happy," Jess said.

"Yeah." Lorelai continued to smile.

"Ah, jeez, whatever, or whoever, you did I don't want to hear about it." He placed his hands over his ears.

"Jess!" Lorelai said, half-mortified that he would think that and half-amused by his mortification. She tapped his shoulder and handed him the bag. "Here."

Jess pulled out a navy-blue sweater vest and his forehead wrinkle. "Is this because of my Metallica t-shirt with the vomiting skull?"

In a rare role reversal, Lorelai was the one to scowl as her stomach flipped. She had forgotten about that shirt. "I thought I told you to throw that out."

"I hid it on the bottom of my dresser for a rainy day when you pissed me off. Or when you tried to dress me up like a mathlete, apparently."

Boy did this kid know how to take the joy out of a fun gift. "The sweater is for Chilton. You got in!"

Jess dropped the bag and vest onto the floor. "What?" His voice was flat.

"You did it! You got in."

"How…" Jess's eyes opened wide in shock. "The principal?"

When they had applied for Chilton months ago Lorelai told him she would sleep with the principal to get him in if she had to.

Lorelai laughed. "No, honey, that was a joke. They had an open spot. You start on Monday."

"Really?" Jess asked. His voice was slow and hesitant, instead of upbeat and excited like it should have been. Was he not happy with this news?

Lorelai smiled through his apprehension, hoping her joy would catch on. Maybe the news was taking time to sink in. His life was about to change. "This is a good thing. This is what we always wanted. It's your path to Harvard. Remember how much you want to go to Harvard?"

Jess picked the bag and vest back up and stared blankly at it. It was still so hard to gauge what he was thinking.

"Whatever," Jess said. He left the room without another word.

Lorelai's smile turned into another scowl. "Um, aren't you supposed to, I don't know, react when hearing news? Any sort of reaction. Happy? Sad? Hungry? Feel a freaking emotion, Jess!" she yelled at the door.

Sookie picked up a bowl and started mixing. "Oh, you know how he is. He's not a 'wear your heart on your sleeve' kind of guy. He's reserved. Quiet. Stoic, even."

"But this is huge," Lorelai said. She gestured wildly in the air. "Life-changing...and...nothing. Just a 'whatever.' Well, whatever to you Jess. I don't care."

"You totally care."

Lorelai sat down, pouting now. "I totally care. I just want him to feel something."

"Anger!" Sookie said. She pumped a fist into the air.

"What?"

"Jess feels anger. A lot. Boys got one pair of lungs on him. Learned his ranting skills from you I presume."

Lorelai crossed her arms. She glared at the doors Jess had just walked through. Why did Jess have to ruin this with his bad attitude? "Ranting is the only time I ever get complete sentences out of him. The rest of the time it's just monosyllable huhs and yeps and nopes," she said.

She prayed Jess would return through those back doors with the realization about how great this life-changing news was, but as the minutes ticked by Lorelai realized she wasn't going to get the celebration she wanted. It would be okay. Jess would come around and learn to be happy with this new arrangement.

* * *

Jess stood in front of his school locker and took a deep breath. This would be the last time he opened this locker. The last time he stood in this hallway. Jess never considered himself a sentimental person, not like his mother, but he felt it today. It wasn't that he liked Stars Hollow High or would miss it—the work was too easy and he often felt like he was surrounded by morons—but it was comfortable. It was familiar and had built-in safety nets. He had no idea what to expect at Chilton.

Numerous novels spilled out of his locker. Most were books he had already finished since the school year started. A few were ones he was still working on or were planning to get to. His textbooks had already been returned to his teachers.

A cardboard box sat next to Jess's feet. He dropped his things into it, one by one. When Lorelai told him to bring a box to pack his things in, he thought she was exaggerating. He didn't think he would have so much stuff. But he just kept piling papers and books and little mementos into the box. It was nearly filled to the brim now.

"Isn't it a little early for spring cleaning?" Dave Rygalski asked. Jess hadn't noticed him approach.

Jess and Dave had been friends since middle school. He was basically Jess's only continuous friend, his best friend if Jess was being sappy. Jess wasn't sappy.

Jess bent over the box as he neatly arranged the books. He didn't want them getting bent.

"I'm leaving," he said and stood up.

He pulled off the pictures taped to his locker. There was a five by seven poster of Jack Kerouac above his Offspring stickers, which were seared into the locker. He carefully peeled the poster off the locker, making sure not to tear its edges, and placed it neatly on the top of the box. He didn't bother attempting to pick the stickers off.

"I don't think you need all your stuff to go home for the night." Dave bent over and picked up the picture of Kerouac. "Unless you're working on your Beatnik collage."

Jess snatched the picture back and put it back in the box. His locker was nearly empty now except for his jacket. He put that on, then slung one strap of his backpack around his shoulders, lifted the box and kicked the locker door closed with his foot.

"I'm leaving school," Jess said. He headed for the nearest exit.

Dave immediately followed. "What do you mean?" he asked while opening the door for Jess.

"I mean I don't go here anymore." Jess walked down the steps of the entrance of the school. A few classmates Jess never spoke to were sitting on them, talking. They moved slightly to make room for Jess and Dave to walk by without tripping. On the lawn, a group of guys were tossing around a football.

"What do you mean you're not going here anymore?" Dave asked.

"Don't know how I could make it any clearer. Packed up my stuff. I'm leaving." Jess looked up at the sun. It was awfully bright, but it didn't do much for the current cold snap they were in.

Dave continued to follow Jess. "Why do I get the feeling that Miss 'My Son Is Going to Go to Harvard' isn't going to be okay with you quitting school?"

"I didn't say I was quitting school. Just leaving that one. Got into that prep school Mom made me apply to."

Jess wasn't sure why he was giving Dave so much attitude. Maybe picking a fight with him was just easier than leaving behind his best friend. He walked toward Luke's and attempted to quicken his pace but Dave easily kept up. Dave wasn't the one carrying a heavy box.

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place? You had me worried you were doing something crazy and stupid. Not that that would be out of character for you."

Jess stopped in the middle of the street and turned toward Dave. His expression had transformed into a scowl. "Would you just stop harping on this? I don't want to talk about it. Lorelai didn't ask me if I wanted to go to another school. She made the decision for me. Just like she always does. Because she pretends to be the cool mom, and as long as you go along with every single tiny demand she has she's your friend, but as soon as you try to carve your own path she plays the mom card."

That wasn't fair to Lorelai and Jess knew it. She was only trying to help him, and they both knew if he stuck around at Stars Hollow High, unchallenged and bored, he would get himself into more trouble. Last year it was a handful of detentions and a suspension. What would happen this year if Jess stuck around at this school?

A car drove toward the two. It honked but the two teens didn't move. It honked again as it maneuvered around them on the street. Dave fidgeted, but when Jess stayed put and didn't make a move towards the sidewalk neither did Dave.

"Your mom just wants what's best for you," Dave said.

"My mom just wants what's best for herself." Again, Jess was saying things he didn't necessarily believe. Why was he being so hard on Lorelai?

Jess started walking again, and this time Dave didn't follow. Jess changed directions and walked home. He had planned to meet Lorelai at Luke's so she could drive his stuff home instead of making him lug it around town, but now he didn't much care to see her.

* * *

Lorelai and Jess sat across from each other in silence at a table in Luke's. Jess had been particularly moody lately. Technically, he had been moody for the last three years, but the last twenty-four hours he had been worse than usual.

If that wasn't bad enough, Lorelai was dealing with her own problems. She couldn't afford Jess's tuition. She had racked her brain for ideas for funding but the only idea she could conceive was something she had promised herself she would never do. The only way Lorelai could afford Jess's tuition was asking her parents for the money, so that afternoon Lorelai sucked up her pride and visited her estranged parents. Her parents, millionaires who raised and suffocated her with false love until she ran away, were just as cold and uninviting as she remembered. She told them about her situation and they agreed to loan her the money, but only if she agreed to the following condition: weekly Friday night dinners.

It was horrifying. Lorelai spent her whole life trying to escape them and with one swoop they were back. She traded her freedom for Jess's education. Jess was worth it, though. She always did what she had to for her kid.

Jess continued to sit in silence, just staring at the table while they waited for their burgers. Lorelai had stolen his book again, but instead of lightening the mood and forcing him to talk to her it only pissed him off and further drove a wedge between them.

Well, Lorelai had to slip the news in at some point. She would have to bring Jess along with her to the dinner, after all.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow."

That got Jess's attention. He looked up with his trademark scowl. "But it's September."

"So?"

"So, what holiday is in September?"

"It's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner."

Jess opened his mouth then closed it. He shook his head. "Whatever."

Luke came by and served their burgers. "Red meat can kill you," he said. "Enjoy." Well, Luke was as charming as ever. Lorelai picked up her burger and took a bite.

"I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. You hate your parents."

"I do not hate my parents."

Jess mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Yes, I have issues with my parents," Lorelai said.

God knew she had issues. Her mother, Emily, was the more controlling parent; Lorelai was expected to live up to a certain standard and when she inevitably fell short Emily would passive-aggressively shame Lorelai. It was Emily's idea to institute Friday Night Dinners. Her father, Richard, was cold and distant. Growing up he would go to work, come home, have dinner and then go to bed. If she was lucky he might ask her how her day was. Most nights she wasn't lucky. That house was a nightmare, and that was why Lorelai left as soon as she could. It was why her parents were barely involved in her adult life or with her kid. Things were about to change, though.

"But I tolerate them," Lorelai added.

"Well, that's very loving of you."

Lorelai glared. She was sick of this attitude. Dinner would be hard enough without Jess's backlash. "I will not have you mock my relationship with my parents. You of all people should know what my issues with them are."

Jess banged his fist against the table. It shook and the silverware upon it clattered. "Then why the Hell are we seeing them?"

"Because!"

"Great reasoning." Jess picked up a fry, stared at it, and then dropped it back on the plate. He still hadn't touched the burger.

Lorelai felt like she had been slapped. She was used to Jess giving her a little attitude, but this was a new level. "What the Hell is your problem Jess? You've been in this funk since yesterday."

Jess rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

Lorelai leaned across the table and reached out her hand. She touched Jess's forearm. Clearly, there was something deeply wrong with her only child and she needed to fix it.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said.

Jess pulled his arm away. "Leave me alone." He stood up and stormed out of the diner, without having taken a bite of any of the food.

Lorelai sat with her mouth agape for a moment before collecting herself. She left money on the table for the burgers then chased after Jess.

"Jess! You do not just take off in the middle of us talking."

Jess turned his head back while still plowing forward. He walked by Miss Patty's Dance Studio as Miss Patty herself counted off beats for her dancers. She continued counting the beats, but at a quieter volume, obviously listening to the scene unfolding right in front of her.

"You were talking. I just wanted to eat my dinner," Jess said.

"You need to talk to me," Lorelai said. "We used to talk. Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"Because I'm not ten. I don't need to go to my mommy for my problems anymore." Jess continued walking, out of earshot of Patty. Lorelai caught up with him and grabbed his arm. He easily slipped out of her grasp.

"This whole 'the world can bite my ass' shtick is going to get real old, real fast. In fact, it already has."

"Thanks for the insight, Dear Abby." Jess quickened his pace, and Lorelai found it impossible to keep up with him in her heels. Jess reached the house first. He slammed the front door behind him. By the time Lorelai entered Jess was already in his room.

Lorelai took a deep breath before she opened Jess's door. She needed to be the calm, rational one. Them both screaming at each other would not solve any problems.

Jess was sitting on his bed, with _As I Lay Dying_ in his hands. Lorelai hoped he didn't choose that novel because of wishful thinking.

"I'm your mother," Lorelai said, her voice calm and soothing. "I'm here to help you, guide you, find solutions to your problems."

Jess peered up from his book and glared. When Lorelai didn't leave and instead took a seat at the edge of his bed Jess put the book down and leaned forward.

"You don't get it. You are my problem."

"Me? What did I do?" Lorelai felt a lump in her throat. Sometimes Jess could be too mean.

"Forget it." Jess leaned back on the bed, propped up by only his pillow.

"No, tell me what the Hell I did to piss you off so much and put you in such a foul mood." The anger was back and there was nothing Lorelai could do to starve it off again.

Jess rolled over to his side, breaking their eye contact. "It doesn't matter if I talk to you about it. You never listen to what I have to say." He turned back up at her to say his final words of the argument. They cut the air like knives. "You're just like your mother."

The room spun and Lorelai got a terrible case of vertigo. She wanted to run out of that room, for Jess not to see her cry, but she couldn't get onto her feet. How could Jess say such a terrible thing? He knew her relationship with her mother. It was like he was trying to hurt her.

Lorelai concentrated on her breathing and wiped her eyes. Finally, the equilibrium was restored. She didn't say another word to Jess. She just walked out of his room and slammed the door behind her. She waited until she reached her own bedroom to let out the sobs.

* * *

By Friday the ice between Lorelai and Jess still hadn't thawed. Jess skipped his daily breakfast at Luke's with Lorelai, and then ignored her after school. Once they arrived at the Grandparent's house for dinner, Lorelai's apprehension of entering wasn't helping the situation. She had dragged Jess against his will to Hartford on a Friday night but was now refusing to ring the doorbell. She just stood outside the manor sipping her coffee.

"So, do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting the Little Match Girl?" Jess asked.

"Okay, look, I know you and me are having a thing here, and I know you hate me but I need you to be civil," Lorelai said. "At least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

Jess gave a non-enthusiastic nod. Finally, Lorelai rang the doorbell. Emily Gilmore opened the door. She smiled. Neither of the younger two Gilmores said anything.

"Well, you're right on time," Emily said.

The last time Jess was at this house was last Christmas. The holidays were the only time the family ever got together, and only ever at this house during Richard and Emily's parties. His grandparents had never been to Stars Hollow.

As Lorelai and Emily made small talk and argued over where to throw Lorelai's coffee cup Jess hesitantly walked into the house. He had never been alone in the house with just his mother, grandparents and their staff before. It made the place seem even larger than usual. Jess loosened the tie Lorelai made him wear.

Emily caught up to Jess and grabbed his arm, looping her own around it. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch. He didn't like to be touched, and even less so when he wasn't expecting it. "I want to hear all about Chilton," Emily said.

Jess sighed and attempted to do his best Stepford impression. He most likely fell short but Emily didn't seem to mind. "Haven't started yet."

"Richard, look who's here," Emily said as they entered the living room. Richard was sitting on a sofa reading a newspaper. Glasses framed his face.

Richard peeked up from his paper. "Jess." He looked the boy up and down. "You've grown."

"Puberty's been kind," Jess said.

"Still growing?"

Jess shrugged and took a seat on the couch across from Richard's.

"Jess," Emily scolded. "Your grandfather asked you a question." She was at the drink cart.

"I don't know," he said through his teeth. What a ridiculous question. He wasn't a doctor. He didn't spend his evenings making height predictions on charts.

Lorelai joined the room. She took a seat on the couch next to Jess.

"Well, your mother's tall," Richard said. "And your father's tall. You'll probably be tall." He went back to reading his newspaper and didn't say another word until dinner.

"Thanks for the anatomy lesson," Jess said under his breath.

Emily walked over with a tray of drinks. "Champagne anyone?"

Lorelai stood up and took a glass. "Oh, that's fancy!" She sipped it before they even did cheers.

Emily handed a glass of a slightly different color liquid to Jess. "Sparkling apple juice," she said.

"Fun," he muttered. Everyone else would be able to drink away their miseries about being stuck at this awkward dinner, but not him. He was fifteen so he had to suffer.

"What did you say?" Emily asked as she passed the last glass to Richard.

Jess cleared his throat and put on a fake smile. "I said 'thank you!' " These people were really starting to grate his nerves. At least when Jess and his mother came over for holiday parties the attention was spread out. He was usually able to slip away unnoticed and hide in his mother's old bedroom. There would be no hiding tonight.

After a little more chit-chat and drinks, during which Jess tried to avoid the conversation and answered direct questions in only monosyllable responses, dinner was ready. As they walked to the dining room Lorelai pulled Jess aside.

"Hey, I thought you agreed to be civil," she said. She had already drunk a martini in addition to her champagne and Jess could spy from his spot in the hallway a wine glass in front of her plate. It must have been easy for her to judge his poor attitude from way up there on her tipsy high horse.

Jess glared at her. "This is me being civil. I'm sorry that I don't have the good-hearted nature of Opie but this is me giving a genuine effort."

"If this is you nice, I'd hate to see what you're like when you're actually trying to be a jerk."

"Maybe you'll see on the car ride home," Jess threatened.

"Hey, that Menendez offer was a joke."

Emily walked back toward Lorelai and Jess, immediately shutting up the younger two Gilmores. Condescension dripped off Emily's voice. "You know, we all got up to go eat dinner together?"

"Yes, I know mother," Lorelai said. She looked down at her feet.

"Would you like me to send the food back and for me and your father to go back to the parlor for another drink?"

"No mother. We're coming."

"I don't see why you two couldn't have had this conversation before dinner. We were all in the parlor together and you two barely said anything. Why is it suddenly so important to talk now? Why can't this conversation be had at the dinner table?"

Lorelai sighed and marched into the dining room. Jess meekly followed, avoiding eye contact with either grandparent. He didn't want to incur any more of his grandmother's passive wrath.

Emily smiled to herself and strolled back to her seat. She unrolled her napkin and placed it delicately on her lap. "Ah, finally we're all here. Now we can have dinner at last."

* * *

Dinner was filled with mostly awkward silence. Lorelai and Jess were still in a tiff and not talking. Emily tried to engage Jess in conversation, but he wasn't biting. Richard spoke even less than Jess. Lorelai's contribution to the conversation was only cracking jokes. Emily's attempt at small talk about the food failed miserably.

Jess just wanted to eat in peace and leave. He still didn't know why they were even having dinner here.

Eventually, Jess's father was brought up. Jess learned a long time ago that following Christopher was usually hurt feelings and tears.

"He was always a smart one, that boy," Richard said. "You must take after him."

The room suddenly went tense. How dare Richard compare Jess to the man who abandoned him? As Jess glared at his grandfather he thought about how nice it would be to be a Kryptonian. If there was ever a need for heat vision.

Jess didn't get the chance to tell off his grandfather. Lorelai left the table in a huff first, reminding Jess of the fact that he wasn't the only one Christopher abandoned.

The three remaining Gilmores sat in silence. Richard went back to eating his lamb, but Jess and Emily exchanged glances at the door. Finally, Jess stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked. She stalked Jess out of the room when he went to find his mother.

Lorelai was in the kitchen, washing dishes. If it wasn't so sad the sight would've been amusing. Lorelai didn't even do the dishes at their own house. Dirty dishes were part of the reason she hated cooking. Emily and Richard must have really pushed a button.

"Lorelai, come back to the table," Emily said.

Lorelai threw the plates into the sink. They clattered and from the sound of it may have even broke. She turned around, her eyebrows pinched and nose flared, but the expression soften when her eyes landed on Jess. "I'm not having this out right now," she said.

Jess leaned against the kitchen island. This night had turned into a shit-show. He couldn't tolerate it anymore and a small part of him wanted to shield his mother from any more pain. "Can we go?"

Emily glared at him. Apparently, the glare was a family trait. She turned back to Lorelai. "If you leave before dinner's over you're not getting—"

"Don't say it!" Lorelai shouted.

Jess looked between his mother and grandmother. They were talking in code. They had some sort of secret between them. "What's going on?" he asked slowly, trying to figure it out on his own. What would lead to a random dinner in the middle of September? Were there any extenuating circumstances? Any recent changes in their lives? Jess tried to calculate all possible reasons.

"Nothing," Lorelai said. "Go back to the table," she said.

Lorelai should've known better than to think Jess would just listen to her commands, not when he was curious. He was going to keep picking at this until someone broke.

"Are you two in cahoots?"

No one answered.

"Grandpa's dying and you're scared of being cut out of the will? You and Sookie are finally going to open an inn of your own and need a loan? You're pregnant and need a full-time babysitter?"

"Shut up Jess!" Lorelai screamed.

Jess frowned and looked down at his shoes. Maybe that last one hit a little too close to home, what with the circumstances of why Lorelai had such a strained relationship with her parents.

"Maybe you should just tell him," Emily said. "He's a smart boy."

"Smart like Christopher?" Lorelai retorted.

"Your father didn't mean anything by that comment. He likes Christopher."

"Oh, does he? Because I seemed to remember Dad not liking Chris so much right after I got pregnant."

Emily pursed her lips and looked at Jess. "Let's not talk about this right now."

"He knows he's the product of teen pregnancy, Mom. I've never hid my past from Jess."

Jess felt cold. This was exactly the fight he hoped to avoid. He didn't need to be reminded of how unwanted he was and how his existence ruined everyone's lives. He wanted to run before this argument could occur, but it was too late now.

"Well, I'm glad you have standards. I'm glad you and Jess have no secrets." Emily's words dripped with sarcasm. Jess tried to avoid his own self-loathing by wondering about the secret Lorelai was keeping from him. "It's certainly a relationship I always aspired to have with my daughter," Emily continued, "but I guess we can't all be that lucky with our children." She stormed out of the room.

Jess looked at his mother, pleading with his eyes that she would tell him the truth about tonight's dinner.

Silence hung in the room instead.

"If you're not going to tell me I'm leaving," Jess finally said. "I'll see you in the car." He headed for the door.

"Wait." Lorelai bit her lip. She breathed in and out a few times. "I couldn't afford Chilton."

Jess turned around to face his mother and put his hands in his pockets. "That's okay. I didn't really want to go."

Lorelai shook her head. "You need to go. I know how unchallenged you are at Stars Hollow High." She crossed the room and put her hands on Jess's shoulders. He flinched, but she kept them there anyway. "You're so smart, you know that. I know all mothers think their kids are smart, but you just amaze me. You need a school that can keep up with these brains." She ruffled his hair.

Jess swallowed and noticed how dry his throat was. "Not a big deal. Don't worry about it."

Lorelai stomped her foot. "It is a big deal…that's why I came to mom and dad. I asked for a loan."

"What?"

Lorelai never took any help from anyone. She was a self-sufficient woman. She literally called herself by that exact phrase just the other day.

"And part of the deal is Friday Night Dinners."

There was silence again. Jess mulled over the idea. The whole reason Lorelai put up with this dinner, and was willing to put up with more, was for him? It made his head spin. As much as he hated the dinner he knew it was ten times worst for Lorelai. How could he act so spoiled and throw this gift back in her face when she was willing to sacrifice so much for him, including the pride and independence that she so dearly treasured?

"Dinners? As in plural?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. Every Friday night until…well ever, I guess. Or I cough up enough to buy myself out of this Devil's contract."

"Okay," Jess said quietly.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

"I know it was hard for you to go to them but you did it for me. So…I'm grateful for that, at least."

Lorelai pulled Jess into a hug and rested her chin against his shoulder. "You're the best kid ever, you know that?"

Jess squeezed his mother back. Normally he hated hugs, but times of vulnerability were the exception. Sometimes you just really needed the closeness of another.

"You okay?" Jess asked when the hug ended.

Lorelai wiped her moist eyes, smudging her eyeliner. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Ironic, huh? You being the one to not talk?"

"So you'll go?" Lorelai asked. "To Chilton?"

Jess wondered if it was time to break the tension with a joke. Probably not. "Yeah, I'll go."

Lorelai smiled and stroked his cheek. "You're going to do great. A mother knows these things." Her eyes flashed to the door. "Shall we venture back into the Dark Side Cave?"

Back to the psychological torture that was Grandma and Grandpa? Would they continue to pick at all of Lorelai and Jess's insecurities? Would this continue to last for, well, however long it would take Lorelai and Jess to pay back the loan? It didn't seem like they had much of a choice. Jess squeezed his mother's hand for reassurance and then walked with her back toward their tormentors.

* * *

 **A/n: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked my story.**

 **I wanted to take a moment to explain how this story came into existence and what you should be expecting from it in the future. I originally got the idea for this story _twelve_ years ago. I even published a very different version of the story on my old account. It was super edgy and not good and I deleted it.**

 **A few years ago I started rewatching Gilmore Girls for the umpteenth time, and the idea came to me again, so I did a complete rewrite. Basically, all I kept was the premise. It became a real in-depth story about lives and relationships between Jess, Rory, Lorelai and Luke. This story has everything, from family relationships to romance to teen angst to parenthood woos.**

 **I've kept everyone's personalities mostly intact: Jess is still surly and anti-social, Rory is still kind and Bambi-like, but now Jess and Rory must go through the events of each other lives and see how their own personalities would react to each other's trials and tribulations.**

 **This story is going to be long and take place over the course of a year. As you may have noticed Rory didn't appear in this chapter, but she'll have a large role starting in the next chapter. Luke takes a while to get more significant, but he will be soon too.** **While romance has a large role in the story, the platonic relationships between friends and family are the real drive. For those shippers out there will be multiple love triangles involved Rory, Jess, Paris, and Tristan. Lorelai's romances will be a little more subtle but a romance with Luke, Chris or Max are all possible. I'm not revealing my endgame couples yet, though.**

 **There will also be some heavy topics and themes explored, but any and all upsetting content will be warned at the start of those chapters. The dark themes are balanced with a good dose of humor that fits the tone of the show.**

 **I'd also like to take a moment to thank all the people on the r/fanfiction Discord server for all their help with writing this story. They helped me not only with my ideas but also with the finer technical details of writing. They're awesome people and I one hundred percent recommend them and the r/fanfiction subreddit.**


	2. New School, New Girl

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Lorelai groaned. The ringing phone had seeped into her dream, becoming the voice of her dream husband, Tom Cruise. Every time he opened his mouth to speak he rang instead. Finally, Lorelai's consciousness broke through to reality, and the dream disappeared, along with their dream home where she and Tom lived in a gingerbread house along with talking ferrets. It was a weird dream. Certainly not a metaphor for something else…at least she hoped it wasn't.

Still laying on the bed Lorelai opened one eye. The ringing continued. She reached for the phone, unsure exactly where it was coming from other than somewhere of the vicinity of her floor. She leaned over the bed, feeling a touch of vertigo as she fought off her sleepiness, rifled through a pile of laundry, and made contact with the phone.

"Whoever this is you better be bleeding and forgot the number to 9-1-1," Lorelai answered.

"Is that how you greet your phone?" Emily's shrill voice asked.

Lorelai sat up straight at the sound of her mother's voice. It was half instinct from all her years of debutante training and half from the pure shock of receiving a phone call from her mother at this ungodly hour.

"Mom? Why are you calling this early?"

"Early? It's eight-ten." Emily shrieked

Lorelai laughed. "Mom," Lorelai said in her mother-soothing voice. It was the same voice she used when Sookie was freaking out over a menu. "It's a quarter to six."

"Eight-ten, Lorelai."

"Quarter to six." Lorelai picked up her fuzzy alarm clock that was in the shape of the cat. She gasped. "Oh my God, it's eight-ten."

"That's what I said!"

Lorelai tried to hop out of the bed but instead got her foot stuck in her sheets, and tripped onto the ground. "I don't understand. I set my alarm for a quarter to six. It didn't purr!"

"Purr?"

"It's fuzzy. It purrs." Lorelai got off the floor and ran down the stairs, the phone still against her ear. She sprinted through the living room, through the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"You were supposed to be here at eight, on the dot. Get Jess registered. Meet the headmaster. Now you've made Jess look like a delinquent. You've besmirched the Gilmore name."

Lorelai stopped short, right outside Jess's room. His loud snores echoed into the kitchen. "What do you mean here?"

"At Chilton."

"You're at Chilton?"

"Of course. Now, why aren't you?"

Lorelai struggled to come up with one of her patented, trademarked snarky retorts, perhaps because she knew she was at fault for this mishap. This was Jess's first day of school and he was late. A better mother would never let that happen. Emily would never let that happen.

"Clearly we're running a little late," Lorelai said at last. She entered Jess's room. It was such a mess. Piles of t-shirts and books littered the floor. Lorelai poked her son. He didn't even stir.

"A little late?" Emily screamed. "Your meeting was fifteen minutes ago and it takes a half-hour to drive here. Are you even dressed?"

"Of course Mom. Headed out of the door right now. In fact, you're holding us up." Lorelai ripped the comforter and sheets off of Jess. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. How could he be such a heavy sleeper?

"Well, you'll still be forty-five minutes late."

"Gotta go Mom."

"This is unacceptable."

"Bye!" Lorelai hit the end button and tossed the phone into Jess's dirty clothes pile. Then she grabbed Jess's arm and dragged him off the bed, dropping him on the floor. He hit it with a thud.

Jess groaned and sat up, staring at Lorelai while he wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Are you mental?"

"It's eight-fifteen!"

"And that's crazy time?"

"You were supposed to be at Chilton at eight."

Jess rolled his eyes and picked himself off the floor before he plopped back on the bed. "I'll just go tomorrow."

Lorelai grabbed her son again, pulling him off the bed once more, but this time onto his feet. "Dress. Now!"

Jess glared at her but reluctantly walked over to his closet in silence.

Lorelai left the room and ran back to her own. She needed to get dressed too. She opened the closet, expecting to find all her nice clothes greeting her but was met with nothing—nothing of any substance, anyway. It was laundry day. All her nice clothes had been taken to the dry cleaners. She had planned to pick them up this morning but now it was too late. There was nothing to wear. She ripped through her closet, throwing what little clothes were left to the floor and screamed in frustration.

Finding something nice was going to be impossible. She just needed to put something on, to put anything on. She focused on finding a shirt, pants, and shoes. The final ensemble consisted of a random t-shirt—a pink, tie-dyed one, a very old pair of cutoff shorts, fraying at the end, and brown ankle boots.

Once dressed Lorelai raced downstairs, hoping Jess would skip the hair gel. When she reached the living room she realized how foolish she had been to think her son would ever skip his haircare routine. "Eight-twenty, Jess!" she called through the door while she put her hair in a ponytail. "Do your hair in the car!"

Jess exited the bathroom, dressed in his new Chilton uniform: a light blue collared shirt, khaki slacks, and a navy-blue blazer. He had a striped blue tie draped around his neck.

"You need help tying that?" Lorelai asked once her own hair was up. Jess stared at her, not saying a word. She searched the desk by the foyer for her keys then looked back at Jess who was still staring. "What?"

"Didn't know the rodeo was in town."

"Alright, that's it." Lorelai walked over to the end table and opened its drawer. She pulled out a picture. It was a behind shot of a naked baby: Jess. She flashed it into his face before hurrying toward the door with it safely guarded in her hands. "I'm bringing the baby pictures." She headed for the door with every intention of following through with that threat if he didn't pick up the pace.

"What? No!" Jess followed his mother as she led him outside with her taunts of personal betrayal and embarrassment. "I thought I burned those."

"Not the negatives!"

* * *

A half-hour later the Gilmores pulled up to Chilton. Lorelai parked the Jeep in the temporary parking lot outside the main building. Everything about this high school campus screamed old money. The parking lot was paved with stone and had a fountain in the middle of it. The buildings, of which there were three, were all made of gray brick. Once parked neither the mother nor son could peel their eyes off the gargoyles attached to the roof.

Weeks ago when Jess and Lorelai visited Chilton for the first time the school seemed so much less intimidating. They were last-minute add-ons to the last tour of the season. Spots were already filled, and everyone there was just trying to get onto the waiting list. Jess didn't take the tour seriously. Even if some spot opened up for him he still wasn't going to go to Chilton. There was no way Jess Gilmore was ever going to private school.

"Harvard's a private school," Lorelai had reminded him during an argument at Luke's the night before the tour.

"When Harvard starts instituting a uniform then it might be time for us to reconsider the plan," Jess responded.

"This school could get you into Harvard."

"I'm already top of the class at Stars Hollow High," Jess said.

"You also got into a lot of trouble last year, Jess…I just think a school change might be a good idea. Can you please just consider it?"

Jess agreed, if only to stop his mother's nagging. All the spots were filled anyway, so it wasn't like he'd ever actually have to attend. At least that's what he thought. The last few days proved how very wrong he was, and now he was sitting in the car outside of the most prestigious private school in Connecticut wearing a stupid uniform and a tie he was pretty sure was on wrong.

"I remember it being smaller," Jess said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "And less…"

"Off with their heads," Jess finished her sentence.

"Yeah." Lorelai tilted her head, looking at something.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to see if there's a hunchback in that bell tower."

Jess unbuckled his seatbelt. "Am I right in assuming I'm going in alone while you go meet the Duke Brothers?"

Lorelai made a grab for her purse. "I still have the baby pictures."

"I'll start a car fire, just you try me."

Lorelai cracked a smile and lowered her purse. "Get going. I don't know who's going to be more upset by you being late, the school or Emily."

"What?" Jess asked. How was his grandma going to find out he was late?

"Oh yeah, Mom's here. Have fun." Lorelai plastered on a fake smile and waved goodbye to him.

Jess stayed seated in his seat and glared at her. "You were just going to send me into the lion's den with no preparation? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"No, I just told you. This is me telling you."

"But only because it slipped out. You weren't planning on telling me. We were in the car for thirty minutes and you neglected to mention that Grandma is here."

"Well if I told you earlier you would have spent the last half hour freaking out about having to see her. See, I saved you thirty minutes of panicking. You're welcome." When Jess didn't accept that response she added. "She had to prove that one of the Gilmore's could show up on time."

"This is so not cool of you."

"Chill dude, I told you."

"Whatever." Jess got out of the car and slammed the door as hard as he could. He took satisfaction in the way Lorelai flinched at the sound.

As Jess walked through campus he pulled out his registration form and looked around for any signs that could point him in the right direction. There were none. There were no people either. It was probably well into first period. It would be so easy to ditch his first day, but he had made a promise to Lorelai. He had to give Chilton a real chance.

The form said he needed to meet with the Headmaster in the Ambroise building. As Jess stood in the campus courtyard debating which building to enter he finally saw another student. It was a blond boy wearing a matching uniform. He seemed to be wandering out of choice instead of confusion. Since he was the only soul around Jess had no choice but to ask him for help. There was a smug smirk on this guy's face as Jess approached.

"Do you know where the Ambroise Building is?" Jess asked the boy.

The boy stared Jess up and down. "You new?" He hadn't answered the question.

"Yeah. I need to see the Headmaster. Ambroise building?"

"You know, I think I heard Paris complaining about the new students they're letting in."

Jess sighed. He was so not in the mood for small talk. He just wanted to know where to go so he could get this day over with already. "Ambroise building?" he repeated.

"Do you know why they've let so many of you in? Is your mom sleeping with Headmaster Charleston?"

Jess glared.

"Oh, touchy subject. Note to self: does not like Yo' Momma Jokes."

"Headmaster's office?"

"One building back, on the left. Go down the stairs and turn left. The office is at the end of the hall." Jess turned back in that direction. "I'm Tristan," the boy shouted out after him. Jess didn't offer his name.

Jess found the building easily enough now that he had directions. He entered the office where a receptionist sat behind a desk. In the waiting section sat Emily, her lips pursed.

"There you are." Emily sneered. She stood up in one swift motion. "Tell Hanlin my grandson has arrived," she told the receptionist, then turned back to Jess. "What is wrong with you? This is your first day at this institution. Don't you know how important it is to make a good first impression?" Her eyes wandered around the room. "Where's your mother?"

"She had to go." Jess put his hands in his pockets and looked at the wall. What right did Emily have to lecture him? She wasn't his mother. Just his grandmother. Until recently, when she blackmailed them into the Friday Night Dinners, he saw her maybe twice a year. This woman barely knew him. She had no right.

The back door of the room opened, revealing an office. A short, balding man with a white beard appeared, clearly Headmaster Charleston. "Emily, I'm glad to see you're still here." His smile looked fake.

Emily turned around and her demeanor completely changed. "Hanlin! Oh, this is my grandson. He is terribly sorry about his tardiness. There…was an emergency. That's why his mother can't be here. But it's okay, I can fill in for her, get all the notes she'll need."

Jess was beckoned inside and he and Emily sat in the two leather chairs in front of Charleston's desk. Emily was a master charmer it seemed.

"Hanlin, did you know Jess has a 4.0-grade average?"

"You don't think they included that in the transcript, Grandma?"

Emily glared at Jess. It was a good thing looks can't kill. She turned back to Charleston, instantly smiling again. It was kind of freaky how easily she could slip in and out of moods like that.

"He has a healthy sense of humor. Gets that from his mother. But he is a very special boy. You take good care of him."

"We'll do our best, Emily." Emily then segued into goodbyes, leaving Jess left alone with the headmaster.

Charleston looked over Jess's transcript. "You're obviously a bright boy, Mr. Gilmore."

Jess shrugged. He knew he was smart. He didn't need some pompous, self-righteous ass to reaffirm that.

"Good grades. But some social issues. You get in trouble a lot."

"Gosh golly gee, don't tell me those permanent records are real."

Charleston lifted his head up from the transcript and studied Jess for a long moment before shuffling through the papers again. Jess's cheeks turned bright red and he looked down at his shoes. Mouthing off to his old principal was so easy, but for some reason snarking at Headmaster Charleston made him feel ashamed.

"You were suspended for pulling a fire alarm?" Charleston asked.

"It was a hot day," Jess said. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket and flipped it through his fingers, trying to feign disinterest. He couldn't let Charleston see him squirm. "Thought everyone might like a break to go outside."

"You think your antics are amusing, do you?"

Jess shrugged.

Charleston reached over the desk and pulled the quarter out of Jess's hands.

"Hey!"

"Chilton is a serious school for serious academia. We do not tolerate misbehavior nor pranks nor disobedience. Your grades and aptitude may have outshone your transgressions and gotten you placed at the top of the waiting list, but don't think for a moment that guarantees your invulnerability. Richard and Emily are old friends of mine, but that will be of no benefit to you. I don't play favorites or give out favors based on cronyism. And based on your behavior in this meeting it's clear I'm going to need to keep a close eye on you. You're on very thin ice young man, do you understand? Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jess knew what the logical thing to say was. He should apologize and ask forgiveness for his attitude. Things would be so much easier if he just played along with accepted social conventions and didn't give everyone a hard time for no reason. Apologizing was the correct answer. Instead he said, "Can I get my quarter back?"

* * *

Emily left the Headmaster's office. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, making her want to scream into the Heavens, but she kept a smile plastered on her face until she was in the car. She couldn't let the people at Jess's new school see her upset. She had to make a good impression here. One of the Gilmores had to, after all, and it seemed it wouldn't be Jess or Lorelai.

Oh, the nerve of those two. That attitude of Jess's. And Lorelai didn't even bother to show up. Jess would be lectured later on the proper behavior of a gentleman since clearly Lorelai never taught him, but Lorelai needed a prompt tongue lashing right now.

Emily reached her car, entered, and slammed the door behind her. She didn't mean to slam it; it just happened. She threw her purse on the passenger seat and it landed harder than expected, spilling open. They had her waiting over an hour. They wasted her time, Hanlin's time, and the entire school's time. Why go to a school like Chilton if you weren't going to take it seriously?

Emily took a deep breath and lowered the visor so she could look in its mirror. There was a vein popping out of her neck. She really needed to calm down. No, she really needed to yell at Lorelai.

Emily reached for her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Richard's company had supplied him with one a few years ago and he found it so convenient that he bought her one too. And it was convenient. It meant she could get in touch with her daughter from anywhere. She found Lorelai's contact information and dialed.

"Uh...hello?" Lorelai asked.

"Where the Hell are you?" Emily barked.

"Did Jess not show up?"

"Of course he showed up. You didn't."

There was a groan from Lorelai's line. "Mom, it was Jess's meeting, not mine."

"Family was supposed to be there," Emily said. Why was this such a hard concept for Lorelai to understand? Good family standing was key to good social standing. If Jess wanted to succeed anywhere then he would need his mother's support and his grandparent's influence.

"Well, you were there. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is the reputation you're cultivating. You're making yourself look like a disinterested parent." When her daughter didn't respond she yelled, "Lorelai!"

"Mom, I'm driving. I was making a turn." She sighed. "Look, I couldn't make it. I'll make the next one, kay?"

"No, not 'kay'. You're destroying your son's academic future."

"Pretty sure by getting him into Chilton I've jump-started it."

Lorelai could be so naive. How she and Jess survived all these years without Emily's influence and guiding hand she would never know, but it stopped now. She was finally apart of their lives again and she wasn't going to let Lorelai's stubbornness ruin Jess's life anymore. "Chilton's just the first step," Emily explained. "You have to develop a relationship with the staff. You need recommendations from them."

"Jess can get recommendations on his own."

"Really? Have you spoken to the boy? He makes you want to slap him."

"Hey, that's my son," Lorelai scolded. "You don't ever talk about him like that."

"Well you raised him to have no manners," Emily said. "That's what happens when you give children free rein and no boundaries."

"You think suffocating him like you did with me would be better? We both know how that turned out. All my life you made me feel trapped and insecure. I swore to never do to him what you did to me."

There was a pregnant pause, the most ironic kind of pauses given the topic of conversation.

"Look, can we stop this before one of us says something we regret?" Lorelai asked.

Emily sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She struggled to stop the cracking in her voice. "I fear that's already gone too far."

Emily hung up the phone and tossed it on the passenger seat. It bounced off and onto the floor. She didn't want to cry, but hearing Lorelai talk to her like that broke her heart. Why did Lorelai hate her?

* * *

Jess arrived at his first class, which was actually his second scheduled class for the day. That's what happens when you show up to school over an hour late. As he entered he noticed three girls, two blondes and a brunette, sitting in a cluster staring at him. One of the blondes was glaring, while the other two girls smiled.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

Jess handed the teacher his hall pass. The teacher accepted and read it. "Ah, class, we have a new student joining us today. Mr. Gilmore, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

"No." Jess walked over to an empty seat and sat down. It was closer to the front than he felt comfortable with, and right next to those staring girls, but a new school meant a new environment. He imagined all the kids at this prep school were nerds and wouldn't judge him for sitting upfront like a teacher's pet anyway.

The teacher went back to the history lesson and Jess caught himself drifting off. He could barely pay attention. Back at Stars Hollow High he never paid attention during class because he absorbed the information so quickly from just reading the textbooks. There they just went over the same boring shit he had already studied days before. Here, though, he was already struggling because he had no frame of reference. He wasn't up to date on these lessons. For the first time in his life he felt confused and his brain wanted to shut down. He found himself doodling in his notebook instead of taking notes.

The bell rang sooner than expected and Jess realized all he had written down were a few names and vague dates in addition to his drawings of stick figures being eaten by sharks. No concrete information. Jess packed up his things and headed for the door but the teacher stopped him and called him over. The teacher had a thick three-inch binder in his hand, then went on to explained the test policy and handed Jess the binder. It apparently covered an overview of last week's notes. Just last week's, and only an overview. The teacher suggested a more in-depth version from another student. What had Jess gotten into?

Carrying the oversized binder, Jess left the classroom. A short blonde girl, the one who had been glaring at him earlier, was waiting for him. He nearly ran into her. Despite her tiny stature she was still intimidating. Jess attempted to look intimidating back, but wearing khaki's didn't do much for the effect. He didn't know how the tiny girl pulled it off.

The two other girls from class stood on the other side of the hallway, waiting. The blonde one wore too much makeup and her skirt was shorter than every other girl in the hallway. The brunette one had a dopey looking smile on her face.

"I'm Paris," the tiny, intimidating girl said.

The name sounded familiar. Tristan said it earlier.

"Not too big on the personal space, I see," Jess said.

"I know who you are, too. Jess Gilmore, from Stars Hollow."

"Don't go spreading that around. I've got a rep to build. Stars Hollow doesn't exactly scream badass."

"Neither do khakis, nimrod. If you're looking to make your bones maybe don't go to the number one preparatory school in the country. This is a school for future Senators, not thugs."

"Connecticut."

"Excuse me?"

"Chilton is only number one in Connecticut and only according to some rankings. Apparently, there's one in Bridgeport that tends to outrank Chilton depending on the publication."

Paris stared at him blankly then asked, "Why are you even here?"

Jess shrugged. He wasn't quite sure of the answer.

"Look, I'm top of the class and intend to be valedictorian."

"Don't tell me they've got you taking collections for your own congratulations card."

"Just stay out of my way, farmboy, and try not to mess up the curve too much." Paris looked him up and down one last time, shaking her head. "You know you'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain. And don't you ever forget that."

Paris stormed off. The entire interaction was just so over the top that Jess could hardly believe what had happened. This tiny little blonde girl seemed like a villain straight out of a teen girl movie.

Paris's two friends began to follow, but then the blonde one stopped and turned back to Jess. She bit down on a pen, showing him her pouty, overly glossed lips, then said, "Aw, I think she likes you."

What was this idiot going to do, give him a lecture about how he didn't moisturize and that's why he'd never be the cutest boy in school?

Before he could get away from her the girl opened up his blazer. He was too stunned to move. She pulled out his cell phone from the breast pocket and opened it. Was she stealing his phone? Why would a rich girl want a cheap hand-me-down Nokia that was already three years old?

She typed something in it. Jess was too bewildered to ask what she was doing. She handed the phone back.

The phone was left on contacts. There was a new one added, _Louise_.

The girl, Louise, reached forward and stroked his cheek with her index finger. "One of these nights you'll get cold and lonely." She made a phone motion with her hands, sticking out her thumb and pinky finger. She brought the hand up to her ear. _Call me_ , she mouthed.

Louise walked away.

Things at Chilton just got very interesting.

* * *

After Jess was dropped off Lorelai was finally able to pick up her outfit from the dry cleaner, the one with the flippy skirt—not that it mattered anymore. Emily was right, she and Jess had made a terrible first impression to the school. She only hoped it wouldn't have a lasting effect on Jess's education.

The argument over Jess didn't end with that one phone call on her way back home either. Emily was starting to meddle into their lives, calling her about buying Jess all sorts of Chilton brand clothing. Lorelai finally agreed to a coat but stopped Emily short of buying Jess a parking spot that he didn't need since Jess didn't even have a full license yet, never mind a car.

Basically, this whole day meant she was in desperate need of Luke's coffee. After coming in super late to work she also took off early. Ah, the perks of being the boss. She had planned a half-day at work today anyway so she could be back in Hartford by three to pick up Jess at the end of class.

"Excuse me?" a teenage girl said as Lorelai walked past Doose's Market. Lorelai didn't recognize her. She had long brunette hair and was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. She wasn't carrying anything except a small, black notebook. She definitely wasn't one of Jess's very few friends. Maybe she was in town for the upcoming festival. Stars Hollow really knew how to pull the tourists in.

"Do you need directions?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah!" the girl said with pep and excitement. "I'm looking for a place—I'm sorry, I don't know the name. It's a diner."

"Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes! That's it! " The girl smiled wide and her eyes caught a reflection off the sun, making them shine an impossible blue.

"Oh, it's only a block away," Lorelai said. "I'm headed there right now, why don't you follow me?"

The girl nodded and followed in step with Lorelai.

"So, what's your name?" Lorelai asked. She was always friendly, it was why she rose in the hospitality business so easily and quickly.

The girl bit her lip and hesitated before answering. Lorelai took note of that. "Rory," the girl finally said. It sounded like she made it up on the spot. She clearly wasn't an ordinary festival goer, not if she had some reason to lie about her identity.

Lorelai told the girl her own name. They crossed the street next to the market, walked past the flower shop and then arrived at the diner. "Here we are!"

"Oh that was close," Rory said. "I guess I should have kept looking instead of bothering you."

"No bother. And hey, you see the hardware store sign over the door?" Lorelai pointed to the old sign right outside the diner that read _William's Hardware_. "Probably never would have found it on your own without my help. Not unless you also wanted to buy a hammer."

Rory's brow wrinkled but she followed Lorelai inside. "Why is there a hardware store sign?" she asked

"Well this used to be a hardware store," Lorelai explained. "The owner, Luke, converted his dad's old hardware store into a diner but kept the sign. Sentimentality, I guess." She sat down at the counter. When Rory didn't follow her, but instead just stood by the door staring at the diner in bewilderment, she beckoned the girl over.

Rory blinked a couple times but then finally sat down next to her.

Lorelai grabbed a menu and handed it to Rory. "Everything's great."

The girl reached through her pockets and pulled out a single, crumpled dollar bill. She tried to hide this from view from Lorelai but failed. This poor thing had next to no money.

"I just want coffee," Rory said, the pep gone from her voice. She crumbled the dollar back into her hand, hiding it from view, and glued her eyes to the counter.

Lorelai, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Maybe it was maternal instinct or maybe something about this girl reminded her of herself at the same age. Fifteen years ago she showed up at the Independence Inn with no money either, except she also had a baby to care for. She got lucky, really lucky, and the inn owner, Mia, took pity on her and Jess and gave them a place to stay and a job. Maybe it was time to pay it forward.

Luke came over to the counter. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Rory visibly tensed up. She looked up and her eyes finally peeled away from the counter and stared at him. Luke didn't seem to notice the effect he had on this girl. He didn't seem to notice the slight shakes of her hands that she tried to hide under the counter.

What could have caused such a reaction? Nothing good. This girl was scared of Luke even though he hadn't said one word to her. The terrible reasons of why a random man could cause a girl to be so thoroughly scared filled Lorelai's mind.

Lorelai tried to act casually, hoping it would calm down the girl beside her before she could gather unwanted attention from the gossip-starved town. "See, now, that's why you were voted Mr. Personality of the New Millennium. Where's your crown?"

"I just mean you usually don't come in at this time," Luke said.

"Well, I have to pick Jess up from school."

Luke poured Lorelai some coffee then turned to Rory. "Coffee?"

"Um…" Rory crinkled the single dollar bill in her hand. "Sure."

"Anything to eat?"

Rory bit her lip and crinkled the dollar again. She shook her head.

Coffee was exactly ninety-nine cents, never mind tip. This poor girl couldn't afford to eat.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not hungry." Rory didn't sound convincing at all.

Lorelai rhythmically tapped her fingers on the counter. "Get her some French toast. Do you like French toast?"

"Oh, I—"

"Don't worry sweetie, new customers eat for free." Lorelai turned to Luke and half-whispered, "Right Luke?"

Luke looked back and forth between the two as he tried to decipher what was going on. Lorelai nodded and smiled. Finally, he agreed.

Rory crinkled the dollar one last time then put it back in her pocket. Maybe she knew what they were doing but she didn't call them out on it. Sometimes hunger trumped pride. "Okay…but could I get pancakes instead?"

Luke wrote it on his pad.

"With M&Ms—if it's not too much trouble, that is." Rory blinked those blue eyes that seemed impossible to say no to. She looked way too sweet to be living on the streets. How did she end up this way, all alone in Stars Hollow?

Luke looked between the two again while Lorelai nodded and smiled again. Apparently, he realized he couldn't say no to this girl either.

"No problem at all."

"And whipped cream!" Lorelai shouted.

"Is this your meal or hers?" Luke asked.

"Oh, that sounds good," Lorelai said. Her stomach suddenly growled like it had a mind of its own. She hadn't come here for food, but all this talk about pancakes and candy made her feel famished. "Make me the same thing, but use chocolate chips instead. And hot fudge!"

"Don't you have to pick up Jess? I thought you just came here for coffee?"

Lorelai shrugged. "You got me hungry. Besides, Jess was an _hour_ late to school today. Him waiting an extra ten minutes won't kill him."

Luke wrote the order on the notepad and walked away. Lorelai turned to Rory, smiling and giggling. It seemed that during the banter Rory's fear of Luke dissipated.

"I love how my eating habits disgust him. I mean, you own a diner, get used to tasty food. Sometimes I just order the strangest food combination I can think of to see what shade of green he'll turn. It's always delicious though."

Rory smiled.

"So you do smile," Lorelai said. "I scared I was dealing with another sullen teenager."

"Another?"

"My son," Lorelai explained. "Typical teenage angst stuff. Good kid, though."

Luke came out with two plates of pancakes, one topped with whipped cream, another with fudge. He served them to the girls.

"You barely seem old enough to have a teenager."

Ah, this conversation. It always seemed to come up when Jess's age was mentioned. "I barely am," Lorelai admitted. "Had him at sixteen." She didn't ask Rory how old she was and she silently said a prayer that Rory wasn't running away for the same reason. Just because Rory didn't currently have a baby in her arms didn't mean that would be true in a few months.

Lorelai took a bite of the pancakes. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head from clear enjoyment. "Mmh! How does he do it? How can someone who hates food so much make it so good?"

Rory had the fork in her hand but she wasn't eating. She stared at Lorelai, unblinking. It was a bit unnerving. "I'm sorry. I should have realized," Rory said. "My mom had me young, so I get that. I shouldn't have said anything."

Lorelai held another piece of pancake in midair. Fudge dripped down it. "No, no. I'm used to it. Besides, you were much sweeter than most people. Now eat. It's really good, I promise."

Rory nodded and took her first bite. She finally closed her eyes and moaned, an even more ecstatic reaction than Lorelai's. How long had it been since she last ate?

"You like?"

"Definitely." Rory started shoveling it in her mouth.

"Good," Lorelai said. Rory took a few more bites than Lorelai asked, "…so why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked with her mouth still full of food.

"Sweetie, I ran away from home when I was about your age. I can recognize the signs."

Rory stopped eating mid-bite, leaving her mouth left wide open.

"It's okay," Lorelai said. "I understand. I can even empathize. I had my reasons to run away. And my life turned out okay. More than okay. I have a great life now. But I had people who helped me. I wouldn't have made it on my own here without a little help. So let me repay the favor and help you."

Rory dropped the fork. She jumped off the stool and made a dash for the door.

Shoot, she spooked the poor girl. Rory only had a few bites too. Lorelai wanted to run after her but she was gone so quick and there was no way Lorelai would be able to keep up with her in heels.

Luke returned to the counter. "You scared her off by trying to give your pancakes their own voices again, didn't you?"

"Shut up and get me a refill." Lorelai's phone rang for the umpteenth time today. She was going to be more than 10 minutes late picking up Jess.

* * *

It was last period when Jess finally found his locker. When he tried to unlock it, it wouldn't open. He tugged and tugged but it only unstuck after he gave it a big jerk. He lost his balance and went stumbling backward, just as Paris was walking down the hallway, carrying a large sculpture. The sculpture was knocked out of her hands and broke in half as it hit the ground. Paris growled at him, she literally growled, and picked the sculpture up, throwing it in the trash. She stormed off into a classroom while shouting for Jess to get away from her. Great, he pissed off the class psycho.

Jess looked at his class schedule and noticed that the room she had just entered was his next class. There was no way he was going in there.

He continued down the hall instead. Being the new kid met he could always use the "I got lost excuse" for being late for class, so there was no risk of getting in trouble for bunking.

At the end of the hallway there was a bathroom and he entered to find Tristan standing by the window, blowing cigarette smoke outside. When Tristan noticed Jess he tried to quickly put the cigarette out.

"Where'd all this smoke come from?" Tristan waved his hands through the air and threw the cigarette out the window.

Jess ignored the smoke. He opened Tristan's blazer and found the pack and lighter in the breast pocket. Jess stole a cigarette and lit it before returning the pack to the pocket. Jess took a long drag and blew it in Tristan's face.

"So, we cool?" Tristan asked.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"You look like you're having a rough first day?"

"I destroyed that crazy blonde chick's diorama," Jess said.

"Paris?"

"That's the one."

Silence hung in the air as Jess took another drag.

"She's rough around the edges," Tristan said, "but you just have to learn how to handle her. Flirt with her and she'll do anything for you, including your homework. Actually makes life easier."

Jess took another long drag. He noticed Tristan wasn't smoking anymore. Just standing there talking. Was he trying to bond or something?

"Look, thanks for the cigarette, but I'm not trying to start the Breakfast Club: the Next Generation."

"I don't think they were exactly trying to strike up a friendship in that movie either," Tristan said.

"Get the message. Leave me alone."

Tristan straightened out his blazer and checked his hair in the mirror. "You know, this place probably wouldn't be so rough on you if you didn't act like such an ass." Apparently satisfied with his looks Tristan turned on his heel and left, leaving Jess all alone to contemplate how he ever got stuck in a place like Chilton.

* * *

After the mysterious runaway left, Lorelai got a call from Babette saying some men were stalking her house. It turned out that they had been hired by her mother to install DSL. Lorelai quickly shooed them away and chastised her mother for once again trying to get needlessly involved in their lives by trying to buy Jess some useless thing. Maybe it was a good sign that Emily was trying to get involved in Jess's life. Maybe it meant she wasn't holding a grudge over this morning's phone call. However, it still didn't excuse the intrusion. She went to her parents for tuition money because it was her only option. She wasn't going to take anything else from them for them to hold over her head.

She really needed to leave to pick up Jess now. She was late enough as it was. Lorelai started her Jeep again and sped through town, but when she passed the town square she noticed Rory sitting on the gazebo, reading a book she didn't seem to have earlier. There really wasn't any time to stop and talk to this girl, not if she wanted to prevent Jess from getting pissed about being forgotten, but guilt at how things were left with Rory was gnawing at her. She'd take another hit with her relationship with Jess if it meant she could help this girl.

Lorelai parked the Jeep on the side of the road and walked over. Rory didn't look up or acknowledge Lorelai in any way. She didn't seem to notice Lorelai at all.

"What'cha reading?" Lorelai asked. She sat down next to Rory.

Rory was startled and fumbled with the book. She almost dropped it on the ground. "Oh—uh—I'm going to return it."

Lorelai looked at the spine of the book. _Property of Stars Hollow Library_.

"Library books are supposed to be borrowed."

Rory frowned. "I don't have a library card," she confessed. "At least not at this library."

"How'd you get it without the alarms going off?"

"When I was seven my mom lost her purse. My library card was in it. She was too busy to come to the library to get me a new one, at least for a few weeks, so I…kind of figured out how to demagnetize books on my own—of course I never kept them longer than the allotted time period and always returned them." Rory's face had turned bright red and her voice was getting squeaky.

"Wow," Lorelai said in amazement. "You've figured out a foolproof way to shoplift and all you do is participate in out of system libraries."

"This isn't like shoplifting."

"Of course it's not." Lorelai laughed. "I'm just impressed with your responsibility. Most kids who knew how to do that wouldn't be so mature. Heck, I'm not sure if I'd be so mature."

"Businesses take the cost of loss when you steal."

Lorelai smiled. This was a good kid. Whatever caused her to wind up on the street was not something she deserved. She deserved help. "I know…where are you staying?"

Rory clammed up again. She gripped her book tightly and her eyes darted around the surrounding area. "Around." A simple, one-word answer. Lorelai was used to those, having Jess as a son, but she was hoping she could get more out of this girl.

Lorelai couldn't let Rory bolt again. She had to be careful. She pulled a business card out of her purse. "Well if your plans fall through, if you need a place to stay, come by the Independence Inn."

"I don't really think an inn is in my price range."

Lorelai smiled. "No, no, of course not. See, when I moved here, oh fifteen years ago, I showed up at the Independence Inn. I had nowhere else to go. I had a little baby and no money and I needed help. The owner, Mia, she could have turned me away. But she let me and my son stay in the potting shed. It doesn't sound like much but it was our home for ten years. It's beautiful. And yours if you want it. I worked as a maid at first and then I worked my way up to running the place."

Rory ran her fingers over the card. She slid her thumb over the word manager. "Maybe."

"Okay. Well, I'll be around town if you ever need help or someone to talk to or whatever. I have to go pick my son up from school but I'll be back in about an hour. I'll…be at Luke's around dinner time, okay?"

Rory nodded. She put the business card in her pocket and gripped her book again. Clearly, she was waiting for Lorelai to leave so she could read. Lorelai didn't dilly-dally any longer. She left the gazebo, and Rory, and went back to her car, desperately hoping that the girl would take her up on the offer and let her help. She feared what would happen to this girl if she didn't show up at Luke's tonight.

* * *

 **A/n: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you like it or have some concrit to give me. And thank you to everyone who left me a review for the last chapter. I was overwhelmed with your positive and kind responses!**

 **Oh, and I wanted to address a some questions I got about Jess and Rory's personalities (skip this if you don't care about my writing process :p) Be warned, I will be discussing the usage of sexual assault in writing.**

 **The tl;dr version of it yes, I have considered how growing up in different environments would affect Jess and Rory's personality, and no, this story will have absolutely no sexual assault in it.**

 **While writing this fic I really had to balance the argument of nature verse nurture.** **Psychologists believe that our genetics and our experiences both play about a fifty-fifty percent influence on an individual's personality. So when I decided to transplant established characters into different home environments I had to consider how the nature verse nurture argument would factor in.**

 **My headcanon is that the canon Jess had a poor and unstable upbringing that may have even been a bit traumatic at points. I also believe he might have some social anxiety and depression. Now being raised with Lorelai instead would mean he'd have a much more stable and happy upbringing. But I think his temperament would still be somewhat similar. I see a young Jess, without the influences of any environment, as being quiet and impulsive and maybe even a little flippant. So I kept those traits as apart of his personality And since there is a genetic component to them, I don't think it's far fetched to write him as developing depression and anxiety in this new environment too.** **Overall I'd think he'd be a bit more well adjusted but he'd still have a similar personality. And that's how I tried to write Jess.** **Rory, on the other hand, now has Jess's traumatic backstory, but I created different coping mechanisms for her, because she's a different person.**

 **The subject of Rory and sexual assault has been brought up to me, and whether I'll be writing that in this story. I have to be honest that this question kind of upset me.** **Yes, low SES status can increase the risk of sexual assault, but it's not an automatic given for every girl growing up in a low-SES household, even one with a revolving door of stepfathers.** **While sexual assault was a possible topic for me to write about in this story, such a storyline shouldn't be a given, and there are many other interesting and dramatic backstories that I'd rather write about. One in five women have been sexually assaulted, but that doesn't mean we should have to be reminded about this terrible reality with every female character. I just don't want to write about sexual assault, at least not at this point in my life, and not in this story. I'm going to say it right here and now: While I am keeping Rory's backstory a mystery for the time being, she was not sexually assaulted.**


	3. Nobody's This Nice

**A/n: So I'm not sure if any Tristan fans are reading this fic, but Tristan might come off a jerk in this chapter. I'm trying to write him true to character while also having him seen through Jess's eyes. At this point Jess sees him as little more than a smug prep school boy, and that's how he comes off in this chapter. However deeper layers will be revealed as the story goes on, just like they were on the show. In fact, I intend to write all characters with nuance, so please give me a chance to develop these characters.**

* * *

Rory didn't come to Luke's. She was nowhere to be seen in the whole town. Jess, of course, was in a mood all of Monday night, pissed about Lorelai's late pickup. Tuesday morning, he was in a slightly better mood and got breakfast with her at Luke's. Still, he made sure to get in a snarky comment about how reliable the bus was before he left.

The whole time at breakfast Lorelai stared out the window hoping to see another sign of Rory. There were no signs. It was like she was a ghost, gone from the town forever. Lorelai failed her before she ever really got a chance to help.

Defeated, Lorelai walked into the Independence Inn and saw Michel standing behind the reception desk.

"There is something you need to take care of."

Lorelai let out a groan. Already with the demands. "I need coffee," she said. She already had three cups at Luke's that morning, but it appeared that wouldn't be enough. She headed for the kitchen. Michel stepped out in front of her, stopping her from getting her coffee. A bold move.

"This cannot wait!" Michel said.

"Always so dramatic," said Lorelai.

He pointed at the lobby. Lorelai turned to see what he was pointing at. It was early so there were few folks around. Not even Drella, the harpist, had arrived yet. An elderly couple was strolling arm in arm toward the door, a bellboy was headed for the stairs and a young lady was sitting on one of the couches, reading from a book. Lorelai could only see the back of her head. It was in a messy ponytail and there was dirt on her shirt. She seemed out of place in a fancy inn like the Independence.

"She said you told her to come here." Michel pulled out a crumpled business card. Lorelai's business card. Michel's nose twitched.

Lorelai slowly moved toward the girl, as if any sudden movement would make her scatter. Was it who she thought it was? As she got a look at the girl's profile she recognized the face. Rory!

"You came!" Lorelai said through a grin that went from cheek to cheek.

Rory was startled. She always seemed to startle easily. She put down her book. "Um, yeah." She looked at Lorelai for a second before looking at the ground. Her fingers tapped on the book. "You told me to."

Lorelai took a seat on the couch next to Rory. Rory slid a few inches away. It seemed like an involuntary reaction. Like Rory was scared of Lorelai and was trying to protect herself.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I just need a place to stay—I'll work for it."

"Where'd you sleep last night?"

The girl bit her bottom lip. She didn't answer.

"I'm assuming not indoors?"

Rory suddenly stood up. "I shouldn't have come," she announced and ran toward the door.

Lorelai couldn't let Rory take off again. She may not have been able to stop Rory from running yesterday, but she'd be damned if she didn't stop this girl today. "Rory, stop!" she commanded in a booming voice. All activities in the lobby ceased for a moment and all eyes fell on Lorelai.

Rory froze in place. Lorelai ignored the watchful eyes. She sprinted across the lobby, her heels smacking the carpet harder and harder with each step. Somehow those wholesale-priced shoes held up despite the stress.

Finally, Lorelai reached Rory and grabbed her hand. Rory's eyes were wide and moist, her breathing ragging. The poor thing had started to shake. A loose strand of hair had come out of her ponytail and was resting in front of her face. Lorelai pulled it out away from Rory's eyes and tucked it behind Rory's ear.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Get you some fresh clothes. Then we can talk about your future."

Rory nodded. Everyone else went back to minding their own business as Lorelai escorted the girl out of the lobby. Rory would not stop shivering.

* * *

Jess arrived at school a little before classes started. He felt nervous about having to go back. Yesterday was Hell. What would today bring? He smoked a cigarette outside the school's gates. Students and their parents walked by. A few looked at him in disgust. In less than twenty-four hours he was already a social pariah. No surprises there.

A man walked up to him. Tall, well dressed, dark hair. He seemed to be around his mother's age, maybe a few years older. He carried a briefcase. Clearly a teacher.

"No smoking on school grounds," the man said.

"Huh," Jess said and took a drag. He blew it in the man's face. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not on school grounds."

The teacher coughed and took a few steps back from Jess. His eyes were bugged out and his nose slightly flared. Jess prepared himself for a lecture. "School grounds continue 100 feet past the fence." The man's voice stayed calm despite Jess's disrespect.

Jess was surprised he didn't get in trouble. He wondered how far he could push it. "Guess I'll just walk 100 feet that-a-way then." Jess began walking away.

The man grabbed Jess's backpack and pulled him back. The cigarette in his mouth almost fell out from the yank.

"No, because you're already on school grounds. If you leave, that's considered bunking."

"This is bull—"

"Watch it."

Jess rolled his eyes as he realized there was no talking his way out of trouble this time. In fact, if he kept it up he'd only be getting himself in more trouble. For once, he made the smart decision and complied, but that didn't mean he was nice about it. He took another drag before throwing the cigarette at the man's shoes. The man jumped back and yipped. Jess smirked and began to walk toward the school.

"Wait," the man said.

"What now?"

The man held out his hands. "The pack."

"What?"

"The cigarette pack. Cigarettes aren't allowed on school property. They're considered contraband. Hand them to me. Or do you want me to have Headmaster Charleston informed about this incident?"

Charleston had already made it clear that Jess was on thin ice at this school.

"That was my last one," Jess lied.

"I don't believe that for a second."

Jess ground his teeth. This guy was really getting on his nerves. He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out the pack. It was nearly new too. The teacher took it and Jess was forced to watch them get tossed in a nearby trash bin.

With a sneer on his face, Jess was finally allowed to get away from this teacher. He wandered around outside for a few minutes until the warning bell rang, getting his last breath of fresh air for the next seven hours. Then he went inside and headed for his first class, the one he missed yesterday. When he entered he stopped in his tracks. Sitting behind the desk was the teacher he just had the confrontation with a few minutes ago.

The teacher turned and saw him. "Ah, you must be the new student?" The teacher acted casually, as if nothing had just happened between them. There was even a twinkle in his eyes. The man flashed Jess a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Jess Gilmore?"

Jess nodded.

The teacher extended his hand for Jess to shake. In his shock Jess accepted. "I'm Mr. Medina."

* * *

Before she knew what she was doing Lorelai had convinced Rory to get into her Jeep. Rory seemed to calm down as they drove through Stars Hollow, but Lorelai wondered what Rory was thinking? To her, Lorelai was still just some stranger. For all she knew Lorelai could be some serial ax murderer. But Rory sat there in silence, not giving Lorelai an idea of what was going on in that pretty little head.

Lorelai pulled onto her home street. It was a dirt road tucked in by some trees. There were only a few houses, with Lorelai's at the end of the street. Lorelai lived on one of the more secluded streets in Stars Hollow, only lending creditability to the serial ax murderer theory she was sure Rory had conjured up. She parked in her unpaved driveway and got out.

Rory continued to sit in the car and stare at the Gilmore House. Lorelai's house wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. Two floors, a nice porch, trimmed with white fencing. It was light blue with medium blue shutters. Homey. For a second Lorelai could imagine her and Rory hanging out on the porch swing, painting each other's toenails. Rory belonged in a house like this, not out on the streets.

"You coming?" Lorelai asked.

Rory exited the Jeep and made her way over to Lorelai. She looked at the house again. "Where are we?"

"My house." Lorelai walked toward her front door.

Rory followed at her heels. "Why?"

"I told you, you need to get cleaned up. You'll take a shower, I'll give you some clean clothes to wear. Have you eaten?" Lorelai fumbled with the lock before opening the door.

"Not since yesterday."

"I'll make you something. And by that, I mean I hope you like Chinese because that's about all the leftovers we have, and leftovers is all I can make."

Rory didn't respond. She was too busy looking at things in the foyer and living room. It was a bit messy, clothes and magazines littered the floor and coffee table, but it was actually pretty clean by Lorelai's standards. Rory ran her hand across each piece of furniture, touching the desk by the window, then the couch, and then the shelf over the fireplace. She stopped there and held up each picture. First was a professionally done baby picture Emily had made of Jess when he was a few months old. Then she picked up one of Jess dressed as a pumpkin for Halloween when he was a toddler. Jess's latest school portrait was next to that, and then there were some of their friends. The people in the photos were all familiar faces that Rory would probably meet if she stayed in Stars Hollow: Dave, Sookie, Luke. Lastly, she picked up one of the few pictures Lorelai had from her childhood. It was of Lorelai standing in front of her parent's manor.

"Is this you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah…I was, like, five or so when that was taken?"

"Trip to the local historical mansions?" Rory asked

"Something like that." Lorelai wasn't about to tell this girl how she ran away from a life of luxury and wealth. Rory might also be a runaway, but there was a pretty good chance she wouldn't understand Lorelai's reasons for leaving. The things Lorelai had imagined about Rory's background were so much worse. Yes, living with the Gilmores was terrible, but at least she always had food on the table and a warm bed to sleep in. She was never conditioned to flinch at the sight of a stranger.

"Come on!" Lorelai said. "The good bathroom is upstairs, down the hall. I'll get lunch ready."

Rory nodded and took a few steps toward the stairs. Then she turned back at Lorelai. The woman was still smiling at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you."

"But why are you being so nice?"

"I'm a nice person. I've got references!"

Rory shook her head. "Nobody's this nice."

"Well, then I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Rory frowned. "I guess there's no use in looking a gift horse in the mouth, right? I'll be ready when you tell me what the real payment is." She went upstairs without another word.

Lorelai's heart broke a little. To be so young and so jaded. She would do everything in her power to prove Rory wrong and show her that there really are kind, selfless people who just want to help. She would be this girl's Mia.

While Rory was showering Lorelai searched through her closet to find something for Rory to wear. She couldn't find anything for the girl in the closet, so she walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, tugging hard because that draw always seemed to jam. The jewelry stand sitting atop the dresser jiggled as necklaces clattered into each other. Lorelai looked at them. She stared at one in particular. It was a locket which Lorelai knew to have two pictures inside. Lorelai hadn't worn it in years. When you live in a house where you can be surrounded by your favorite material possessions all day, lockets don't seem like such important mementos.

Lorelai picked up the locket and opened it up. The pictures brought a smile to her face. The first was of her holding Jess. He was so small snuggling in her arms. The picture had been taken only a few days after he was born. The second was of Jess, a few years older, maybe three or four, running toward the open arms of Mia. Mia had a huge smile on her face, ready to catch Lorelai's son in her loving arms. In the background of the picture, Lorelai could see the potting shed where she and Jess lived together for so many years. Those were good years. That was before Jess turned into an angsty teenager.

Lorelai rubbed her thumb over that second picture before bringing the locket toward her chest and held it tight. She wanted to go back there, relive those memories, seeing Mia again and Jess happy.

Lorelai unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck. It had been too long since she'd worn it.

She continued searching for clothes for Rory and wound up finding a cute, floral print t-shirt and some black sweatpants that had been shrunk in the wash. Rory seemed a little skinnier than Lorelai, so the tighter the fit the better. She headed down the hall just as the shower sounded like it was turning off. Lorelai walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"I have some clothes for you," she said and placed them on the floor. "I'll just leave them by the door."

With Rory's clothes taken care of she went downstairs and into the kitchen. She took out two plates and the many boxes of leftovers. Lorelai made herself her own plate with her own favorites, which was basically just a mountain of all the different types of Chinese food piled on top of each other. She was putting it in the microwave as Rory entered the kitchen.

Rory was dressed, the clothes were actually a pretty good fit, and she held a damp towel in her hand that she was still using to squeeze her wet hair. Lorelai handed her empty hand a plate for the leftovers. "Dig in," she said.

Rory stared at it dumbfounded.

"I have a lot of different options. Kung Pow Chicken. Hunan. Sweet and Sour."

"You really like chicken, huh?" Rory asked.

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?" Lorelai asked. She hadn't even thought of that possibility before. She had no vegetarian options in the house. What was she going to do?

Rory shook her head. "Even if I was, I don't think I could afford to be that picky right now. Thanks." Rory scooped a small amount of each box onto her plate.

"Uh-uh," Lorelai chastised and grabbed the plate from Rory. "Have you eaten since those pancakes yesterday that you only took five bites of?" She piled each box onto the plate like she had with her own. The microwave beeped, and Lorelai exchanged the plates. She handed the heated-up plate to Rory. "Here, you eat first. They're basically the same now."

"This is too much."

"So, I'll send you back with leftovers. Haha, leftover-leftovers."

"I mean…I mean your generosity is too much."

"Nonsense. It's just food." But Lorelai knew it was more than just the food. It was the clothes, the shower, the offer of a place to stay. The microwave beeped again. Lorelai took her plate and sat down at the table. Rory sat down across from her. "Eat!"

Rory picked up a fork and took a bite. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. "Oh, this is so good."

It really wasn't. It was from Al's Pancake World, and as the name would imply his international cuisine was pretty subpar.

"So, can I ask you a question? And it is a question that usually makes your eyes dart toward the door?"

"You want to know why I ran away?"

Rory wasn't playing coy anymore. She just full-on admitted to being a runaway. Well, that was a step in the right direction.

"You don't even have any stuff other than a notebook and the clothes on your back. It doesn't seem like you put a lot of thought into this. Did you just hop on a bus and leave?"

"I just couldn't stay where I was anymore. And that's not me being dramatic. I really don't want to get into the details, just trust me, leaving was the only option."

"So why Stars Hollow?"

Rory shrugged. She stirred the Chinese food with her fork but didn't take a bite.

"You said a friend told you about it? About the festivals?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That."

"Which festival?

"Huh?"

"Which festival did your friend go to?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Your friend told you about Luke's Diner but not about the actual festival that they came to town for."

Rory shrugged.

"Come on, I get enough of this avoidance crap from my son. I'm trying to help you."

Rory white-knuckled her fork. "You're not trying to help me. You're trying to help your over-inflated sense of ego by telling yourself you're helping some poor kid. But I'm not so naïve and clueless. I can take care of myself."

Lorelai's lip quivered. Was it true? Was this really just an ego boost? No, this was her paying it forward. Mia did this for her, and she was doing this for Rory and Rory would do this for another little girl. It was all circular.

Rory's furrowed eyebrows relaxed, and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I've just had a really stressful couple of days."

"If I'm not handling this right…"

"No, you've been, like I said, just too nice. I'm not used to it. It's hard for me to accept that someone is actually being genuine and kind and really just wants to help. Do you still want to help?"

Lorelai smiled. "Of course." She watched as Rory ate another timid bite of the Chinese food and vowed to never give up on this girl.

* * *

Lunches at Chilton were better than most school cafeterias. It better be for the price of tuition they were paying. The fruit looked freshly picked and the meats looked fully cooked. There were still those metal trays every cafeteria in America had, that were warped slightly from being power-washed too many times over the years, but that didn't affect the appeal of the meal. Jess placed a hamburger on the middle of the tray. It slid askew, toward the off-center warp. He took fries as his side, which also slid toward the warp. With a coke from the soda machine, his lunch was ready. Not very healthy, but it would've been Lorelai-approved.

Jess sat down at one of the tables closest to the door. The tables in the cafeteria were made of fine oak wood and had matching chairs. It looked less like a school cafeteria and more like a dining room in an upscale restaurant, albeit with teenagers dressed in matching uniforms. Jess was alone at his table. No one ever sits with the new kid. He plopped a fry into his mouth before opening his backpack. There was one of the seven class notes binders inside, the one from English class. There was just simply not enough room to fit them all, and his textbooks, and the rest of his things, inside a backpack. He pulled out the binder and placed it next to his tray. It hit the table louder than expected. How did these Chilton teachers ever expect him to catch up on all this material? How in the world was this just an overview?

Jess opened the binder to the first page. There was a table of contents. When a study binder needs a table of contents you know you're in trouble.

The chair across from him was pulled out and someone sat down. Jess looked up as Tristan stole a fry. "Reading anything interesting? I think War and Peace is a little thick for lunch."

Jess looked down at the binder before looking back up at Tristan. "Yeah, we all know how HarperCollin's new marketing campaign is selling classics in 3-ring binder form now."

Tristan pulled the binder away from Jess and turned it his way. He looked down at the topic. "Shakespeare's a classic."

"Shakespeare is Mr. Medina's lesson plan."

Tristan put the binder back into place. He kept sitting there. Why was Tristan always hovering around him? Didn't he get that Jess didn't want to be his friend? Jess just wanted to be left alone.

"Having trouble catching up?"

"It's my second day," Jess said through gritted teeth. Who did this guy think he was to judge Jess? It was a lot of material. He'd like to see how fast it would take Tristan to go through 7 binders of overview, never mind reading the actual material. Jess tried to ignore the other boy. He flipped the page open to the first section: Shakespeare's Biographical Information.

"You know who could help you study?" Tristan said.

"Somehow I don't think the guy who didn't know Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy is going to be any help," Jess said, referencing something stupid Tristan had said in class this morning.

Tristan's lips curled up into a smile. It seemed nothing Jess would say would upset the guy. Tristan was unflappable and took everything in stride. "Actually, I was thinking about someone who prides herself on being the smartest. Someone who's emotions are malleable. Someone sitting directly behind you."

Jess turned around. Paris was sitting one table away, lecturing her two best friends, Louise and Madeline, about how they weren't taking their studies seriously. How those three ever ended up together he would never know. Like Jess, Paris had a pile of study materials in front of her alongside her lunch. Louise and Madeline, on the other hand, were counting out portions from a snack-sized bag of Frito's as their dessert to an all too skimpy salad. Jess turned back to Tristan.

"No."

Tristan laughed. "Why not. All you have to do is flirt a little. Compliment her hair then go in for the kill."

Jess glared at Tristan, hoping he'd finally go away.

Tristan stood up. Did it work? Did Jess scare him off? "Trust me," Tristan said, still as smug as ever. It didn't work. "Girls like Paris just want to serve guys like us."

Jess blinked. That caught him off guard. He tried to organize his thoughts before speaking. "What do you mean guys like us? What do you think I'm like?"

Tristan shrugged and then finally walked away, just as Jess had gotten interested.

What the Hell was Tristan talking about? "Guys like us"? Jess wasn't like Tristan. Tristan was a smug asshole who manipulated people and bought his way through life. He obviously paid his way into Chilton because he was clearly too dumb to get in on his own accord. He was nothing like Jess who grew up in a single-mother working-class home. Sure, Jess's grandparents were from that world, but Jess wasn't. Had Tristan confused Jess for someone from the world of privilege? Is that why Tristan was trying so hard to form a bond?

Jess shook his head and tried to concentrate on the words in front of him. He was too distracted though. He wasn't like Tristan and the rest of these rich preps at this school. He slammed the binder shut and ran his fingers through his hair, before leaning back in his chair.

"We have an English paper due at the end of the week, you dumb bimbos!" Paris yelled behind him.

Even though it clearly wasn't directed at him—Jess wasn't a dumb bimbo—Jess took the command to heart. He needed to get back to work. He had to write that paper too. He sat forward and opened the binder back up. Time to study.

* * *

With Rory clean and fed Lorelai brought her back to the Inn in a ride that was all too quiet. There were certainly a lot of things to think about, for both of them. Lorelai was making a list in her head of all the things she needed to do for Rory. She'd move Rory into the potting shed where she and Jess used to live, get her some work assignments, maybe put together a few more hand-me-down outfits to give to her. There were forms Rory needed to sign if she was going to start working at the inn, but Lorelai got the feeling that Rory might not be up to filling those out. Mia had paid Lorelai under the table for the first few months she lived there until Lorelai turned 18. Mia would understand if Lorelai had to do the same for this girl.

Then there was the question of if Mia should be informed. She would probably want to know that Lorelai was giving back Mia's generosity to a new generation, but she also didn't want to put Mia in another hard position. Mia was the owner, after all, and Lorelai was heading into some legal gray areas. It was probably best to wait until things settled with Rory before she told Mia what was going on.

Lorelai and Rory arrived at the inn and entered into the lobby. Michel gave them both the stink eye, which made Rory tense, but Lorelai just smiled and waved at him, pretending not to notice. She found a key behind the desk, the one to the potting shed and returned to Rory.

Before they went to the podding shed, though, she wanted Rory to meet Sookie. They made a beeline for the kitchen.

Sookie was in the middle of preparations for lunch. Her assistances whipped by her as they added chopped vegetables to her soup and combined all sorts of ingredients together.

"Sookie!" Lorelai said with a smile almost as big as the one she gave Sookie last Thursday. "There is someone I want you to meet!"

"48-49-50," Sookie said, then handed a mixing bowl to one of her assistance. "50 more strokes. Not one more, not one less, you got that?"

"Si," he said and took the bowl from her.

Sookie joined Lorelai and Rory by the entrance as Lorelai poured two cups of coffee.

"You drink?" Lorelai asked

"Oh no—oh coffee?" Rory said. "Yeah, I drink coffee."

Lorelai handed her the first cup with a smirk. "You thought your new boss was trying to get you drunk before your first day even started?"

Rory laughed nervously and took a sip.

"New boss?" Sookie asked. "You hired someone new? Are you kitchen staff? How are your dicing skills?"

"Oh, no, I can't cook. I think my culinary skills stop at opening a bag of instant mashed potatoes and adding milk."

Sookie frowned.

"I'm not kitchen staff, right?" Rory asked.

"No, no, no. Maid," Lorelai said. "And don't worried about not being able to cook. That's what Sookie's for. She'll fill you up with all sorts of goodies."

Sookie stared at Lorelai and Rory, looking them both up and down and blinking way too much.

"Hey Ror, why don't you check on Carlos's batch of cookies." Lorelai pointed at one of the men by the ovens. "Sometimes he uses too much nutmeg, and I want your honest opinion.

Rory did as she was told.

"You think so?" Sookie asked. "I actually think the problem is more of a cinnamon overpowering the cookie type thing—"

"Sookie. I was just trying to get you alone for a sec."

"Oh!" Sookie said, and then she lowered her voice to a hushed tone. "This about the new girl. What's the deal with that?"

Lorelai matched the quiet tone. "She's a runaway. Kind of like me when I came here."

Sookie made a gesture over her stomach.

"I'm not sure. She might be pregnant, but it might be something else. It's just…"

"Mia helped you so you want to help her?"

"I'm that see-through?"

"No. You're doing a good thing."

"I hope so. I'm going to have her stay in the potting shed and put her on the schedule. Can you make sure to put a little food aside for her every meal?"

"Will do…so…"

"So what?"

"So, tell me about Jess and Chilton!"

Rory joined them back towards the kitchen entrance. She held three cookies in her hand and offered one to each Lorelai and Sookie. Sookie shook if off but Lorelai took one, leaving Rory with two. "They're really good," Rory said with her mouth full. "I don't think there's too much nutmeg…though I'm not really sure what nutmeg actually tastes like."

"So, you want to know what Chilton is like?" Lorelai asked Sookie, bringing the conversation back to Jess.

"Yeah!"

"Well me too." Lorelai bit hard into her own cookie, and a couple crumbs fell to the floor.

Sookie frowned. "Jess not feeling chatty?"

"Is he ever?"

"Well, that could be a good thing. Nothing bad has happened yet. At least he hasn't been suspended yet."

Rory stood there silently, eating her cookie and Lorelai realized that she was airing her dirty laundry in front of a stranger. She shouldn't be making Jess look so bad, no matter how much he was annoying her. Time to talk him up.

"I told you he just needed a new environment. He's the smartest kid I know—and I'm not just saying that because I'm his mother. He's going to thrive in private school, I promise you."

Lorelai stole another cookie from Carlos and then hurried Rory out to the back garden. They walked across the neatly manicured lawn and toward a shed. Lorelai opened it and walked inside. Rory followed her.

"Well, this is it," she said. She breathed in the dusty air, as if each particle was filled with memories of her early life in Stars Hollow. "Home sweet home."

"This was your home?" Rory asked. Maybe she didn't see the charm yet. She would. Lorelai just had to help her imagine it.

"Yeah, for about ten years." Lorelai pointed to a corner. "We kept the beds there." She walked over to the other side of the room. "And we had a curtain over this half of the room and had a tub in here."

Rory nodded as Lorelai spoke but didn't say anything. She just needed time to adjust to the room. With a little TLC it would be just as it once was, and Rory would love it. "Thank you," Rory finally said, her voice strained.

"I know you don't have many, or actually, any things other than your clothes. By the way, you can keep the sweats. But I can get you some more things. I'll get you a mattress, and you can use the inn's sheets and blankets as long as you bring them to the laundry, just consider it a part of your job, and I can put aside a few more outfits for you."

Rory turned around and walked out of the potting shed. Lorelai followed and got outside just in time to see Rory fall to her knees, crying. Motherly instinct took over and Lorelai was on the ground next to her, fresh dry cleaning be damned! She pulled Rory into her arms and let the girl stain her blazer with tears while Lorelai stroked Rory's hair. Rory heaved against her as she cried.

Maybe she really hated the shed, but Lorelai didn't think so. You expect to stay in crappy places when you run away. There was more to this. Rory was keeping so much locked up on the inside. Hopefully, in time she would learn to trust Lorelai and begin to heal. For now, all Lorelai could do was hold the girl as she cried.

* * *

 **A/n: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, but I'd especially like to Stellaluna.3 for the amazing conversations we've had about my characters and plot. They really helped me better my characterization of Jess, especially his study habits, which you will see more of in future chapters.**

 **I respond to any and all signed reviews, so if anyone would like to discuss plot or characterization or anything with me feel free to send me a message. I _love_ discussing this kind of stuff at length, lol. **

**Also, someone asked** **a cool question regarding the premise of my AU and I thought the rest of you might be interested in my response. To paraphrase, "Were Rory and Jess born at the same hospital on the same day and switched at birth?"**

 **This is honestly something I've toyed with as a way to justify the outlandishness of this AU. The problem with this, though, is that I think it would be too unrealistic for this kind of slice of life story to not only a switched at birth plot, but one where a boy and a girl were switched at birth. It's an entertaining idea, but I don't think that's the story I want to tell. If you want to make this your headcanon for the fic, though, then by all means. Death of the author and all that.**

 **If you're not going to subscribe to that kind of headcanon though, you still might be wondering how I justify Jess and Rory having their lives switched? Well, I don't.** **It's all just AU magic. I hope you can all suspend your beliefs enough to buy into this being a completely different reality where Lorelai has a boy named Jess who acts and looks like the Jess we know and love, and Liz has a girl named Rory, who acts and looks like the Rory we all know and love.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and please give me a review if you enjoyed the chapter or want to give some constructive feedback.**


	4. Meet Ugly

**A/n: Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for. Rory and Jess are about to meet! And Luke and Jess finally have a scene together too! However, don't get too excited, this is literally the most depressing and upsetting chapter I've written so far. There's no trigger warning or anything like that, but it's just depressing as Hell as we divulge into Jess's screwed up psyche. Fun, fun, right?** **Literati fans are going to have to hold on a little bit longer before for a scene you'll actually enjoy (unless you enjoy meet uglies and the torturing of your favorite characters :p)**

 **Oh, and I told a few people this in responses to their reviews, but I want to reiterate that Luke _is_ a major character, he just takes a while to come into focus. His first major arc will be coming in a few chapters.**

 **Also, you may have noticed I changed the name of this story. I've been searching for the perfect name and this one finally came to me. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The first big assignment Jess needed to concentrate on was a Shakespeare paper for Mr. Medina's class. Plays are very boring to read, so Shakespeare was actually quite the blind spot for the literati. Jess hadn't read any of them, other than Romeo and Juliet during ninth grade English. The rest of Medina's class had spent the first month of school bulking up on Shakespeare's plays, reading them, analyzing them, and even acting them out a bit during classes, then doing a close reading of the lines. On the other hand, Jess had a week to read them all, dissect them and write ten pages of a comparative analysis.

By the end of this Jess would never want to see another script again.

When he arrived home from school on Tuesday Lorelai had apparently decided to start her audition for the most annoying mother award.

"I think tonight is the night we take on the entire chicken column at Al's. I know we've talked about it for years, but I say we go for it!" She was stretched across the couch in the living room, reading takeout menus as Jess came in through the front door. He had planned to go straight to his bedroom but detoured into the living room to let Lorelai know he couldn't deal with any of her nonsense tonight.

His arms were full of binders that wouldn't fit in his tightly stuffed backpack. There were just too many books! His backpack couldn't even zipper all the way shut.

"They finally release the Pentagon papers?" Lorelai asked.

"School. Order whatever you want but leave me alone tonight." Jess rushed down the hall to his bedroom.

"Don't even want to know when dinner's here?" Lorelai called after him.

He responded with a slam of his door. It was rude, but Lorelai had trouble taking hints. It needed to be established early and clearly that he wasn't messing around. Jess placed the various binders on his bed and found the one from Medina's class. Sitting at his desk he opened the binder and skimmed the table of contents for the relevant pages.

There was a knock on his door and then Lorelai entered before Jess could give permission. Why did moms always do that? What's the point of knocking in the first place?

"As much as I'm loving the work ethic, it's the second day of school. Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"I transferred in late," Jess said without looking up. Page 72 was the start of A Midsummer Night's Dream's notes. He flipped to the page. "I'm behind and have to catch up. Paper due on Friday."

Lorelai lingered by the door.

"Could you close the friggin' door and go away?"

"Hey, watch it! Don't give me that attitude." Her voice suddenly got softer. Maybe she could see how stressed he was. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Lorelai shut the door.

Jess went back to work. He skimmed the notes so he'd have a guideline of what to pay attention to, then opened his copy of the play. He read about Theseus and Hippolyta discussing their wedding, but by the time they moved on to discussing Hermia's wedding Jess's concentration was waning like the moon. He tapped his pencil against the desk. Then the beat slowly morphed into the Dead Kennedy's "California Über Alles". From there a pencil rendition consisting of the Clash's "I Fought the Law", the Sex Pistol's "God Save the Queen", and a mish-mash of various Ramones songs—let's be honest, they all have the exact same beat—were played out.

Right as he was humming along to "I Want To Be Sedated", or maybe it was "Sheena Is a Punk Rocker" or "Rock & Roll High School"—who could tell—Jess realized his lapse in concentration.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself and got back to reading.

The problem was plays are boring. They are meant to be seen, not read. He thought about asking his mother to act them out with him, but just knew she would love that too much. Not only did she love being asked for help, she had this thing about wanting to be needed, but his mother was just the kind of person to really get into it and overact, funny voices and all. No, he didn't have time for her nonsense. Besides, it would be much faster if he just read them. He just needed to concentrate.

A half-hour later Jess had unbent all of the bobby pins Lorelai had somehow left in his room, reorganized his CD collection, and unraveled a knit hat, but he still hadn't gotten past the first scene of A Midsummer Night's Dream. What the Hell was wrong with him?

This was getting ridiculous. Jess got up and started packing anything that could distract him into a box: his playing cards, his magic trick props, every knick-knack that was in arm's reach. Only after the box was full did he realize this was just another procrastination technique. Goddammit!

Jess put the box onto the ground and tried to rethink this. He just needed to sit down and read. This shouldn't be so hard. He loved reading.

Jess went back to his desk and read a few more lines. Then Lorelai opened his door again. "Hey Jess—"

"Jesus H. fucking Christ, what do you want?!" Jess yelled at her.

Lorelai froze in place in the doorframe, her eyes wide. "Wow," she said slowly, drawing out the O. "I don't know what I did to piss you off so much, but you better take it down about five thousand notches and watch the language."

Jess leaned over his desk and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't take this anymore. He had a fucking paper due at the end of the week but he couldn't get himself to sit still and actually read the material.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked. She walked across the room and sat down on the chest at the foot of his bed.

Jess sat up and turned on his chair to face Lorelai. "I'm fine. Just stressed."

"It's the second day of school."

"I already told you I have a paper."

"That's not an excuse for yelling at me like that."

"I know. Can you just lecture me after Friday? Please? I have to get back to work."

Lorelai seemed to mull the idea over for a few seconds. For once she moved the subject along. "Sookie just called my cell. She fell—she's okay but she pulled a muscle in her back. Says she doesn't need to go to the hospital. She made a mess falling to the ground though, knocked over like a whole bunch of jars of stuff. I'm going to go over, clean up, make sure she takes a pain pill and get her to bed. You gonna be okay here alone?"

"Will the sixteen-year-old be okay alone in his own room? Yeah, I think I'm good."

Lorelai reached over to tussled Jess's overly gelled hair. He ducked out of her grasp as soon as he noticed.

"You're not sixteen yet, kiddo. There's one more thing. An employee of mine, new girl, name's Rory, she's coming over here. She's kind of in a bad place. Actually, I'm letting her stay in the potting shed."

The potting shed. His first home, the first one he could remember at least. Jess didn't like to get sentimental, but still, that potting shed meant something to him. It'd only been about four years since they moved out, after all. Not that Jess didn't appreciate the upgrade, the potting shed had gotten quite cramped by eleven.

"So, I'm giving her some of my old clothes, hand-me-downs if you will. She'll be over soon to pick them up, so I need you to let her in. Clothes are in a basket on my bed. And Jess, she's really fragile so no attitude. Be nice to this one, okay?"

The girl living in his potting shed. He wondered what she was like, why she had to resort to a crappy shed in back of the inn for shelter? Who was she and what was her story?

"Sure, sure. Now can you go away?" He hadn't meant for his words to come out so harshly but sometimes Jess didn't think before he spoke. What he meant to say was that he would be nice for once. This girl was in a similar predicament to the one they were in fifteen years ago, after all. He could empathize with that, at least.

Lorelai let out a heavy sigh, signally her disappointment in his rudeness, and then finally left. He frowned. After his last outburst he really wasn't trying to be a jerk, but it still came out that way. Sometimes Jess couldn't help it, and he hated himself for that.

Miraculously after Lorelai left Jess finally hit his groove. He was just coming up on act IV when the doorbell rang. Another unreasonable flash of rage went through him. He had finally settled into studying and someone was disturbing him. Knowing himself, once he was distracted it was going to be Hell to get back into it.

Jess went to the front door and opened it with a little too much force. "Yeah?" he asked.

Before him stood a pretty teenager with bright blue eyes and long brown hair. She wore a maid's uniform from the Independence Inn. Obviously Rory.

"Um...Lorelai said she had a few things for me to pick up."

Jess stared her up and down, inspecting her. She really was pretty, more than pretty, she was stunningly beautiful. In fact, she was exactly the kind of pretty that would never talk to him if she wasn't being forced to. Something inside of Jess told him to reject her before she could reject him. Jess forgot about his promise to his mother to be nice.

"Come in," Jess finally said.

Rory timidly followed him inside. "Is Lorelai home?"

"Out." A one-word answer. She didn't need to know the details of their lives. Besides, she was just cutting into his studying time. He had wasted enough time today already.

"What's your name again? It starts with a J, right?" Rory asked, making with the small-talk.

"Jess," he said. He couldn't help the second bout of anger he suddenly felt. "Did my mom talk about me?"

"N—no. She just said she had a son."

"That means she talked about me."

"I—I guess."

As she stuttered Jess began to regret his tone. He didn't mean to scare the poor thing, he just wanted to finish the interaction as quickly as possible. He prayed she didn't break into tears. He had a terrible shoulder to cry on. Besides, it was stupid to get so upset about Lorelai. Of course she talked about him, he was her son. That's what mothers do.

"She said the stuff's in her room," Jess said, trying to move things along.

"Why isn't she home?" Rory asked as she followed Jess upstairs.

Jess shrugged. "Something about Sookie."

He brought Rory into Lorelai's room. There was a basket of neatly folded clothes and a few other miscellaneous objects on the bed. Jess picked up the basket and shoved it into Rory's hands. "Here." He walked out of the room.

Jess didn't even walk her to the door. He just went back to his room and let her find her own way out. Damn, he was a jerk, and he knew as soon as Rory told Lorelai about the interaction he was going to get an earful. He couldn't help himself, though. Everyone hated him so what was the point of trying to be nice? He started his study session back up.

* * *

Wednesday was just like Tuesday. And so was Thursday. Jess struggled to take notes in class, and then spent hours at home attempting to study, though honestly most of that studying time involved working on his sleight of hand and practicing a new card trick.

On Thursday evening, around six, Lorelai called the house, telling Jess to meet her at Luke's for dinner so he packed up his books and headed there. There wasn't a second to spare, he needed to study through dinner. Jess scouted a quiet table by the window and overtook it with his notes while he waited for his mother.

Luke walked by to take his order and looked down at the mess of papers shuffled haphazardly across the table. "How am I supposed to put a plate down?" Luke asked.

Jess didn't take his eyes off the table as he wrote down a note he wanted to add to his essay. "I'll find a spot."

"This school's really giving you a run for your money, huh?"

Jess crossed out his note. His teacher didn't care if he recited facts about what happened in a play, he expected an analysis comparing and contrasting the plays. "Yep, private school will do that."

He opened his backpack and fished out his copy of _Taming of the Shrew_. There was in this moment in that play that reminded him of another in _Much Ado About Nothing_ …but maybe he was grasping at straws. Jess threw his book across the table. It landed onto a mess of his papers.

Luke sat down across from Jess. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"I don't think your degree in Flipping Burgers from the University of Trade Schools is going to be much help."

Luke's smile dropped off his face. That was too mean and Jess knew it. He had tremendous respect for Luke. Why would he ever say something like that?

Luke stood up.

"Sorry," Jess muttered under his breath.

Luke didn't sit back down. He stayed standing by the table, making Jess feel uncomfortable with the size and power dynamic. Jess peeked a glance up at the older man, trying to figure out if he was pissed, but Luke looked more sympathetic. His eyes studied Jess, looking him up and down. Jess looked away. Things would have been easier if Luke was just pissed.

He didn't always use to feel weird by how much Luke seemed to care for him. When he first met Luke five years ago Jess was intimidated by the man. Luke was so large and burly and looked like he could easily beat anyone up. He took a big interest in Lorelai, and Jess resented how much she seemed to like him back. He'd heard stories at school about kids getting stepparents and then new little siblings and then getting all but forgotten by their parents. Jess didn't want that. He had already lost Mia, who had recently moved to Santa Barbara, and Chris was rarely around. He couldn't lose Lorelai too.

Then Chris finally left for good and moved to California. Chris hadn't really been around much during Jess's childhood, but at least he had been close by. Before there was always the idea that if they really needed him he could come by. Not anymore.

That's when Jess realized Luke wasn't there to take his mother away, but to replace his absentee father. Right at the point when Jess had been abandoned by his own flesh and blood, Luke, someone who had no reason to care, reached out to Jess and doted on him like Chris had never done. Jess had never played a sport so Luke taught him how to play baseball and convinced Lorelai to sign Jess up for Little League. Jess wasn't very good, but it was fun, and it was where Jess met Dave, who was also terrible enough to usually get stuck on the bench. Luke did other things for Jess too. He took Jess fishing and camping on the occasional weekend. He taught him to work with tools. He did all the things Chris never even offered.

Then Jess got older. He got angrier about Chris's abandonment and felt guilty for taking up all of Luke's time. It'd been a while since the last time Jess and Luke hung out.

Jess tapped his pencil on the table and waited for a reaction from Luke. Why wasn't Luke telling him off already? Maybe he was just going to drop it and walk away. Jess wasn't worth the effort of a confrontation, right?

"You're not okay?" Luke asked.

No such luck.

"I'm just..." Jess looked around as he tried to grasp at the word. Frustrated? Overwhelmed? Never going to catch up? He looked back up at the man. "I don't think you're stupid, you know that, right? I know it takes a lot of brains to run your own business."

"It's no…" Luke picked one of the texts off the table and read the title out loud, "… _Analysis of Shakespeare_. Good luck with that."

"You know anything about Shakespeare?" Jess asked.

Luke shook his head.

"You're a smart kid. Half the stuff you talk about goes over my head. More than half. And I always see your head in a book."

Jess frowned. He wished he had that type of confidence in himself. "I hope so," he said.

"Your mom wouldn't have sent you there if she didn't know you could do it."

Jess sighed. Living up to her expectations was another issue. He almost mentioned that to Luke, but he couldn't bring himself to open up that much. Would Luke care? Probably, and that's why he couldn't talk to him about it. Luke shouldn't have to deal with Jess's struggles.

There was a long pregnant pause as Jess kept quiet. Finally, Luke broke it. "You want me to put in an order for you?"

Back to business. Good. It was easier that way. Emotions and bonding just made things messy.

"I'll wait for mom," he muttered and opened up another book.

Luke walked away.

Jess scribbled out another note. Comparing the downfall of Julius Caesar to the downfall of Macbeth was trite and obvious. Jess tapped his pencil again. An apple pie suddenly appeared in front of him. Jess looked up. Luke had set it down.

"Old study tip. Pie helps concentration."

Jess didn't believe that, but his rumbling stomach wasn't about to argue. He picked up his fork and had a huge bite. The flakey crust broke apart, sprinkling his shirt and notes with crumbs, but he didn't care. It tasted so good. Finally, Jess pushed aside some of his books and let himself just enjoy his pre-dinner dessert. Luke always knew what was best for him.

* * *

Lorelai finally arrived at the diner. She had gotten held up at the inn due to a towel shortage crisis, but that was all solved now and she needed Luke's freshest cup of coffee to soothe her headache. Luke was wiping down a table by the door when she arrived, while Jess sat at a table that overflowed with books and papers. He munched away at a slice of pie as he read one of his textbooks.

"He's eating pie? Did he even have dinner?"

Luke shrugged. "You raised him. I just serve."

Lorelai frowned. She did raise him and raised him on an all junk food diet too, but it never really seemed to take. Jess wasn't exactly Euell Gibbons, but he had never seemed to take a liking to her eating habits before. Eating pie before dinner was something _she'd_ do, not Jess.

Lorelai went over to Jess's table, but couldn't find a way to sit there and eat. Luckily there was an empty table next to him. She slid it next to his table and sat down.

"Seriously?" Luke shouted across the room. He always hated when she rearranged the diner furniture, but what was the big deal? There wasn't a dinner rush going on right now.

Lorelai ignored Luke. "Lots of homework, huh?"

"It would appear so," Jess said.

"You want something to eat—other than pie, that is?"

"Burger, I guess."

"Fries?"

"Sure."

"Coffee?"

"Coke." Jess didn't pry his eyes away from his books once during the conversation.

Lorelai had a feeling dinner was going to be a lot more of that tonight. She couldn't really give Jess grief, though, she knew how stress he'd been all week about this paper. He'd even been working hard on it all week, instead of procrastinating until the last minute like he usually did. She was pretty proud of that. She just wished he hadn't been so closed-off and aggressive with her every time she came near him. Jess didn't deal with stress in healthy ways. He either shut you out or screamed at you.

Lorelai walked over to the counter and put their order in. "Two burgers with everything, a coffee, a coke, a large fry, and another apple pie—pie served first."

"So now you don't have a problem with dessert first?" Luke asked.

"I'm not going to let my kid out-junk-food me." Lorelai was the junk-food champion, after all, and she would not be dethroned so easily by an amateur like Jess.

Lorelai turned to walk away but Luke told her to wait. He handed the order to Cesar than leaned over the counter and asked in a low voice, "Is he okay?"

Lorelai snuck a peek back at Jess. His nose was buried into another book. Jess had always been an avid reader, but this was more intense than usual. "Why? Did something happen?"

He'd been giving her an attitude all week and she hoped he hadn't given one to Luke too.

Luke seemed hesitant to respond. Finally, he said, "He was just a little snippy. He apologized right after. Said he was stressed over school. Everything okay at the new school?"

It felt like Luke was holding back something else, but Lorelai let it go. "Chilton is…intense, I guess. I know I should've expected this, that's what private schools are like after all, but he's just so smart that I kind of just figured it'd be more of the same. I've never seen him stressed over school before."

"He's a smart kid. Everything has always come easy to him. I'm sure he'll figure this out too. It's only his first week, after all."

Right, that's what she was telling herself too.

Luke reached out and squeezed Lorelai's hand. She looked over at him and smiled. Luke always knew the right thing to do to comfort her. She squeezed the hand back.

"He won't talk to me about this. I tried to help him with his work the other night and he just screamed at me. He's been wound so tightly all week. I've been walking on eggshells at home. It's driving me crazy. You know how I don't like to watch what I say."

"That's true."

"Hey, I insulted me. No need for you to add on."

"Sorry."

Lorelai let out a huge sigh. She needed help, and though Luke already helped more than his fair share with Jess, she needed more. "Could you just…I don't know, look out for him, I guess? He likes you more than me. He'll talk to you about what's going on with him."

"Don't say that. Jess loves you. He's just a teenager. They never say the words."

"I know he 'loves' me like all kids 'love' their parents, but he also can't stand me like all teenagers can't stand their parents. He likes you though. He actually talks to you. Could you just…keep me in the loop? Let me know if something is bothering him that I can help with. I just feel so helpless right now, standing on the sidelines."

"Of course," Luke said. "Don't I already always do that?"

"I guess I just needed the reassurance."

Cesar called out from the kitchen that the order was ready and Luke brought it over to the table. Lorelai sat back down with Jess, her worries barely alleviated.

* * *

Jess pulled an all-nighter on Thursday night. Back when he attended Stars Hollow High he occasionally had to pull an all-nighter after a bout of procrastination, but he'd never had to pull one _after_ genuinely putting in effort all week. Or at least trying to put in effort. With all the hours of studying Jess had put in during the past week, he had spent even more time getting distracted over nonsense. Though he had read every Shakespeare play synopsis he could get his hands on, and a handful of the actual scripts, he had spent even more time reorganizing his CD collection, bookshelf and closet. Hell, his room was clean for the first time in years, but sitting down to write this Goddamn paper was impossible.

Tonight was the last possible night to finish. He had a pile of papers filled with his notes, and a few attempts at paragraphs on Microsoft Word, but nothing concrete. It was going to be a long night.

Just like she had been doing all week Lorelai voiced her concerns about his over-studying before she went to bed for the night. It caused another argument that ended with Jess locking himself in his room to finish his work while she went to bed. At around midnight he realized how many more hours of work were ahead of him and went to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. Then he brewed a second batch a few hours later.

By then his paper was nearly done, all the information was there, it just wasn't written very coherently, and his citations were a mess. He really needed to learn to cite as he wrote instead of saving it all for the end.

He must have been louder than he thought because Lorelai came downstairs while the pot was still filling. Lorelai rubbed her eyes and squinted at the coffee pot while Jess sat at the kitchen table. He had moved into the kitchen around the time he brewed the first pot. His laptop was open but pushed aside and he was reading through a freshly printed version of his second draft, crossing out huge sections of it with one of Lorelai's colorful pink pens, the one with a fluffy, feather at the end. A normal red pen would have been preferable, but Jess had to work with what they had.

"As much as I'm loving the confirmation that you are in fact my kid, what with the coffee at," she glanced over at the clock, "three in the morning?! Oh my God, Jess, get to bed."

"In a minute," Jess said, not actually listening to her. He circled a paragraph and drew arrows to another part of the paper.

"Jess," Lorelai said and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Jess came out of his trance and stared up at Lorelai. "What?!" he growled. What did she possibly want? Couldn't she see how stressed he was?

"It's three in the morning," she repeated.

"So?"

"So it's three in the morning. You're supposed to be up in four hours and instead you're making coffee."

"This is not the first time you've caught me doing an all-nighter."

"It's the first time I've caught you doing an all-nighter three nights in a row."

"I haven't pulled three all-nighters in a row."

"Yeah? When did you go to bed last night? Because I know I've gone to bed before you all week. I assumed you were staying up a little late, not brewing coffee at three in the freaking morning."

"I didn't brew coffee at three in the morning last night…I went to bed at three."

"That's still too late."

He knew she was right. Jess hadn't gotten a single full night of sleep all week. The perpetual state of exhaustion these long hours were causing certainly wasn't helping his concentration either.

"I just need to do a couple more drafts," Jess said.

"A couple?!"

"You know how I work. I write, then completely rewrite. The first draft is always shit."

"Can I?" Lorelai reached for his paper. Jess pulled it away.

"No, it's terrible. It doesn't make any sense, there's no flow, it's a total mess."

Lorelai's brows wrinkled. "You're always your harshest critic."

"What do you know about writing? You dropped out of high school!" Jess snapped. As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth he realized how horrible of a thing that was to say. And twice in one day, first to Luke and now to Lorelai, just because they were trying to help. He didn't even know why he was attacking people over their education. Intelligence doesn't require education. Bill Gates dropped out of high school, for Christ's sake. "I didn't mean—"

"I dropped out of high school because I was pregnant!" Lorelai snapped.

"I know."

"With you, thank you very much."

Jess felt a pit in his stomach. He always knew she secretly hated him for ruining her life. "I didn't ask to be born," he said, gripping his pen so hard his knuckles turned white. "I didn't ask for you to keep me."

Lorelai gasped. "Jess!" Lorelai's voice cracked. "You don't actually think like that, do you? That I didn't want you? Jess look at me."

Jess looked up. Lorelai had started to cry. Why did he always make his mother cry?

Lorelai reached across the table and squeezed Jess's free hand. "There was never a moment I felt any regret. There was a moment of 'Oh shit, my parents are going to kill me' but no regret. I knew from the moment the strip turned pink that you were mine and how much I was going to love you. I never even considered any other options."

Jess doubted that very much. No teenager gets pregnant and doesn't consider abortion or adoption. Lorelai just didn't have the guts to go through with those better alternatives. She would have been much happier if she had.

"You were supposed to go to Vassar."

"I didn't want to go to Vassar, Jess. Maybe a state school, but not some private all-girls school—could you imagine me at an all-girl school?"

"Vassar's co-ed."

"It wasn't back then."

"Pretty sure it was, actually."

"That's not the point! Jess, could you just listen to me? That's not the life I wanted. That was the life my parents wanted for me. I really don't know what I wanted, but I know I didn't want that. But with you, the instant I realized I was pregnant—once I got over the shock of how fat I was going to get—I knew for the first time in my life what I wanted. I wanted you, Jess. Don't think for a second that you ruined my life, because you made my life worth it."

It was a good speech. Too bad Jess didn't buy it. She could pretend all she wanted that she didn't resent him, but Jess knew the truth. She didn't want him. She had only convinced herself that she did in order to shield herself from the guilt and shame of destroying her own life.

Apparently, Lorelai couldn't tell what Jess was thinking, because she went back to addressing Jess's original comment without any more reassurance about loving him. "Besides, I think I've done pretty well for us, all things considered. I have my GED. I'm in college—community college, sure, but still, college. I'm not a clueless idiot, Jess. Heck, I can probably help with school better than any of your peers' parents. I have to write papers just as often as you do."

"I know," Jess said. "I shouldn't have brought up dropping out. I know you didn't have a choice in it. I don't know why I said it."

"I'm still not hearing an 'I'm sorry'."

"I am. Sorry, that is. I don't think before I speak."

"I'm getting a little sick of that excuse every time you decide to act like a jerk."

Jess looked down at his paper. "I've still got edits to do."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine, one more draft—no coffee—then bed. And don't think this discussion about your behavior is over. I'm cutting you a little slack here because I know you're stressed about finishing up this paper, but we're going to talk about this more tomorrow, after school. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good…is there anything I can do to help?"

Jess took a moment to respond. He hadn't given his mother half the credit she deserved. She was right, she was a college student. She probably could have helped him with this paper days ago. "Could you help me with the citations?"

Lorelai frowned. "I hate citations."

"Me too, that's why I always wait until the end and it's the worst. I've got the in-text citations, with the author and page number, but I need all the other info for the works cited page."

"MLA?"

Jess nodded.

"Fine, hand me the books and your laptop. I'll type them up for you."

Jess turned the laptop over to Lorelai and handed her each of the books. While she formatted the citations he finished editing his latest draft. When he took the laptop back from Lorelai to update the document he took a moment to circle back to the discussion about his behavior. "I really am sorry," he said. "I'm really not trying to be a jerk…I said something pretty terrible to Luke today too."

Lorelai frowned. "He said you got snippy with him, but that you apologized. He's really concerned about you, just like I am."

That only made Jess feel more guilty. "I shouldn't have taken it out on Luke. I shouldn't bother him at all with my problems."

Lorelai shook her head. "Hey now, that's not what I said. Luke adores you. I know he's been busy lately and hasn't had time for camping—"

"I told him I didn't want to go camping anymore," Jess said.

"What?"

Jess shrugged.

"But I thought you liked going camping with him."

Jess did like camping with Luke. Not that sleeping on the damp, cold ground was his definition of fun, but he liked spending time with Luke. Luke would teach Jess new things, like how to build a fire and cast a fishing line. The problem was Jess also hated wasting Luke's time. "He doesn't want to go camping with me, Mom. He's just trying to be nice."

"Trust me, Jess, if he was just being nice he wouldn't invite someone who uses as much Axe as you do to sleep in the same tent."

"I don't use that much Axe."

"Every morning when I walk into the downstairs bathroom it feels like I'm being teargassed."

"Well, that's because I have to get the smell of your scented candles off of me!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Back to my point, Jess, Luke likes you. He likes spending time with you. Please don't think you're a burden to him. You're not." Lorelai reached over the table and squeezed Jess's hand once more. "I really hate that you feel this way about yourself. I know you feel like a burden a lot, and I wish you didn't. I'm serious when I say I don't regret getting pregnant for a moment. The circumstances, sure, but not you. You need to stop thinking like that. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, kiddo."

There was a lump in Jess's throat. She was back to reassuring him that he was loved. Why was it so hard for him to just believe her?

"I have to finish typing up these rewrites," Jess said, changing the topic again.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said, taken aback. "Well, I'll let you get to it."

Jess began typing up the new draft, trying to focus on the words instead of his emotions. Lorelai was constantly telling him how much she loved him and wanted him and had no regrets. With the constant reassurance there was no reason for Jess to doubt her words. So why did he? What was wrong with him that he couldn't just believe her?

He really did try to believe her, but a voice in the back of his head was louder. It kept telling him that she was lying. All mothers say they love their children unconditionally, but that couldn't possibly be true. It was a statistical impossibility. Some mothers had to hate their children, especially the ones who had no choice in the matter of parenthood. There was just no way Lorelai really loved him. He wasn't lovable. Why else did everyone else always leave?

* * *

 **A/n: So, I really tried to improve the SPaG in this chapter. I've started using a text reader again to pick up on the mistakes my brain doesn't notice. My God had I missed a lot of things! Let me know if the SPaG is any better, as well as any other concrit or reviews you'd like to give me. I'm also going to go through the earlier chapters with a text reader and tighten up their SPaG too.**

 **And lastly, I really have to thank Stellaluna.3 again. She has been a wealth of help with characterization, and specifically nailing Jess's procrastination methods. Thank you so much!**


	5. Dinner Bells and a Wedding Too

After their heart to heart, Jess tried insisting on mocking up _another_ draft, but Lorelai would hear none of it. She practically dragged him by the shirt collar into his room and forced him onto his bed. With Jess sitting on the bed, his arms crossed and eyes glaring, Lorelai picked his blankets up and pulled them over his legs.

"Lie down," she said, using her babytalk voice. She leaned over for a kiss on his forehead but Jess dodged it by leaning back in the bed and pulling the covers over his head.

Lorelai continued with a thorough tuck in, straightening out the rest of the blankets and laying his comforter on top. When she was done she pulled the first blanket away from his head.

"See, if I didn't love you would I go through all this trouble to make sure you were comfy and tucked in?" she asked in a normal voice this time.

"Okay, I no longer feel unwanted," Jess said. "I feel smothered and prefer how it was before. Will you go away now?"

Lorelai just smiled. She tried for another kiss, but Jess pulled his covers over his head again. With a giggle, she got off the bed and left the room.

Jess pulled his cover down to his chest. Why had he let things get so deep with Lorelai? Why had he admitted that he thought she didn't love him and that Luke didn't want to spend time with him? And why did she try so hard to change his feelings?

It didn't take long to drift off to sleep. He was exhausted and when the alarm blared a few hours later it was too soon. He was forced awake from a nightmare about missing a test. As his heartbeat slowed down he reminded himself that there was no test to miss. Just his paper. He just needed to finish his damn paper.

Jess rushed out of bed and ran back to the kitchen table. Why had he let Lorelai convince him to go to bed before he was satisfied with his edits? He would never finish now. Or so he thought.

When Jess printed out a copy of the most recent draft and started his edits he realized it wasn't actually that bad. He had to fix a couple of sentences, but mostly he was pretty proud of his work. All his efforts had paid off. Jess could do this. He could do Chilton.

Lorelai came downstairs just as Jess was adding in his last few corrections.

"Oh my God, please tell me that after I finally got you into bed you didn't just immediately get back up. Please tell me you've slept."

"Huh?" Jess said. "Oh no, just woke up. Alarm went off."

"And you immediately started homework again? Jess, you're paper is fine. Get dressed. We're not going to have time for Luke's."

Jess handed his laptop to Lorelai and ran back into his room. "Hit print for me," he said as he closed the door. He quickly stripped off yesterday's clothes—he never got around to putting his pajamas on, and changed into his Chilton uniform. He left the tie draped around his neck, untied. He never tied it until he arrived at school. He briefly glanced at the mirror and tried to fix his floppy curls that nearly covered his eyes, but he didn't have time for his usual hair care routine. Jess grabbed his paper off the printer and went back into the kitchen.

"See, dressed and we've still got time for Luke's."

Lorelai stared at him.

"What?"

"I didn't know your hair could do that."

"Do what?"

"Follow the rules of gravity."

"Shut up." Jess picked up his backpack. After a quick breakfast at Luke's and a long bus ride to Hartford Jess reached Chilton. He proudly handed in his paper to Mr. Medina. Neither Paris's sneers nor Tristan's annoyances could ruin his mood. His good mood continued well into the afternoon. Not even being forced to attend his second Friday Night Dinner could ruin his day.

On the way to dinner, Lorelai brought last night's discussion back up. Jess was sitting in the passenger seat reading _Neuromancer_ while their shared copy of _Combat Rock_ blared through the tape player.

Lorelai turned the volume down just as "Rock the Casbah" was reaching the chorus.

"Jess, I'm concerned about these feelings you have."

"Feelings?" Jess asked. "What feelings? I don't do emotions, Mom."

"I know you like to pretend to be a tough guy, but you don't fool me. And I'm not oblivious. I know you've felt like this for a while. Maybe since your dad moved to California? You know that had nothing to do with you, right?"

Jess put his book down. He really didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to devote any brain power to thinking about that deadbeat.

"And it doesn't matter what Chris has or hasn't done, anyway, because I'm not him. Haven't I always been here and supported you?"

"I know!" Jess said, way too angry. He didn't mean for his words to come out so harsh, but he really didn't want to have this conversation again. "Of course I know. I know that logically the only explanation for why you put up with me and everything I do is that you love me. I just don't get why. And I know that's stupid and I know you're just going to sit there and tell me how I shouldn't think like that but I can't help it. That's just how my brain is wired. So can we drop it, because you aren't going to fix me in the next twenty minutes before we get to Hartford, and I'd rather not have a fight before we get to Grandma and Grandpa's."

Lorelai was silent for the next minute or so. Jess thought maybe she really had dropped it, but then she finally spoke up. "I know we won't fix this in one car ride, but I'm not going to drop it. You're loved. By me, Luke, Sookie. So many people care about you, and I'm not going to stop reminding you of that fact. We don't have to talk any more about this tonight, but this isn't over." She smirked. "I will wear you down. I'm good at that."

"Oh, I know," Jess said. If anyone was stubborn enough to get through to Jess it was her. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk this past week."

"Let's just pretend this past week never happened, okay? I know you were stressed over the transfer. Clean slate this week. Just try to pretend everything is okay in front of your grandparents. We don't need them to know about our drama."

"Trust me, the last thing I want is more of their involvement." Jess went back to reading his book.

When they arrived at the Gilmore Manor Lorelai rang the doorbell. Emily answered. She stood in the doorway and stared them both up and down. "Lorelai. Jess," she said curtly. She stepped aside to let them in.

"Wow," Lorelai whispered to Jess as they took off their coats and handed them to the maid. The maid was a different woman than last week. "I thought I was the only one she gave that look to."

Apparently, Jess had done something to piss Emily off too.

"Jess, will you meet with me for a moment in your grandfather's study?"

Jess looked back at his mother for help.

"What about drinks, Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Drink cart is in the parlor, Lorelai. If I recall correctly from past holiday parties, you're quite intimately familiar with it. Of course, if you've suddenly forgotten how to make a martini than you can always ask your father."

Lorelai mouthed an _I'm sorry_ to Jess as Emily walked Jess off in the other direction of the living room. At the end of the hallway was the aforementioned study. Jess had probably spent more time in that study than anywhere else in the house. He often used it to hide from the other guests at his grandparent's holiday parties. He loved looking over the book collection every Christmas. With Emily there too, though, the room didn't feel nearly as inviting.

Emily walked behind Richard's desk and told Jess to take a seat in front of it. Jess sat, leaning back in his chair, and frowned. What the Hell was this?

"I wanted to talk to you about your behavior on Monday, during your meeting with Hanlin. I don't know what your mother has taught you about the proper decorum of a gentleman, but the way you acted was unacceptable."

Great, a lecture. "I was—"

"I'm not done speaking. By arriving late you wasted my time, the school's time and especially Hanlin's time. And then you were extremely rude to both me and him. He told me how you acted after I left. This can't ever happen again. Hanlin is a family friend and your Headmaster. You'll need him for college recommendations, not to mention that Gilmores are respectful."

Emily stopped speaking. Apparently, it was his turn now. "Can we get back to drinks now?" he asked.

Emily glared. "You don't have anything to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"An apology would be nice, to start!" she snapped. "And a promise that you'll behave better in the future."

"Fine. Sorry. I'll behave better in the future," Jess said in a monotone voice that was laced with insincerity. "Can I go now?"

Emily shook her head. "Your mother has ruined you." She stormed out of the room.

Jess's stomach dropped. Every time he acted up, especially in front of his grandparents, it reflected back at Lorelai. He shouldn't have been so rude. He should have just played along with Emily and pretended he was going to behave for now on. Why did he have to antagonize her?

Jess followed Emily into the living room and joined his mother on one of the couches. Emily was already at the drink cart, loading her martini up to the brim. She came back to the couches and thrust a club soda at Jess, then sat on the adjacent couch where Richard sat reading a newspaper.

Lorelai gave Jess an inquisitive look, but it wasn't like Jess could explain what just happened with Emily staring daggers at him. Besides, he wasn't exactly dying to let his mother know how disrespectful he just was.

"So Jess," Richard said without lowering his newspaper. "How was your first week at Chilton?"

"It was school," was all he said.

Emily huffed. "Really? That's all you have to say? You're attending one of the finest secondary academic institutions in the country. You can't be a little more descriptive?"

"Really high ceilings." Another dismissive answer. He knew he was still being an ass and should try to smooth things over, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to talk about school. He was trying to de-stress, not get worked up again.

Richard's head poked out of his newspaper and he held a gaze with Jess for a few moments. There was a small smirk on his lips as Emily huffed.

"Fine, don't tell me," Emily said.

Jess got the feeling that his grandparents had very polarizing personalities. Richard with his quiet stoicism and Emily with the over-indulgent pestering. At that moment Jess realized that despite the distance and little contact over the years, he and his mother were just more sarcastic versions of Richard and Emily. The thought almost made him shudder.

Emily was now just staring at the wall, not talking. Very immature, and very much like Lorelai when she didn't get her way.

Lorelai looked at her son, making direct eye contact with him. She was giving him that "stop being a jerk" look that she had to use about once a day. Lorelai had begged Jess to make an effort with his grandparents. Short, nondescript answers wasn't an effort. Besides, indulging his grandmother with a little small talk wouldn't kill him.

Jess sighed. "We've read some Shakespeare plays."

Emily turned, her expression slightly softened. She looked like an abused animal, one who still desired affection but was scared of getting hit again. "Really? Which ones?"

Jess nearly groaned. More questions? "Pretty much all of them. Had to write a paper. It mostly focused on _A Midsummer Dream, Hamlet, Julius Caesar_ -"

Richard lowered his newspaper again and spoke.

 _"Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."_

An awed silence hung around the room. As much as Jess never wanted to see or hear Shakespeare again he had to admit pulling random quotes from the plays out of thin air like that was kind of impressive, especially since Jess had thought Richard hadn't been paying attention at all.

Emily's gaze was lovingly turned on Richard. She wasn't glaring at anyone anymore but watching in awe. It was a look Jess had never seen on his grandmother before. He didn't know she was capable of warmth.

"We used to take Lorelai to Shakespeare productions all the time when she was little," Richard said.

"You did?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yes," Emily said. She was still smiling, her hands neatly folded in her lap. "I remember you once came into the dining room declaring Juliet was stupid and you'd never kill yourself over a stupid boy." Emily and Richard laughed.

Lorelai shrugged and turned to Jess whispering, "Well I still agree."

"I think my favorite is Macbeth," Emily said.

Lorelai gasped.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"You're not supposed to say its name?!" Lorelai pointed her index finger at her mother's face.

"What name?" Emily asked

Lorelai lowered her hand and gave Emily a pointed look.

"Macbeth?" Jess asked, joining in the conversation against his better judgment.

Lorelai gasped again and pointed her finger at Jess.

"What?" Jess asked, sincerely wondering if his mother had truly lost it.

"What in Heaven's Earth has gotten into you?" Emily asked. Her face had turned back into a scowl. "Are you having an episode?"

"It's a cursed play!" Lorelai said, gesturing madly into the air.

Oh, that's what she was talking about. The Scottish Curse. Theater superstition believed that if you said the name Macbeth inside a theater it would cause disaster. Superstitious actors referred to the play as the Scottish Play, referencing the setting. According to theater legend, the witch scenes included a real spell that casts the curse. It was about as silly as telling someone to "break a leg".

"It's not like Candlejack," Jess said. "You're allowed to say it, just not in a theater."

"Nuh-uh!" Lorelai said, acting ever petulant.

"Yeah-huh," Jess childishly argued back.

"No."

"We literally just discussed this in class."

Lorelai gasped again. Jess buried his head into his hands. Lorelai was about to say something ridiculous again.

"Did your teacher say it?" she asked.

"Say what?" Jess mumbled through his hands.

"The name."

Jess lifted his head with a smirk on his lips. If Lorelai was going to act stupid, then he might as well have fun baiting her. "What name?"

"You know?" Lorelai said with an accusatory tone.

"No mother. Could you please be more specific?"

"No! You will not get me to say it."

"Oh stop this!" Emily yelled. "I can't believe this. This is the most words Jess has said all evening and it's fighting about the Macbeth curse."

Lorelai gasped again and pointed her finger at Emily. "You said it again!"

"Oh, Goddamn it!" Emily said and stood up. "Mira, get dinner ready! We're eating now."

* * *

Dinner was less dramatic than drinks. Lorelai and Jess didn't get into another verbal spat and Emily stopped pouting. As they finished, their plates were taken away and replaced with dessert.

Emily asked Lorelai about her inn. She didn't inquire much and immediately went back to interrogating Jess about school.

"Okay, done with me now," Lorelai said. She looked over at Jess as if to say _I told you they hate me_. You're the golden child. Jess thought it was freaky that he could sometimes almost read his mother's mind. He was a little too in sync with her tonight.

"I'm sorry, is there more?" Emily asked, placating smile plastered on her face.

"No, no, go on and pry into Jess's personal life. He loves it." Lorelai smiled at her son, who returned a glare.

Was this really how they were going to handle Emily? By shifting focus? Fine, two could play at that game. "The inn is hosting a double wedding this weekend," Jess said. There, focus back on Lorelai.

Lorelai gasped. Dramatic as always. "Et tu, Brute?"

"Well isn't that nice," Emily said, clearly uninterested. Jess's gambit was failing.

"Inn must be making good business," Richard said, staring at his plate.

"We are," Lorelai said. Her tone was accusatory. "I'm really proud of the work I'm doing."

"Mom just hired a new maid," Jess added, continuing to try to keep the conversation on Lorelai instead of himself.

 _Stop_ , Lorelai mouthed at Jess, but it was too late. Sure, he had finally succeeded in dodging their attention, but at what cost? The last person he should bring up in front of his grandparents was the girl living in a remarkably similar situation to the one Lorelai was in fifteen years ago.

"Oh, anything special about this maid?" Emily asked before sipping her wine glass.

"Well I haven't fired her yet," Lorelai said under her breath.

Jess was taking a sip of his water when Lorelai said that and nearly did a spit take. Instead, it just went down the wrong pipe and he tried to stifle a coughing fit. Did Lorelai really just point out Emily's revolving door of maids.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, the attention now back on Jess. Great.

Jess cleared his through and took another sip. He nodded.

Emily's eyes landed back on Lorelai. "Now what was it you just said?"

Of course, not even a choking grandson could make Emily ignore an insult to her house managing skills.

"Nothing mother."

"No, you said something. Apparently, something funny enough to make your son lose control of his trachea. Mind informing the rest of the family?"

This was all Jess's fault. He just had to draw Emily's attention onto Lorelai because he couldn't stand to be in the spotlight for two minutes. Why did he have to be such a coward and a jerk?

"I just said that she's young, Mom," Lorelai said. "Nothing funny…girl reminds me of, well, me actually."

Emily's nose ruffled.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing."

Lorelai bit her lip. The room felt 10 degrees colder. Jess shook her head. _Don't do it_ , Mom, Jess thought, _don't engage in a fight_.

"Oh, you clearly want to say something," Lorelai said. Dammit, she was engaging. This was going to be last week all over again.

Emily put her wine glass down and sat up straighter, which seemed impossible because she already had impeccable posture. "I just hope she's not too much like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The tension in the room was rising as the seconds ticked by. Jess tried to think of how he could stop this upcoming argument but nothing came to mind. He just sat back and watched as the two women sparred verbally.

"I don't know, Lorelai. Do you remember the circumstances that you were in when you—no, I'm not going to say it."

"Became a maid? You can say it. That was my job."

Emily crinkled her nose and looked away.

"There's no shame in that. I was a maid. I'm proud of the fact that I was a maid and worked my way up to manager. God, haven't we already have this fight?"

"Yes, and I think we should stop."

Lorelai didn't stop. "Rory's a good kid who's fallen on hard times."

"So what? You think you're some sort of savior?" Emily pointed her index finger at Lorelai. "What does _her_ mother think of you?"

Lorelai opened her mouth then closed it. Instead, she got up and stormed out of the room, toward the stairs. Emily also stood up and left, her toward the kitchen.

Jess was left alone with his grandfather. Great, instead of being interrogated he was just going to be ignored. "Is this going to be a weekly occurrence?" Jess asked, trying to break the silence.

Richard chuckled. It sounded forced. Maybe he was regretting not being the one to get digs in this time, Jess thought.

Jess tapped his fork against the plate of cake. It was barely touched but he wasn't hungry anymore.

Richard wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. Jess sighed. Now he was going to be stuck here alone until Lorelai recomposed herself and they finally left.

Richard started to leave the dining room but then paused. "Would you like to join me in my study?" Richard asked.

Jess jumped at the chance. While Richard's company might not have been his first choice, sitting alone in his grandparent's dining room seemed even worse, especially considering the fact that he had left his book in the Jeep and Lorelai had the keys. He followed Richard to the study.

Richard sat at his desk. Jess awkwardly sat down in one of the leather chairs in front. He had flashbacks to the confrontation with his grandmother at the start of this evening. What argument was Richard planning? Was he going to imply Jess was an ungrateful, rude asshole too?

Richard opened the desk drawer. He riffled through it for a few moments.

"Ah, here it is," he said and pulled out a picture. He handed it to Jess.

The photo was of several men and a few ladies wearing togas. Jess raised an eyebrow. Richard leaned forward, over his desk and pointed at one of the men, a tall and stocky man.

"That's me," he said.

There was similarity in the facial structures but it was still a surprise to be looking at a picture of his grandfather so young, especially dressed in such garbs.

"Raging frat party?" Jess asked.

Richard laughed. "Julius Caesar—the play. I, of course, was the title character. Your grandfather isn't just a casual lover of the fine arts. He was a part of them."

Jess raised an eyebrow. Richard didn't exactly seem very important in the picture. He was standing to the side and in the back.

"Okay, I was the understudy. They cast me as a spear-carrier during the actual production. But had Jeremy fallen sick I would've shined!" Richard pumped his fist into the air.

Jess laughed. Maybe Richard wasn't all that terrible. Maybe there were hidden depths to him. Maybe if Lorelai could figure out a way to get along with her parents these Friday Night Dinners wouldn't be so bad. That was a lot of maybes, though.

* * *

Lorelai didn't know why the one place she ran off to was her old bedroom, but after her fight with her mother that's where she ended up. It looked exactly the same as the day she left fifteen years ago. Had anyone been inside it since? There was no dust so certainly the maids had kept cleaning it. What about her parents, had they come inside?

Lorelai walked over to the bed and sat on it. Across the other side of the room she saw her antique doll house. That dollhouse had been passed down through her mother's family from daughter to daughter for generations. Lorelai had always wanted a daughter to give it to. She walked over to it and slid her hand over the smooth surface of the exterior. Not all the memories in this house were so bad. At least not the ones in this room.

Her eyes landed on the balcony. Oh, the wild times she had there, like the time Chris snuck into the backyard and pelted rocks at her window. Chris was so foolish! He woke up the whole house drunkenly reciting the balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ , the most obvious and trite of all balcony jokes. Still, it was charming.

Lorelai opened the sliding window and stepped out on it. Wind blew through her hair. It was a night much like this, albeit a warm January day rather than a chilly September one, when she and Chris conceived Jess right around the spot where she was standing. Lorelai smiled to herself. What kind of idiot teenagers had sex on a balcony in the middle of January?

The bedroom door inside open. Lorelai jumped. She turned around as Jess entered the room.

"God, you almost gave me a freaking heart attack."

Why was she so jumpy all of a sudden? It had to be the room. This room made her feel like a teenager all over again.

Jess walked onto the balcony. Lorelai didn't point out the significance of what he was standing on. He didn't need that type of traumatic scarring.

"Grandpa said we can go home."

Lorelai's eyes pinched into a glare. "They're kicking us out?"

"No. They're releasing us of our weekly obligation. You don't want to be here, do you?"

Lorelai looked back at the lawn. "No."

"Then let's go." Jess went back inside.

"Why'd you start a fight?"

Jess paused for a second, but then he kept walking.

A flash of anger went through Lorelai. Jess can't just walk away when she's trying to speak with him. She followed him out of the room and grabbed his arm, stopping him in the hallway. "Don't walk awa—" she started yelling but then stopped. She took a deep breath. Not here. Not in her parent's house. She lowered her voice. "Get in the car."

"That's where I was going!" Jess snapped back. He turned on his heel and raced out of her grasp and down the hallway and stairs. Lorelai trailed behind. They picked their coats off the coat rack and left the house, Lorelai making sure to give the front door a good slam. Her parents damn well better know she was leaving and she was not happy about tonight's events.

Jess was already in the Jeep with the door shut by the time she reached it. She got in and sat beside him. She put the key in the ignition but didn't start the car.

"What, we aren't going home?" Jess asked. "Are we just going to sit here, freezing our asses off all night?"

"My parents don't need your help starting a fight," Lorelai said. "They have enough ammunition already."

Jess reached over the armrest and turned the key ignition. "At least put the heat on."

"I'm serious Jess. This isn't a joke."

Jess turned the heat dial up all the way, still ignoring her. The car had been sitting there for over three hours, so all it could do was blow cold air for now. Lorelai turned the car off. Jess glared at her.

"I didn't do anything," Jess yelled. "All I did was tell them about your inn and you and grandma went crazy."

"You don't give them any information. They're the enemy."

"They're your parents." Jess leaned back in his seat and brought his hands up to his mouth. He blew on them.

"And you know my history with them. Why would you do this?"

Jess put his hands in his coat pocket. He stared out the windshield.

"Jess!"

"What do you want from me?" he yelled. "I didn't do it on purpose. I wasn't sitting there, secretly putting my diabolical plan into place. Grandma was giving me the third degree so I put the attention back onto you. I didn't think it was going to turn ugly. Not _that_ ugly."

"You couldn't think of any other way to distract her?"

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to these dinners. You're the one who let them back into your life. I was perfectly fine with attending Stars Hollow High. If you had such an issue with your parents you should've found a different way to pay for Chilton or you should've just kept me where I was."

Lorelai turned away from Jess and turned the key. Her face was hot. Just when she thought things were getting better with Jess everything had to unravel again. She thought after what happened last night she and Jess were finally starting to get along again. He had finally communicated his feelings to her and she was going to work on helping fix them.

Boy, was she wrong. All she was trying to do was help him better his life, and he was hurting her for it. Lorelai blinked back tears. She told herself she wouldn't let Jess see her cry. One escaped down her cheek, on the side that Jess could see. She didn't wipe, as to not bring attention to it. Jess didn't say anything. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed.

The drive back to Stars Hollow was silent.

* * *

The fight with Jess was stupid. She knew he wasn't _trying_ to be a jerk last night; she just overreacted. He had a rough week and wanted to be left alone. It wasn't fair to blame him for trying to shift Emily's attention away from himself. That's just how Jess was. He hated attention in the best of circumstances. The poor kid had even thrown up during a class presentation on more than one occasion.

Lorelai tried to apologize to him in the morning, but he wasn't up and after the late hours he pulled all week he really needed his rest. She had to get to work, anyway. The double wedding was more of a disaster then she could have imagined and she needed to concentrate on that. She left him a note and hoped that would at least be a step in the right direction for resolving things.

The wedding, of course, was for two identical twins. Annoying identical twins who bickered when they weren't finishing each other's sentences. And the worse part was not only were they identical twins but that they were marrying another pair of identical twins. What a freak show!

The only person more stressed than Lorelai was their mother, but at least she could drink her way through this fiasco. Lorelai had to be professional and stay sober.

When Lorelai entered the main lobby, after doing the walkthrough of the back garden with the brides and their mother, she saw Rory.

"First big event!" Lorelai said, plastering on a fake smile. Can't let the subordinates see you sweat. "How are you holding it together?"

Rory wrung out her hands. "Okay," she mumbled. Clearly a lie.

"You get used to it," Lorelai also lied. She reached into her purse, fished out a bottle and tossed it to Rory, who fumbled with it in the air before catching it. "Advil also helps."

Rory smiled. "I think I'm good for now." She offered Lorelai the bottle back.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this," Lorelai said, "but you know that phrase it takes a village?"

Rory folded her hands toward her stomach, still holding the bottle. A wrinkle appeared on her forehead. "Isn't that about raising children?"

Lorelai smiled. "Well, these brides are kind of childish. They've asked for a personal assistant to wait on them hand-and-foot. And I'm sorry, Kid, you're at the bottom of the totem pole."

Rory's face went white. Slowly she lifted the bottle, unscrewed the cap and took out a pill. She popped it in her mouth. A bell boy was walking by, a water bottle slung in his hand at his waist. Lorelai grabbed it from him and handed it to Rory.

"It'll get better," Lorelai said.

"After I shoot my brains out?"

"Hey now, don't do that. Do you know how much blood stain removal cost?"

Rory sighed and went upstairs.

As soon as Rory was gone Jess entered the lobby from outside. As always his face was buried in a book. He almost walked into one of the bridesmaids on his way over to the main desk. Lorelai shouting across the lobby at him didn't get his attention. Was he ignoring her or was really that focused? Jess placed his book on the desk and kept reading.

Lorelai walked over to the main desk and closed his book. He flinched, and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Don't do that to me," he hissed.

"Do what?"

"Approach out of the shadows like you're in the League of Assassins."

Wow, he _had_ been focusing that intently. On the one hand that was good, it means he wasn't holding a grudge about last night. But on the other, his inability to notice his surroundings was alarming. "I'm wearing heels."

"Are they made of cork?"

Lorelai frowned. She reached over and tried to squeeze his shoulder but he pulled away. He always pulls away. It didn't matter. No matter how many times he pulls away she'll always try again. She'll never stop trying to comfort her son.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"You're the one who left a note."

He was referring to the sticky note Lorelai left on Jess's door this morning. It said for Jess to meet her at the inn, but she expected him hours ago. It was already past three in the afternoon. When she thought Jess had just ignored the note, or hadn't seen it, she was annoyed but not worried. But between this and hyper focusing on the book it was clear there was more going on.

"Did you just wake up?"

"It's Saturday." Jess's eyes immediately went back to the book.

"I know what day it is," Lorelai said. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey. Look at me when I talk."

Jess slammed the book shut.

"What do you want woman?"

"My office. Now," Lorelai said, and didn't give Jess a chance to obey the order. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the room behind the desk.

Lorelai's office was small, only twelve by ten feet. A small desk was in the back, which was covered in a backlog of paperwork. There was a spinning office chair behind it, and a wooden dining chair in front. Technically the room belonged to Mia but since she was rarely around she let Lorelai and the night manager, Tobin, use it to conduct business.

Lorelai released Jess from her grasp and leaned against the desk.

"Are you okay?"

"Why, because you just strangled me?"

"Because you didn't hear me when I called your name in the lobby or notice me when I went up to you. Because you slept in so late. Because you were so stressed last week."

"I was stressed last week because I had a paper I was totally unprepared for due. Paper's finished. No more stress."

"And today?"

"Today…I'm just recuperating, okay? You were right, I stayed up way too late all week and I needed to catch up on my sleep."

"Three in the afternoon is way past catch up on sleep time. I thought you were going to get up at ten or eleven, not a few hours before sunset."

Jess let out another sigh. "My brain feels like mush. I did so much studying last week. I needed to sleep. And now I just want to read and be left alone."

Lorelai tapped her fingers on her desk, trying to comprehend what she was hearing. Concern was her primary emotion, but there was a little bit of amusement too. "You're overworked from school and you want to decompress with reading? Jess, you are the _weirdest_ kid."

Jess grinned.

"Okay, I left that note because I thought I might need a little extra help today. And then I got here and I realized I definitely need a little extra help today. So I know you just want to relax for the day, but could you do Mommy a favor and put the book away for an hour or two and help out? It'll probably be good for you to do something that doesn't use your brain anyway. I'll pay you your usual rate."

"A bag of skittles doesn't cut it anymore."

"I haven't paid you in skittle since you were ten."

"You tried last month when I picked up a delivery from Kim's Antiques for you."

"I haven't _successfully_ paid you in skittles since you were ten."

"Fine. I could use the cash."

Lorelai squinted her eyes. "What do you need cash for? The only thing you buy are books, and I buy most of those for you."

"I have expenses," Jess said, not expanding on what those expenses could be. Lorelai was left to fill in the blanks on her own. Her imagination was far too vivid.

"Like what?"

"Cracked cocaine," he said deadpan.

"Really Jess?" Lorelai said, matching his sarcasm. "I raised you better than that…the powdered stuff is way classier."

Jess smirked.

Whatever he needed money for it was probably more along the lines of harmless pranks than something to actually be concerned about. Lorelai dropped the subject. She would find out soon enough. Besides, she didn't exactly disapprove of Jess's pranks. She couldn't admit it to him without losing her good mother cred, but doing things like drawing a fake dead body outline in front of Doose's Market, which he did a few weeks ago, was actually pretty funny. "Go see Michel. He's got a list of deliveries that need to be distributed to the guest."

Jess smirked and left. That boy drove her crazy sometimes but she sure did love him.

Lorelai went back into the lobby just as Jess went upstairs with his hands full with an over-sized gift basket. She went behind the front desk, where Michel was standing, on the phone.

"Well that sounds wonderful," he said. "You must come by one of these days and have tea. We will talk and you can tell me all of your stories and I'll tell you mine. I have much to share."

Lorelai poked Michel's arm. "Hey, no personal phone calls." They were just too swamped today for this kind of slacking.

Michel took the phone from his ear and placed it against his shoulder so the receiver couldn't hear him. "It's your mother," he said.

"My mom?" Lorelai asked, horrified. What was her mom doing calling her at work? She took the phone from Michel. "Mom?"

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said. Her voice was cheerful and pleasant, as if she wasn't just conspiring with Michel moments ago. "I wanted to speak with you, but before we talk can I just say you have a lovely concierge."

Lorelai grimaced. Michel was only charming when it suited him. He was up to something.

"You're not meeting Michel for tea," Lorelai scolded. She turned to Michel and mouthed _what is wrong with you?_ He just smiled back and turned to sort through a pile of mail. That asshat knew this whole scenario was getting to her and loving it. Jerk.

"And why not?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm not going to let you gossip about me with one of my friends."

"That would imply we're friends," Michel said, not looking up from the envelope in his hand. Lorelai leaned over and flicked him in the ear. He yelped.

"Who said you'd be the topic in mind?" Emily asked.

Lorelai turned and went back into her office, closing the door behind her. No need to let Michel eavesdrop anymore. "Well, I overheard him saying you'd swap stories. What else do you two have in common."

"Michel is a very cultured man. He's from France. I travel to Europe every other year. We have lots in common."

"Whatever, Mom. Do what you want, just leave me out of it." Lorelai sat down at her desk and put her feet up on it. She could barely deal with Emily's nonsense on a regular day of the week. Today? She wanted to pull out her hair and scream. Where was that bottle of Advil? Did Rory still have it?

"Really, Lorelai, not everything is about you," Emily chastised.

"Is this phone call?"

"Now that is. I wanted to talk to you about how things were left Friday night."

Lorelai groaned. Not this again. She didn't have the time or patience for round two.

Emily continued anyway. "I contacted my maid service and they sent me a list of names they think might be acceptable."

"Acceptable for what?"

"To hire."

Lorelai sighed and leaned back in her chair as far as it would go, staring up at the ceiling. Throughout Lorelai's entire childhood Emily kept a revolving door of maids, many only lasting a few weeks at a time. "You didn't already fire the new maid, did you? How long you'd keep her? A week?"

"Who, Mira?" Emily asked.

"Actually, I think her name was Sarah."

Michel appeared at the door of the office with a clipboard. So much for keeping this phone call private. He waited in front of her desk for her signature. Lorelai sat up and looked for a pen on her desk—it was too cluttered to find anything easily—and he sighed at her, obviously judging the state of organized chaos that was her office.

"Fired her this morning," Emily said. "She never came when I called her."

"Maybe because you kept calling her Mira instead of Sarah."

Emily continued to ignore Lorelai's criticisms. "The maid is for you."

Lorelai choked, which was impressive since she wasn't eating nor drinking anything. Once she cleared her throat she said, "Mom, I don't need a maid. When I want to clean I bribe Jess…though not with skittles anymore—it's this whole thing."

"Not for your house. For the inn."

Lorelai looked around the lobby. Did Emily know how busy they were today? More workers today actually would be a Godsend, but she could only stretch her budget so far. And a maid from a service as prominent as the one her mother used would be far too costly.

"I have a full staff," Lorelai said.

A pen caught her eye. She picked it up and hastily wrote her signature.

"This would be a proper maid," Emily said. "One with training and professionalism."

Ah, there it was. At the forefront of their fight last night was Rory, the improper maid who reminded Lorelai of herself. Emily didn't approve and was trying to meddle Rory out of a job and out of Lorelai's life. Lorelai's knuckles turned white. It took all her restraint not to throw the phone across the room and scream. "I'm fine with the maids I have, thank you very much."

Michel lingered by the door, taking his time to exit the tiny office.

"Lorelai this is not how you do business," Emily scolded.

"Excuse me if I don't take advice from a housewife who hasn't held a job since before her wedding day. I run an inn. I'm in business school. I know what I'm doing. Thank you for your concern but no thank you." Lorelai hung up the phone without saying goodbye and slammed it onto her desk, knocking over Jess's school portrait.

"Well that was rude," Michel said.

Lorelai glared at him. "I said thank you."

"Oh, my mistake. Next time you rudely hangup on me please be sure to add in a sarcastic and disingenuous thank you. That will make it all better." Finally, Michel left her in peace.

Lorelai put her head on the desk. She just needed a moment, a moment to think and clear her head. The inn was driving her crazy, her mom was driving her crazy, Hell, even though she couldn't blame him for it Jess was driving her crazy too. Just one moment to recompose herself.

The phone rang. Lorelai growled and tried to answer the phone as pleasantly as she could. Despite her efforts, it was still pretty aggressive.

* * *

With a basket of fruit delicately balanced on one arm, Jess knocked on the door of suite 301. A young girl about his age answered. She looked familiar. Then it clicked. She was Lorelai's new maid, the one who came by a few days ago to pick up some of Lorelai's things. What was her name again? Lorelai had said it just last night, but Jess couldn't remember it now.

The girl didn't look very happy to see Jess.

"What?" she asked. Her face was pinched into a sneer.

He lifted the fruit up high. "Delivery."

The girl opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let him in. She didn't offer to help him, which was fair. He didn't help her at all when she was over the house. Jess walked the basket across the room and placed it on an end table. He could hear giggling from the bathroom, clearly where the brides to be were hanging out. The girl went back to sitting on the chest in front of one of the bed. She was reading. Jess cocked his head to the side to get a better angle. _The Handmaid's Tale_ , it said.

"Atwood?" he asked, already knowing. It was a surprise to see her reading such literature. Maybe it was for school. Was she in school? Jess wasn't quite clear on the girl's age or really much about her, but she looked like she could be young enough to be attending Stars Hollow High. Then again _The Handmaid's Tale_ was on the Stars Hollow High ban list. And if she was working as a maid and living in the potting shed that she was probably at least eighteen, right?

"Last I checked that's the name on the cover," she said.

Jess smiled. "When mom read it she said if she lived in that world she'd probably be shipped off to Canada, like, well, Offred's mother."

The girl looked up with a glare. "Spoilers!"

Jess nervously laughed. "Sorry. Not too far in?"

"Just started."

There was a long pause before Jess said, "You don't like me."

With a roll of her eyes, she responded, "Whatever made you draw that wild conclusion?"

Jess nodded. "I get it. I'll leave you alone." He walked to the door.

The girl put the book down and stood up. "You don't get to act like a royal-class jerk to me and then come in here and act like everything is hunky-dory."

Jess turned around, ready to be ranted at. He was used to being yelled at by women. Lorelai did it to him pretty often, not that he didn't usually deserve it. And he deserved this too. He had been pretty mean to her.

"I was a stranger," the girl continued. "Lorelai invited me over. And you were rude to me. For no reason. I'm sorry that those five minutes it took for you to show me the stuff Lorelai left for me really put you out, but sometimes that's life. I've been put out in my life recently too, you know."

Jess frowned. Her eyes were moist and on the verge of tears. He knew he acted like a jerk, but had he really upset her this much. Should he offer to get her a tissue or would that just make things worse? He opted for silence.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" she yelled. "No? Fine, go away! Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," he finally said. The apology felt hollow. He'd been forced to apologize a lot lately and each time it felt more and more insincere. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Or maybe he was just becoming numb to letting people down so often. Either way, he felt like a sociopath.

He _was_ sorry, though. He never meant to make this girl so distressed. How could he make her understand that without risking exposing his long-buried emotions?

The girl sneered and sat back down. She turned her head and looked out the window. "Sure you are," she mumbled.

Jess walked over to her and sat down next to her on the chest. It wasn't very large, and could barely fit the two of them. Was that inappropriate, he wondered?

She crossed her arms and looked the other way.

This girl was practically crying. He could risk a little emotional vulnerability, right?

"I am," Jess said. "I was having a bad day. I just started a new school and was swamped with homework. I had a week to catch up on about a month worth of classwork…but I shouldn't have been such a dick. Sorry." It all just sounded like weak excuses. And that's what they were.

The girl continued to pout, but just as Jess was about to stand up and leave she turned to him and said, "I had a really bad week too, you know. Life changing bad. You're in a new school? Well, I'm in a new town. I can't go back home. Not ever. At least you still have a home and your mother.

Damn. Lorelai said this girl had been through a lot but Jess hadn't given much thought as to what that could be. He tried to imagine a life without Stars Hollow or Lorelai. If he was in this girl's shoes he wouldn't last a week.

"I could have used a little kindness. But I guess the way you treated me was just balancing out the scales. Your mom's been _so_ nice. Sookie too. I just wasn't expecting you to be so different."

Jess's throat was dry and it hurt just to swallow. How hard would it have been to just be nice to this poor girl? And he could give every excuse in the book: he was stressed from school, he was in a bad mood that day, he was in a hurry, but he knew the truth. He was hurting that day and wanted someone else to hurt just as much. That wasn't fair and that wasn't right. But that also wasn't something he could admit out loud.

"If you ever come over again I'll make some small talk, offer you a soda and not act like missing five minutes of studying is going to result in failure, okay?" It was such a pathetic offering after what he had done that he regretted the words the instant after they were out of his mouth.

Instead of getting upset the girl's lips curled upwards and tensed like she was losing against a battle to not smile. And she was losing pretty badly. "Okay, you're forgiven. I'm too nice to hold a grudge."

Jess blinked, stunned by her words. "Are you serious? That's all I needed to say? So what, you'll forgive everyone who transgresses against you?"

The girl's smile fell and a look of seriousness engulfed the girl's eyes. "Not everyone." They held each other's gaze for a long moment.

There was a scream from the bathroom. One of the brides ran out, her dress soaked. Her twin sister ran out behind her, giggling with a bottle of champagne dripping down her hand. "Dory, get us glasses!" she said.

"Rory," the girl mumbled under her breath.

Rory. That was her name. Jess made sure to commit it to memory this time. He repeated the name again and again in his head while looking at her. It was cute and charming. It fit her.

"There's a boy in here!" the wet twin said.

Jess stood up and turned to the twins. "I was just dropping off your fruit basket."

The dry twin walked over to him then clapped her hands. "This would go perfect with chocolate!"

"Yes!" her sister said. "Get us a chocolate fountain."

Rory stood up and leaned over to Jess's side. She whispered in his ear, "Run while you still can."

Jess didn't waste any time getting away, but for the rest of his shift his thoughts kept drifting back to Rory.

* * *

 **A/n: Thank you for reading! And a special thank you to Stellaluna.3 and TheDisneyOutsider for reviewing every chapter so far! You two keep me going! :D**

 **I am hoping to have another update next week, but if I'm unable to I wanted to let you all know this story will be on hiatus during April while I participate in Camp NaNoWriMo. My goal is to complete the entire first draft of this story, so I can start focusing on just editing (I do so many drafts it's not even funny) and posting.**


	6. F Is For Friendship

**A/n: content warning in the endnotes. Oh, and this chapter is kind of depressing and angsty again, though it still has its light moments.**

 **Reminder that I am going on hiatus for the month of April to focus on participating in Camp NaNoWriMo.** **I spent the last few days focusing solely on editing this chapter because I feel bad about my upcoming hiatus.**

 **And before you read just let me warn you that Tristan comes off as a major jerk in this chapter again. And this won't be the last time. Let me repeat that this is not character bashing, I actually like Tristan, it just takes a while for this fic to show his layers. There will be more to Tristan's character than a rich snob later on.**

* * *

Monday came too soon. After the first week at Chilton Jess felt like he needed a month to recuperate. Instead, he only got the weekend. At least things at home were better. Lorelai was being annoyingly attentive after his confession on Thursday night, but it was actually kind of nice. The voice that kept saying she was lying, that she didn't really love him, quieted down.

He arrived to English class ready to absorb information. Finally, he was caught up. Chilton would be a breeze for now on. Throughout the lecture, Paris, who sat in the seat directly in front of Jess, became increasingly annoying as she smugly answered all of Medina's questions, often before he even called on her. She needed to be taken down a peg.

Jess had done his studying for English during the past week. Sure he procrastinated a lot, but he also absorbed everything he read. He knew this material like the back of his hand now. In the past, Jess had always been the kid who rarely spoke in class, even when he knew his answers. Today, was different though. Today, he had a reason to speak up. Paris was his reason.

"Shakespeare redefined the sonnet in Elizabethan society," Mr. Medina said. "While they followed the basic structure of the English sonnet, which was…?"

"Fourteen lines and Iambic Pentameter," Paris said without looking up. She scribbled down notes as she spoke.

"Correct, Ms. Gellar. A typical English sonnet was be written to…?"

"An unobtainable female love interest or a Goddess, as she was often referred," Paris answered again.

"Correct, Ms. Gellar. But Shakespeare deviated from this norm and instead chose to write about…?"

Jess spoke up before Paris could, "A young man and a 'Dark Lady', written to be the opposite of a Goddess."

Paris turned around in her seat and glared at Jess.

"Correct, Mr. Gilmore!" Mr. Medina said. "Nice to see someone else joining in."

Jess smiled back at Paris and gave her a short wave until she finally turned back around. Damn, that felt good. Normally he hated speaking up in class, he hated the eyes of his classmates on him as he spoke, and while he was sure he knew the answers a part of him wondered if he was wrong and if the other students would laugh at him. But seeing the look on Paris's face when he upstaged her made it all worth it.

Class continued and Paris's reaction made Jess's confidence soar. He spent the rest of the class competing with her to answer questions first. Medina actually looked sort of proud of him as he did it, and Jess didn't even mind the look. He was sort of proud of himself too.

Finally, Medina got around to passing out last week's paper while he droned on about this week's test on Shakespeare. It would be twenty percent of this semester's grade.

Medina reached Jess's desk and placed his paper down. Jess lazily looked down at it, expecting a pretty good grade. School work had always come easily to Jess, even if it was a struggle to _do_ the work. He had never gotten less than an 'A'. Sure, Chilton was harder, but he still expected he would do just as good here.

When he looked down staring back up at him was a big, red 'F'.

The room started to spin. What? It couldn't be. It had to be a mistake. He had never even gotten a 'B' before, how could this be an 'F'? He flipped through the pages, all covered in red ink. He was going to be sick. Everything he thought about himself was wrong.

Paris was turned around in her seat, staring down at his paper. She was back to looking smug. Louise and Madeline sat on either side of Paris.

"Hard paper," Paris said to her friends as they all stood up. Jess continued to stare at his paper. He couldn't move. His legs were jello.

"Killer," Louise responded.

"How'd you do?" Paris asked.

" 'A'."

"Me too."

Louise glanced over at Jess's paper. Finally, he gained enough composure to grab it and turn the grade away, but it was too late. Not only had Paris seen it, but so had her goons. He picked up his backpack and shoved his failure inside. Jess looked back up to see Louise giving him a sympathetic smile. Pity was even worse than gloating. Jess stood up and put his backpack on, trying to get out of the classroom as quickly as he could, but his classmates were bottlenecked at the door.

"Madeline," Paris said, "how'd you do?"

"You know I got a 'B'," Madeline said.

"A 'B' isn't bad," Paris said.

Paris and the two girls followed Jess toward the door as he tried and failed to make his escape.

Paris went on when neither of her two friends responded. "Respectable even." She raised her voice and inched closer and closer to Jess's back. "An 'F', however, that would be cause for concern."

"Maybe," Louise said. "Course, grades aren't everything."

"What are you talking about?!" Paris said. Her attention was now focused solely on Louise, giving Jess a little room to breathe. "Grades are the only thing that matter. Why go to a school like Chilton if you're going to flunk out?"

Finally, Jess reached the doorway. Of course, the hallway was just as clogged.

"There's lots of things you don't need good grades for," Louise said. "Studying never helped me find a boyfriend. The length of my skirt, however…well, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Jess turned around briefly and saw Paris's face go beet red. She growled and then stormed past Jess and through the clogged hallway. The other students parted like the Red Sea as she stomped by them. No one wanted to get in the way of an angry Paris Geller.

Louise gave Jess a wink and he turned back around. What the Hell had just happened? Why had Louise defended him? Everything in his world was turning upside down.

Jess ducked into the first bathroom he saw and went straight to the sink, splashing water on his face.

The bathroom door opened and Jess's heartbeat quickened. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

"Gilmore!" someone said cheerily. Jess looked over to see Tristan standing by the door, smiling. What did this idiot want?

Jess turned around to confront the other boy. Yelling at morons always made him feel better. He knew Tristan wanted to be his friend for some reason. That reason Jess could not figure out. Jess, on the other hand, wanted to strangle the stupid moron.

"Was that fight between Paris and Louise over you?"

"Eavesdrop much?"

"Oh, come on man. You're breaking my heart. I'm just trying to be friendly"

Jess tried to leave through the bathroom door but Tristan wouldn't move.

"You going to Duncan's party?"

Why did Tristan insist on talking to him? "I don't 'party'," Jess said.

"I don't think they're going to force you to do the hustle. Just come. Have a drink. Talk to girls. Louise will be there!" Tristan put his arm around Jess's shoulder. Jess didn't like that. Way too familiar of a gesture.

Tristan handed a flyer to Jess and then walked into a stall.

Jess looked at the flyer.

 _Saturday Night. Party at Duncan's. 8 PM-?_

It was about the lamest thing he had ever seen. He crumbled it up and threw it in a trashcan then dashed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Lorelai watched like a proud mother hen as Rory adjusted to the Independence Inn. Lorelai would arrive at work each day after breakfast at Luke's to find Rory finishing up her own in the kitchen with Sookie. Then Rory would start her assignments. She was a fast and disciplined worker, just like Lorelai was. Rory would be rising up through the ranks fast. Maybe one day she would take over Lorelai's position. Or maybe Lorelai would bring her along once she and Sookie finally opened that inn of their own that they always talked about. Either way, Rory was fitting in perfectly and making an impression.

Lorelai felt a twinge of pride regarding the girl, especially considering the fact that Jess seemed to be floundering again. After finally achieving peace with Jess on Saturday he returned home on Monday in as foul a mood as ever. He refused to talk any more about what was bothering him and instead yelled at her. Lorelai wasn't sure if it had more to do with his confession from Thursday night, about how he feels unloved and unwanted, or if it was something else. Luke couldn't get anything out of him either.

Jess was scaring her. This wasn't normal teenage mood swings. Something was wrong and it started right around the time he began Chilton. Was sending him there the wrong decision?

While Lorelai considered her options about what to do with Jess she spent time with Rory. On Tuesday afternoon Rory and Lorelai sat in the kitchen eating sandwiches. Lorelai had been cutting back on her usual daily lunches at Luke's or Westons, and instead having them in the kitchen with her girls. She wanted to spend as much time with Rory as she could. Lorelai, Rory and Sookie were making quite the threesome.

Occasionally Rory would bring a journal with her and write in it. Today was one of those days. The silence was fine with Lorelai, she herself was in a bit of a mood that afternoon. She and Jess had gotten into another huge argument last night, her mother had already left three voice mails about Jess this morning, and she was pretty sure her underwear didn't dry completely in the dryer, which just felt icky.

It wasn't clear what Rory wrote in that journal, whether it was diary entries or some sort of radical manifesto, but the notebook was the only thing of Rory's that the girl seemed to have from home. Lorelai had filed that information away. Whatever reason caused Rory to run away only gave her time to grab one item.

Sookie ran back and forth between the counter where Rory and Lorelai sat and the stove. She ran the kitchen so well. She was in one spot stirring the soup and tasting it, then without a moment's notice, she'd be dashing across the kitchen, weaving through her helpers, and on the other side, wildly picking up a knife and slicing vegetables. While it was pretty obvious why there were so many bandages on her hand the greatness of the food that this madness created spoke for itself.

One of the sous chefs was stirring the soup pot. Sookie looked up. She shouted at the ceiling. "It needs more pepper!" She ran back toward the stove and pushed the chef out of the way. He stumbled into another worker. Sookie took a box of black pepper and added a teaspoon then stirred before walking away. The sous chef resumed his work.

Sookie made her way over to Rory and Lorelai.

"You want to try the soup?" she asked.

"Oh no, this is plenty," Rory held up her sandwich. There was only a small bite left. Rory had devoured the rest of the sandwich in one minute flat. Those weren't signs of a well-fed girl.

"Salvador! Get a bowl for Rory," Sookie commanded.

Normally Lorelai tried to protect people from Sookie's overfeeding, but this girl needed a more pushy touch. She was already skin and bones. Lorelai feared what would happen if she didn't eat.

Salvador placed a bowl filled to the brim with soup in front of Rory. He handed her a spoon then returned to his cutting board.

Sookie smiled. She motioned a spoon-feeding gesture.

Rory didn't argue. It was tomato soup with green garnishes that decorated the top. She dipped her spoon into the soup and took a taste.

Sookie bit her lip as she waited in anticipation for Rory's response. "So?"

"So what?" Rory asked.

"How is it?"

"Really good." Rory took another spoonful as if to prove the point.

"There's nothing wrong with it?" Sookie asked.

"It's perfect."

"If there was one thing you could come up with to fix it, what would it be."

"Sookie," Lorelai said, "she said it was good." She was used to Sookie's constant need for praise and could handle the job of propping up Sookie's self-esteem, but Rory was just a child. A very hungry child who just wanted to eat her lunch in peace. "Stop badgering her and give her some more."

"Come on, Rory, don't be shy," Sookie said. She leaned over the counter and inched her face closer to Rory. Sookie never could take directions very well. She was going to keep prying until she achieved the satisfaction she wanted from their praise. "Tell me the truth. What's wrong with it? Tell me!"

Rory sighed. "I guess, if I had to choose something, maybe a little less salt."

Lorelai's stomach dropped. Uh-oh. Rory failed the test. She was supposed to keep insisting that the soup was great, not play into Sookie's madness.

Sookie's eyes bugged out. "Less salt?" Her voice was very quiet. "Less salt." Sookie turned to her kitchen staff. She yelled. "You heard that? Less salt! Throw it all out."

"But Ms. Sookie," Salvador said. "Lunch is about to start."

"No, no, no! You heard Rory! Too much salt!" Sookie stormed over to the other side of the kitchen. She picked the pot off the stove, the flame still lit, which Salvador promptly shut off, and waddled it over to the sink.

"Sookie what are you doing?" Lorelai shouted.

"Soup's no good!" Sookie lifted the pot up above the sink to pour it down the drain. Lorelai rushed across the room and grabbed the pot. They tug-of-warred it until Lorelai got the upper-hand and slammed it down on the counter, splashing some of the messy, red contents onto the counter and floor while doing so. At least most of it was saved.

"Sookie, lunch is about to start," Lorelai repeated Salvador's words.

"The soup's no good!" Sookie screamed and flailed with her hands.

Lorelai put her hands on Sookie's shoulders. She smiled and her voice became soothing. "Mind if I try?"

Sookie waved her hands in the air and walked away. "Do what you want." She walked over to the counter beside Rory and leaned against it, moping.

Lorelai picked up a bowl and ladled the soup into it. Salvador handed her a spoon. Lorelai took a taste. Her eyes lit up. "Sookie! This is delicious."

"Bah!" Sookie said.

"No, it really is."

Sookie pushed away from the counter and stood straighter. Her forehead crinkled. "It's not too salty?"

"Just briney enough."

"But Rory said."

Lorelai shot a glance at Rory who became flustered. "Uh…" was all that came out.

"Rory didn't mean that," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Then why'd she say it?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai said. "Maybe she likes making you run around the kitchen like a chicken with its head chopped off."

"Hey!" Sookie and Rory said in unison.

"Rory's sorry. Now go take a break. Salvador will serve the soup."

Sookie didn't argue and left the kitchen. Lorelai walked over to Rory. The girl blushed and avoided eye contact. "Why did you tell Sookie her soup was too salty?"

"I'm really sorry," Rory said, her bottom lip trembling. She looked up and her already too bright blue eyes were moist. It was so different than the apologies Lorelai usually received from Jess. She wasn't just sorry she got caught doing something wrong, she was genuinely upset that her actions hurt Sookie. Rory's words clearly weren't an act of malice. They were an honest mistake. "She kept asking me what was wrong with it. I had to say something."

Lorelai squeezed Rory's shoulder. "She was fishing for compliments."

Rory frowned as a line appeared between her brows. "But I already told her it was great."

"She was looking for even more praise. With Sookie you have to sing her greatness from the rooftops. And that still won't be enough for her."

Rory nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her. I was trying to make her happy, I swear."

"She'll be fine." Lorelai's eyes darted over to the stove. "Salvador is just going to have to keep his watch over the soup for the rest of the night. This won't be the last time she tries to throw it out."

Standing by the stove Salvador nodded.

Rory looked up at Lorelai, blinking away tears. Lorelai reflexively reached out to wipe Rory's tears but Rory flinched and hid her head again.

"Shh," Lorelai said, and squeezed Rory's shoulder once more. "There's no reason to cry. It was just a mistake. No one's mad."

"I just…don't like to be touched…unexpectedly," Rory said. She wiped her tears. "It's okay if I know you're going to but…I didn't realize so I pulled away. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude."

"No," Lorelai said. This was something at least. Rory was opening up and revealing something deep and personal. This was one step closer to learning why Rory ran away.

Did Rory's aversion to touches have to do with her running away, or was that just the way she was wired? Jess was wired like that, he'd never been abused but he still hated being touched. It made it hard for someone as cuddly as Lorelai to show her affection. But Rory didn't just dislike being touched. She flinched easily. Her eyes were always darting around a room, noting the exits. She was terrified of strangers.

Then there was yesterday when she had accidentally bumped into Michel and spilled coffee all over his new loafers.

"What is wrong with you, you stupid girl!" Michel had screamed. "Do you know how much I spent on these shoes? I imported them directly from France! And I did not pick them up on my last trip home. Non! I haven't had a vacation in months."

Rory had fallen to her knees, crying and covering her face protectively.

"I slaved away at that desk, for no raise, and wanted to treat myself and you ruined it. What are you going to do? Are you going to pay to have them cleaned? Hmm? Stop crying and answer me!"

"Michel, walk away," Lorelai had said.

Michel had opened his mouth to argue but Lorelai had simply pointed at the door. Maybe something in the way she had looked told him this wasn't a joke, but for the first time during his entire employment at the Independence Inn he had listened to her without a fight and left.

Lorelai had knelt down next to Rory and offered the girl a place in her arms. Wrapping Rory's head against her chest, she'd held the girl close, letting Rory's tears soak her blouse. They had sat like that in the middle of the lobby for as long as it took Rory to recompose herself. Patrons had snuck peeking glances at them while they walked by, but that stopped after Lorelai had sent bone-shattering glares in their directions and they'd all scurried away. When Rory had finally settled down and gotten up to go back to work they'd put the matter to rest, never to speak of it again.

But that was yesterday. Today, Rory was sharing more about herself and her past. Today, Lorelai could use her words for comfort.

"My son's kind of the same way," Lorelai said, trying to normalize how Rory felt. "He was a really fussy baby. If you wanted to snuggle then you were smothering him and he would cry until you'd go away but if _he_ wanted to snuggle then he was going to cry and cry until he got his way…he was kind of like a cat that way. He always wanted attention, but only on his terms. And don't tell him I said this, but I don't think he ever grew out of that."

Rory smiled slightly. "Oh, I'll be sure to not tell him. I've only met him twice, very briefly, but that doesn't sound like something he'd want people to know. He's very…stoic, I guess."

"Look, I don't know what you're dealing with, Rory, but you're going to be okay. You've got me and Sookie now…just remember the rules about her cooking."

"Always praise?"

"And then praise some more."

Rory smiled then flexed her jaw. Finally, she asked, "Lorelai…can I hug you?"

"You can always hug me," Lorelai said. "You never need to ask."

Rory wrapped her arms around Lorelai's shoulders, this time without tears, and Lorelai knew this story was going to have a happy ending. It was going to be a long journey, though.

* * *

As the week went on Jess was back into his original Chilton rut. He was back to not comprehending anything. In one ear, out the other. It wouldn't matter, anyway. He was going to fail. He was going to flunk out and get sent back to Stars Hollow High, disappointing everyone in his life. His mother would hate him, his grandparents would resume the status quo of no contact, and his peers would ostracize him. He was a failure and he knew it. He stared at the window, contemplating how shitty his life was about to become.

Suddenly a loud bang caught Jess's attention.

"Huh?" Jess flinched. Mr. Medina was hovering over him, after having dropped a heavy textbook on Jess's desk.

"Mr. Gilmore, are you still with us?" Medina asked.

The class giggled. Typical high schoolers.

"Yeah." He leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin on his hands.

"This will be on the test, Mr. Gilmore."

Jess nodded and tried to focus on the teacher. Medina continued his lecture but it only took a matter of minutes before Jess was staring out the window again. What was the point of paying attention anyway? He was just going to flunk out so why put in any effort?

Before he knew it the bell rang again. Jess packed up his things. He hadn't taken a single note.

"Mr. Gilmore," Medina said. Jess hated how Medina said his name. All the teachers at Chilton addressed the students by their last name, it was more proper, but the way Medina said Gilmore sounded so snobby, like Medina was mocking him.

Jess swung his backpack over his shoulders and approached the teacher's desk.

Medina leaned against the front of the desk, looking down at Jess while they spoke. "You okay?" Medina asked.

Jess shrugged. Everyone had been asking him that a lot lately. Was his state of mind that obvious?

"That doesn't seem like a yes."

"I'm fine," Jess said. "A little annoyed at this line of questioning, though."

Medina gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm just concerned about you, Jess."

Medina had dropped his first name. That meant this was serious business, right? This wasn't just a teacher talking to his student, this was a teacher trying to be a friend. Well, Jess didn't need any friends, especially not one who was his teacher. This concern was insincere, anyway. Medina didn't actually care how Jess was doing, he was just pretending to care because that was part of the job. No random teacher actually gave a damn about Jess's personal struggles, especially not the asshole who threw out his fresh pack of cigarettes last week. Yeah, Jess was still holding a grudge about that.

"You didn't take any notes today," Medina said.

Ah, and now the real reason Medina was taking an interest. He didn't want Jess screwing up the curve. "Maybe I've got an eidetic memory," Jess said.

"That you've just discovered?"

"Maybe I'd forgotten about it."

"Funny. Now I'm serious, Mr. Gilmore. I know I'm your teacher but I'm also here to guide. If you're struggling with something you can tell me—not just school work either. If there's something in your life that's bothering you we can talk about it."

Jess rolled his eyes. Confiding in a teacher about your personal issues was one step away from being a teacher's pet. If Jess didn't want to talk about his problems with his own friends, or even Lorelai or Luke, why would he talk to this asshat?

"I know you failed that essay," Medina went on, "but it's only one assignment. It's worth just a fraction of your grade. There's a big test coming up, it's worth twenty percent, so if something is distracting you let me know so I can help you through it."

"Thanks," Jess said, "but I don't need a Mr. Feeny to look out for me." He went out the classroom door. Medina called after him but Jess kept walking

The crowd of students were already starting to thin as everyone filtered into their classrooms. At the end of the hallway was Tristan. Shit. The last thing Jess needed after that conversation with Medina was to deal with Tristan. He couldn't explain it but the guy seemed to have a hard-on for Jess, and no matter how often Jess tried to ignore Tristan the idiot just never seemed to take the hint and go away.

Jess was about to turn the other way when he saw another student hand Tristan an envelope. Tristan quickly tucked it into his blazer and walked away. The other student, some dopey looking kid from their English class, walked in the other direction. Okay, curiosity officially piqued. What was in the envelope? Drug money? Nude photos? A birthday card? Suddenly Jess's interest in this school was renewed.

* * *

After Sookie's tomato soup fiasco Lorelai decided it was time to get Rory out of the inn. She'd been here a week already and as far as she could tell had never left the inn's premise other than the two times she came over Lorelai's house. It was time to meet the rest of Stars Hollow.

"Rory!" Lorelai called when Rory was pushing a maid cart through the lobby. "I need help for like a half hour. Got the time?"

"I was about to go on my break," Rory said. "I could push it back if you need me to."

"Yeah, go tell Donna to take hers first. I need an extra set of hands for an errand. You don't mind?" Lorelai didn't really need Rory's help, but Rory didn't need to know that. Mia used to do the same thing with Lorelai when Lorelai first moved in. They would go out on small little errands together that were secretly about showing Lorelai the town.

Rory said she'd be right back after she put her cart away and spoke to the other maid. When she returned she had switched into a hoodie. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Kim's Antiques," Lorelai said and ushered the girl to the door. "Cute little antique shop near the Town Square. Have you visited any of the local shops?"

Rory shook her head.

"You should. There's some great stuff. And great food. Oh, food! Sookie's a great chef, but you're really missing out on the local cuisine if you don't try Weston's or Al's Pancake World."

"I liked Luke's pancakes," Rory said. They walked down the Independents Inn's walkway and reached the sidewalk. The town square was about a five-minute walk from where they were. They would have plenty of time to chat.

"Oh sweetie, Al's doesn't make pancakes. He does international cuisine."

"But…Pancake…World."

Lorelai shrugged and refused to explain away the quirkiness of her town. It was more magical when you kept it mysterious.

They reached Main Street just as Miss Patty and Babette turned the corner. The two older, heavy-set ladies waved and power-walked over to them. As always Miss Patty was wearing a flashy and colorful wrap while Babette wore a casual sweater, which did nothing to subdue the striking look of her overdone, blonde perm.

"Is this the new maid, darling?" Miss Patty asked.

"Uh, yeah. This is Rory." Lorelai forced a smiled and glanced at Rory, who was blushing. Miss Patty and Babette always meant well, but they were such a presence and probably too much for a timid little mouse like Rory to deal with right now.

"Told ya!" Babette said.

Lorelai tried to quicken her pace and escape for the town gossips, but Miss Patty and Babette followed.

"I'm Miss Patty," Miss Patty said, "And this is Babette. How are you liking Stars Hollow?"

"Um…" Rory said, "…it's nice I guess. Everyone is just so nice and friendly—nothing like New York."

"You're from New York?" Babette asked.

Rory flinched and so did Lorelai. Rory had never said where she was from before. She was so secretive of her past. Such a secret slipping out was a good thing, though. It meant Rory was letting her guard down. She was feeling comfortable around her new neighbors. And maybe Lorelai could finally learn more about this girl. But not with Miss Patty and Babette around.

Rory stared down at her shoes and seemed to clam up again. Babette didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, the Big Apple. I'm from there, you know?" Babette said.

"I lived there for a while myself," Miss Patty said. "Danced on some off-Broadway shows. Bordered with this mean, old man and batty but sweet old lady."

Babette laughed. "Sounds like my folks."

"Well it's been nice—" Lorelai said, but was cut off by Miss Patty.

"Lorelai here is just the sweetest, right?"

Dammit, Patty and Babette wouldn't take the hint. As much as Lorelai loved them, their timing today was awful. Rory was starting to open up but Patty and Babette were going to scare her off.

Rory looked up at the two old ladies and hesitantly nodded at Miss Patty's question.

"I keep telling her that—and how she would be perfect for this great-nephew I have, but she won't bulge. Help me out a little, will ya?" Miss Patty winked.

"Miss Patty, stop!" Lorelai said, her attention now on the hypothetical setup instead of Rory. This felt like the hundredth time this conversation had come up. Why were these ladies so obsessed with her love life?

Miss Patty was terrible at taking direction—a terrible sign for a performer, by the way. They continued with their way too personal line of inquiry. "How about you, darling?" she asked Rory. "Are you single?"

Rory's face turned as bright as Sookie's tomato soup.

"That's a yes."

"You don't have a kid, do ya?" Babette asked. "Or are you pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked, insulted for Rory. "You can't just ask people that, Babette."

Babette shrugged. "Why not? You had a kid when you moved here and became a maid at the inn. I thought maybe she was like you."

"Babette, that's way too personal."

"I don't have a kid!" Rory said, flustered.

"But pregnant…?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Her voice became high-pitched and her eyes began to water as they darted across the street.

Kim's Antiques was only a few blocks away, if they could quicken their pace they could get there in under a minute. Mrs. Kim wouldn't put up with this kind of nonsense in her shop. It would be their haven.

"So no kid, not pregnant and single. Sounds like the package deal," Babette said when they reached the other side of the street. She and Miss Patty continued to discuss possible setups, despite Lorelai and Rory's apprehension. There were no stopping those two once they got an idea in their head.

"I think I have the perfect second cousin thrice removed for you," said Miss Patty.

"Oh, what about Jess?" Babette asked.

Miss Patty giggled. "Could you imagine? Lorelai's son and her new prodigy."

"They'd be the hottest couple in Stars Hollow," Babette said.

And now Lorelai got to feel mortified for a third person. Would Miss Patty and Babette not stop until they played matchmakers for the entire town? "Really Babette," Lorelai asked, "you're trying to fix Jess up too? Have you met him? Does he seem like the setup type?"

"Hey ain't exactly knocking girls away with a stick, Hon," Babette said.

"It's really okay, you don't need to try to fix me up with anyone," Rory said.

"It's the quiet, loner archetype that's the problem, right?" Miss Patty asked. "He's a cute boy, Lorelai, but you need to get him to be more social."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," Babette said. "Morey's quiet, that's my husband Rory, but oh, when he speaks boy does it make your heart go ba-da-boom." Babette smacked her chest three times when she said "ba-da-boom".

"Please stop," Lorelai said. "This is my son, you're talking about."

"I really don't need anyone to set me up," Rory said again.

The four continued to walk in silence. They reached Kim's Antiques walkway.

"What about Doose's new bag boy?" Babette asked. "Dean, I think his name is?"

Rory sprinted toward the store. Smart girl. Lorelai said goodbye to Miss Patty and Babette who turned back and continued on their original path while Lorelai joined Rory inside.

Finally, peace at last.

"What do you want?!" Mrs. Kim appeared on the sales floor and practically screamed at Rory. She quickly crossed the room until she was inches away from Rory's face.

"Um…" Was all Rory could say.

"Well?" Mrs. Kim barked. Mrs. Kim was a middle-aged Korean woman with a harsh demeanor and a no-nonsense attitude. Lorelai knew Mrs. Kim wasn't trying to intimidate poor Rory, she had no idea about the interrogation Rory just suffered from Miss Patty and Babette and this was just kind of how Mrs. Kim was, tough but fair. Still, Lorelai's motherly instinct kicked in anyway and Lorelai swore to pull the attention away from Rory.

"Hi, Mrs. Kim!" Lorelai said, as sweetly as she could. "This is Rory, my new maid. We're here to pick up the new inn order?"

Mrs. Kim looked over at Lorelai and then stared both customers up and down before finally walking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rory asked in a whisper.

Before Lorelai could respond Mrs. Kim shouted "Come!" at them. They both scurried to follow her path through the maze of furniture that cover the sales floor and found Mrs. Kim at the back of the store. Since Mrs. Kim and her family lived in the antiques store the backroom also contained their kitchen and dining room. The bedrooms were upstairs where no costumers were allowed.

In the dining room sat Mrs. Kim's teenage daughter, Lane. She looked as studious as ever while she read from a textbook and scribbled into a notebook. Round glasses framed her face and her hair, cut into a bob at the chin, was decorated with tiny barrettes. Lorelai liked Lane well enough. She had been in Jess's class since the first grade, but because of Mrs. Kim's aversion to boys, Jess, nor any other boy at school, had never really gotten to know her. Despite her outward appearance and her upbringing, though, Lorelai knew there was a rebel hidden deep inside this girl. Last year Jess started selling her burned copies of his favorite CDs, and then later giving them to her for free once he realized how much living under the thumb of someone like Mrs. Kim must have been like. Lorelai didn't see anything wrong with her son helping Lane find her inner rocker—a life without Bon Jovi isn't a life worth living.

"Lane!" Mrs. Kim shouted.

Lane stood up and at attention at once.

"Pack up Lorelai's order." Mrs. Kim handed the girl an antique cuckoo clock.

"Yes Mama." Lane looked down at the floor until her mother left the room.

Mrs. Kim returned to the sales floor, leaving Lane alone with Lorelai and Rory. Lane immediately slouched and smiled. She was such a different person when her mother wasn't around. No longer intimidated into obedience Lane showed her true self, relaxed and friendly. "Hi Lorelai," Lane said. She put the cuckoo clock down on the table and offered her hand to Rory. "I'm Lane."

"Rory," Rory said, staring at her feet once more. She was shaking like a leaf. So much for all the progress they had made.

"She's a new maid at the inn," Lorelai explained.

Lane nodded and got to work on wrapping. She pulled out a long sheet of protective paper and wrapped the cuckoo clock inside.

"Are you okay, Honey?" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory blinked and nodded but it wasn't very convincing.

Lane stared at Rory before going back to wrapping. "Was it Mama? I know she can be scary but…well, there isn't really a but." Lane frowned.

"I think we could have dealt with Mrs. Kim if not for the interrogation we both just suffered from Babette and Miss Patty," Lorelai said.

Lane's frown got bigger. "They still trying to find you a husband?"

"Oh, they're looking for one for Rory too, now. Jess was on the short list, by the way." Lorelai put her purse on the dining table and started rummaging through it.

"Can't imagine Jess ever going on a setup. How is he, by the way? We miss him at Stars Hollow High.

"No you don't," Lorelai said. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out. "But I'm sure you miss the new Smashing Pumpkins CD." She waved a gospel music CD case in the air.

"Oh, you're the best!" Lane cheered, just loud enough for Mrs. Kim to _not_ hear.

Rory grabbed the CD from Lorelai before Lane could. "I think you have the wrong CD," she said. "This is called _Melodies of Gods_. The Smashing Pumpkins' new album is called the _Machines of God_ , not melodies. I…I think this is religious music too, not alt. rock."

Lorelai and Lane shared a look and giggled. If their deception worked so well on Rory then it would work on Mrs. Kim too. Lane took the CD and opened it, showing a burned CD-ROM. "Lorelai and Jess burn me music because Mama won't let me have the 'Devil's music' in the house. The case is a decoy."

"Oh. That's…really smart," Rory said while she blushed.

Lane put the CD in her backpack then went back to wrapping Lorelai's clock. "So Rory, if you're a maid does that mean you're out of high school?"

Rory looked like a deer caught in headlights. She looked between Lorelai and Lane before finally saying, "Uh…uh…yeah…I'm eighteen…graduated last summer."

Lorelai frowned. That was the opposite of convincing. Lorelai and Rory had intentionally avoided the subject of Rory's age but now it was clear she was under eighteen. Mia had been so good at feigning ignorance regarding Lorelai's age during Lorelai's first few months in Stars Hollow. Could Lorelai still do the same for Rory even though the ruse was so obvious now?

"It's too bad you're not a few years younger," Lane said. She didn't seem to notice Rory's lie. "Nothing interesting ever happens at Stars Hollow High."

"I'm interesting?" Rory asked.

"You're new. That's interesting."

Rory smiled and Lorelai's heart fluttered. She put her worries about Rory's age aside for now. A friendship was blossoming before her eyes. This would be good for both girls. If Rory and Lane became friends it would mean Rory would get out of the inn more, and it would give Lane a connection to the world outside her mother's watchful thumb. Plus, since Rory was a girl then Mrs. Kim might even approve of their friendship, as long as Rory really wasn't pregnant, that is.

That was a lot of ifs, though, and if Rory really was younger than Lorelai had first hoped than she wasn't sure she could keep protecting Rory inside the inn. Her real family could track her down one day and drag her back to God knows what. The trouble she was running from could find her again. Once more, Lorelai had to ask herself if she was making the right decision by harboring Rory. It was right for Lorelai when Mia did it, but Rory was a different child with a different set of problems. Lorelai didn't even know what those problems were yet.

"We could still hang out, you know, if you wanted to," Lane said. She handed the wrapped clock to Rory.

Rory was beaming. "I would love that."

It was the start of what should be a beautiful friendship. Hopefully, Rory's past wouldn't catch up to her to put an end to it.

* * *

As Jess's classes ticked by his interest in school continued to wane. He had given up on lunchtime studying. What was the point? He was never going to pass, so he might as well get some reading in. Black Flag blared through his Walkman while he read _Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep?_

Concentrating on his pleasure reading was difficult too, though. Usually when Jess was stressed he could immerse himself in a book and forget about his issues. Today, that wasn't so. He put the book aside and observed his classmates. Paris was seated with Madeline and Louise, the later who were forgoing their lunches and swapping a bottle of nail polish. Apparently, Paris and Louise had made up after their confusing fight over Jess. Tristan was seated with a couple of cute girls who were fawning all over him. And then there was that guy from English who have given Trisan that envelope. They were in a few more classes together and Jess was pretty sure his name was Brad. They had never spoken before.

Brad got up and left the lunch room. Jess didn't know why he followed. The creepiness of his actions only increased when Jess continued to follow him into the restroom.

Brad was at the urinal but Jess stood by the sink, not willing to steep so low as to pretend he had to pee. He waited until Brad washed his hands before he said anything.

"You okay?" Brad asked before Jess could work up the courage to speak.

Jess crossed his arms and leaned against the sink. "I saw you hand Tristan an envelope today. Money?"

Brad's eyes went wide and his face became pale. "I—I—are you going to report me?"

Jess shook his head. "Just curious…drugs?"

Brad dried his hands on some paper towels, which he then used to wipe his forehead. "Why, you looking to buy?"

"Like I said, just curious. I didn't realize Chilton had a seedy underbelly…makes the place kind of interesting."

"Well sorry to disappoint but Tristan isn't dealing drugs."

Why did Jess's heart sink at that news? It wasn't like he was looking to score, he just wanted to discover the dark side of Chilton…right?

Or maybe there was something darker inside of Jess. Maybe the pain he kept buried for so long was itching to come out and each day it got harder and harder to keep it buried. Maybe when he thought Tristan and Brad were up to no good there was a brief moment of relief. Finally, he could have something to help keep that pain numbed for just a little longer.

No, he just wanted to watch the shit storm that Tristan was caught up in. Yeah, that was the story he was going with.

"Well, then what was the money for?" Jess asked.

"Who even said it was money? You didn't see what was in the envelope, right?" Brad's eyes darted toward the door.

Jess stepped in front of Brad's view of the exit. "You wouldn't be acting so cagey if it was just a congratulations card. Tell me what's going on."

Brad bit his lip and looked at his shoes. Whatever this was it was weighing heavily on Brad's conscience. Still, Jess wasn't sure if he could get Brad to crack. He wasn't exactly charming the guy right now.

Just then the bathroom door swung open. Tristan entered and looked back and forth between Jess and Brad. "What's going on?" he asked. The door swung closed behind him.

"The jig is up!" Brad said. "Jess knows. Or at least he knows enough."

Tristan took a couple of very definitive steps towards Jess and stopped just a few inches away from his face. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Jess knew Tristan was trying to intimidate him, but Paris was the only person in the entire school who could pull that look off while wearing a sweater vest.

"I know Brad's paying you for something. Just don't know what, yet. I've ruled out drugs."

Tristan laughed and backed away. He swung his arm around Brad, who looked uncomfortable with the friendly gesture. "You actually thought for a second that sweet, innocent Brad could be involved with drugs? He was giving me test answers for the Shakespeare test."

"Tristan!" Brad said.

"It's cool," Tristan said. "Who's the scholarship student gonna tell? Hey, I would have cut you in on the deal too, I know you're not making the grades either, but Brad's probably out of your price range."

Rage boiled inside of Jess. He was wrong about Tristan. Tristan didn't think they were the same. Tristan thought he was better than Jess and everyone else in this damn school. They were all just some sort of playthings for Tristan to mock. Jess took a step toward Tristan, ready to take a swing, but Brad stood in front of him, snapping Jess out of it.

"You're not going to tell?" Brad asked.

Jess blinked. Deep breath. In and out. He promised Lorelai he wouldn't get into fights at Chilton. He couldn't risk getting kicked out of this school. "Do you really think I'm a tattletale?" he finally asked.

Normal coloring returned to Brad.

Tristan smiled and reached over to put his hand on Jess's shoulder. "See, told you Gilmore would make the right decision."

Jess stared down at the hand. Tristan's nails were perfectly manicured. "Get your hand off of me before I break your fingers."

Tristan laughed but at least he obeyed. "You're a riot Gilmore, you know that?" He exited the bathroom.

Poor Brad was still shaking. The system wasn't fair from the start. Not only did these rich preps have every advantage since childhood but they were also buying test answers. How could Jess compete at this level? He didn't stand a chance if he played by the rules.

"What is your price range?" Jess asked.

Brad's eyes bugged out again. "No, I can't get involved with another person. Please. This has gone too far as it is. Tristan, Duncan and Bowman, now you? I was only trying to make a little extra spending money and it just got out of control. Now I can't get out of it. Tristan owns me. He knows if anyone finds out I'll get expelled."

"Isn't that mutually assured destruction?" Jess asked. "He'd be expelled too?"

"He doesn't care. His parents would just buy him into the next school. My parents wouldn't be able to do that. They had to scrimp to send me here."

Jess felt a pit in his stomach. Brad was like him, just another average kid from an average family among these rich assholes. Brad probably had a bright future ahead of him as long as people like Tristan didn't destroy it. Or people like Jess.

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone but…but I'm new. I'm behind everyone else. It's not a level playing field…you know what that's like, right? To be at a disadvantage." Jess couldn't believe he was playing the class card like that. "All these rich snobs have had every life opportunity afford to them. I'm just trying not to lose my chance. Just one test, Brad. Help me get through Medina's test and I'll never bring this up again, I swear. I just can't afford another F."

"And what happens when the next test comes around?"

Jess wasn't sure. If people like Tristan always had the answers then it wouldn't matter if Jess studied; he'd always fall behind the curve.

"The mutually assured destruction doesn't apply to me, Brad. I have no skin in this game…yet. You want leverage on me? You want a way to guarantee my future silence? Then give me the test answers." It was blackmail and Jess didn't like the taste of the words in his mouth, but he had no other choice. This was the only way he could stop himself from flunking out of Chilton.

"I gave the answers to Tristan already," Brad said. "I can't get another copy. It's too risky. You'll have to work something out with him."

"You didn't keep a copy for yourself?"

"I'm not a cheat!" Brad said. "I never looked at the answers either."

Jess shook his head. This kid was just too pathetic. He sighed and left the bathroom. Tristan had already gone back to the lunch room. How was he ever going to convince Tristan to let him in on the deal? And could his conscience take this much deceit? Was he really this morally bankrupt? Jess was almost afraid of the answers to those questions.

* * *

 **Content warning: PTSD.**

 **The scene in question contains a moment when Rory has a PTSD reaction. The reasons why is not cleared, but it happens after she is being yelled at, and she cries and protects her face. It also contained references to other PTSD-like reactions that Lorelai has noticed Rory having.**

 **For those who chose not to read the scene due to that moment here is a summary of the scene, which is the second scene of the chapter. Rory and Lorelai are having lunch in the kitchen while Sookie prepares lunch. Rory accidentally insults Sookie's soup, causing Sookie to freak out over her food. After Lorelai calms her down she speaks to Rory about making sure to always praise Sookie's cooking. Rory is upset that she upset Sookie and when Lorelai tries to give her a comforting touch Rory flinches. Rory tells Lorelai she doesn't like to be touched unexpectedly—though she is fine with affectionate touches when she sees them coming. Lorelai then recalls an incident from the previous day when Michel screamed at Rory over accidentally spilling coffee on his shoes and Rory fell to the floor, crying and covering her face. Lorelai comforted Rory at the time. In the present Lorelai comforts Rory again and the scene ends with a hug.**


	7. The Moral Event Horizon

Jess wouldn't be intimidated by some rich kids trying to buy their way ahead. He couldn't. He shouldn't. But the truth was he was. It didn't matter how smart he was or how hard he tried, people like Tristan always came out on top. Pulling yourself up by your bootstraps was bullshit. The system was rigged. The only way to win was to beat them at their own game.

It was the end of the day when Jess worked up his nerve to confront Tristan over the answers. Outwitting the moron to convince him to hand them over wouldn't be hard so why was he so nervous? Jess's sweaty palms nearly slipped off the handle of the door as Jess followed Tristan inside the bathroom after last period.

Another Jess-Tristan bathroom confrontation; these were starting to become a bit cliche. But for once Jess was the one confronting Tristan. That slight misbalance of power made him feel in control. He could do this. He could manipulate Tristan just as Tristan did to so many of their classmates, like Brad and Paris.

The door closed behind him and Jess locked it. The last thing this conversation needed was witnesses.

Tristan stopped in front of a stall and turned on his heel. He looked amused. "What's this?"

"Shut up," Jess said. People in control don't answer questions. They don't ask questions either. They made demands. "I asked Brad about the test answers," Jess continued on. "He's said he gave you the only copy. Time for you to hand them over."

Tristan smirked. "Really? Got to say, I didn't take you for the cheating type. Desperate times, huh? That F really get to you?"

Tristan certainly wasn't acting like Jess had hoped. He probably still thought he was in control, that he had all the power. No matter, Jess would show him otherwise with a bone-chilling glare.

"I'm not giving you the test answers, Gilmore. Wouldn't want you to get mixed up in this kind of trouble, right?"

"I'm not really giving you an option." Jess held eye contact for a full five seconds before continuing. "I've got dirt on you. Only way to keep me quiet about it is to let me in on your cheating ring."

"Really? You would do that?" There was a look of disgust on Tristan's face. What right did Tristan have to judge him when Tristan was the one cheating in the first place?

"Answers, Tristan."

Tristan crossed his arms. "No."

"I'm not messing around. I've got dirt on you."

Tristan took deliberate steps toward Jess. Any resemblance of power and control was gone from Jess's grasp. It was clear who really held all the cards in this conversation. The two inches Tristan had on Jess that made him feel so much smaller certainly didn't help either. "So go tell Headmaster Charleston. Get me kicked out of school. You think I care? Go ahead. Do it! But if you take me down I'll take Brad down with me. You really want that on your conscience." Tristan didn't blink once.

"You're a psycho," Jess said, though he shouldn't have been surprised. Hadn't Brad warned him that Tristan had nothing to fear over being discovered? Jess made a beeline to the door with new determination to refocus and beat Tristan with good old fashion studying. He just couldn't let Tristan win.

"Answers will cost you $500," Tristan said before Jess reached the door.

Jess turned back around. "What?"

"You heard me. You can't blackmail me, but if you want in on this deal then you're going to have to pay for it."

Jess thought it over for a moment. All of that new determination disintegrated once a chance to cheat was back on the table. Maybe this never really was about evening the odds. Maybe this had always been about taking the easy way out. Jess wasn't going to give too much thought to his motivations though. Tristan's motivations, on the other hand, were curious.

"What do you even need money for?" Jess asked.

"I don't," Tristan said with a shrug and a laugh. He walked toward the door. "Let me know your decision by tomorrow or I'm putting the answers in the shredder."

* * *

When Jess got off the bus from school he went straight to Luke's. Though they've grown distant in the past year or so Luke was still the only person he trusted to help him out of a bind. If anyone could help him decide what to do about Tristan's offer it was Luke. Jess went right up to the diner counter and sat down, waiting for Luke to serve him.

"Just you today?"

Jess nodded.

"What'll you have?"

"I'm not really hungry. I just…could I talk to you…alone?"

Luke looked him up and down then finally nodded. He told Jess he could wait upstairs and to give him a couple of minutes to make sure the other customers were set.

Jess went upstairs and into the apartment. It was unlocked like usual. Luke had no reason to mistrust anyone in Stars Hollow.

It had been a while since Jess had been in this apartment. He used to come up here to work on building model airplanes with Luke a few years back, but Jess had long since lost interest in that. He had lost interest in many of the things that used to bond him and Luke. Most of the models had been taken home by Jess, and had since been lost somewhere in the hoarders pit that was his and Lorelai's garage, but there looked like there was one sitting on top of Luke's fridge. Had Luke continued to make the models without him? That stung a little. He thought that was their thing. How could Luke do it without him?

Jess reached above the fridge and picked up the model. It was unfinished. A memory flashed in his head. Jess was about fourteen. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Luke, nagging him about how boring the models were. Luke told him if he didn't want to work on them anymore then he could just leave. And Jess did just that. He did so without even a thought about how hurt Luke looked. He didn't want to play with stupid model planes anymore. That was kid stuff.

The door to the apartment swung open and Jess dropped the plane. It smashed at his feet.

"Shit!" He bent down to pick it up but it was too late. Jess looked over to see Luke, looking sadder than he ever had before.

"Luke, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Luke picked up the rest of the pieces and took the ones in Jess's hands then shoved them into the junk drawer next to the fridge.

Why had Luke kept that model plane all these years? Why was it in the exact same condition as when Jess left that day? Had he been waiting all these years for Jess to return and finish it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Luke asked.

Right, Jess had come up here to get advice about school, not wreck Luke's things. The outcome of this meeting thus far only proved how much of a menace Jess was and how he should have just kept away from Luke.

"You know, it's not important," he said. "I'm gonna take off. Lot's of homework." Jess walked toward the door.

"You okay?" Luke asked. "School okay?"

Jess turned on his heel. No, it wasn't. It was terrible. He was struggling for the first time in his life and the social aspect was even worse. Everyone there hated him and thought he was some loser. At least at Stars Hollow High he had a couple of friends who could help him through the day. And there he was the opposite of the class dunce.

"It's just harder than I expected," Jess admitted. "I just need to adjust. I'm sure Harvard will be just as hard. I'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"Well I'm here if you decide you do need to talk," Luke said.

Every instinct told him to take Luke up on that advice. To tell him about the F on his paper and how he was thinking about cheating and how completely overwhelmed he felt. He wanted Luke's guidance and help. Instead, Jess just nodded and went out the door. He would figure this out on his own. It would've have been unfair to burden Luke more.

* * *

Jess made a little money from allowance and sometimes Lorelai paid him for extra work at the inn, but it wasn't much, and he had already blown everything he made last week when he went book shopping. Jess checked his wallet but all he could find was a five. Jess debated checking the couch for cushion change but he knew that wouldn't be enough either. Is this how Lorelai felt when she asked Richard and Emily for help with Chilton? No, this was worse than that. At least when Lorelai asked her parents for help it was to do the right thing. She was making a sacrifice in order to give Jess something she thought was best for him. But what Jess was doing was wrong and he knew it.

So why was he continuing down this path? He could turn back any second, change his mind and forget about giving Tristan the money. Until the money exchanged hands he had done nothing wrong. So why didn't he stop? Why was he still searching every crevice of his room for a little extra cash?

Another deviant idea came to him, something that would only further dig his immoral grave. There was one place in his house that had a whole lot of money, but taking it would be on par with the cheating itself. Perhaps even worse.

Lorelai had a secret stash of a few hundred dollars in her room. She called it her rainy day shoe fund, but they both knew it was for an emergency. Lorelai had trusted Jess with the location. Despite his mild delinquency he had given her no reason to mistrust him. Could he really break that trust and steal from her today?

Yes, yes he could. He had to. Otherwise, he would just disappoint her by flunking out. He could either be a thief or a failure, and honestly he'd rather be the former. Hopefully, though, Lorelai would never have to discover that he was either.

Jess snuck upstairs, tiptoeing quietly along the carpet, even though no one was home. He opened the door to his mother's bedroom. It squeaked. He continued across her floor and reached her dresser. Lorelai was a terrible hider. He pulled out the first drawer, where she kept her miscellaneous items such as jewelry, hair clips, and that torture device thingy that women used on their eyelashes. There was also an envelope of money, the emergency fund. Jess opened it up and counted. With the money he found on his own he still needed $460. Jess rounded that up to $480—he couldn't spend all his money, after all, he still needed cash to buy things like cigarettes and Red Bull. He took the money, stuffing it into his jean's pocket. There wasn't a lot of money left, but as long as he replaced it in the next few weeks Lorelai would probably never discover what he had done.

After closing the drawer Jess made a mad dash down the stairs. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He had just stolen from his mother. He couldn't believe it. He reached the living room as the front door jiggled, as if a key was being put in.

Jess hopped over to the couch and spread himself across it. He grabbed a random magazine off the coffee table. Lorelai entered the room.

"You would not believe the day I had," she said in a huff. She looked over at her son. "Cosmo?"

Jess looked down at the magazine he had picked up. It was one of his mother's. Just his luck.

Jess smirked. "Yeah, well, I really wanted to know the six tips to satisfying my man."

Lorelai looked down at him and glared. "You're up to something...but I'm too hungry to try to figure it out…Luke's?"

Jess pulled his backpack off the floor and started to look through it. "I'm busy," he said.

"Too busy to eat?"

"I've got homework."

"Which is code for 'I'm up to something'."

Sweat dripped down his forehead. Did Lorelai notice? Was she on to him? "It's code for 'I've got homework'."

"Fine, don't tell me." Lorelai walked away and to the kitchen. As her rummaging echoed down the hallway Jess could finally feel his heartbeat begin to slow. When she returned Lorelai had a box of Pop-Tarts in her hands. She tossed a package to Jess, not bothering to ask if he wanted one. "Do we really only have Pop-Tarts?" Lorelai tore open the package anyway and bit into the top one. She continued to speak with food in her mouth, "but seriously, if you're hiding a girl in the closet you should really let her out."

"I'm not hiding a girl in the closet."

"Boy? Either way, let them out! It's stuffy in there."

"I'm not hiding anyone in the closet, Mom, jeez!"

"Fine…but you are up to something, right?"

Jess looked back down at the magazine and didn't answer.

"It's still Cosmo," Lorelai pointed out.

Jess tossed the magazine to the floor and went back to searching through his bag. He pulled out a new book, a new Gaiman novel that he had just bought and hadn't had time to start yet, but Jess opened it up to the middle of the book anyway. People were more likely to leave you alone when you're in the middle of a book than the beginning. They assumed you're more involved in what you're doing. He wasn't concentrating on any words anyway.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me. Last thing I want is another fight with you. Just don't overwork yourself. I'll go pick up some takeout, okay? Luke's or Al's?"

"Not hungry."

Lorelai said down on the couch next to his feet. She reached over to feel his forehead but he pushed her hand away. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"No. I'm feeling annoyed. Leave me alone." He got up and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Surprisingly, Lorelai didn't follow him in. Good. He couldn't take the guilt of looking at her and continuing to lie. All he could do to cover it was was redirect his as anger toward Lorelai, which he knew she didn't deserve. Still, he'd rather hurt her that way than with the truth.

The next morning he bought the test answers of Tristan. And then the guilt only got worse.

* * *

Despite the brief reprieve from Jess's moodiness that weekend, as the week went on Lorelai realized his new attitude was here to stay. It was like living with a hormonal teenage ticking time bomb. Worse superhero name ever, by the way. His grumpiness could only be compared with dinner-rush-Luke's (better superhero name), that is when he wasn't avoiding Lorelai entirely. The Gilmore house had become an emotional health hazard and Lorelai had even started to avoid it, in favor of spending more time with Rory. Perhaps she was using the girl a little to fill the whole Jess was currently leaving in her heart by pushing her away.

Honestly, Lorelai was worried about her son. This just wasn't the Jess she knew and loved. Chilton was supposed to fix his misbehavior, but he was way worse than he ever was while attending Stars Hollow High. Sending him back to his old school had to be seriously considered. But if she did, what would Richard and Emily say? And would that really fix Jess's underlying issues?

Rory was the one thing in her life right now that was going well. As the week went on Rory opened up more and more to her. Now Lorelai knew the girl was from New York, her favorite color was yellow and she dreamed of traveling across the globe. The two talked for hours about backpacking across Europe, a dream Lorelai once had when she was Rory's age, but had to give up once she had Jess. Rory swore that nothing was going to get in her way of traveling.

Thursday evening, though, everything took a turn for the worse. What happened was something that would change her relationships forever. And it all started with some wet laundry. If only she had skipped her chores.

As Lorelai went onto the back porch to start another load she found everything in the dry soaking wet. "No, no, no!" she yelled, peeling through the dripping clothes. The machine hadn't been drying well for days, but when she tried to redo the load this time it wouldn't even start. "Dammit!" The last thing she needed right now was to make a costly call to the repairman. She could swing the money if she had to, but it was going to take a big chuck out of her takeout budget.

Lorelai went inside and picked the cordless off the kitchen table. There was one option she could call before she had to empty her wallet.

"Luke's," Luke answered. "Pick up or delivery?"

"Delivery," Lorelai said. "I'll take a lumberjack-looking handyman and a side order of Bert."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"Who the Hell is Bert?"

"That's what I call your toolbox, duh."

There was a loud sigh on the other line and then finally Luke asked. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"My dryer broke. It's been making this gurgul-gurgul sound for days and not drying too well and now my clothes are soaked and it won't start at all."

"So call a repairman."

"Repairmen cost money. Please, Luke! I'll tell all the other ladies how sexy you are!"

"The other ladies don't need your input. Just put your clothes on a clothesline. Dryers are bad for the environment anyway."

"And risk smelling like a pine cone?"

There was another loud sigh. "Fine. I'll be over after the dinner rush."

"Thank you!" Lorelai cheered. "Oh, and could you bring over some pie!" she hung up before he could argue. Lorelai knocked on Jess's door and told him Luke was coming over with pie.

An hour later Luke was there, sans pie. Apparently, the night could get worse. After an argument about the lack of dessert Lorelai finally brought Luke out to the back porch and shined a flashlight for him while he looked it over. She couldn't hold it still though, which ended up causing another argument. Finally, Luke stood up and announced he couldn't fix it.

Lorelai pouted.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not magic. Call a real repairman."

"Will he bring me pie?"

Luke packed his tools back into Bert.

"Repairmen cost money," Lorelai said. "I need to start saving up to get Jeff and Melinda Bezos off my back."

Luke gave her a blank look.

"My parents…did I tell you about the loan?"

Luke shook his head and put Bert on the kitchen table as went back inside.

"I couldn't afford Chilton," she admitted. "Way out of my price range…so I asked for a loan. I've never taken anything from them, and the last thing I wanted was to be under their thumb again but…well it was for Jess. Anyway, the loan came with strings. We have to attend weekly Friday Night Dinners. We've been to two so far and they're terrible. Every time I go we just get into fights about how I got pregnant at sixteen and am the world's biggest disappointment."

"If they can't see how wonderful you turned out than they don't deserve to have someone like you as a daughter."

Lorelai cracked a smile. "Thanks."

"Okay, enough with the sincerity. Call a repairman."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine." She picked the phone up and handed it to Luke. "You make the call." She hurried out of the room while Luke yelled at her that he wasn't her servant, but she knew he was going to do it anyway, and probably get her a discount too. Luke was friends with everyone. Maybe he wasn't friendly, but when you feed the whole town they tend to like you.

Lorelai went upstairs and into her bedroom. The dresser caught her eye. That was where she kept her emergency fund. "And to think I was this close to affording some Jimmy Choos," she said to herself. She opened the dresser and pulled out the envelope. It felt light. She opened it. There was less than a hundred bucks inside.

Lorelai scratched her forehead. This made no sense. How could her money be gone? She hadn't used any of it since the last appliance emergency, not even when there was a sale at Bloomingdale's last month. Her first thought went to Jess. She didn't like that it did but he was the only other occupant of the house. The only other person who had real access to the money and knew where it was. But she couldn't believe her son would stoop to that level. He couldn't be so heartless.

Lorelai took a deep breath. She felt like the room was spinning. No, there was no way her Jess could do such a thing. There had to have been a break in. Lorelai looked around the room. Nothing else was missing. A break in that only stole the emergency fund? It was too absurd even for her to think.

She would have to ask him. And she would believe him, whatever he said. And even if he had taken it maybe he had a good reason and just forgot to tell her. There was no need to make accusations before she heard his side.

She heard a door downstairs open. Lorelai's whole body went tense and she briefly thought the imaginary robbers had returned to the scene of the crime before she realized it was probably just Jess or Luke moving around downstairs. She took another deep breath before going to meet them.

He was in the kitchen talking to Luke. Lorelai walked in on what seemed to be the end of a conversation. From context they seemed to be talking about her.

"It's like with drugs," Jess said. "Just say no."

"Have you ever tried saying no to your mother?"

"Hey now," Lorelai said and pointed her finger at the men. "Don't be talking about me without my presence. I want to hear all compliments addressed personally."

Jess rolled his eyes and walked back into his room. As always he closed the door a little too hard for Lorelai's liking. After a few seconds the radio blared the Sex Pistols.

"So what's the verdict?" Lorelai asked.

"Between 8 and 4 tomorrow," Luke said.

Lorelai made a face. "Don't think I heard you quite right."

"You know how these handymen work. They give you the runaround and screw you over backward."

"I don't hear you dialing back." Lorelai's voice had a very sing-song medley tune about it.

Luke grumbled something to himself and hit the redial button.

Lorelai walked over to her son's room and knocked. She didn't wait for him to tell her she could enter. He never did anyway.

"Hey, so can we talk?" she asked.

Jess was sitting on his bed with a notebook on his lap and textbook by his side. His blazer was and tie was tossed carelessly on the floor. Another intense study session it seemed.

"It's not like I can stop you," he said as he shut off his radio.

Lorelai picked up his blazer and tie and walked it over to the closet. She hung them up before sitting down next to him on his bed.

"So how's things going?" she asked awkwardly. How was she supposed to ask her son if he was stealing? She had never done this before. Would he be pissed? Lorelai knew she would have been if someone was accusing her of doing such things.

"Studying."

"Right." Lorelai nodded her head.

Jess scribbled out something on his notebook and groaned.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can get out."

Lorelai forced a smile. "In just a minute." She took a deep breath. "We need to talk about something."

Jess stopped writing and looked up. His gaze focused intently on her. "So now we come to the real reason you're beating around the bush."

"I'm that see-through, huh?"

Jess didn't respond.

"So you know my emergency fund? Some money out of it's gone missing. Now I'm not accusing you of anything. And if I was I would assume you'd have a very good reason for taking it. But I have to ask…" The words got stuck in her throat. She took a deep breath again while Jess continued to stare at her. Why did he have to make it so hard? It was so obvious what she was about to ask. "Did you take the money?"

Jess's eyes turned to slits. "No." One word. A simple answer.

Lorelai swallowed. He was pissed. As he should be. She was an awful mother. What kind of mother accused their child of theft? She stood up.

"Well thank you for being honest," she said. She walked to the door and stopped at it. She looked back at her son. He was looking at the notebook again but his concentration seemed to be gone. His pen was at a standstill. "I want to let you know I wasn't accusing you of anything. I just needed to ask."

"Get out!" He yelled at her. He picked up his pillow and threw it at the door.

Lorelai quickly ducked out of the room, feeling like she was going to cry. She absolutely deserved his wrath.

Luke was waiting by the counter. His eyes were wide. He obviously heard Jess's screaming. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a rough day."

"You want me to talk to him?"

She shook her head. "Did you get me a better appointment?"

Luke frowned.

Just her luck. Nothing would go right for her today.

Luke took a couple steps toward Lorelai, reaching his hand out toward her shoulder, before freezing in place. "I should go," he said. He left.

The loneliness and isolation that she was left in was unbearable.

* * *

" 'Did you take the money?' Lorelai had asked.

He should have just come clean. He hadn't actually used the answers yet. He should've told Lorelai what he had done. Maybe she could have left an anonymous tip to the school about the cheating ring, got the test postponed and rewritten. Maybe that would even put an end to the ring too. Then Jess would have had an actual fair chance to study and compete against his classmates.

But what if he still failed again? No, he couldn't take that chance. So instead he lied and lashed out at Lorelai.

He was still regretting meeting with Tristan to buy the answers. The previous day he had waited outside the school for Tristan, chain-smoking cigarettes to try to starve off his nerves. Mr. Medina had walked past him, but seeing as Jess was 100 feet away from the school gates this time all Medina could do was sigh, give a brief lecture and walk away and onto campus. Jess had smirked until he remembered why he was waiting there. He was stealing answers for Medina's own test. He didn't exactly deserve to feel prideful right now.

When Jess saw Tristan pull into the student parking lot he tossed his latest cigarette butt to the ground and followed the car. He reached Tristan just as he was getting his backpack out of the backseat. Jess leaned against the side of the car and slipped an envelope into Tristan's hand.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"A birthday card," Jess said.

Tristan opened it and carefully looked inside at the green stack of cash without showing off the contents to anyone else in the area. Jess had delivered the 500 smackarons just as promised. Tristan put the envelope away in his bag, not even bothering to count the money. Then he handed a folder to Jess. Jess flashed it open just quick enough to see the first page. Sophomore Literature Shakespeare Test. Tristan had delivered the goods. Jess would be able to pass this test.

But now on Thursday evening Jess sat on his bed terrified to open the folder. Doing so really meant he was giving up and admitting defeat against the likes of Tristan. He wished he could just pretend to get sick and get a weekend delay for the test, but that would never work at a school like Chilton. There were no makeup tests there.

Finally, once Luke had left the house and Lorelai went back to her room, wrongly filled with guilt about her accusation against Jess, he opened the folder.

* * *

Friday morning Lorelai sat in her office, sipping her coffee. She had lost track of how many she'd had today. She still had a headache, though, and nothing she did seemed to make it go away.

After last night's accusation Jess became an absolute terror. He switched between giving her the silent treatment and screaming at her, and Lorelai couldn't bring herself to get mad at him because he had every right to feel that way. What kind of mother accuses her child of something like that? In the morning Babette came by and asked her if everything was alright with Jess. She couldn't come up with an excuse for why there was a screaming match in her house all of last night. They were about to become the topic of today's gossip.

What made today even worse was that she was about to have the same conversation about the missing money again, only this time with the sweetest person she knew. If Jess hadn't stolen the money, which she never really believed he had, then there was only one other logical explanation. An explanation she was only able to confront when she was positive there could be no one else who could have done the deed. The only other person who had been in the house, the only stranger, was Rory.

Rory seemed like a sweetheart, but it was also clear she had issues. She was a runaway. And as much as Lorelai wanted to see herself in the girl there was no denying there was probably a darker side to her that Lorelai just kept overlooking.

There was a knock on the door and Rory entered. "Michel said you wanted to see me?" she said.

Lorelai put her coffee cup down. She waved at the seat in front of her desk and Rory sat. There was a long moment of silence. Lorelai tapped her fingers on her desk. How did she start this? This was the Jess conversation all over again.

The silenced dragged on too long. Rory picked at her nails, obviously too scared to speak up.

Lorelai had to be the adult. After all, she called this meeting. She picked up the coffee and took another sip. Liquid courage, well her kind of liquid courage at least.

"So how are things going?"

Rory looked up at with her big blue eyes. They looked so innocent. How could Lorelai ever think someone so precious could ever do anything wrong? Rory blinked. "Good," Rory said.

It was a one-word answer like Jess usually gave, but this wasn't avoidance. The simple fact was that the question didn't require a long answer. Lorelai needed to stop the small talk and delaying the inevitable.

"We need to talk about something."

Rory stared at her and waited for Lorelai to continue.

"I have this emergency fund. And some money from it's gone missing."

Rory's eyebrows furrowed. "And...and you're asking me...are you asking me if I took it?"

"You're the only other person who's been in the house...besides Luke, but I was with him the whole time he was over. With you, well there was a little while you were alone. Plus you came over when it was just you and Jess and I don't know if he left you alone in my room, which is where the stash is, which, I should probably change now." Lorelai was rambling. She always did that when she was nervous.

"I didn't steal from you."

Lorelai felt a pit in her stomach. She didn't believe Rory. Something in her gut told her there was something terribly wrong with this situation. And that something had to be Rory.

"I don't think I can trust you anymore, Rory. And seeing how you're my employee, that's an issue."

Rory looked at the wall, no longer looking at Lorelai. She wiped her cheek. Was she crying?"

"I don't want to fire you," Lorelai said.

Rory looked back at her. Her eyes were moist. She had definitely started crying. "Then don't. Believe me when I say it wasn't me."

"I can't."

A few more tears trickled down her face. "I-" her voice came out with a croak. She closed her mouth and swallowed before speaking again. "I thought we were friends."

"I thought I was helping you," Lorelai said. "I still want to. Tell me what happened before Stars Hollow. Why did you come here? "

Lorelai was afraid she didn't have the stamina to take care of this girl. All of a sudden she had so much more admiration for Mia than ever before. How did Mia ever deal with her and Jess? She was a miracle and a saint, that was for sure. Lorelai now knew she wasn't like Mia.

When Rory refused to respond Lorelai said, "Is there any family I can contact to take you in. Maybe a family friend?"

"There's…no. There's no one." Rory's voice cracked again.

"I need to do something. Something has to change."

Rory stood up. "I'll leave."

"And go where, Rory? I want to help you but I don't know how anymore."

"You can't help me." Rory's voice was raised. "You said you would but then you treat me like a criminal the instant something goes wrong. It wasn't me. I don't know why you'd ever think it was me."

"Rory."

"Shut up!" Rory screamed. It surprised Lorelai. It seemed like it surprised Rory too.

"I've been nothing but kind to you," Rory said. "I've asked for nothing from you. I've taken nothing except things you offered. I don't deserve this treatment. I deserve a little trust." She ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Lorelai flinched.

This went all wrong. Lorelai wanted to help this girl, not send her back into the cold. She ran out after Rory but when Lorelai reached the lobby it was empty except for Michel behind the desk.

"Did you see where Rory went?" Lorelai asked.

Without taking his eyes off the magazine he was reading Michel pointed at the front door.

Odd, Lorelai thought. She would have thought Rory would have gone to the podding shed. That was her home after all and Rory never really explored the town much unless it was for a specific errand for Lorelai.

Lorelai stared at the door. The thought came to her. Was Rory going to come back? Or had she run away once again?

* * *

 **A/n: So my 1-month hiatus turned into a 4-month hiatus. Sorry! But I actually did really well during April Camp NaNoWriMo. I wrote 30k of new words for this story, and 60k for other stories (which includes some more Gilmore Girls stuff and the start of Buffy fic), totally 90k of new words in April (the most words I've ever written in a month). Now I just need to _edit_ all that stuff. I take _way_ longer to edit than write, though.**

 **The break was really good for me, though, and needed. I tried to get this chapter out before my hiatus, but it had so many issues that are hopefully all fixed now. I've also just had so much going on in my life. I'm doing July Camp NaNoWriMo now, but with the goal of editing 15 hours this month, so as long as I keep at it there will definitely be more chapters coming soon.**

 **Please give me a review if you liked this chapter/story, or have anything you want to say to me. :D**


	8. Late Night Shenanigans

**A/n: So I know how last time I posted I promised I was going to post a ton in July. Well, a few days later I had emergency gallbladder surgery. Yea, no fun. And life has just been really hard ever since. I'm constantly fatigued now. And just overall writing less. But I loved this story and knew I needed to get back to it and I promised myself I'd post the next chapter in January as a New Year's resolution, so here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Guilt had been eating Jess away for days. He stole from Lorelai's emergency fund. He used the money to buy test answers. He was a worthless piece of shit who couldn't live up to expectations and was a drain on society. He was in too deep now, though. Friday morning he showed up to class and carefully filled in the memorized test answers for the multiple-choice portion of the test. He felt so guilty, though, that he purposefully got more than a handful wrong. He quickly got to the essay portion. There were no specific answers for that portion, but Jess had known exactly what Medina was going to ask, and he had carefully prepared his essay answers last night. Still, as he wrote today his sentences felt sloppy and meandered.

By lunchtime the guilt had taken such a toll on Jess that he threw up in the boy's bathroom instead of eating lunch. He was sent home early, picked up by Lorelai.

When Jess got in the Jeep she rubbed his back and Jess didn't even swat her hand away.

"You too sick to go to Grandma and Grandpa's tonight?" she asked

"You sound hopeful," Jess said. "Who hopes that their kid can get sick so they can get out of an event?" He was still taking his anger out on her. It helped alleviate the crushing guilt, but it wasn't fair and eventually, after he calmed down, it only made him feel guiltier.

"Because you love going over their house so much, right?" Lorelai started the Jeep. The ride back to Stars Hollow was silent. When they reached their home Lorelai checked Jess's temperature with her hand. "Get some rest, okay? I'll be back before dinner and we'll decide then." She left him alone and went back to work.

Jess changed into some sweats and got into bed, but his mind was working too fast to sleep. Lorelai was going to find out what he did and she was going to hate him. His grandparents would hate him too. Eventually, he drifted off into some kind of nightmare. When he woke he couldn't remember what it was about, but judging by his soaking wet pillow it was bad enough to make him sweat bullets.

He couldn't stay here all day and just panic about what was going to happen. He needed to get out.

Jess jumped out of bed and put on some clean clothes. School was out by now, so Jess decided to go by Dave's. As Jess walked to Dave's house he lit up a cigarette, letting the nicotine calm him down. He felt like he hadn't seen Dave in forever. Not since that fight on the street. The day he told Dave he was leaving school. Jess had been an awful friend to Dave. He made his way onto Plum Street and knocked.

Mrs. Rygalski answered. "Jess," she said with a pleasant smile. Most likely it was forced. The smell of cigarettes was reeking off of him and there was no way she approved. She didn't approve of much of the things he did. She wasn't exactly a big fan of their friendship. "What a nice surprise. You haven't been around much lately."

"Dave around?" Jess asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Dave!" Mrs. Rygalski called up the stairs.

There was a pitter-patter on the stairs and then Dave appeared in the door frame. "Oh?" Dave said with raised eyebrows. Jess shoved his hand in his pockets.

"You wanna hang?" He felt like a little kid.

Dave turned to his mother. They seemed to have some sort of silent communication. "Be back for dinner," she said. "Jess, would you like to join us?"

Jess shook his head.

Dave stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind him. "Where have you been lately?"

"Busy."

"Busy? That's all I get?" Dave asked. "You ditch me for two weeks and all I get is busy."

Jess shrugged.

Dave turned to the door. "I'm going back in."

"Come on, man."

Dave turned back around. He waited. "Well?"

Jess shrugged again.

"Come on. You have to explain yourself better than that. We've been friends for years. And as soon as you go to a new school you ditch me. For weeks! You leave me in this town, alone. And because of your loner behavior and inability to keep any other friends I'm now left all alone. It's not fair. I'm not going to sit around and wait like some sad puppy and hope you want to be my friend again."

While it was clear he was disgusted with Jess, Dave never once raised his voice. That was just the kind of guy Dave was. Always nice. Always pleasant. Always agreeable. Basically the opposite of Jess.

"Things have been hard," Jess said.

"That's life. It's hard for everyone. But we don't mope around and blame it on everyone else. We act like human beings."

There was a long silence as Dave ended his rant. "I'm going back inside. If you still want to be my friend you can try again tomorrow." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Jess was left on the porch, alone with his thoughts. His terrible thoughts that devoured his mind. He took his hands out of his pockets as he walked off the porch and away from the house. Jess breathed in and out. His hands were twitching. He needed another cigarette. He just had one but he was already craving another. His addiction was getting worse. He could tell. He opened his pack up and took one up, bringing it to his lip. There were only a couple left now. He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit it. He breathed in. As the nicotine filled his lungs he could finally relax, if only just a little.

* * *

The dinner rush at the diner was always crazy. Luke flew around the restaurant, taking orders, dropping them off to Cesar in the kitchen, and sending the plates to their table. This went on for about an hour until things finally died down and Luke could take a moment to catch his breath and refill the salt shakers that everyone kept complaining were emptied.

Once the shakers were filled and placed back on the tables Luke got around to do the rest of the cleaning while the diner was still quiet. He whipped tables down, wash dishes and brought the trash out back to the dumpsters. The sun had set by this time, but he caught a figure moving in the alleyway. Someone was crouched by the door.

"Someone back here?" Luke asked.

The person stood up and their impossibly blue eyes shone at him. He recognized those eyes.

"You're Lorelai's friend, right? What are you doing back here?"

Rory looked like a deer and headlights and went skittering off in the other direction just as one would imagine.

Strange. That girl always looked a bit jumpy but that was more than usual. Luke would have to remember to tell Lorelai about this later. He hoped everything was alright with the girl. He went back inside and back to managing the diner.

A little while later Jess came into the diner. He looked pale and ragged. "You okay?" Luke asked. He looked much worse than the last time he came in.

Jess sat down at the counter and the smell of nicotine waffled off of him. It made Luke's blood boil. Who gave that kid cigarettes?!

"Burger and a—"

"Upstairs now!" Luke screamed at Jess. The whole diner turned and looked and Jess went even whiter. When was the last time Luke had raised his voice to Jess? Had he ever? It just scared him to see that someone he cared about so much doing something so harmful. This wasn't junk food or red meat unhealthy, this was seriously dangerous.

Jess blinked. "But—"

Luke pointed at the stairs and waited for Jess to comply. Jess did so with his shoulders slumped. Good. Jess was in a lot of trouble and he should know it. This was no acceptable behavior.

Luke made sure the rest of his customers downstairs were all set then went back up to see Jess. Jess was sitting at the kitchen table, his fingers table against it. "Well?" Jess said with way too much attitude. Luke's own father would have slapped him if he ever dared speak like that. Luke knew he didn't have the right to do that, though. Maybe even just lecturing him was crossing a boundary, but Luke just couldn't stand to see Jess acting this way.

Luke held out his hands. "Cigarettes."

Jess let out a chuckle. "That's what this is about?" he asked.

"You're fifteen—"

"I'm sixteen in two weeks—"

"You can't smoke."

"So if I was eighteen you'd be cool with this?" Jess shot back.

"Well, there wouldn't be anything I could do about it."

"There's nothing you can do now," Jess said, standing up. "You're not my father."

That stung. He knew he wasn't Jess's father. He didn't even come close to a replacement. But still, he cared about Jess deeply and it hurt to be so rejected.

Jess crossed his arms. "Chris wouldn't care."

"Yeah, well, that father of the year isn't exactly around, is he? Since when was he your role model?"

Jess continued to cross his arms but didn't say another word.

Luke cross the room and picked up his phone. "I'm calling your mom to pick you up."

"Don't bother. Quicker to walk home and I'm already late for dinner…with my grandparents, who also don't give a fucking damn about me, so stop pretending you do." He stormed past Luke.

Luke stood there flabbergasted. Did Jess think Luke didn't care for him? Hadn't all the years of bonding and hanging out proved otherwise? Hadn't all the interest Luke had taken in Jess's life showed him how untrue that statement was?

* * *

Lorelai felt miserable after work. The last thing she wanted to do was go to dinner. She went straight to Jess's room but he wasn't there. He must have been feeling better. Guess Friday Night Dinner was still on. Too bad, Lorelai really wanted an out today. Before she went upstairs to get changed Lorelai called Jess's phone cell but there was no answer. She sent Jess a page asking him to call her back then went upstairs. She opened her closet. Nothing in there appealed to her. She didn't deserve to look good. She was a terrible person. She pulled out a frumpy, purple dress that she knew wasn't her most flattering outfit and put it on.

She went to the couch and put the TV on while she waited for Jess to come home. They had to leave in about ten minutes, so she was sure he'd be back soon.

Entertainment news was already on and Lorelai didn't dare change the channel. Her pop culture references needed to be fresh if she was going to get through tonight. Madonna and Guy Ritchie are engaged. The Rock will be in some movie called the Scorpion King. Loveline is getting canceled.

Lorelai reached over to the coffee table and picked up a pack of Twizzlers. Slowly she ate them strand by strand as the colorful lights of the TV flashed in her face.

The house phone rang. Without taking her eyes off the TV Lorelai reached over to the end table next to the couch for the cordless phone.

"Hello," she said absentmindedly. She barely even thought about how late Jess was. Madonna's rock was just too shiny and mesmerizing.

"Where are you?" Emily Gilmore asked on the other line.

Lorelai was snapped away from the TV. She looked at the phone in her hand.

Jess! She was still waiting for him. She looked at the clock. It was ten past seven. "Sh-" she almost swore but caught herself. Emily would not have appreciated that word.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said. She stood up and ran toward the door.

"Where are you?" Emily repeated.

"Something came up," Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Can we reschedule?"

"Absolutely not. We had an agreement, Lorelai, that you would come weekly to a Friday night dinner. You'd come promptly for drinks then you'd have a meal with us. You didn't hold up to your end of the bargain."

"I can't deal with this right now," Lorelai said. She hung up the phone and drop it on a desk by the door. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the house.

Lorelai got into her jeep. She had no idea where Jess was. Maybe he woke up and felt better, but once he went out he got sick again and was passed out somewhere. Lorelai's mind always jumped to worst-case scenarios when it regarded her kid. She took a deep breath and tried to think of logical locations that he would go to. He probably just lost track of time like she did.

She drove down Plum and parked the car haphazardly and crooked in front of the curb of Dave's house. Sprinting, she ran up the walkway and knocked frantically. Mrs. Rygalski took way too long to answer.

"Lorelai?" she seemed surprised.

"Jess here?" There was panic in her voice. Lorelai didn't like to think of herself as a woman who panicked easily but she was only kidding herself.

Mrs. Rygalski poked her head out of the house and looked around the front lawn, as if she was on some sort of prank show and was looking for the cameras. Lorelai tapped her foot. She didn't have time for this.

"He was here earlier," Mrs. Rygalski said. "Spoke to Dave for a minute or two before leaving."

"Thanks," Lorelai turned to leave.

Mrs. Rygalski grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Did you know he smokes?"

Lorelai's stomach dropped. What? No, not her son. He knew better than to do something like that…didn't he?

"I don't want that kind of influence around my son," Mrs. Rygalski said.

"I'll talk to him." Lorelai pulled her arm out of Mrs. Rygalski's reach. She couldn't worry about the smoking, not right now. She needed to focus on finding Jess first, and making sure he was alright. For all she knew he was dead in a ditch. She ran back to her car and slammed the door shut. Where to now? Lorelai had no idea. She racked her brain.

One name came to mind. She didn't think Jess would be there but maybe this person would have an idea. Or at the very least maybe they could comfort her and calm her down. Lorelai drove to Luke's.

The diner was still open. Lorelai came in in a huff. Luke was behind the counter. He looked up at her, his brows furrowed.

Lorelai looked around at the patrons in the diner. They all looked at her. There was no Jess in sight, like she predicted.

Luke came from around the counter and met up with her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your parents'?"

"How did…how did you know I had dinner with my parents tonight?"

"You told me yesterday. Also, Jess mentioned it a little while ago."

"Jess has been here? When? Where'd he go?" she shouted the words, not paying attention to the watchful eyes of the town's gossipers eating their dinners.

Luke looked over to a table in the back that sat Miss Patty, Babette and Mrs. Cassini. "Let's talk in the back." He put his hand on her back and guided toward the storeroom. Lorelai had never been back there before. It was filled with a ton of food. Any other time she would have felt like she was in Heaven. Right now it was more like she was living in Hell.

"Jess was here a little earlier. Maybe an hour ago. He didn't come home? He said he was going to head back home."

Lorelai shook her head. "I guess he's just late, not missing. Maybe avoiding dinner with Eva and Adolf all together. He's not picking up his phone but...I guess this is all pretty typical for him...am I overreacting?"

"Do you feel like you are?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I just don't like not knowing where my kid is. Being late to come home is one thing, but just taking off on me? He's never done that before."

Luke walked out of the storeroom. He walked through the diner and out the door. As he walked out Caesar asked what was happening but Luke ignored him.

Lorelai ran to catch up to him. "Um...you know what to do," Lorelai called back to Caesar. She followed Luke through the door. Luke was already halfway down Main Street by the time she caught up with him. He was walking near the pond next to the high school.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Looking for your son."

"Why?"

"You seemed concerned." It was a simple answer but it meant the world to her. Luke would stop what he was doing at the drop of a hat to take care of her and Jess. This went beyond friendship. She reached over and grabbed his hand then pulled him into a hug, pressing her wet eyes into his flannel shirt. "Thank you," she whispered.

Luke's body went stiff as a board, but then he patted her back softly three times.

Lorelai pulled away. "So…I guess I should let you get back to searching. I should probably go home in case he comes back or calls.

Luke reached out and pulled a strand of hair away from Lorelai's wet eyes. She started to lean in toward his face but Luke then pulled away and cleared his throat. "That's probably a good idea. Go home. Do something to relax. I'll find him and make sure he gets home. Promise."

That promise meant the whole world to her. Even if he wasn't successful at least he cared enough to try. That's more than most people would have ever done. Hell, that was more than Chris would have ever done. Jess didn't know how lucky he was to have someone like Luke watching his back, but Lorelai did, and she would make sure Jess learned it.

* * *

The nerve of that girl, Emily thought as she sped down the highway toward Stars Hollow. How dare she treat her mother with such little respect? And after all Emily was doing for Lorelai and Jess? Richard didn't seem upset when Emily told him Lorelai and Jess weren't coming to dinner, but Emily sure as Hell wasn't going to let Lorelai off so easily. It took her a half hour to reach Lorelai's house.

She'd never been to Stars Hollow before, much less Lorelai's house. Emily had to look at the phone book to find the address, Lorelai had never sent a change of address card to her.

She went up the walkway and banged on the door rapidly until Lorelai answered.

"Where the Hell where you?" Emily shrieked. It took a moment for her to noticed that Lorelai's eyes were red and puffy. Boy had she miscalculated this situation. Lorelai wasn't being inconsiderate or selfish. Something really was wrong. Emily's voice became stoic and she said, "What happened?"

"I—I can't get into this with you right now." Lorelai went back inside and into the living room. Emily followed her through the foyer. It was a cute house, if a bit small and messy. Lorelai sat down an a couch that had seen better days and picked up a cordless phone which she just stared at. Emily pulled a piece of discarded laundry off the spot next to Lorelai and sat down beside her. She reached over and rubbed Lorelai back, taking note of how Lorelai flinched at first.

"Jess is missing," Lorelai finally said.

"What? Since when? How long? What happened?" Memories of the night fifteen years ago when Emily discovered Lorelai had run away flooded back to her.

"I don't know, a few hours at least. He got sick in school today, so I picked him up early and let him sleep. Came home to see if he could go to dinner or not and he was gone."

Emily picked up a box of tissues off the coffee table and handed them to Lorelai.

After Lorelai wiped her eyes she continued. "Checked out a few of his hangouts, but he was gone. A friend of mine is out looking for him now. I've been relegated to waiting by the phone. I feel so useless."

"Do you think he ran away?"

Lorelai bit her thumb, then responded, "He's just staying out late. That's what kids do. How many times did I do that growing up?"

"Yes, you did stay out late a lot. And then one time you didn't come home."

"I left a note," Lorelai said. "Jess didn't leave a note."

"How very considerate of you." Emily looked away and up at the ceiling. It was in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint. She pursed her lips.

"He didn't runaway," Lorelai said. "He has no reason to. He wouldn't do that to me."

"So you had a reason to runaway?" Emily's head snapped back at Lorelai, eyes glaring. "Because I was 'suffocating' you, right?" Emily used air quotes as she spoke. "And I deserved to go through the pain of my child leaving me because I'm the reason you felt 'trapped and insecure', right? Not like you, though. You're the perfect mother."

Emily stormed out of the room and down the hallway. It led her into a very small and somewhat dirty kitchen. The breakfast plates were piled in the sink. At least she hoped those were no older than breakfast. Well, this was one way to get a tour of Lorelai's house.

Lorelai followed. It was her turn to rub Emily's back.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know this has to be bringing up bad memories. We'll find Jess. I'm scared too."

Emily turned around. The vulnerability on Lorelai's face was a rare sight indeed. It was just the thing Emily needed to see to drop her anger. They didn't need to fight. Not right now. She pulled her daughter into a hug. How long had it been since they last hugged? Since before Jess was born, probably. It was long past due. Lorelai didn't pull away, either, she just squeezed tight.

"I know you thought I was a harsh mother, Lorelai, but I loved you and I always just wanted what was best for you. And I want what is best for Jess."

"I know, Mom. I know…and I love you too. I know I don't always show it, but I do. Thank you for being here with me. I don't think I could handle this on my own."

After a few more moments they pulled away from the hug and dried their eyes on their sleeves. A awkward beat passed and then Emily put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and guided her back to the living room. She'd get Lorelai through this. Lorelai won't have to suffer the same fears that Emily did fifteen years ago. They will find Jess and they will fix this.

* * *

The last place Jess wanted to be was Friday Night Dinner. The guilt was already more than he could handle. How would he ever be able to face Richard and Emily after cheating on a test, not after they made it clear how much faith they had in his intelligence. He knew his mother's deal for tuition money was contingent on them attending weekly dinners but he just couldn't bring himself to go. Maybe once they discovered how much of a failure Jess really was they would let Jess and Lorelai out of the deal. After all, who would want to spend time with Jess after they actually got to know him?

Jess wandered around the town for a few hours, not really doing much of anything. At one point he went inside Doose's Market. While he perused the drink cooler Miss Patty came out from the produce aisle and started to badger him.

"Jess! Where have you been? Your mother was looking for you earlier. She said you were missing."

"I've been around," he said, and selected a Red Bull and brought it up to the register where Taylor Doose was scanning. Miss Patty followed him.

"You should go home and tell her you're alright. She went into Luke's worried sick about you. Everyone's been talking about it."

"What, is the cable out?" Jess asked. He put his drink down on the conveyor belt then grabbed a pack of Lucky Strikes from the stand next to the counter.

Taylor scanned the drink then picked up the cigarettes. He held it up in the air without scanning. "Really Jess? I know you're not over 18."

"Come on Taylor, I just finished off my pack and I'm jonesing for another. I've had a really stressful day. Please!"

"The law is the law," Taylor said, wagging his finger at Jess before putting the cigarettes down beneath the register.

"Miss Patty?" Jess said to the woman who was still hovering. "Could you help me out?"

"And let Lorelai know I helped contribute to your delinquency?" Miss Patty said. "No thank you."

"You really need to stop this bad behavior Jess," Taylor said. "Always getting into trouble and causing fights. Now smoking? You used to be so sweet, why do you insist on acting like a hoodlum? Your mother must be so disappointed in what you've become. I know I certainly am." Taylor shook his head.

Jess glared at him. What right did Taylor Doose have to judge him?

"What, no smart aleck remark?" Taylor asked. "That must be a first."

"Oh Taylor, leave him alone," Miss Patty said.

"Leave him alone? That's what got him this way in the first place. I'll tell you what Jess's problem is. No discipline. As much as we all love Lorelai there is only so much a mother's love can do. Boys need a strong father figure, which Jess is clearly lacking."

Jess gripped the counter, turning his knuckles white. Taylor better not be stupid enough to bring Chris into this.

"Oh stop it!" Miss Patty said. "It's the twenty first century. Plenty of children are raised in single parent homes and do just fine. You're just an old fuddy-duddy who's stuck in his ways. And Jess is hardly lacking male role models. Luke, Michel, Jackson, they're all quite close with him."

"Would you two stop!" Jess snapped. "My home life is not up for debate."

"My father never would have allowed me to raise my voice at a business owner like that," Taylor mumbled.

Jess picked up the Red Bull and tossed it at Taylor. "I'm taking my business elsewhere." He stormed out of the market. Once the adrenaline of of telling off Taylor wore off he realized how stupid his decision had been. There was nowhere else in Stars Hollow for him to buy anything and his anxiety was increasing by the minute. After a couple laps around town Jess found himself back at Doose's market.

Taylor was gone by that point, replaced by the new floppy-haired bag boy.

Jess returned to the coolers and picked up another Red Bull, but then his eyes were caught by something else. They landed on the cartons of eggs. Jess smirked as a devilish plan devised in his head. With two cartons in his arms he brought them and the drink over to the register. He also grabbed a couple of candy bars—skipping dinner got him hungry—and then he grabbed another pack of cigarettes.

"I.D.?" the bag boy asked.

He had to be kidding. This again? Why wouldn't anyone just let Jess have the damn cigarettes? Jess pretended to pat himself down then said, "I forgot my wallet, can you just ring it up anyway?"

The bag boy shook his head. "Sorry, store policy." He rung up the eggs, candy and Red Bull and put the cigarettes away.

Jess grumbled but didn't storm out again. The Red Bull would have to be enough to take the edge off. Jess paid for his items and left

Jess wandered the town for a while as he waited for the shops to shut down and the town to clear. He found a secluded spot near the lake, chugged his Red Bull and ate a candy bar while he read with his flashlight for a few hours, until the bulb started to flicker. By then the town was asleep. Jess snuck back into the square. Taylor Doose's car was parked right across from the market and no one was around. Perfect.

Jess put his book in his back pocket and took the first carton of eggs out of his grocery bag, placing the second near his feet. He opened them like a treasure chest and smiled. Screw you Taylor Doose! Jess picked up an egg and threw it. He splattered across the hood. Jess's smile grew wider as he pelted egg after egg at the car.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind him.

Jess dropped the egg in his hand and nearly jumped a foot in the air. He turned around to see Rory, her arms crossed and eyes squinting.

"What does it look like?" Jess asked. He tried act nonchalant, as if he wasn't terrified that his mother's new pet was about to go running home and tattle. The damage was already done. Might as well continue to enjoy it.

"But why?" Rory asked. The judgment was dripping from her voice.

Jess shrugged. "Bored."

"There has to be more to it then that."

"Ever egg a car? You get such a rush."

"This is childish." Rory began to walk away..

"He called me a hoodlum," Jess called after her. "Guess I thought I'd prove his point."

Rory turned back around and looked at the car before them. It was completely covered in eggs, and Jess still had plenty of ammunition to go. "All this because you got called you a mean name?"

Jess lifted up the carton of eggs and showed it to her. The label on them read Doose's Market. "That's Taylor Doose's car. Thought it was sort of poetic justice."

A small smile rose on her lips. This girl was full of surprises. Maybe there was still a chance he could win her over.

Jess offered the carton to her. "Want to try? It's really cathartic."

"No," Rory said, standing up straighter, trying to be mature, but there was still a twinkle in her eye that told Jess she had a secret wild side. "That's dumb. I don't have any issues with Mr. Doose."

Jess shrugged. "More for me." He threw the rest of eggs into the car. Jess bent down and then pulled the other carton out of a grocery bag.

"Oh my God!" Rory busted into laughter. "How many of those do you have?"

"Just the two, so this is your last chance to join in." Jess held the container out in front of Rory.

She looked down at the carton and said, "I shouldn't," but she didn't peel her eyes away. After a very long moment she finally reached over and grabbed one. A huge smile beamed across her face and then she chugged it at the car and let out a giggle.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I did that!"

"I can't believe you did it either, Glinda. Maybe you're a bit more wicked than I thought."

The two continued to pelt eggs at the until the carton was empty.

"That was so cool!" Rory shouted. She was giggling like a mad woman. Jess had never seen her so happy before—so alive. She had always been so hesitant all the other times he'd seen her. This was the first time she had ever really let loose in front of Jess.

A light in a nearby apartment turned on.

"Run!" Jess shouted.

The two ran down the street, not quite sure if someone saw them. It wasn't clear who grabbed whose hand first but by the time they turned down Peach Street their fingers were locked tight.

They had run halfway across town. The coast was certainly clear now. They stopped and caught their breath. Both teens panted. They let go of each other's hands. Rory blushed.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It was boring before you showed up."

"Is that why you had to resort to petty vandalism?"

Jess shrugged. "Passes the time."

"What are you even doing out so late? Your mother must be worried sick."

Jess shrugged again. "Got any other ideas of what to do? 'Course we could always just wander around and wind up looking at our shoes."

Rory rolled her eyes and she was back to looking like she thought she above all this. And above Jess. "Jess, it's late. Go home." Rory headed back toward the town square and Jess followed.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I'm tired."

"Inn's that way." He pointed in the opposite direction then they were walking. He didn't think it was fair for her to lecture him about going home if she was staying out all night too. She couldn't be that much older than him, after all.

Rory sighed and looked down at the ground. Her voice got very quiet as she spoke. "I can't go back to the inn. Your mom fired me. I have nowhere to go."

Jess stared at her in disbelief. That didn't make any sense. Lorelai was obsessed with this girl, doting on her and speaking about how much Rory reminded Lorelai of herself at that age. Jess saw a tear drop off Rory's cheek and he knew she wasn't lying. But why? What could have possibly caused a rift between the two?

There was only one thing that Jess could think of. Could it be that after Lorelai accused Jess for taking her money she moved on to Rory? Did Rory wind up getting blamed for his misdeeds? She had been at the house a couple times before. She had the means, and if Rory was as poor as Lorelai had implied then she had the motive too. Jess's stomach turned as the guilt ate away at him once again. He could put up with ruining his own life, but he didn't want to be responsible for dragging this girl down with him. He needed to do something to help her.

"Sometimes Miss Patty leaves the back door open," Jess said.

"What?"

"I'll take you there."

Jess led the way. Rory followed, a confused expression on her face. "Why are we going to Miss Patty's?" she asked.

"'Cause sometimes she leaves the back door open," Jess repeated, as if that was self-explanatory.

Rory rolled her eyes. "What's your point."

Jess laughed. "It's warmer than a park bench."

"Oh." Rory said. She stayed silent after that.

They reached the dance studio. There was a padlock on the door. Rory sighed. "Too bad."

"Got a hairpin?" Jess asked

"What?"

"Like a bobby pin?"

Rory pulled one out from the back of her ponytail and handed it to Jess. "How do you even know that word?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai's my mother," Jess said as if that explained everything. He took the hairpin and stuck it in the lock.

"And how do you know how to pick locks?"

Damn, this girl questioned everything. Jess smirked, try to keep his cool facade going. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The truth was actually pretty pathetic. Jess bought a lock pick kit from a magic shop a few years back for a magic trick he was working on. He never imagined he'd use the skill for breaking and entering

The lock popped open.

"Don't tell Lorelai," Jess said. He slid the door open. A rush of warm air met their faces, warming their bodies. The two teenagers stepped inside.

Jess walked over to a bean bag chair and sat down. Rory closed the sliding door.

"I've never been in here all alone," Jess said.

Rory walked around the outer edges of the dance studio before walking to the center. She looked at Jess who had taken his book back out. "You're staying?"

"I can leave if you want."

"I just don't want Lorelai to get mad. It's late."

Jess leaned back in the chair and opened the book. "Can't piss her off more than I probably already have."

Rory sat on the beanbag to his left. "What does that mean?"

"She was blowing up my phone earlier."

"You didn't pick up?"

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"You're mother is so nice. Why would you treat her like that? She's probably worried sick about you."

"What do you care, she fired you, remember?" Rory should be on his side now. She shouldn't be defending Lorelai anymore.

Rory looked a the floor, frowning. The room felt about five degrees colder now.

Jess shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, I'll go," he said. The words sounded angrier than he intended. Rory looked up and her body trembled a little. She didn't say anything back. He didn't try to walk back his tone, though. Maybe he was angry. He got up and left.

Jess walked back toward the door and snuck one last look at her. She was moving the bean bags chairs into a makeshift bed now. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be squatting in a dance studio because Jess fucked up. And what would she do tomorrow night? Or the next night? Jess had to come clean to his mother. He couldn't let Rory continue to suffer.

* * *

When Jess arrived home he found something unexpected in the driveway: another car. Who was over and why? He crept up the porch and peeked through the living room window trying to get a look at the guest. The back of Lorelai's head could be seen as she sat on the couch, it tilled sideways on the shoulder of the person next to her. They were both eerily still except for a slow rise and fall of their shoulders. Who was that next to Lorelai? It was a woman with medium brown hair cut at the neck. It almost looked like—no, it couldn't be, could it? Was it Emily?

So much for trying to make things right. Jess backed away from the window and paced on the porch, out of their sight if they happened to turn around. He could deal with a fight with Lorelai, but not if Emily was there. Jess found himself standing in front of his bedroom window. He checked his watch. Two in the morning. Maybe if he snuck inside and went straight to sleep then they wouldn't find him until the morning. They'd have no idea when he actually returned and he could convince them it was earlier and get in less trouble.

Jess tried to open the window from the outside but it wouldn't budge. Damn, locked from the inside. So much for that plan. Still, maybe he could sneak in from the kitchen door without them hearing. He snuck around back and opened the kitchen door. It squeaked as it opened. Why was everything always so much louder when you're trying to be quiet?

Jess crept across the kitchen, each step creaking. Finally, he reached his bedroom on the other side of the kitchen and opened the door. It creaked too.

"Jess?" a groggy sounding Lorelai asked.

Jess froze. Lorelai was awake, which means in a matter of moments Emily would be too.

Quiet food steps echoed down the hall, and then quicken and got louder. Jess was pulled away from his door and pulled against Lorelai's chest with two strong and frantic arms.

"Oh my God, you scared me half to death!" Lorelai said. "Where the Hell were you?" she asked, finally letting go of him and instead holding onto his shoulders.

Jess shrugged. "Out." The one-worded evasiveness wasn't fair and he knew it, he just didn't have the stamina to get into an argument tonight. He just wanted to go to sleep. Couldn't they hash this out in the morning?

"Out where, Jess? You come home sick from school and then take off? Do you know what I thought? I thought you wandered off for medicine and then passed out in a ditch? Luckily Miss Patty called to tell me she saw you at Doose's, but by the time I got to the town square you were gone."

Jess had to count himself lucky that he hadn't been caught, since had hung around the square longer than he should have after Miss Patty caught him.

"We were supposed to go to Friday Night Dinner tonight. My mother showed up and I had to tell her you were missing!"

"Well I'm so sorry I had to make you look bad in front of your mother."

Jess tried to go into his room but Lorelai grabbed him by the arm.

"You're not getting it. You nearly gave her a heart attack. I ran away when I was your age. Do you have any idea what went through her head?"

"I didn't run away."

"This isn't okay Jess. You can't stay out past midnight and not tell me where you are. You can't smoke either. Mrs. Rygalski and Miss Patty and Taylor, they all told me about the cigarettes."

"Leave me alone," Jess shouted. He finally slipped out of Lorelai's grasp and went into his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He could hear Lorelai jiggling the handle from the other side and then banging on it.

"Jess. Open this door right now. Jess. Jess!"

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Emily ask. Great, she was joining in too now. "Is Jess home. Is he okay?"

Jess leaned against the door and crumpled down onto the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. He tried to hold back tears but failed. He definitely stopped himself from vocalizing any sobs, though. The last thing he needed was for Lorelai and Emily to know he was pathetic in addition to a fuck up.

Everything he did wrong came flooding back to him. The F. The stealing. The cheating. Getting Rory fired. He was the world's worst person.


	9. Gleeson and Bellevue's Meatless Ham

**A/n: Content warnings are in the endnote.**

* * *

 _Bang, bang, bang!_

"Open up this door!" Lorelai yelled as she slammed her fist against the door again and again. She kept jiggling the knob but the door wouldn't budge.

"Go away," Jess shouted. His voice cracked. Lorelai didn't take a moment to reflect on that. She was too caught up with her own worries and frustrations.

"You don't do this! You don't stay out all night!" She banged her fist again, blinking back tears. How could Jess do this to her? How could he stay out all night and then refuse to even act like he was sorry? Had she done something to drive him here? Lately, Lorelai had been making all the wrong choices. She couldn't help but blame herself.

"Just break down the window," Emily said, her voice shrill. Lorelai almost jumped a foot. For a moment she had forgotten her mother was there.

Lorelai took a deep breath and tried to reassess. Jess was home. He was safe. That's what really mattered, right? She could deal with the rest after their heads cooled. "Mom," Lorelai said calmly. "I think you should go home."

"You're kicking me out?" she sneered. All the sweet gentleness from the previous night dissipated in a moment. Lorelai couldn't do this. She couldn't fight with both Jess and her mom. She needed to diffuse Emily if she had any hope of reaching Jess.

"Jess isn't going to respond well if we double team him. Go home. I'll handle him."

"The Hell with what he 'response well to'. He ran away." Emily turned back to Jess's door and banged on it, somehow even louder and more forceful than Lorelai's knocking. "Get the Hell out here, young man," Emily screamed.

Lorelai grabbed her mom's hands and stopped the banging. "Go home," she repeated, her words more stern this time. She looked at her mother straight in the eyes, pleading for her to listen for once. This was the only way she'd have a chance of getting Jess to talk with her and figure out what went wrong with him last night.

Emily pulled her hand free and went back to banging on the door.

"Say out of it!" Lorelai finally screamed. It was like the previous night, all the healing between mother and daughter never happened. In a moment Lorelai and Emily were back at each other's throats.

"I most certainly will not. My grandson missed my dinner and I want to know why."

"Jesus Christ." Lorelai paced the kitchen. "You're back to the dinner? I spent all of last night worried about where the Hell my kid could be and all you cared about was the dinner?"

"No—"

"Just leave. Get away from my son. Because he's _my_ son. If he messes up I'll deal with it. And if he's in trouble I'll fix it."

"You've been doing a great job keeping him out of trouble so far," Emily sniped.

"Get out!" Lorelai screamed again.

Emily shut her mouth and walked away from the door. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and finally she walked toward the front door and opened it. Before she slammed it she said, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear, "No wonder he's out of control."

The words felt like a shot right to the gut. For years Lorelai always had the upper hands on her parents; Lorelai was an out of control teenager because her parents suffocated her, so she gave Jess the freedom she was never afforded. And now he's thrown that back in her face. She was just as terrible of a mother as her own.

Lorelai sat down and rested her head against the cool, wooden kitchen table. Her head throbbed with every heartbeat and as the seconds passed they just grew louder and more painful.

Jess's door opened. "Mom. I'm…I'm sorry…but thanks for…I couldn't deal with her. So thank—"

Lorelai jumped out of her chair, holding up a hand. "Don't even."

Jess shut the fuck up. His face was red, especially around the eyes. Could be crying, but it could be drugs too. Ordinarily, a thought like that never would have occurred to Lorelai, but after tonight anything was possible.

"Where the Hell were you?" Lorelai demanded.

"I…I…I was just out." Jess's voice was still cracking but it had returned to its regular pitch.

"Out?"

Jess nodded.

Lorelai bit back a laugh. How many times had she brushed off her own delinquencies with such simple statements?

"Mom?"

"Shut up!" Lorelai screamed. She stormed across the kitchen and reached Jess in the doorway, squeezed his chin and pulled it forward as she stared at those puffy eyes. "What are you on? Pot? Booze? Something worse?"

Jess squirmed away, tripping over a pile of clothes on the floor and landing on his butt. Unsteadiness was another sign of drug use.

They could dance around this all night, but Lorelai needed proof. If any existed it would be in this room. Leaving her son on the floor, Lorelai walked over to the dresser drawer and opened it with a hard tug. She searched through it, haphazardly, throwing Jess's t-shirts aside, spilling them over onto the floor. If there was any evidence to be found…well, she was probably going to destroy it in her scramble.

Jess got back on his feet. "What are you doing?" Jess tried to slam the dresser shut, but he couldn't. He had some upper body strength, but it was nothing compared to Lorelai's mama bear rage.

"If you have drugs in here I'm finding them."

"I don't do drugs, mom."

"Liar!" Lorelai screamed. "I was younger than you the first time I tried pot, and well, you're me, but a boy. I know you've got pot hidden in here somewhere." She slammed the drawer shut when her search came up empty then moved onto the drawer below that.

Again, Jess tried to struggle with his mom to close the drawer and again. "I'm not like you. I messed up one time."

"You've messed up a million times."

"I said I was sorry." The cracking in Jess's voice stopped as he raised it to match Lorelai's decibel level. The arrogance of this kid.

"Where are the Goddamn cigarettes?" Lorelai picked up the last bits of the drawer and threw them to the floor. Maybe he wasn't drinking or doing drugs but she knew there were cigarettes. Miss Patty's gossip could be outlandish, but she wouldn't make something like that up.

"I don't have any cigarettes," Jess said through his teeth.

"Miss Patty told me she saw you buying some. Mrs. Rygalski told me she smelled them on your breath." Lorelai picked Jess's jacket off the floor and rummaged through the pockets.

"Mom, stop! I don't have any. I tried to buy some but Taylor wouldn't sell me any, okay?"

At least he admitted it. That was something, right? Lorelai threw his coat onto the ground. She looked him straight in the eye. "Did you steal from my emergency fund?"

"What?"

"The missing money? It was _you_ , wasn't it? I asked you and you lied to my face, didn't you?" Lorelai didn't even realize that's what she thought until the words came tumbling out of her mouth. It was so obvious. How had she missed it? How had she been so naive about Jess?

Jess looked down at his feet but didn't answer. _That_ was the only answer she needed.

"I fired Rory over that. You're not just screwing me over, but you dragged that poor girl into this. She ran away because of you. I have no idea where that poor girl is because you lied to me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have fired her!" Jess snapped back.

"I trusted you," Lorelai continued. "I have defended you so many times. Told people that you're just having a rough time but that you're a good kid. This is unacceptable, Jess. It stops now. Two weeks. Grounded. You will go to school, you will come home, you will do your homework. You will work extra hours at the inn to pay me back. You will not see your friends. You will stop smoking. Do you understand me?"

Jess sat down on his bed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said fine. Now can you leave already? I want to go to bed."

How had Lorelai raised such an ungrateful jerk? She had been careful to not make any of the same mistakes her parents made, and yet he still turned out this way. Were the Gilmore genetics just faulty? Jess couldn't just be a bad apple if the whole tree was rotten.

Lorelai stepped over the pile of clothes by the dresser. "And clean up this mess!" she added before slamming his door shut.

Vertigo hit her like a train. She barely made it to the kitchen table before her legs gave out. The conversation with Jess reeked of some strong deja vu. Hadn't she had that exact same fight with her parents way back when? Oh, this was the perfect karma, but the buck stopped here. She wasn't going to let Jess continue to make the same mistakes as her. He wasn't going to get some girl pregnant and have this very same conversation with this own kid sixteen years from now. Their genes might be poisonous but she'd still find a way to fix him. Fixing him was the only thing that mattered any more. She wasn't going to lose Jess like Richard and Emily lost her.

* * *

When Miss Patty arrived at the Dance Studio at six AM she wasn't too surprised to see the door unlocked. It was rare that she actually remembered to lock it, anyway. In a safe town like Stars Hollow there wasn't much of a need to be cautious…like at all. She had really let her guard down since her days in New York City.

With a gaggle of senior citizens at her back, Miss Patty slid the old, wooden doors open. They creaked worse than Mrs. Cassini's joints.

The morning aerobics class followed Miss Patty into the dance house, but they stopped short when they were met with a pile of beanbags in the middle of the room. On top laid a sleeping teenager. Her messy hair hid her face.

Who was this and how did she get in here? Someone's parent was getting a phone call for sure. Miss Patty bent down and gently shook the girl awake.

The girl turned over and brushed her hair away from her eyes. They were so blue. The bluest Miss Patty had ever seen. And unmistakable. This was Lorelai's maid.

"Rory," Miss Patty said. "What on Earth are you doing here? You didn't sleep here, did you?"

Rory's face turned bright red as she leapt to her feet and ran past Miss Patty and the class. Miss Patty tried to run after her, but Rory was just too fast. She did see the girl run across the Town Square and then dart down an alleyway.

Well, Stars Hollow might be one of the safest small towns in America, but it certainly couldn't be described as boring.

* * *

After staying up until two AM there were only a few hours left for a fitful night's rest. Aches ravaged Lorelai's muscles, most of them from tension. With the way things were between her and Jess right now breakfast at Luke's would be a no-go, so she grabbed a pop-tart, told her son she was off to work and then left.

Her first stop upon arriving at the Independence Inn was the kitchen. Sookie's caffeinated nectar was the only cure for her headache and the only thing that could bring her comfort, little as that might be, during these turbulent times. As she sipped from her cup she stared out the back windows.

"She hasn't been back," Sookie said.

Lorelai jumped, spilling some coffee, though luckily missing her skirt. "Jesus, Sookie, don't sneak up on me."

Sookie held a large chef knife in her hand while she stood next to Lorelai. She waved it as she talked. "Hey, this is my kitchen. If you don't expect to see me here, that's on you." When she stopped waving Salvador came by and plucked the knife out of Sookie's hands.

Lorelai took a large gulp of coffee. "I guess I'm just jumpy today."

"Who can blame you, that girl had us all fooled." Dammit, she should have never told her suspicions to Sookie. Who knows who Sookie told. The poor girl's reputation would be ruined all because Lorelai was an idiot who trusted Jess. It was just one more way Lorelai screwed up.

"How come everyone I try to help ends up worse off?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, sweetie!" Sookie pulled Lorelai into a hug. A mishmash of spices wafted off the chef. "This isn't on you. You have no idea what kind of problems that girl had. You tried to help; that makes you better than most."

Lorelai let Sookie squeeze her a couple of seconds longer. It was nice to be comforted. It was nice to have someone believe in her, even if that trust was sorely mistaken. Would Sookie still think she was a good person after Lorelai told her the truth about Jess and Rory?

"Sookie, can you sit down?" Lorelai asked. They moved over to some stools and lowered their voices to hushed tones. "Rory didn't steal that money."

A wrinkle appeared on Sookie's forehead. "You know who did?"

Jess would kill her if he ever found out she ratted him out, but she needed a confidant. "It was Jess."

Sookie gasped. Must have been as much of a shock to her as it was to Lorelai. She'd known Jess since he was a child and watched him grow up. How could such a sweet boy do something so deceitful? At least, that's what Lorelai was still wondering.

"I don't know what he used it for either. He wouldn't tell me. He…he's out of control Sookie, way worse than last year. He stayed out all night yesterday too. And of course, that means he missed dinner with Mom and Dad, which means they know about how badly I'm screwing up parenting him."

"Oh Lorelai, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want me to talk to him or something?"

Lorelai shook her head. Sookie was the closest thing she had to a sister, and the closest thing Jess had to an aunt, but she doubted Jess would see it that way if Sookie intervened. Instead of seeing Sookie has the cool and understanding aunt he'd just get mad that Lorelai had her friends getting involved in his business. He was even keeping Luke at an arm's length nowadays.

"Don't say anything to him, okay? Don't even let him know you know. If you try to get involved it might just set him off again. Just keep acting like everything is normal…can you do that?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be it real cool. Just call me a cucumber." Sookie snapped her fingers then did finger guns.

"I'm doomed."

Sookie patted Lorelai's shoulder. "Sorry. I guess I'm just flustered with all the news. I'll adjust. I'll be good when I see him, I promise."

Lorelai looked back out the window, longingly at her old potting shed, but instead of it bringing her comfort and old memories it just made her heart-sink further. Jess's childhood home was now just another reminder of how she kept screwing up everyone's lives. Poor Rory. Why'd she have to mess that up too?

Lorelai finished up her coffee and started the workday. A few hours later she found her way outside, walking to the potting shed. Her heels sank into the grass with every step she took. She paused at the entrance, hoping to discover that Rory had returned, but when she opened the creaky, wooden door she was only met with emptiness.

Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting the dark and dank room. The shed had electricity, but it was a low voltage. A florescent ceiling light ran across the top of the shed, with a string dangling from it in the center of the room. Lorelai pulled the string, flooding the room with harsh, white light that forced Lorelai to blink several times before her vision cleared. By the far wall was an unmade bed—well an unmade mattress on the floor. They were going to move an actual bed frame from storage into the shed but hadn't gotten around to it yet. There would be no reason to do that now.

Next to the bed, Rory's meager pile of clothes were folded. She didn't even come back for the hand-me-downs. A stack of library books was also left behind.

Lorelai sat on the bed. So few possessions in the world and she abandoned them all. What had she left behind the first time she ran away?

Lorelai picked up the pile of books. Such a voracious reader. She might even give Jess a run for his money. At the bottom of the stack was a notebook Lorelai hadn't notice before, but it looked old. Bounded with a hardcover, but weathered. Lorelai opened it.

 _Property of Rory Mariano_ , it read.

Was this Rory's only possession from home? And she left it too?

The contact list in the front of the journal had a number to call if lost and found. It wasn't the inn. Before she even thought about what she was doing Lorelai dialed the number. What she was expecting she didn't know. She didn't know who this number belonged to. Could it be Rory's family? And should they even be contacted?

The phone kept ringing. Maybe they wouldn't pick up.

Just as Lorelai was about to hang up—the person apparently didn't have an answering machine—the owner picked up.

"Hello?" The woman had a crackly voice.

"Um...hello?" Lorelai said.

There was a pause before the woman spoke again. "Who is this?"

"Um...do you know a Rory?"

Another pause. "That's my daughter."

So, this was it. Rory's mother. Contact made. Well, it was now or never to reconnect the family. Did Lorelai dare interfere? Perhaps if she knew where Rory was right now she would have stopped herself, but, as it was, a teenage girl was missing. Again. Before Rory had been lucky enough to run into someone like Lorelai who gave her shelter and food, but would the next person be so kind. She had to take the chance if it meant Rory could be found. If there were issues with this mother then they'd deal with that then, as long as Rory was off the street first.

"I think I know where she is. Or the vicinity of where she is. Do you know of a town called Stars Hollow? It's in Connecticut."

There was another pause. "Thank you." The woman hung up.

Lorelai took the phone away from her ear and stared at it. That was weird, she realized. Did she do the right thing, calling Rory's mom? Or did she make things worse? Only time would tell.

* * *

It was the lunch rush and like usual Luke's Diner was slammed. The phone was ringing off the hook with deliveries while Luke ran back and forth between customers and the grill.

Kirk sat at the counter with his hands neatly folded atop. He wore an ill-fitting suit. The jacket was too short to reach his wrists. "Kirk Gleeson," Kirks said, and offered his hand to Luke.

Luke walked past him with a stack of dirty plates piled up to his neck. He handed them to Cesar in the kitchen then returned to the counter. Kirk was still offering his hand. "Yeah, Kirk, I know who you are."

"Ah, so my business practices precede me."

"You eat in here every day, Kirk." Luke took his order pad and pencil out. "What'll you have."

"I'm glad you asked that." Kirk pulled up a small easel from below the counter, opened it up and placed it on the surface. Then he pulled out a chart, also from below, and put it on the easel, facing Luke. The chart had two bars on it, one short, one long.

"Jeeze," Luke said. He slammed the pad on the counter and crossed his arms.

"Have you ever made a sandwich, bit into it and wondered, hmm, oh boy, I sure do love meat but I hate how I have to eat animal to do it?"

"No."

"Well, today I bring you a wonderful opportunity." Kirk raised his hands and spread them like he was tracing an imaginary rainbow with his palms. "Meatless ham."

"Go pitch somewhere else—wait, meatless ham? How can ham be meatless."

"I've been working with this genius produce provider, Jackson Bellevue—"

"I know Jackson," Luke said. "I know everyone in this damn town."

"—he's created this amazing vegetable substance. With the proper treatment, he is able to get the substance to taste virtually identical to ham." Kirk pointed to the chart. "As you can see nearly twenty percent of people can barely taste a difference between the substance and real ham—texture notwithstanding."

Luke stared blankly at Kirk. "Order or get out."

Kirk put the chart away. "A grilled cheese." Luke walked toward the kitchen. "Can you cut the crust off?" Kirk shouted.

Luke put the order in to Cesar. As he left the kitchen again the phone rang, and Luke picked it up. "Luke's."

"Hey, big brother." Liz, Luke's ne'er-do-well sister. It was quite a surprise to hear from her. When was the last time they even spoke?

"I'm busy," he said, hoping she wasn't calling for bail money. It'd been years since she was last arrested but memories like that don't fade easily. Liz's tone was glum, telling Luke this was bad news. Actually, the simple fact that she was bothering to call at all told him it was bad news. She wasn't the type to just call to say hi.

"I've been having a rough time of it lately, you know? I need some help."

"Can this wait?" Luke asked. "I'm working. I've got this crazy guy yammering at me about ham-"

"Meatless ham!" Kirk shouted

"Did someone just say meatless ham?" Liz asked. "How can ham be meatless?"

"Don't ask," Luke rubbed his temples and returned once more to the kitchen. He really didn't have time for any of this nonsense. "Is there a point to this call, Liz?"

Liz whimpered. She was always so squeamish. "Okay, okay. Don't yell at me. I just need a little help. I'm having trouble with my baby girl."

It took Luke a second to figure out who Liz was referring to. She called everyone by little pet names and titles. Her daughter was always "baby" or "baby girl". Luke was always "big brother".

Luke tried to remember Liz's daughter. Her actual name was Aurora. It had been years since he'd seen her. Roughly eight if he had to guess. How old would she be now? Fifteen? Sixteen? That's around the age Liz was when she started getting into trouble. If she was anything like her mother than God help them all.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"She left home. About two weeks ago."

"What?" Luke couldn't help yelling and it echoed off the metal walls of the kitchen. What kind of mother lets her child run away for two weeks without telling anyone? How was this the first he was hearing of it? Liz always ran straight to him at the drop of a hat when there was a problem. And this problem was a major one.

"She's fine," Liz said. Nothing in her voice indicated that she was worried. "Some woman found her. She's in Stars Hollow."

Luke let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Out of all the places Aurora could have run there was no better place than this town. Everyone acted like they were straight out of the Andy Griffin show and at least this meant she had family nearby. Luke would be able to take care of this problem right away. "Who? Give me the woman's name and I'll go get her."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Then how do you know this? Who told you she was in Stars Hollow?"

"She called me."

"And you didn't think to ask for a name?" Luke was screaming now.

Liz whimpered again.

Luke forced himself to calm down through controlled breaths. This was just what Liz was like, irresponsible and flighty, and he should have been used to it by now. Getting her more frazzle would get him nowhere. He needed to find out everything Liz knew about Aurora and this mysterious woman if he was ever going to find his niece.

"Okay, did this woman tell you where in Stars Hollow Aurora is? What part of town she lives in, or maybe a street name?"

"No."

"Can you call her back?"

"I don't have Caller ID."

Luke could feel the blood vessels in his hand pumping as his grip on the phone tightened.

"What do you know?"

"That she's there."

Dammit, that was barely anything to work with. The town was small, but Luke still didn't _literally_ know everyone in town. There were 10,000 people who Aurora could be with. "Fine," Luke said. "Thanks for being completely useless. Stay by your phone. Let me know if she calls you. I'll call you back when I find her."

"Luke," Liz whined.

"I've got to go."

"Please, find her. You know I love her, right?"

Luke took a deep breath. She was finally sounding upset, maybe even a touch worried. For all he knew she was crying on the other side of the line. "Yeah Liz, I know. I'll call you when I know more." He hung up. Liz might love her daughter but she wasn't very good at being a mom.

Luke walked out of the kitchen and brought the phone back to the receiver, slamming it down. He knew his commotion was loud enough for the whole diner to hear. The diner became quiet and everyone looked his way. Luke glared at the customers until they looked away and at their meals.

"Caesar!" Luke yelled. "I'm going out."

Luke crossed the diner and slammed the front door. The ringing from the bell that rested above the door could even be heard echoing outside.

This town was so small and everyone was always up in everyone else's business. There was no privacy during a family crisis. Instead of working through this incident alone it had to be showcased to the whole town. Soon enough the argument with Liz that his patrons surely overheard would work its way through the town gossip mill. Goddamn this town.

Luke walked down the sidewalk, trying to figure out where to start his search. Where was the most likely place for Aurora to be? He had a whole town to look and no idea where to start? Heck, he didn't even know what she looked like. It had been too many years since he last saw her. When he pictured her in his mind he saw her as a kid, not a teenager. How had she grown into her features? Was her hair still long, straight and light brown? Was she short like her deadbeat dad or tall like Luke? Skinny like her mom or plump like her grandma? He had no idea about any of these questions.

Maybe there was still a little information to gather from Liz. He could call her back and ask her to send her a picture of Rory. You could send stuff through computers now, right? Someone would have to walk him and Liz through that, though. Who did he know who was good with computers? Maybe Jess? Jess might have been acting like an ass lately, but he would still do the right thing and help if he knew how important it was to Luke.

Before he headed to the Gilmore's, though, he came up with one more idea. The whole town was going to know his gossip soon enough, so there was no point in trying to avoid it. Maybe, he could even use that town gossip as a source.

Miss Patty's Dance Studio was only a block from the diner. Its doors were open as she instructed a child's dance class from the door frame. She held a cigarette holder and took puffs of smokes that she blew into the outside.

Luke approached her and she smiled. "Girls take a break. Get some water but keep those muscles warm."

The little dancers ran off to the corner of the room where the water jug was.

"You seem like you want something, Darling," Miss Patty said. "Is it me? Am I ever to be so lucky?"

Luke couldn't help but blush. Patty was just so overt. "I was actually hoping for some information."

"My, my, Luke Danes participating in town gossip. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm looking for a girl."

"Aren't all men?"

Luke glared at her. "She's my niece."

Patty frowned and flicked the ashes of her cigarette onto the ground. "Sorry, Darling. I'll try to be serious. Liz's kid?"

Luke nodded.

"Didn't know Liz was in town."

"She's not," Luke said. He put his hands in his pocket and watched ashes from the cigarette fall. "I guess the kid ran away."

"Shouldn't be surprised. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." It was unclear if Miss Patty was referring to Liz or Aurora's father.

"Got a description?" Miss Patty asked.

Luke grimaced. This was the hard part. Why couldn't Patty had just known of some runaway he could check out. "Haven't seen her since she was eight," he admitted. "Brown hair. Blue eyes."

"You're describing half the town, darling."

"She's about sixteen. Name's Aurora"

Patty chewed on her cigarette holder. "You know who she kind of sounds like? Lorelai's new maid, Rory. Could be a nickname for Aurora." Patty looked back at her class. They were sitting down in a circle talking.

"What are we doing sitting, my little chickens?" Patty said. "Up, up, up before you muscles freeze." Patty looked back at Luke. "She was here earlier. Don't know why. I think she slept here." Patty shrugged. "Sounds like runaway behavior to me."

Luke thought about the maid Rory. She'd come by the diner with Lorelai a couple of times and always seemed so skittish. Yesterday he caught her creeping around the back of the diner. Could she be his missing niece? Shouldn't Luke have recognized her if that was really Aurora? Rory couldn't be her, could she? Rory was a few years older, certainly an adult. She was a maid. She had to be out of high school.

He tried to remember what Rory looked like. It was certainly possible. Her features were similar enough to Aurora's to make him question it. And then there were the eyes. Luke had noticed how blue her eyes were the first time they met but hadn't really thought anything of it. They were beautiful eyes, that's for sure, but it was only now that he remembered that Aurora had bright blue eyes too. The same bright blue eyes. There wasn't any question in his mind anymore: Rory was Aurora.

* * *

The phone rang. It had been ringing on and off all day. With Rory missing and another maid out sick, the inn was understaffed. Complaints were up the wazoo. Lorelai didn't want to pick up the phone again. She didn't want to hear another complaint. She looked at Michel. He wasn't reaching for it either.

"Your turn," she said.

"I took the last one," he said.

"Nuh-uh. One came in while you were on that call."

The ringing stopped. They both looked at each other.

"Well that's bad customer service," Lorelai said.

Michel put his elbows on the desk and rested his head in his hands. "It'll just be another complaint for them to put on the comment cards."

The phone rang again. The two looked at each other. Lorelai brought her finger to her nose. "Not it!"

Michel grumbled and said, "I hate you," before answering the phone. "Independence Inn, Michel speaking. How can I help you?"

Lorelai smiled, knowing she won. She only hoped her victory would hold out longer than his phone conversation.

"I need to speak to you," someone said. So long victory, Lorelai thought. She looked up, but instead of a disgruntled customer it was Luke.

"Luke?" She asked blinking. She hadn't seen him enter the inn, never mind approach the desk.

"It's urgent."

"Oh...okay." Lorelai walked from behind the desk and led him to her office. He followed her inside and she closed the door behind him. Luke didn't sit down. He paced, at least as much as he could in an office that tiny.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

Luke stopped pacing. There was a chair in front of Lorelai's desk and he rested his hands on the back of it. "Where's that Aurora girl that's been working here?"

"Who?" Lorelai didn't know anyone by that name.

"Rory."

Forgetting for a moment that Luke was now calling her by a different name Lorelai's mind began to conjure up terrible things. Did Rory do something to the diner last night? There were rumors this morning of Taylor Doose's car getting egged. Did something happen to Luke too? "Why'd you call her Aurora?" Lorelai asked, her mind circling back to the least important part of this conversation.

"Because that's her real name. Where is she?" He was nearly yelling now.

"She's not here," Lorelai said. Why were they suddenly fighting? Did he blame her for whatever Rory had done?

"I need to find her."

Lorelai took a deep breath. Whatever it was she would fix it. She took in this girl which meant she was responsible for whatever she had done. "What'd she do."

"She's my niece and she ran away from home two weeks ago."

Her heart skipped a beat. What did Luke say? She must have heard him wrong. "What?" Her words sounded lifeless. Flat. She just couldn't believe this. It felt too coincidental. What were the chances Rory was Luke's niece? How hadn't Luke realized this before? He'd seen her countless times in the last two weeks.

"What the Hell was she doing here?" Luke ranted. "Working as a maid? She's sixteen. She should be in school."

No, no, no. None of this made any sense. Rory said she was eighteen. Lorelai suspected she could be lying, but she cared more about giving the girl a safe space to stay then looking into that. She thought the girl was running from something, maybe an abusive home or some sort of trouble she got caught up in. But if she was Luke's niece then…well, she shouldn't have even been on the streets. Even if things were bad Rory should have known she could turn to Luke. Luke was a saint. He pretended to be a grump but he would have done anything for anyone in Stars Hollow (at least other than Taylor). She could only imagine he'd do the same for family.

Why would Luke's niece be on the streets instead of going to him? It made no sense.

"I didn't know," Lorelai said.

"You don't check out your employees? Make them fill out I-9s and W-4s? I'm a business owner, Lorelai. I know what kinds of background checks you're supposed to run."

"I thought I was helping her."

"Load of help you did. Now she's missing." Luke walked toward the door. He opened it but paused. "If you see her bring her to me. Then stay the Hell away from her." He walked out and slammed the door.

Lorelai sat back in her chair, her head still spinning. She tried to regulate her breathing. Rory was Luke's niece. Luke was Rory's uncle. It still sounded ridiculous.

But then Lorelai recalled when they first met. Rory was asking about Luke's Diner. She was looking for Luke. She was on her way to see him until Lorelai got in the way. This didn't seem so coincidental after all. Rory must've come to Star Hollows just to see Luke. And Lorelai got in the way. This was all Lorelai's fault. It was her fault Rory ended up anywhere else but under Luke's safe protection and it was her fault Rory was missing now too.

She put her head down on her desk and cried. She really messed up this time. And she wasn't sure if she could ever fix it.

* * *

 **CW: This chapter _mentions_ underage drug use.**

 **A/n: So my life has been in shambles again. Due to Covid-19 I lost my job. I was a substitute teacher and they shut down all the schools, and since they don't need substitutes for virtual learning I'm out of a job. It's been 3 weeks to the day and I'm just a wreck. Slipped into a deep depression of despair. Stopped writing again, and also stopped reading. Then my friend reminded me about Camp NaNoWriMo and it's literally been the only thing to get me out of the slump. Don't get me wrong, I'm still depressed AF, but at least I have a goal again. At least I have some motivation.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Send your love if you are so inclined because I need lots of that right now, lol.**


	10. All Fun and Games

**A/n: Content warnings are in the endnotes.**

* * *

Lorelai was un-freaking-believable. The nerve of her. What right did she have to judge Jess? He'd heard of her stories from her youth. He knew the things she did was way worse than he ever could do. He still hadn't knocked anyone up.

At least, that's what Jess told himself. It was easier to turn Lorelai into the villain than admit he screwed up. If he could be angry at her it would overpower his guilt.

All afternoon Jess kept fueling his rage toward his mother, blaming her for the fight last night. It wasn't his fault Lorelai fired Rory, Lorelai never should have jumped to conclusions. It wasn't his fault he missed dinner, Lorelai never should have made the Friday Night Dinner deal with her parents. It wasn't his fault he stayed out till 2 AM, Lorelai…well he couldn't really blame that one on her…but still! Anything he could turn around and blame on his mother he did.

Jess ate leftovers out of the fridge for lunch and dinner, then tried to catch up on some homework, but found himself distracted by an old Bradbury novel he'd read a million times already. Before he knew it Lorelai was home from work, hovering over the couch with an offering of Pop-Tarts.

"Last thing I want is round two," she said.

"Then don't," Jess said without looking up from the book.

Lorelai sat down on the coffee table instead. Jess lifted the book to hide Lorelai from his eye line, but he could still feel her presence. He heard her breathing. Smelled her perfume.

"Can you just tell me what you were doing last night? Please? So I don't have to worry. I have…there's a lot going on right now. Too much. I need to know you're going to be okay."

Jess slammed the book shut and glared. "I'm fine."

"What did you do?"

"Tons of drugs," Jess said. "What, isn't that what you wanted to hear?" he added when Lorelai scowled.

"I want to hear you went out to a secluded spot and accidentally fell asleep. I want to hear that what Miss Patty and Mrs. Rygalski told me about the smoking was a mistake. I want to hear you didn't egg Taylor's car."

Jess smirked.

"Jesus Jess. Seriously?"

"Come on, if you weren't already pissed at me you'd think it was funny."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, well, maybe I'm not the best role model…Jess, I really don't know what to do here. Please, just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it." Her eyes were watery and red now.

Jess's stomach dropped. She was blaming herself? That took the steam right out of his self-righteous anger. How could he unjustly blame her when she was doing it too? There was nothing left to fuel his rage. At least not at her. Jess hugged his shoulders and stared at her feet, refusing to make eye contact. "Go away," he said quietly.

"Jess," Lorelai pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" he raised his voice.

Lorelai huffed. "Fine be like that." She stood up and then sat down next to him on the couch. "But this is my living room. You got a problem then go to your room." She turned the TV on. The channel was already set to TV Land.

Finally, Lorelai was acting snippy and immature. It was something Jess could latch on to heat his rage again. How dare she try to kick him out. He was in the room first, reading peacefully until she came in here trying to 'talk'. He was grounded already. Wasn't that enough? If he had to be stuck in the house why couldn't she leave him alone?

Jess almost forgot that the fight they were in was entirely his fault. Almost.

Less than five minutes later Lorelai turned the TV off. "I've already seen that episode," she pouted. Jess kept his mouth shut about the fact that she had already seen every episode of every show on TV Land. "Hey, let's have a movie night," Lorelai continued. "We haven't done one in a while. Just you and me, like we used to do. You're still grounded but…I'll let you have a furlough if you come to the movie store with me. You must be going stir-crazy in here, right?"

Jesus, was anyone a worse disciplinary than Lorelai? Not that Jess should complain, but come on, he was grounded. If he had to be punished couldn't he also be afforded some peace and quiet from her flights of fancy?

"Pass," Jess said. He turned the TV back on. At least it was a distraction from his guilt and maybe it would pacify Lorelai too.

"So, you'll watch reruns of I Dream of Jeannie but won't see a movie with me?" He wasn't looking at her but Jess knew his mother was pouting. It was her signature manipulation look.

"You were just going to rent Willy Wonka for the hundredth time."

Lorelai let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a growl and a sob. "Fine. Be like that. I'm going to get a movie anyway. Your bad attitude isn't going to spoil my night."

Lorelai fumbled for her stuff and then slammed the front door. He slowly looked behind the edge of the couch at the empty living room and foyer. That time he hadn't even been trying to piss Lorelai off and still managed to do it spectacularly. Why did Jess always have to be such a terrible son? How did Lorelai ever get stuck with the likes of him?

The Jeep's engine never turned on, meaning Lorelai must've been walking to the store. That gave him a little more time alone than expected, but she'd be back soon enough. The guilt he felt every time they spoke was eating him apart. He couldn't spend another moment in this house. The consequences might be worse if he took off on Lorelai again, but that was a problem to deal with later.

As Jess grabbed his jacket from the entryway his eyes caught sight of the Jeep keys. They sat on the entryway end table, shining like they were beckoning him. If he spent another night wandering around Stars Hollow Lorelai and her band of gossipers might find him…but if he took the car then they'd never be able to discover him. He wouldn't be forced to return until it was on his terms.

Like Gollum and the Ring, Jess could not resist the temptation of the keys. He picked them up and then ran straight to the Jeep before he could lose his nerve. The lights of Babette and Morey's house were off, and there was no car in their driveway. With this street being so secluded there was no one else to worry about. The coast was clear. Jess put the car into reverse and sped out of there.

* * *

When Lorelai got to the movie store she realized she had no desire to see any movie. She didn't even want to stuff her face with any of the candies from the candy aisle. That wasn't like her. She left the store empty-handed and more upset than before.

What the Hell was she going to do about Jess? Or Rory? Or Luke? Everything was just so screwed up. She was so sure of herself, that she was doing everything right, just a few days ago, but that confidence was long gone now.

Jess was the priority, that much she knew. But she didn't know how she could help him without knowing what went wrong. Hell, she couldn't even uphold a grounding properly. The more and more she dwelled on her last fight with Jess the more she was convinced she was just a terrible mother. By the time she arrived back home, her eyes were red and puffy. She wasn't crying, per se, but she also wasn't not crying.

She stopped feeling bad for herself the minute she reached the driveway and realized the Jeep wasn't there. Fuck.

What the Hell happened?! Did someone steal the car? Did they break into the house too? Kidnap Jess?

Jess. Goddamn it, it was him, wasn't it? He stole the friggin' car.

Lorelai huffed and climbed up the porch stairs, ready for a screaming match with no one. Grounded was too good for him. She was thinking more along the lines of military school now.

A knock echoed from her right. Slowly Lorelai turned her head, half entertaining the story about kidnappers again, especially once she noticed a small figure crouched at Jess's bedroom window. With the lightest of steps, Lorelai slowly approached the figure. Each step was announced by a creak, ruining any chance at stealth. The figure gasped and turned to face her. Rory.

The girl jumped in a frazzled manner and fell over onto her butt. A swirl of emotions filled Lorelai. This could be her second chance to do the right thing, to actually help this girl, but only a few hours ago Luke warned her away. What was she doing here anyway? And why was she knocking on Jess's window?

"Can I help you?" Lorelai asked. It came off more bitchy than intended. Her relationship with Rory was sour at the moment, after what happened with the money, and she didn't want to act like that, but seriously this situation was so absurd how else was she supposed to react?

Rory brushed herself off and stood up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, Ms. Gilmore." Rory started to walk past Lorelai.

Ms. Gilmore. That hurt. They used to be on a first-name basis.

Lorelai caught Rory by the arm. "Uh-uh. You don't get to do that. We were having a conversation and you ran away. That conversation wasn't finished. And now, what, you're sneaking around with my son? You have a lot of explaining to do. Also, the whole 'Luke is your uncle' secret is out."

Rory gasped. She pulled at her arm but Lorelai wouldn't let go.

Lorelai looked at the bedroom window. "Where's my son?"

"I don't know!" Rory sounded panicky. "Please let me go."

Lorelai could see the panic in the girl's eyes. She was looking for an escape.

Lorelai moved her hands and placed them firmly on the girl's shoulders. "Hey!" she said sharply like she did when Sookie was panicking about a new recipe that wasn't turning out the way she expected. "It's okay. You're okay."

Rory's eyes still wandered around the area but her breathing slowed down.

Lorelai squeezed her shoulder. "Come on in," Lorelai said, against her better judgment. Luke had warned her away from Rory, but would he really rather have her send Rory away again? No, if this was Jess she even put up with her mother giving him shelter so long as it meant he was safe. "We'll talk," Lorelai continued. "Just talk. No accusing. No running away. I'll just listen." The girl felt cold. She only had a thin, long sleeve shirt on, no jacket. "I'll make you a coffee too, warm you up."

Rory nodded. She let Lorelai lead her toward the door.

Lorelai opened the door. It was so quiet. Jess's absence hit her again. She looked at this small teenager. She was helping someone else's kid instead of figuring out where the Hell her own was. Another point in the bad parenting column. But she didn't know where Jess was right now, and she did know where Rory was. Right now, Rory was the only one she could help. Hopefully, that would be enough karma to keep Jess out of trouble too.

"Sit down," Lorelai said. Rory made her way over to the couch. She wrapped herself with one of the throws.

Lorelai picked up the cordless phone and took it into the kitchen as she dialed Jess's phone. It went to voicemail. Lorelai spoke into the phone very quietly and deliberately. She didn't want Rory to overhear her threats.

"Forget grounded. By the time I let you see sunlight again it'll be the day they're closing the lid on your coffin." That was super dark. Let's try again. Lorelai took a deep breath and reevaluated what she was going to say next before speaking again. "Look, call me. Let me know you're safe. Please come home." She stepped into the hallway between the kitchen and living room and stared at Rory. "I love you." She hung up the phone.

Lorelai started a pot of coffee and returned to the living room. She sat on the coffee table, across from the couch. She had a distinct flair of deja vu before she realized this is exactly how she and Jess were sitting during the last fight.

"Cold?" Lorelai asked. Rory was wearing the couch throw like a cape.

"I'm fine." It was clear Rory was lying.

Lorelai's eyes flashed back toward the kitchen, near where Jess's room was. Her son had stolen her car and run away. She looked back at Rory. "Do you know where Jess is?"

Rory shook her head. She believed the girl didn't know anything about where Jess went, but that still didn't explain what Rory was doing at his window.

"Why'd you come here?" Lorelai asked. It was just so strange that Rory would return here after how things were left during their last meeting. What was going on between Rory and Jess?

Rory shrugged.

Lorelai studied her face. The face of an innocent girl. "Look, I know I jumped to the wrong conclusion about the money. Jess stole it."

Rory looked up at her. Her eyebrows twitched. "I don't think-…he wouldn't…"

"I didn't think he'd steal my car either." Lorelai readjusted herself on the table. She was pretty sure she was sitting on a popcorn kernel. "I wish we hadn't left things the way we did the other day. I understand why you ran, you were scared. But you being out on the streets last night, that frightened me. Miss Patty called me earlier and told me she found you sleeping in her studio. Did you spend the night there?"

Rory looked away. Her gaze was focused on something on the end table instead.

"I guess it doesn't matter. You're safe now. Luke was worried about you. I'm going to call him, let him know you're here."

Lorelai went to stand up, but Rory grabbed her arm, stopping Lorelai from making another move. They locked eyes.

"You don't want me to call Luke?"

Rory let go. Her eyes darted toward the door. Not again. Lorelai wasn't going to let Rory run off again.

Lorelai sat back down and took Rory's hand into hers gently so she couldn't escape. "Hey, sweetie. Luke's a good guy. There's no reason to be scared of him. He's probably going to be pissed you're with me, but he's really worried about you."

"I'm not scared of Luke," Rory said.

"So, I can call him?"

Rory looked up. She blinked those big, blue eyes. "Do you think he'll let me stay with him?"

Lorelai studied Rory's face. She reached forward and took Rory's hands in her own. "What happened? Why did you run away from home?"

Rory shook her head again. "I don't want to talk about it." Her hands slipped from Lorelai's grasp. She crossed her arms and tugged at either side of her blanket.

Lorelai finally stood up and walked back to the phone in the kitchen. The coffee pot had finished filling. Lorelai dialed Luke's number with one hand and got a mug out of the cupboard with the other.

"Luke's," he answered.

The realization that he was still pissed at her hit her. Would saving Rory solve that? Or would he just blame her some more? She didn't want to get into another spat with Luke. Her heart couldn't take it.

"Hello?" Luke said after a long pause.

"Hey, Luke. It's Lorelai." There was silence. What did that mean? It was impossible to read Luke's mood over the phone. "Rory's here, at my house, that is. I can bring her over if you'd like."

"I told you to stay away!"

"She was on my front porch. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm coming over," he said.

"Oh, okay."

The phone clicked. No goodbye. Luke was still angry. He didn't even trust Lorelai to walk Rory a few blocks across town. She put down the phone. Damn this fight.

She poured a cup of coffee for Rory and brought it into her.

"Your uncle will be here soon," she said as she handed Rory the cup.

Rory accepted the cup and nodded. The girl sipped the coffee, showing no readable emotions toward this new information. Her face was blank. Would Lorelai ever be able to understand what happened to this girl?

* * *

Jess kept driving aimlessly with no real direction in mind. He briefly wondered if he should get Dave, he had promised him a call today, after all, but Dave would surely put a stop to his plans. No, he didn't need Dave burrowing into his conscience right now. He couldn't allow himself to second guess himself like that. Instead he kept driving, out of Stars Hollow and onto the highway.

Somehow, he ended up in Hartford. Of all the places to go why'd he have to drive to Hartford? It was filled with the world's worst human beings like his grandparents and his classmates. Tristan's stupid flyer for Duncan's party flashed in his mind. The last place he'd ever want to get caught alive in on a Saturday night was a Chilton party. Yet, he found himself pulling over to the side of the road and scrolling through the contacts in his phone, looking for a Chilton number. At least there would be alcohol at the party, right? That could help take his mind off things. Maybe he could loosen up and just forget about all the shittiness in his life right now.

Right above Luke's was the number Louise gave him on the first day a school. He hit call.

Jess still didn't understand what was going on between him and Louise. She seemed to like him, but he couldn't understand why. Girls didn't like Jess. Or at least, they didn't before Chilton. After years of being considered the class loser in Stars Hollow Jess was suddenly getting tons of attention from his female classmates. Not that it wasn't wanted, it was just confusing, and a little terrifying. Why did they like him? What could they possibly see in him that girls back home didn't? Was it because he was mysterious and new and don't remember the time Lorelai cut his hair into a mullet in first grade? Was Jess actually genuinely attractive now? Or was this just some prank in the works that would rival what happened to Carrie White?

The ringing stopped and was replaced by giggling. "Hello?" a low, sultry voice asked. It sounded like Louise was already having a good time. Maybe he should just hang up and forget about the party.

"Hey Louise, it's Jess," he said.

"Who?" she asked, and Jess briefly wondered if she had purposefully given him a wrong number. It was hard to recognize voices on the phone, after all.

"Jess Gilmore," he tried again.

"I'm drawing a blank."

"From Chilton."

"Still blank."

Well, that was another point for the prank theory.

"This is Louise, right? From Chilton."

There was a long pause and Jess was about to hang up when the girl added, "Are you cute?"

"What?"

"Well, if I gave you my number you must be cute." She laughed and gave him the address and some directions. "Be sure to stop by and say hi to me." The was a click and the line went dead.

Jess stared at his phone. What the Hell did that all mean? Was it a prank, or had Louise just really forgotten his name? Was the person on the other line even Louise? The way she had been flirting with him at school would make her forgetting him seem unlikely, but the fact that she was a complete and total airhead made it more plausible. Jess weighed his options. On the one hand, he could attend the party and risk pig's blood, or worse, being poured all over him. On the other hand, the only other thing he could do was return home to face Lorelai's wrath. Pig's blood it was.

Jess pulled back onto the road and continued the way to Duncan's.

Duncan's street was lined with fancy cars, the same ones that always filled the student parking lot every day. He couldn't believe he was actually subjecting himself to these people outside of mandatory school hours. He unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of the car and headed inside.

No one was guarding the door. Jess just opened it and walked through. There was loud music playing, music so loud Jess could feel the vibrations of it through his fingertips. His eyes scanned for the drink table. It couldn't be seen from here so he kept walking.

Louise and Madeline approach when he walked through what seemed to be a third living room. Louise pointed a sharp index finger at him, covered in an acrylic nail.

"You're Jess," she said. "Now I remember."

"Hi," Jess said, still confused about their phone call. Was she still messing with him or was she genuinely happy to see him? Either way, there was no use in trying to suss it out while sober. Free booze was the whole reason he convinced himself to come. "You know where the drinks are?"

She pointed at a doorway. Jess followed the instructions. Now he was in the kitchen. There was only one other person there, a small blonde. As Jess walked in she turned around. Paris. Jess almost gasped. Why did it have to be Paris?

"Come to make fun of the loser table?" Paris asked.

"I just came for a drink." He went to reach for a beer but then he realized he didn't know any of the brands.

"They're all imported from France," Paris said. "And they taste like the sewer. Or so I'm told. I haven't tried any."

Jess picked one up, opened it against a counter, and tried it despite her warning. She was right. He spit it out and onto the floor. He hoped a drunk wouldn't slip on that—except the small part of him that did.

"Not big on the drinking?" Jess asked. Made sense, Paris gave off that air of maturity that everyone else in high school seemed to lack.

"Not big on any of this."

"Then why are you here?"

"My mother thinks social fraternization is healthy." She checked her watch. "I'm not allowed home until ten."

If Jess was still drinking something he would've choked. Lorelai was a free-spirit and all, but she never encouraged underage drinking, at least not in a serious manner—there were few things off-limits for her jokes.

"I had to sneak out to get here," Jess said.

"You're choosing to be here?" Paris asked. She glared. "Typical."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're just like every other brain-dead Barbie and Ken in there."

"Says the girl who's best friends with Madeline and Louise."

"Hey, you don't get to mock their mental deficiencies."

"Because that's your job?"

"Just take your beer and go away."

Jess looked back at the pile of drinks. He really didn't want to drink any of them but he also really didn't want to be sober. Jess chugged the terrible beer in his hand, tossed it into the recycling bin then grabbed a second. He left the room.

This party was unbelievably out of character for Jess. He never went to parties back when he attended school in Stars Hollow, at least not since middle school, and that was before everyone started sneaking booze into parties. Parties always felt claustrophobic, like you were suffocating, but doing it under a microscope of everyone who'd ever made fun of you during gym class. Jess felt a similar feeling at Duncan's party, but the more he drank the more that feeling went away. That, and the guilt that'd been eating him alive the last few days.

Before that night Jess had only tried alcohol once before, whiskey from Mr. Rygalski's liquor cabinet. Jess had imagined sipping it while banging away at a typewriter, a very Hemingwayeque scene. Instead, the booze burned his throat as it went down and he threw it up immediately. At least as terrible as this beer tasted; it didn't burn.

As he continued to drink Jess's usual anxiety from large crowds dissipated. He even found himself on the edge of the dance floor, not exactly dancing, but bobbing his head slightly to the terrible house music.

Louise found her way to Jess after his fifth beer. She rhythmically shook her hips to the music and rubbed her body against his. Before Jess even thought about what he was doing, or what others might think, he pressed his hands against her hips, guiding her as she grinded against him.

She leaned back and kissed him. Her breath smelled as much like a beer bottle as his. It didn't matter. Other than Lane Kim behind the bleachers during gym class last year this was his first kiss. When he and Lane kissed it was a simple transaction. They both had never been kissed before and wanted to see what it felt like. This was different, though. Not only was Louise a much better kisser—all tongue—but there was something animalistic about this. He didn't just want to be kissed so he could say he'd been kissed. He wanted her.

After a couple of songs, Louise grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the dance floor. His palms were sweaty. Louise didn't notice or care. She led him upstairs, down a long hallway with lots of doors. Louise seemed to know her way around the house.

They kissed a little more in the hallway then went inside a bedroom. Duncan's dopey looking smile stared down at them from one of the pictures on the desk. Jess flipped it downward. He didn't need classmates watching this.

Louise pushed him down on the bed, a king-size mattress with a duvet that probably cost more than Jess's entire bedroom set. She sat straddled across his lap and kissed his neck. He could almost ignore the spinning feeling he got every time she touched him. A rush of endorphins made his fingers jittery. They trembled as he moved Louise's hair off of her neck so he could return the favor.

Louise unbuttoned Jess's shirt. Then she reached for his belt.

This was a lot to take in. The kissing, the drunkenness. It was all a new experience for him. He laid down and Louise kept kissing him. It felt nice. Really nice. He let her do the work. He had no idea what to do anyway. Especially with his hands. When did they become so rubbery and in the way?

"Kiss me," Louise commanded.

Jess tried to sit back up, but was struck with a case of vertigo as soon as he did. He wrapped his arms around Louise's waist, holding onto her for balance. He rested his chin on her shoulder. It was alright. The room stopped spinning. Finally, he could enjoy this. He breathed heavily and prepared himself for the next step. The scent of flowers from Louise's shampoo overpowered his nostrils. Louise giggled and nibbled on Jess's ear. The giggles stopped as soon as Jess emptied the contents of his stomach all over her shoulder and hair. Then he dropped her onto the ground.

Louise screamed.

"Oops," Jess said.

Louise struggled to her feet, slipping a little on the vomit first, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Well, that never happened in any of those teen romance movies. Jess laid back on the bed and watched the ceiling spin.

* * *

Lorelai put some TV on for Rory to watch while they waited for Luke. The girl wouldn't talk to her so there was nothing else to do. Lorelai sat there in worry. What was going to happen to Rory? Would she get sent back home? Or would Luke let Rory stay with him? That's what Rory said she wanted, after all. But Luke's place was way too small for another person. Hell, it was too small for him. It was a converted office space, never meant to be lived in. There was barely enough room for the bedroom, kitchen, and bath.

Half an episode of Hogan's Heroes went by before Luke showed up. Lorelai excused herself outside to talk to him.

"Let me see her," he said.

"Look, I know you're upset—"

"Get out of my damn way, Lorelai!"

"Luke, listen to me!" she yelled. "That girl is not okay. Something terrible has happened to her. Somebody hurt her. Be as pissed at me as you want, but do not send that girl back home."

Luke looked like he was going to listen for a moment. But then he yelled back. "Don't tell me what to do with my family." He thrust the door open and stormed inside.

Lorelai followed at his heels. Idiot. He was going to scare the poor girl all over again.

Rory turned around on the couch, her eyes wide and darting across the room toward all the exits.

"Let's go!" Luke barked. His face was scrunched up into a scowl.

Rory put the blanket down on the couch and started to follow Luke toward the door.

"Wait!" Lorelai said. She hurried down the hallway and into Jess's room and opened the armoire for something warm. Grabbing a random Ramones hoodie, well worn, she returned to the living room and handed it to Rory. "It's cold out."

"I can't—" Rory started to say, but she was cut off by Lorelai pulling it over her head, not even giving Rory time to put her arms through the sleeves.

"Off you go," Lorelai said.

* * *

Luke led Rory out of Lorelai's house. The nerve at that woman. What the Hell was she thinking helping a sixteen-year-old run away from home? Just because Lorelai was stupid enough to do that at her age, and with a baby to boot, doesn't mean she should still think that was a good idea. Lorelai got lucky, very, very lucky. Most runaways don't end up managing the inn of the first place they show up to.

Luke brought Rory to his truck and she got in without an argument. The girl had gone pale with fright. She pulled the hood of the sweatshirt up as soon as she sat down. This whole scenario was insane. Rory should be at home with her mother, not running around in Stars Hollow doing God knows what. And why was she in Stars Hollow in the first place? Why had she come here? Did Luke being here have anything to do with that decision?

He parked the truck outside the diner and told her to go inside. Rory walked with her head pointed at her feet. Luke kept having to tell her all the directions. "Go through the diner door…go behind the back curtain…go up the stairs…come inside the apartment…sit down at the table…put your damn hood down so I can look at you while we talk."

Even once the hood was down Rory still wouldn't look at him.

Luke didn't sit down. He couldn't. He paced across the apartment while he tried to think of what to say. Finally, he stopped at the table and leaned across the chair. "Why are you here?"

"Um...you told me to come up here," Rory said.

"Don't get smart with me!" he yelled.

Rory flinched. Maybe she wasn't being smart. She certainly didn't sound sarcastic.

He sighed and tried again. "What are you doing in Stars Hollow?"

Rory picked at her nails. She still wouldn't look at him. All she gave in response was a shrug.

"Fine, you want to play this avoidance crap, go ahead. Liz should be the one dealing with this anyway." He walked over to the phone.

Rory lunged across the room and smacked the phone right out of his hands. Stunned, Luke looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide and her lips were trembling. She placed her arms over her head as if to protect herself.

Somebody hurt her, Lorelai's words echoed in his mind. She was right. He was just so angry that he hadn't paid attention to the signs before. It was so obvious now.

"What did Liz do to you?" he asked.

Hesitantly, Rory lowered her arms. She blinked a few times as tears leaked down her cheek. "Mom never did anything to me. Don't blame her. She's a good mom. She loves me."

Luke didn't believe that. "It took her two weeks to tell me you were missing."

Rory looked down at her feet. "That doesn't mean anything. She couldn't have known I'd come here. It doesn't mean she wasn't looking for me in New York."

Liz came to Luke for every problem. There was no reason she wouldn't have called him unless she thought Rory being missing wasn't a concern. It wasn't worth arguing with the girl, though. Some kids will think their parents are saints no matter what.

"Why Stars Hollow?" he asked again.

"I guess…I knew you lived here."

"But you didn't come to me. You went to Lorelai."

"She just found me first." Rory finally looked up at Luke. "I was scared to approach you. I thought you'd turn me away…and I was kind of scared you might send me back home."

"You need to tell me why you don't want to go back home. What happened with Liz?"

"Nothing happened with her. I didn't run away because of Mom. But I can't stay there anymore? Please don't make me go back there…if…if you do, if you try to put me on a bus back to New York I'll just hop off at the first stop. And if you try to put me in your truck and drive me there I'll just run away again. I'm not going back."

Luke sighed. What was he going to do? "What do you expect from me, Rory? Have you looked around at this apartment? It's not big enough for two people, and certainly not a teenage girl and her uncle. That would just be weird."

"I'll just go back to the inn. Everything with Lorelai is all cleared up. She knows I didn't steal from her. She'll let me back into the potting shed and let me work for her again."

"Wait—steal from her?"

"I didn't steal from her," Rory repeated. "Some of her money went missing, I guess it was her son—I'm not blaming him, that's what Lorelai told me. Anyway, she thought it was me at first and fired me and tried to send me back home, so I ran, but now she knows it wasn't me so she'll let me come back to work as a maid. "

Jess stole from Lorelai and got Rory fired? Apparently, Luke had missed out on some key facts. "She told you all this?"

"Well, not all that. I didn't ask for my job back, but I know she will do it."

After Luke put the fear of God in Lorelai about taking in Rory he was pretty sure she wouldn't. But that was beside the point. "Rory, you're sixteen. You can't work as a maid. You need to be in school. And I need to call your Mom and tell her you're safe."

"But you won't make me go back, right? I can stay here?" She blinked those big, doe-like eyes. How could he say no to that face?

Luke looked around at the apartment. Her face didn't change facts. There was no room for her here. Still, he could let her down gently. The priority was contacting Liz. "We'll figure something out. Now can I call her?"

Rory nodded. "I'm only fifteen, by the way. My birthday isn't for a few months."

"Because that makes it so much better, right?"

Rory hung her head in shame again as Luke picked up the cordless phone. He took it down into the diner for privacy. Liz took an unbelievably long time to answer for someone who should be worried about the whereabouts of their kid.

"I've got Rory," Luke said. "She's safe and with me."

"Thank God," Liz said. "Oh, tell her I love her. Tell her I miss her."

"She doesn't want to go back home. She ran away…from something. I don't know what. Did someone hurt her? Does she have a school bully or something? A bad boyfriend? What's going on, Liz? Why is she scared to go back home?"

Luke listened closely to her reaction. Would Liz deny that anything was happening to Rory? Make up excuses? Outright admit she knew and did nothing to stop it? Anything seemed possible after all he's learned.

Liz made some sort of squeaky sound then said, "I don't know. She never told me anything like that. Rory doesn't have many friends, so maybe she's being bullied. No boyfriend, though. She's really not like me. Too timid."

Well, that was a relief to hear—the not being like Liz part. The fact that Liz had no inkling of an idea about what was going on with Rory was more concerning though. Was she lying or oblivious?

"Luke, "Liz said, "if she doesn't want to come back home then could she stay with you?"

"Are you serious? You don't want your daughter back?"

"It's not like that. Of course, I miss her, but she's sixteen. She'll be out of the house in two years anyway."

"Fifteen," Luke corrected. At least he had an excuse for being wrong, he barely ever saw her. There was no reason Liz shouldn't know her child's age.

"Right. I rounded up. Anyway, my boyfriend is living here now so it's kind of cramped anyway."

"So, you're choosing your boyfriend over your daughter?"

"Well, if she doesn't want to be here. Plus, she doesn't really like him. It's best for everyone."

This was unbelievable. Liz had always been selfish, but she had sunk to a new level. She had been raised better than this. She had been raised to believe family always came first. How could she have turned her back on their values so completely?

"Fantastic, Liz. Just great," Luke said. "You know what, don't worry about it anymore. She can stay here with me. I'll take care of her just like I take care of everything. You just go back to caring only about yourself. That's what you're good at anyway."

"Luke—"

He hung up, not giving Liz a chance to defend herself, and slammed the phone on the counter.

Alright, one problem at a time. Liz might be a shit mother, but she wasn't his concern anymore. Rory was. He went back upstairs. Rory had moved to the couch was reading his copy of the Stars Hollow Gazette. She looked up at him with those too blue eyes.

"Does she want to talk?"

Luke's heart broke. Liz never even asked to speak to Rory. Maybe he just hadn't given her the chance to talk before he hung up, but nothing was exactly stopping her from calling back.

"I told her you needed some time to process things…and that I thought it best if you stayed here, at least until you want to go back home. You can give her a call in the morning, okay?" Luke just hoped Liz would actually pick up.

Rory nodded, her bottom lip trembling.

Luke looked around at the apartment one more time. This was no place for her. Maybe they could look into moving into a bigger apartment, one that wasn't just a converted office space and had actual bedrooms. That too would have to wait for the morning, though.

"Take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No Uncle Luke, I can't do that—"

Luke raised his hand and she stopped arguing. He got some sweatpants and a t-shirt for her out of his closet and sent her into the bathroom to change. By the time she came back out, he still hadn't processed the massive change Rory was going to make to his bachelor lifestyle.

* * *

What the Hell are you supposed to do when your unlicensed teenager steals your car? Every idea seemed like a bad one. She couldn't call the cops; they might arrest him. She couldn't search the town; if he was anywhere in Stars Hollow then he wouldn't have needed to take the car in the first place. She did give a call to the Rygalski's but all she got there was an "I don't know where he is," from Dave, and a heaping helping of judgment from his mom.

Where would Jess, her homebody son, even want to go on a Saturday night?

Lorelai kept telling herself that Jess had his permit and was a good, albeit not legal, driver. He wouldn't do anything stupid. The biggest risk was a cop finding out he didn't have a license. He did have his permit, though, so that could possibly mitigate the damage.

Then the question hit her, what if he was running away? Rory was a runaway. The possibility wasn't impossible. In fact, that was the only reason Lorelai could come up with that could possibly explain why he took the car.

Lorelai grabbed the phone for the umpteenth time tonight, but again talked herself out of calling the police. He had only been missing a few hours. She knew they wouldn't file a missing person report no matter how much she cried. And calling them would only make matters worse for Jess. She put the phone back down and buried her head in one of the couch pillows. It soaked up her tears.

The phone rang.

"Jess," she answered. She knew there was panic in her voice, but she didn't care. Jess should know how upset he made her.

"Ma'am this is the Hartford police department."

Lorelai's stomach dropped. It was every parent's worst nightmare, a call from the police. Was he okay? Under arrest? Dead? She should have called them. Maybe she could have prevented whatever harm had obviously come to him. This was all her fault.

"What happened?" it came out like a scream. Lorelai barely recognized her own voice. More tears were streaming down her face than before.

"Is this Mrs. Gilmore?"

Lorelai didn't correct the title. "Yes."

"You're the parent of Jess Gilmore?"

"Is my son okay?"

"He was attending a high school party involving underage drinking. We need you to pick him up."

Lorelai felt like everything had just come crashing back to Earth. "He's okay?" The muscles in her chest were loosening.

"Yes ma'am, we're just going to need you to pick him up." Lorelai breathed. Her head felt light but at least the weight of the world was off her shoulder. Jess was okay.

"Is he in trouble? Under arrest?"

"Ma'am, just pick him up." There was more than a hint of annoyance in the officer's voice.

"I'll be right there," she said.

The police gave her the address and she hung up without even saying thanks. She was in a daze. Jess went to a party. Jess. Jess who hated socializing. Jess who'd rather stay at home and read than hang out with friends. Jess who barely had any friends in the first place. How did this even happen?

Chilton. It must be a Chilton party. Which, under normal circumstances would have been a good thing. She normally would have loved her son to finally socialize with his peers, but between Jess's recent behavior and the party getting busted for drinking Lorelai couldn't help but be concerned. Instead of preparing him for Harvard was Chilton sending Jess down a darker path?

There was one saving grace. At least if it was a Chilton party the cops would go easy on all the kids. Rich people tended to get away with everything, especially regarding the law.

Lorelai reached for her keys. That's when she remembered Jess had stolen her car. Goddammit! Getting Jess was going to be more complicated than she thought.

Lorelai walked through the entryway, put on her coat and picked up her purse. She'd need to find someone in town who'd let her borrow their car, which meant gossip was bound to get out about her predicament. Such is life in a small town.

Lorelai walked next door, to Babette's. It was the most logical choice even if Babette was the biggest gossiper in town. Babette would do anything for her and she didn't mean any actual harm by her gossip, it's just what old ladies do. Lorelai would be a liar if she denied partaking in the town gossip herself.

She knocked on the front door. No answer. Lorelai peaked through the window. It was dark. She looked around at the lawn. No car either. Babette and Morey seemed to be out. Well, so much for the easiest solution.

Lorelai walked toward the center of town. There were plenty of others she could ask, right? She walked by Sookie's house, who would've been her next option but her car in the shop.

Lorelai kept walking.

She found herself in the town square. It was dark. Of course it was dark. It was past midnight. Everyone was already asleep in bed. There was one apartment that still had its lights on: the apartment above Luke's Diner. Did she dare?

Before she knew what she was doing Lorelai walked toward Luke's. She banged on the front door. She was the last person Luke would want to see, but she needed his help. She hoped he cared enough about Jess to forgive her.

A window upstairs opened.

"Lorelai?" It was Rory's head poking out. Her head was pulled back and replaced by Luke's.

"What the Hell are you doing, making that racket?" Luke asked. He was very grumpy. More so than usual.

"I need your car," Lorelai shouted.

"What?"

"Jess stole my car. I need yours to pick him up." Then Lorelai realized if she picked up Jess in Luke's truck she'd have no way of getting her own car home."

The waterworks revved up. "My kid ran away from home and I just want him back and now I totally get the Rory thing and why you were upset with me but I need help. I need someone to get involved and help me because there is something wrong with my kid and I don't know what but he needs help but I don't know how to help him and I need help right now and I need to get to him and please help me!"

Luke closed the window.

Oh God! Luke didn't care. Her whole world shattered. She needed to keep going house to house. Find Miss Patty, Taylor, maybe even Mrs. Kim, who'd lecture her about the dangers about losing control of your teenager and imply that Lorelai was a whore, but she'd risk that if she could get to Jess. It didn't matter what other people thought, she just needed her son back home. She'd do things right this time. She'd figure out what was wrong and she'd fix it.

Instead of moving, she sat down on the steps, unable to move. She just needed a minute or two to gather herself before making herself the town-fool for losing control of her son.

The front door of Luke's open.

Lorelai turned around and was greeted by Luke. He offered his hand to her to help her get up.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Bringing you to Jess." He said it like it was no big deal. Like she hadn't just come to him in the middle of the night and ask the most outrageous request.

"But-"

He took her hand and walked her over to the truck. He opened the passenger door for her. Lorelai got in without thinking. Luke got in the passenger side. He pulled out onto the street.

Lorelai looked up at the apartment. The light was still on. "But Rory-"

"She'll be okay alone for an hour."

Lorelai leaned back against the seat. "I thought you hated me."

Luke was quiet. She wondered if he heard what she said. Maybe he did and was ignoring it because he did hate her. He was just doing this for Jess.

"I don't hate you," he finally said. "I was just angry. Not even at you. Mostly at Liz. Rory ran away 2 weeks ago and she just calls me now."

Lorelai looked over at Luke. He was staring straight ahead, concentrating on the road. He had always been such a good friend to her and Jess. He must be a great uncle to Rory.

"Rory's lucky to have you. If I knew you were her uncle, if I knew she had family who cared, I would have sent her straight there."

"And I'm glad you were looking out for her. I'm glad she had a roof over her head these past few weeks."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Not awkwardly so, but just because nothing else needed to be said. Luke wasn't much of a talker and Lorelai wasn't in the best of moods.

They arrived at the party. There were a few cars near the house but not too many. Most of the other parents must've arrived already. Luke pulled into a spot across the street.

"Thanks," she said, as she opened the door.

Luke put the car into park. "I'll wait until I see you two leaving."

"You don't have-"

Luke put his hand up, signaling for her to stop. Lorelai knew he had to. He had a chivalrous obligation to follow this through to the end.

Lorelai crossed the street and walked up the stone walkway. This house, and all of its neighbors, had neatly manicured lawns. None of the neighbors had garden gnomes gracing their front yards. The perfection gave her Stepford vibes.

She knocked on the front door. A police officer answered, one who looked stern and angry.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my son."

The officer let her through. She saw Jess sitting on a couch, next to a blond boy, being watched by another cop.

As she approached, Jess looked up. His shoulders were slumped over. He knew how busted he was. Lorelai spoke to the officer watching him. "Hi, that idiot's mine." She pointed at Jess. "Do I need to sign anything."

The officer sighed. "Just take him home."

Jess stood up.

The blond boy spoke. "Smart, having your sister pick you up."

Jess elbowed the boy in the ribs. "Shut up, Tristan" he murmured.

Lorelai glared at the two. "I'm not his sister. See, Jess here is the result of what happens when teenagers drink and get a little too frisky."

"Mom!" Jess hissed.

The teenagers in the room all looked at them, their eyes watching the mother-son train wreck. It was like being in Stars Hollow, under the prying eyes of their neighbors.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lorelai asked, sarcastically. "Am I embarrassing you? Like how you embarrassed me and made me run through the entire town looking for a car just to pick you up with."

With his head slumped, Jess headed for the door. Lorelai followed, continuing to yell. The still present Chilton students watched.

"You were already grounded. Was this what you were doing last night? At another party?"

Jess walked through the front door. Lorelai was at his heels. There was no end to this rant in sight.

"Or were you just knocking over a liquor store? Perhaps to supply the booze for this one."

Jess looked around at the street. "How did you get here?"

"Luke."

Jess rubbed his temples. "Luke knows?"

"Oh, you're concerned about what Luke thinks of you, but not me? I'm your mother, Goddamn it. I deserve a little respect."

Jess walked to the Jeep which was parked a few houses down. Lorelai followed, after giving Luke a wave that she and Jess were okay. Once they both got into the car Lorelai began her ranting again.

"I have never been so disrespected in my life. I have never thought so little of you. I used to think, my kid, sure he can be sarcastic and surly, sometimes his attitude isn't the most pleasant, but overall he's a good kid. Now, I'm not so sure."

Jess looked away and out the window.

"No. You're not going to just ignore me. I'm yelling at you, Goddammit, and I demand to be heard."

Jess turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. He looked even worse than last night. And was that vomit on his shirt?

"I'm flunking," he said.

Lorelai was about to scream at him more but suddenly all the anger was gone. "What?" Did she hear him right? It couldn't be so. Jess was the best student she knew. Way better than she was at his age.

Jess turned away from her again. "I said I'm flunking.

"How can that be? You've been at Chilton for two weeks."

Jess shrugged. "Failed an English paper."

"What?"

"Please stop making me repeat things." He sounded tired.

Lorelai continued to remember the last time she and Jess had an argument where he didn't yell back. He seemed so defeated. Was it because he was drunk? Or had he just lost all will to defend himself?

Lorelai took a deep breath. Jess failed a paper. That was something she'd thought she'd never hear. But they could deal with it. They just needed to reevaluate things. At least now she knew what was wrong so she could fix it. "Okay. Is it just the one paper?"

Jess shrugged.

"If it's just one paper then you're not flunking."

Jess pulled his knees up to his chest. "I don't want to talk about this," he said. His voice was rising.

"Too bad. We're talking about this." Lorelai breathed in and out. "Talk. No yelling, no screaming. When did you fail this paper?"

"Monday." He still wouldn't look at her.

"Are you serious? You failed one paper and you're freaking out this much?" The timeline made sense. Jess was stressed last week, but his behavior didn't get this bad until the last few days. "Jess, why didn't you tell me?"

Jess shrugged.

"Stop just shrugging. Talk to me. You're supposed to tell me these things so I can help you."

"Stop it!" Jess slammed his foot onto the floor. His voice had returned to its normal volume. He finally turned and looked at her. There were tears on his face. Had Lorelai ever seen him cry before? Not since he was a toddler.

"You can't fix this. I am stupid. You built up my self-esteem for years and it came crashing down at Chilton. I did everything I could to catch up. I studied like crazy all of last week. Then I tried to study some more this week after I got the F, but I couldn't do it. I'm too Goddamn stupid and I can't concentrate for shit and…and…and"

"And what Jess?"

No wonder Jess had been misbehaving so badly. He'd cracked. He was going through some kind of identity crisis and everyone around him was too blind to notice.

"And I bought the test answers, okay?" Jess said. "You happy? I lied to you when I said I didn't take your money. It was me. It was obviously me. I don't know why you ever blamed Rory. I'm the criminal, not her. I'm stupid and a cheat and thief, not her."

Lorelai was stunned. This was way worse than she thought. She wanted to yell at him and tell him how terrible his behavior was, but deep down in her gut she knew this was her fault. She put too much pressure on him and he had succumbed to it.

Lorelai reached over and pulled Jess into a hug. He pulled away at first but she wouldn't let go. Finally, he buried his head into her shoulders and sobbed. His tears soaked through her sweater.

They seem to stay like that for hours, even if in reality it was only a minute or so. Lorelai didn't dare pull away. She missed her son letting her touch him. She missed him needing her. She missed him trusting her enough to fix things. She swore now that she knew what was going on she would fix it. Jess wasn't going to ruin his life, not if she had any say in the matter.

It was Jess who broke the hug. Lorelai put the keys in the engine and patted her son's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Jess fell asleep on the ride back to Stars Hollow. She helped him to his room and tucked him into bed. He slept like a baby—a very cranky baby who kept tossing and turning. Still, he looked so small and innocent underneath the sheets. It broke her heart that he was hurting so badly.

This was Jess's first time drinking, at least that she knew of. She refused to leave his side. She pulled up a chair by the feet of his bed and fell asleep watching him.

* * *

 **Cw: Underage drinking.**

 **A/n: Everyone, thank you so much for the kind messages. You have no idea how much they meant for me. I don't think I had a chance to respond to them all, but I read each and everyone and they seriously meant the world to me in a time when everything just felt so terrible. Thank you so much!**

 **I spent April participating in Camp NaNoWriMo and did 50 hours of editing and writing (literally just hit my 50th hour). I really built up my backlog for this story, and have been working on some first drafts for new stories too. Writing was literally the only thing that kept me sane during April. It was the only reason I got out of bed some days. And knowing I had all these amazing people waiting for next update kept me going too. You all mean the world to me and I can't thank you enough for all the support you've given me.**


	11. A New Status Quo

**A/n: Okay, so I know I've put you all through the ringer with Jess's angst. I promise I'm going to lay off him for a while (operative word being a while). All that angst was building up to the breakpoint that was last chapter, and now it's time for some healing. He's not going to suddenly become some angel but hopefully you won't want to smack him for being an idiot, at least not as much as before. :P**

 **And again, the** **outpour of support in the comments has been amazing. Writing is still the one thing keeping me sane during this everlasting quarantine, so thanks for all the love.**

* * *

Ever feel like your head's been cracked open and all your insides are inside-out and your esophagus is filled with cement? That was the best way to describe Jess's hangover. His head pounded to his heartbeat, which woke him barely past dawn. Fatigue hit him hard, but he couldn't drift back to sleep. He strangely felt tired and energized at the same time, like his eyes were propped open against his will, Clockwork Orange style. The room spun.

Jess sat up on his bed. To his surprised Lorelai was slumped over in a chair. Memories from last night came crashing back. Fuck. He really messed things up.

The dry heaving started right after that. Jess ran out of his bedroom and straight to the bathroom. False alarm. It was just nausea. With sweat dripping down his forehead, Jess sat down on the floor next to the toilet, no longer having the strength to move.

Lorelai followed behind him, her footsteps slow and clumsy. She wiped gunk from her eyes. "You okay?" she asked him when she found him on the floor of the bathroom.

All Jess could make out was some sort of moan that sounded kind of positive. He didn't dare move his head from its current position.

Lorelai sat down on the side of the tub.

"I've never felt so sick before," Jess said. His head was rested against the cool wall tiles. Every inch of his body felt like it was a million degrees.

"Well, you've never been hungover before."

"Yay. Lecture." Jess pulled one knee up to his chest and tried to plant himself there on the floor. The room kept spinning.

"No lecture. Not until you're conscious enough for it to take." Lorelai offered a hand but Jess didn't take it. Instead, he turned his head and emptied his stomach into the toilet. After all the throwing up he already did last night all that came up was bile. Lorelai rubbed his back.

There was a knock on the front door, but Lorelai didn't leave Jess's side. Jess slumped back down against the wall and wiped his mouth with a tissue. His breathing was ragged. "Go get it," he told her. Her hovering just made him feel worse anyway.

The door was left ajar. If he strained Jess could just make out what Lorelai was saying to the person at the door.

"You didn't have to do this," she said.

"Felt bad for him." It was Luke's voice. "God, sixteen and already drinking? You give him Hell yet?"

"Fifteen," Lorelai said. "His birthday isn't for another two weeks. I don't know what the Hell I'm going to do with him. I'm at my wit's end."

Jess slowly lifted himself off the floor and inched his way toward the bathroom door. They were talking about him. A flash of rage hit him harder than the nausea. In fact, the rage even subdued the nausea. It didn't matter that every single choice Jess had made over the last couple days had been the wrong ones, they had no right to talk about him behind his back. And they weren't even stealthy about it. They were right down the hall. How inattentive were they that they forgot Jess could hear everything?

"You're a good Mom," Luke said. "You'll figure it out."

"Starting to seriously doubt that."

"Maybe you just need a little help."

"You offering?"

"Kind of in the middle of my own family crisis right now," Luke said.

Family crisis? What family crisis? What family? The rage dissipated as Jess realized he had no idea what had been going on with Luke. He'd never paid attention. He was too caught up with his own issues to give Luke a second thought. Sure, Jess had been going on about how Luke had his own life and it wasn't fair for Jess to monopolize his time but Jess never really put any thought into what that life entailed. As far as Jess knew Luke had no family. His only relatives died long ago or lived far away. But that didn't mean they'd disappeared or that Luke didn't have other things going on. Jess had never once even asked how things were going for Luke. He hung his head in shame.

"You need help?" Lorelai asked.

"Figuring it out…what about his dad?" Luke asked.

That peaked Jess's attention again. They were back on Jess and talking about the most upsetting subject in his life.

"Christopher?" Lorelai asked. "Chris can barely take care of himself. No, I'm on my own with Jess. Always have been."

Chris was scum. That much Jess knew. He decided that three years ago when Chris just up and left them for no reason. No, he didn't leave them. He had never been apart of this family. He had never even visited Stars Hollow before. But he had been in something adjacent to the realm of family. Before he packed up and moved to California, barely even calling for Christmas or birthdays, that is.

"But your parents are involved now, right?" Luke asked.

Somehow that option seemed even worse than Chris. The Friday Night Dinners over the past three weeks had been Hell. Every one of them ended in fights. Even when he skipped them Emily still appeared out of nowhere to yell at him.

"Not by choice," Lorelai said. "I have enough emotional scars from them to carry for the two of us. I'm not giving them any extra leeway into our lives."

At least Jess didn't have to worry about them becoming even more involved.

"I wish I could help," Luke said.

"It's okay. Pancakes are really more than enough."

"I should get back to the diner." The front door closed and Lorelai's steps approached.

Jess scuffled over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, hoping his mother wouldn't realize he was eavesdropping.

Lorelai stopped by the door, a box of takeout in her hands. "Luke came by," she said. She shook the box in Jess's face. "Hangover cures." She brought the box into the kitchen and unpacked. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash, hash browns, eggs, and coffee in a to-go cup—it had everything. And it all made his stomach turn.

Lorelai scooped the food out onto a plate while she nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"Isn't that my bacon?" Jess asked.

"There's enough for two." She placed the plate in front of Jess, but he pushed it away, unable to look at it. Lorelai made herself her own plate.

"You're being awfully cool," Jess said.

Lorelai paused with her plate. She bit her lip and continued wordlessly. Only after she was finished gathering the food on the plate and seated next to Jess did she speak. "Honestly, I'm freaked out. And I have no idea what to do. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to handle this. I know how Richard and Emily would have handled this, and I think we both know how little their methods work."

"You're being really serious," Jess said. He had never seen his mother act serious before.

"This is a really serious situation, Jess."

Jess looked down at his hands. This would be easier if Lorelai would just yell at him.

"So obviously your grounded."

Jess sighed. He definitely saw that coming. "How long?"

"I don't know. Let's say indefinitely."

"What? No fair, you're supposed to give me a date to count down to?"

"Jess," Lorelai chastised. "I'm not arguing about it. This was…this was next level. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to trust you again. And I'm sure as Hell not letting you out of my sight again until you start showing me good behavior. This weekend was insane Jess. You disappeared Friday night doing God knows what. You still never told me what happened Friday."

Jess bit his lip. The worst part was nothing happen. He didn't do anything fun or entertaining…okay, he egged Taylor's car, but that was it. If he had just stayed home, maybe instead told Lorelai he didn't feel well enough for Friday Night Dinner, then none of this would have happened. The fight with Emily would have never happened. He wouldn't have spiraled all weekend until he wound up drunk, crying in Lorelai's car.

"I just wandered around. Did a little reading. Egged Taylor's car, but you already knew that. I swear that was the worst of it. I just…I couldn't go to that dinner. I hate going to those dinners. I can't stand all the fighting anymore. And…and if I flunk out of Chilton they're going to hate me."

Lorelai's eyes softened and she reached over and squeezed Jess's hand. "I've got issues with them. I know. But it's not right for us to keep coming to blows in front of you. What we're fighting about, it's not about you, you know that right?"

"It's about how you got pregnant at sixteen."

"Yeah. Me. Not you. And we'll stop. I'll figure out a way to put an end to the fights, even if that means letting Emily call me any time she wants to yell my ear off. No more in front of you, okay?"

Jess shrugged. He didn't believe she had it in her to stop fighting with her parents.

Lorelai let go of his hand and placed it in her lap. "There's a few other things, okay? Did I…did I make the wrong choice by sending you to Chilton?" she asked.

Jess looked her up and down. Was this it? Was she going to pull him out and end the nightmare? And was that what Jess wanted? Honestly, he had no idea what he wanted anymore. He never wanted to attend Chilton. He dreaded it every day. But the worst part of it was knowing he couldn't do the work. That he was stupid. That no matter how hard he tried he would never amount to anything. Jess answered with a shrug.

"Tuition is paid up for the semester but if…Stars Hollow High is still an option."

Jess thought about it. Could he face the humiliation of flunking out of prep school? Of his old classmates jeering at him about how he was just as dumb as the rest of them.

"I can't go back there," he said. "I never wanted to leave in the first place but going back is worse."

"Then what are we supposed to do? You said you're struggling at Chilton but I've been seeing you studying your ass off. Any more studying and your head might explode."

Jess shrugged again. He was giving her nothing to work with.

"What about a tutor?" she asked.

"I don't need a tutor."

"You're the one saying you can't do the work. A tutor will help you catch up, help you understand the concepts you're struggling with."

Lorelai didn't get it. It wasn't the material he didn't understand. He understood everything just perfectly when he actually had time to study. Everything at that school was just so overwhelming. He lacked focus, not ability.

"And how are we going to afford a tutor?" Jess asked.

It was Lorelai's turn to squirm. "I guess I'll just have to ask Mom and Dad for a little more money."

"No," Jess said.

"It'll be fine. It's for your education. Mom's been begging to buy you stuff anyway. School clothing and a parking space for a car you'll never own, especially now since there is no way you're getting your license—"

"What?"

"—the cost of a tutor is a drop in the bucket of what we're paying for that school, anyway. Speaking of money, you're absolutely paying me back for every cent you stole, but we can worry about that once your grades are up."

"Not getting my license?" Jess said. His focus had pinpointed on that specific thing, forgetting all about his school woes.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "You think I'd trust you with a car now?"

"But—"

"What if you had been pulled over by a cop last night? And what was your plan to get home?"

"I wasn't going to drink and drive."

"I don't believe you. I don't trust your judgment anymore, Jess. The license is on indefinite hold. Prove you're responsible enough to be behind a wheel and then we'll talk. Until then have fun on the bus."

Jess groaned. Every stupid mistake he had made replayed over and over in his head. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he let it escalate so far?

"And you're also going to therapy."

"What?" Jess said flatly. The words didn't make sense. He must have misheard her. Or she was joking. Was she joking? If so, this was a really sick joke. She didn't actually think he was a nut, did she? He broke a couple rules, he wasn't a foaming at the mouth lunatic. No, he wasn't crazy. This punishment was crazy, Lorelai might be crazy, but not him. "Haven't you ever heard of cruel and unusual?"

"The Constitution applies to the government, not individuals," Lorelai retorted. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Look, this isn't even one of your punishments. The license, the grounding, the paying me back, those are all punishments. But this and the tutoring, they're supposed to help you."

"So, I can refuse?" Jess asked.

"Well, no."

"I'm not going," Jess said. The tutoring was bad enough, but therapy? No. No, no, no. He wasn't going to sit in someone's office and have them judge him for all his stupid mistakes then tell him why he was such a bad person. His conscience already did enough of that.

"Luckily for me you're a minor so I can pretty much force you to do whatever I want," Lorelai said.

"Nice job playing the mom card." Jess stood up. A wave of dizziness hit him again, and he stumbled for a second. Lorelai was at his side. She was always at his side. She wouldn't give him a moment to breathe. He pushed her away and then stormed off to his room, slamming it behind him.

* * *

It was hard seeing the kid who used to chat your ear off about X-Men comics hungover. All Luke wanted to do was stay at the Gilmore's house and do everything he could to help Jess, but the Rory problem still called his attention. Plus, what could he even do for Jess? He wasn't Jess's father and Jess had made it very clear he didn't want Luke involved in his life anymore. It broke Luke's heart, but at the end of the day he had no right to Jess's company. Rory, on the other hand, was his responsibility. He would fix whatever happened to her.

The diner was currently being run by Cesar. It was rare that Luke trusted anyone else with his livelihood, but this was an extraordinary circumstance. He had been training Cesar for years and believed the man was up to the task. If not, Luke was still nearby.

Luke returned to the apartment and found Rory still asleep in bed. She looked like her namesake, Sleeping Beauty, and Luke didn't have the heart to disturb her. She'd spent the last few days living on the streets. If anyone deserved to sleep in it was her—only this one time, though.

About a half-hour later, a whine escaped from Rory's lips. She jumped upright on the bed with a frazzled start, then looked around the room, her breath ragged.

"Bad dream?" Luke asked. She looked so peaceful only moments before.

She shook her head. "I just forgot where I was for a second. That ever happen to you when you wake up in a different place than usual?"

"That must have happened a lot lately."

Still, under the covers, Rory pulled her knees up to her chest. "Yesterday I woke up to a bunch of old people standing over me…I slept inside of Miss Patty's," she explained.

"Yeah, she told me. Why there?"

Rory just shrugged.

There was a long moment of silence between the two. Longer than a moment. Many minutes passed before Luke spoke again. "So," Luke said, hoping Rory would just say something. He was completely out of his element with this girl. Sure, once upon a time he had a good relationship with Jess, but that was different. He was a boy and had a mother who actually gave a damn. There were other adults in Jess's life. Rory only had Luke. If Luke screwed up he would be the only one to blame.

"So," Rory said back, giving him nothing to work with.

There was a list of things that needed to get done and Luke had no idea where to begin. If she was staying she would need things. A bed, clothes, toys…do fifteen-year-olds still play with toys? Plus there was school. She would have to enroll in Stars Hollow High and Luke had no idea what that would entail. Then there was guardianship? Could Liz just send Rory away or would they need formal paperwork? Were there any consequences if they didn't get the paperwork, like Rory getting taken away or him not being allowed to see her if there was a medical emergency? And what if there was an emergency? How was Luke supposed to respond? Was he allowed to make medical decisions?

Luke kept all his questions to himself, silently spiraling while sitting on the couch.

"I can still stay here, right?" Rory asked.

"What? Oh yeah." Luke went back to staring at the wall.

Rory finally got out of the bed. She went into the bathroom and when she returned she was wearing yesterday's clothes. "I guess I should go by the inn and get my stuff."

"Right, that would be a smart idea…and…I'll find a place for you to put them. Clean out a drawer or something." At least that was something useful Luke could do.

Rory stopped short of the apartment door and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I'm a little embarrassed to go back to the inn. I didn't leave on the best of terms." She turned away, her eyes wet. "What if they all think I'm a thief? What if they hate me? What if Michel yells at me and Sookie ignores me?"

Women had cried in front of Luke before. His mother, Liz, girlfriends. Every single time, no matter what he did, it was the wrong choice. He'd tried to fix the problem and he'd get yelled at. He'd try to offer solutions and he got yelled at. He tried to distract them and he got yelled at. Rory was already so fragile. If he made the wrong move again she might break. Luke was frozen, unable to figure out what to say or do.

Rory continued to stand by the door, wiping her tears. Eventually, her eyes were dry enough for her to continue on her way. Luke hadn't done a thing to comfort her. Uncle of the year.

* * *

The nausea and body aches Jess felt didn't go away. They only got worse as the day went on. Lorelai promised Jess that some hydration and greasy meals would help, but instead they turned his stomach more. His plan to avoid Lorelai for the rest of the day failed. She wouldn't stop hovering, checking on him and bringing him cups of water. Her attention created a mix of guilt and annoyance. Couldn't she just leave him alone for five minutes? Was this because she was concerned about the hangover, or because she could no longer trust him. Would this be how things were for now on? Would he never have a moment's peace again?

By Monday he felt even more miserable. This couldn't just be a hangover. That should have been over by now, and his symptoms were getting worse. There were aches over his whole body and a tingling sensation in his extremities. His throat and esophagus burned and felt heavy with phlegm. Maybe he was actually sick. He had thrown up on Friday. Maybe that wasn't from nerves but because of a stomach bug. Maybe throwing up on Louise wasn't even really his fault.

Unlike the previous morning, his sleep was heavy. Lorelai had to wake him up, barging into his room and throwing his uniform on his bed so he would get dressed.

"I don't feel good," he moaned as he sat up on the bed. His jacket landed on top of his leg.

"Tough. Get dressed."

"I'm serious." Speaking hurt his throat. His voice sounded like he just gargled glass. "I was sick this weekend."

"You were hungover."

"I threw up Friday too."

Lorelai threw his khakis are him. "Get dressed." She left the room.

Well, there would be no sympathy there. She was playing the drill Sargent now. Jess slowly got out of bed, his muscles aching as he did, and put on his clothes. He skipped the haircare routine. What did it matter what he looked like? After what happened with Louise Saturday night, his reputation, what little of one he had, would be ruined. He just needed to get through the day without causing any more waves.

Once he was dressed and his books were in his backpack Jess silently left his bedroom and met Lorelai by the front door.

"Luke's?" she asked.

Jess shrugged, though other than school that was the last place he wanted to go. Friday night's argument replayed in his head. How could Jess be so cruel? Other than Lorelai and Sookie, Luke was the one person in his life who had treated him with nothing but kindness and respect and he threw it back in his face.

You're not my father. The words felt like venom.

The Gilmores walked in silence to the diner. When Lorelai opened the front door the bell rang, alerting everyone to their presence. All eyes fell on them, even if it was for the briefest of moments. Lorelai walked through the threshold without an issue but Jess needed her prodding to come all the way through.

"Counter or…why are you just standing there?"

Jess finally left the doorway and sat down at the table closest to the door. Easy escape route. With a sigh, Lorelai sat down across from him.

"You know what you want?" she asked as she picked up a menu she had memorized many years ago.

"Just coffee," he said. He didn't think he could stomach anything solid.

Lorelai's eyebrows pinched. She reached forward and put her hand on Jess's forehead. He didn't slap it away. She cringed. "You're all sweaty," she said, before wiping her hand on her slacks.

"I told you I was sick."

"You look more nervous than sick. You're even shaking a little. Are you scared about going back to school?"

Jess shook his head, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that's exactly what was wrong. Jess had always been a slave to his anxiety. It's why he avoided people and kept his head down, always trying not to draw attention. Right now, he felt just like he did before a class presentation. "Maybe a little," he admitted. "I…kind of embarrassed myself at the party."

"That happens when you drink. Want to talk about it?"

Jess shook his head. Just being able to name what was wrong with him helped lift his burden. Though the aches persisted, a pressure on his chest was lifted.

The front door of the diner opened and Dave entered. His eyes briefly landed on Jess, but instead of joining the Gilmores he went straight to the counter.

"Haven't seen much of him lately," Lorelai said. "You two have a fight?"

No, Jess had just been an awful friend. Neither of them should have been surprised. Jess pushed everyone else in his life away. Dave just happened to be the friend who'd stuck around longest. Jess always knew Dave would get fed up one day and then he'd have nobody.

Lorelai leaned across the table and squeezed Jess's hand. "Grounding is kind of worse when your friends go to a different school. Can't even see them in class…go have breakfast with him."

Jess shook his head. "What friends? I screwed that one up. It's fine. I don't need friends."

After the way Jess had treated Dave the last two weeks Dave had given him one last chance: stop screwing around then they could hang out on Saturday. But instead, Jess blew Dave off again and took off to a party. The idea of inviting Dave had crossed his mind at one point Saturday night, but he blew it off, knowing Dave was way too mature to go along with an idea that dumb, and might even rat him out.

Lorelai stared blankly at Jess. "Jess, that is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard from you. Go fix whatever it is you did. Now!" She playfully kicked his chair away from the table.

"Jesus, Mom. Fine!" Jess stood up and stormed across the diner. At the counter he stood hovering by a stool, unable to sit or bring attention to his presence.

"You just gonna stand there all day?" Dave asked.

Wordlessly, Jess sat next to his only friend. Silence hung between them. Jess wouldn't be the first to talk.

"Your Mom called Saturday, looking for you. And she came by the house on Friday, after you left. Where were you?"

Jess wasn't going to get into all the details here. Not with all the town gossipers present and mere feet away. Miss Patty and Babette, in particular, were just one table away. "Doing something stupid," Jess said instead. "I screwed up. Grounded for…well, grounded indefinitely. Look, I know I've been a shitty friend. I'd say I'd make that up but, well, grounded. Don't know when we'll ever be able to hang out."

There was another long moment of silence that only Dave dared to break. "When's your bus?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your bus. You got a while before it comes?"

Jess checked his watch. "Maybe twenty minutes?"

Dave stood up and picked his backpack off the ground. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." He took off, out the door and toward the high school. Was he ditching Jess? That was an elaborate way to tell Jess to go screw himself. Jess couldn't peel his eyes away from the front windows of the diner. What the Hell, Dave?

"What the Hell, Jess?" Lorelai asked. Suddenly, she was standing right next to him. "What did you say to him to make him run off."

"It wasn't me!" Jess said. At least, he didn't think he said anything wrong. "I told him I was sorry for being a jerk and that I'm grounded and then he ran off."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's all you said," Lorelai said with an eye roll. "Jesus, Jess, Dave is your best friend. What the Hell did you do?"

Jess turned around on the stool and faced the coffee pots. This was so unfair. For once he had actually done nothing wrong and he was still being treated like the screwup.

Luke came out of the kitchen with a pile of plates on his arms. "Hey coffee man!" Lorelai shouted at him. He walked passed her and delivered the plates. "Coffee man!" Lorelai continued. "Luke! Coffee! Stat!"

Luke returned behind the counter and picked up the coffee pot. He poured the sweet brown nectar into Lorelai's cup. "Coffee?" he asked Jess.

Jess stared at him. Another person he'd treated like trash. For some unknown reason Luke still hadn't given up on him. He drove Lorelai to pick him up Saturday night, brought breakfast yesterday morning and was now standing there like nothing was wrong. All while in the midst of some unknown family crisis that Jess had been too oblivious to notice

He wanted to ask Luke about it, wanted to show Luke he cared, but he wasn't supposed to know about the crisis. He had to bite his tongue.

"Earth to Jess." Luke waved his hand in front of Jess's face.

"Yeah," Jess said. "In a to-go cup?"

Luke grabbed a Styrofoam cup and filled it. "You okay. You're not…well, you know?"

"I'm fine." He wanted to say more, but an apology would feel hollow. How could he ever make up for all the terrible things he said to Luke? How could he ever repair the relationship and let him know he cared?

"Know what you want?"

"Just the coffee," Jess said.

"No breakfast?"

Jess shook his head.

"You need to eat breakfast," Luke said.

"Thanks, Mom," Jess snapped. The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. How much more disrespect would Luke take?

The frown on Luke's lips was heartbreaking. Jess was such a jerk.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "Got a minute to talk?" Luke asked

Without saying another word the two adults left, heading straight for the stockroom. Was that it? Was that Luke's final straw? Was he finally done with Jess's insolence? Jess slumped over the counter. For someone who had a reputation of barely talking he sure did have trouble keeping his mouth shut.

"They're not talking about you," a girl said.

Jess looked to his right and a few seats down sat Rory. A book was placed on the counter in front of her, next to a plate of pancakes. Jess stood up and scooted over to the seat next to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi." She took another bite of her pancakes. Where did she get the money to afford breakfast? Did Lorelai give her her job back?

"When'd you come in?" Jess asked. "Didn't notice you before."

"Got here before you and Lorelai. I waved at your mom but you seemed preoccupied." That was the understatement of the year. "Luke's right. You should eat something. You don't look so good."

"Nerves," he said. "Kind of embarrassed myself in front of my classmates." He sipped his coffee. The caffeine helped, but only slightly. He picked her book up and turned it around. Atlas Shrugged. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you aren't one of those right-wing laissez-faire nut jobs."

Rory shook her head and blushed. "No, but you're supposed to read about all sorts of beliefs and ideologies, even the ones you disagree with, right? Plus, she's an eloquent writer."

"She's a rambling nut job."

"Did you just come here to mock my choices in reading?"

"No, but it's why I'm staying."

Rory rolled her eyes and took her book back. She placed it back down in front of her.

"What makes you think they're not talking about me?" Jess asked.

"Because they're talking about me," she said.

"Why would they talk about you?"

Rory cocked her head to the side and she stared Jess up and down. "Lorelai didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You don't know?" Miss Patty asked, from one table over.

Jess rolled his eyes. It was impossible to have a private conversation in this town. It was like being under a microscope every second of the day, the snooping eyes watching and the prying ears listening.

"You'd think Lorelai would've told him," Babette said, "what with how close she is with everyone involved."

"Involved with what?" Jess asked. The eavesdropping was bad enough but if they were going to pull him into their gossip couldn't they at least give him the context instead of talking circles around him?

"With Rory!" both ladies said in unison.

Rory hung her head down, her face beat red. Whatever the juicy piece of gossip was it wasn't worth this. How could two people be cruel enough to make Rory look so sad?

"Would you two stop!" Jess sneered. "Our lives aren't some fishbowl of entertainment."

Miss Patty and Babette leaned over the table and their chatter became whispers. The gossip wasn't over, but at least it was quieter.

"Thanks," Rory said. "I've kind of been at the center of town gossip all weekend. Not a fan."

"I've been grounded all weekend. Hadn't heard anything."

"Might as well tell you."

"You don't have to." He was curious but he also didn't want to pry like everyone else. She had enough of that from the townies and deserved as much privacy as he could give her.

"No, I want to. You deserve to know." She took a deep breath. "I'm Luke's niece," she said.

A chuckle escaped Jess's lips. "Heh. What? No, you're kidding, right?"

Rory shook her head and raised her hand with three middle fingers up. "Scout's honor."

Jess remembered what Luke said yesterday about a family crisis. Was Rory the crisis? The girl who he committed a misdemeanor with the other night?

"He's actually why I came to Stars Hollow," she continued. "I'm staying with him now."

"Then why were you staying in the potting shed?"

She shrugged. It was like having a conversation with himself.

The bell over the front door rang and Dave came running back into the diner, his face red and his breathing ragged. "Good, you're still here." He went up to the counter and handed Jess a small box, wrapped in festive birthday-themed wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Jess asked, while Rory waved at Dave and smiled.

"It's a birthday gift."

"You got me a birthday gift?" Jess asked. His body felt numb and cold. After the way he'd treated Dave a gift was the last thing Jess deserved.

"Of course," Dave said, forgoing the sarcastic remarks Jess would have made given that question. Then Dave snatched it back, and with that moment Jess's heart broke into a thousand pieces. Dave was taunting him with what could have been. Their friendship was over and Jess was sure Dave's next move would be to throw it in the trash. "And it's really good," Dave said. "I absolutely nailed this birthday."

"Congratulations," Jess said sarcastically, wishing Dave would just stop. Every second Dave continued was torture. Jess screwed up the best friendship of his life. The only friendship. Between that and how he'd treated Luke and Lorelai these past couple weeks he was left with nothing. He glanced over at Rory, sure that soon enough she'd want nothing to do with him too.

Dave beamed. "Thanks. And if you want it by your birthday you better stop screwing around so Lorelai will actually let me come over."

Jess stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I don't know what you did to get grounded 'indefinitely' but knock it off. I'm sure your mom will let you off the hook on your birthday, but only if you stop doing whatever it is what you're doing. Okay? Promise me you'll be on your best behavior this time."

Dave wasn't teasing him about the end of their friendship. He was offering a bribe to help things resume to normal. Jess was completely blown away by the gesture.

"Promise?" Dave repeated.

Jess nodded, the word stuck in his throat. It was good enough for Dave. He sat back down to the left of Jess and put the present back in his pocket.

"Aw!" Rory said. Both boys stared at her. "Sorry." She turned back to her food and book.

"Luke's niece," Jess explained.

Lorelai and Luke exited the stockroom.

"So, what's the verdict, who were you talking about?" Rory asked. "I've got twenty bucks riding on this."

"Hey, I didn't agree to a bet," Jess said.

"Oh, put me down for fifty on the girl!" Miss Patty said from one table over. "Town gossip has been brimming with tales about her all weekend."

"Nah, I'll put my money down on Jess," Babette said. "Things seemed funky at their house the last few days."

"Gamble on someone else's teenagers!" Luke hollered at the two ladies.

Lorelai placed her hand against Luke's chest, shaking her head. "It's fine. They're just joking…right?"

Miss Patty pulled a crisp fifty out of her purse.

"We weren't talking about either of them if you have to know," Lorelai said.

Frowning, Miss Patty put the money away.

Lorelai leaned forward, toward both teens. "We were talking about both of you. Namely getting you enrolled at Stars Hollow High," she said to Rory with a smile, but it quickly turned upside down when she looked at Jess, "and how you are going to come to the diner after school every day until I get home from work. And tonight I have class, so I won't be home till after dinner. "

"But—"

Lorelai put her hand up but Jess didn't shut up.

"I'm not five, you know. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not getting into a whole thing with you in front of all our neighbors. I don't trust you to actually go home, so this is how it's gonna be. Got it?"

Jess glared and picked up his coffee. "I've got a bus to catch." He stormed out.

* * *

Luke had been so clueless about anything and everything involving Rory. In one weekend his life had been turned completely upside down and suddenly he had a kid to take care of. No, not a kid, a teenager. Which on the one hand was better, teenagers aren't nearly as gross, but on the other hand, teenagers were so much worse.

They didn't listen, they caused trouble and every word out of their mouth was sass…Luke's view on teenagers might have been colored by Jess.

He hated to admit it, but he needed help, and the only person he trusted with such a sensitive issue was Lorelai.

"Thanks, Mom," Jess had sassed Luke during breakfast after he suggested the boy eat. There was no talking to that kid anymore. Suddenly he had the world's biggest chip on his shoulder. Luke couldn't stop himself from trying again and again, though. He'd grown too attached to the boy over the years.

Again, Luke had to remind himself that Rory was the bigger concern right now. His primary concern. Lorelai could deal with what was eating Jess alive. "Got a minute to talk?" he had asked her.

There was a flicker of…some sort of emotion on Jess's face, but it was too quick to read before it returned back to stone. The kid hid his emotions well, at least the ones other than anger.

Once they were out of earshot Luke asked, "Things getting any better with him?" Even if Rory was his primary concern now that didn't mean his concerns about Jess could just disappear. Besides, Jess's sass was making him question his decision about Rory. She had been nothing but sweet, if not quiet, since he took her in, but so was Jess a long time ago. Luke was waiting for the other shoe to drop and for the attitude to begin. Maybe if he could start to understand what had gone wrong with Jess than he could fix it when things started to go bad with Rory.

Lorelai shrugged. "Still moody, but when isn't he? I'm trying a couple new ideas out. Tutoring is one."

Luke winced. Jess was the smartest kid he knew. "Can't imagine him ever needing a tutor," Luke said. He couldn't imagine what kind of blow a tutor would take to Jess's ego either.

"I think he's just behind. He'll catch up…you didn't ask me back here just because he was being snippy again, did you?"

Luke shook his head. If he did that every time Jess was snippy they'd never leave the stockroom. "The whole Rory thing—I don't even know where to start. I cleaned out a drawer so she could keep her stuff in the apartment and even that I only thought of it after she told me she was going to get her stuff from the inn. I have no idea what I'm doing with a teenage girl.

"You think I knew what I was doing with a little boy when Jess was born? You'll figure it out. And if not, well, send her to me for all her makeup and feminine needs."

"It's more than that. Like school. She needs to be in school and I don't even know what to do about that. Do I just send her? Is there paperwork?"

"Usually." Lorelai guided Luke over to a box to sit down on. "Breathe. One step at a time. So, you need to enroll Rory at Stars Hollow High. Call the school and set up a meeting with the principal. Ask him what you need to do. And call her old school to let them know she'll be transferring. Find out what it takes to get her transcripts released."

Luke took a deep breath. He never would have thought of that all on his own. He was completely out of his depth. "You're pretty good at this."

"Well, I cheated. I literally just transferred Jess. After school's taken care of figure out what else you need. Call her mom to get her things sent over so she's not just wearing my hand-me-downs."

"Those are your clothes?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I told you I was taking care of her. Oh, and if she's going to be here a while you should start apartment hunting."

"What for?"

"Are you kidding? That place is way too small for two people. It's way too small for one."

Luke waved her off. "It's fine."

"It's not. Luke, she's a teenage girl. Sharing a one-bedroom isn't appropriate."

"What's that mean? I'm not some sort of pervert, Lorelai. She's my niece." Luke raised his voice as he defended himself from the accusation.

"I didn't say you were one. Do you really want to see her bra drying on the doorknob? Her box of tampons on your dresser?"

"Jesus, Lorelai. That's my niece!"

"And your niece is a teenager. She needs privacy. If you can't give her that, well, she was better off in the potting shed."

"She is not better off living in a shed!" Luke said. He stuck a finger in Lorelai's face.

Lorelai frowned. "I know. She should be with family and you're an incredible man for taking her in. You didn't have to do that but you put family first. But this is a big sacrifice you're making and part of that is making sure she's living in a comfortable environment. I don't think she wants you to see her bra and tampons either."

"Jesus, stop saying those words, Lorelai."

"Bra and tampon?"

"Stop! Fine, you made your point. I'll figure something out."

"Is this a money issue?" Lorelai asked. "There are assistance programs, you know, especially if you're taking care of someone else's kid."

Luke shook his head. "I can cover a two-bedroom." God knows he saved up enough by living above the diner all these years. Plus, he still had the money from selling his dad's place all those years ago. Money wasn't the problem. Change was. The more changes he made for Rory the more real this became. The more permanent it became.

Lorelai sat down on the box next to his and took his hand into hers, squeezing it. "I'm here if you two need anything."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm here if you need anything with Jess."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "There is one thing."

Luke looked at her, not expecting her to take him up on that, especially so quick. He was being honest when he said he'd do anything for the boy, but he wasn't sure there was anything he could do. What did Luke have to offer that Lorelai couldn't?

"Can he come over here after school?" she asked. "I don't trust him alone anymore. Not right now. Not sure if I'll ever be able to."

"Of course," Luke said. The plan was perfect. It would keep Jess out of trouble and give them an opportunity to maybe patch things up. "I'll clear a table for him. Or if it's too loud and he needs to study he can go upstairs."

Lorelai pulled Luke into a hug. He stiffened as soon as she put her arms around his neck. "You're the best," she told him, and quickly let go, releasing him from his own awkwardness.

"I guess I better get started on that school stuff." And so he did. They went back out to the diner and told the kids about their plan. Jess was less than pleased, but they really shouldn't have expected anything less. But Rory was ecstatic. She wanted nothing more than to start school. Luke set up a meeting with the principal at Stars Hollow High for that afternoon, then tried to get a hold of Rory's old school.

* * *

Jess wasn't sure what to expect at school after the party. His mother made quite the scene after it got busted, not to mention the drama with Louise. As he entered the chiseled walls of Chilton all eyes were on him. At least, that's what it felt like. He swore a couple girls began to whisper to each other as he walked by. He quickened his pace. Why did he come back here? He should have just taken Lorelai up on the offer to switch back to Stars Hollow High. No way the humiliation there was worse than this.

Jess reached his locker, hoping that standing in front of it would hide him from the watchful eyes of his classmates. Somehow, they were even worse than everyone back home.

Someone leaned against the locker two down from his. It was Paris. Tristan stood next to her, leaning nonchalantly on his side against another locker, facing Paris. He made eye contact with Jess for a moment, giving Jess a nod before returning his attention back to Paris. Paris looked down at the floor, unable to make eye contact.

"So, I'll have the history paper done for you by Thursday," she said.

Tristan plucked a loose strand of hair from in front of her eyes and put it behind her ears. Her cheeks turned more and more pink by the moment. "Thanks, Paris, you're the best."

Jess opened his locker. A bunch of books tumbled out and fell at his feet. How did he already have so many things? He shoved them back in, though not before grabbing the textbook for English, and closed the locker before his stuff could fall out again. He turned around and looked back at the couple.

Tristan was gone. Paris was leaning against a locker, staring dreamily at the ceiling, completely enthralled under that jackass's spell. Again, Jess was faced with the reality that people like Tristan could buy their way through life while Jess worked his ass off and still fell short. Jess put his books in his bag and walked over to Paris.

"Boyfriend?" Jess asked.

Paris turned with a scowl on her face. "What? No. What are you doing over here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

"Is he at least paying you for that history paper?" Jess asked.

"Don't be an idiot," she said. "I'm not his tutor. I'm just checking his work, helping him polish it. It's a favor. It's what friends do for each other. Not that you would know anything about friendship."

Jess rolled his eyes and walked away. Though unintentional, the tutor comment stung. Lorelai was making him get one. She no longer believed in him. Worse, he no longer believed in himself either. He started walking away.

"Did you really throw up all over Louise?" Paris asked.

Jess stopped in mid-step and turned around. "I…uh…I…"

"You did!" her smile grew wide.

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?"

Paris shrugged. "Better she learns her lesson this way than from some venereal disease."

"You know this antagonist relationship we've got going? Let's keep it that way."

Paris scowled. "I'm not trying to be your friend, Gilmore. I'm just happy to see someone else at the mercy of your chaos."

God, Paris was a terrible human being…but she was also the smartest person in school. Her comments about tutoring got him thinking and now he couldn't stop the bad ideas. As much as he hated her she was his best chance at catching up. He walked back over to her.

"Could we talk for a minute? In private?"

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?" she shot back. He ducked into an empty classroom and she hesitantly followed.

"Don't get any smart ideas with me, Tilt-A-Hurl," she said as he closed the door.

Jess wouldn't need alcohol to vomit if he made out with Paris. "Look, I know you know about the F?"

"And you're scared I'm going to tell everyone? Well, jokes on you. Already tried that, but no one really seemed to give a damn about the boy who's just going to flunk out at the end of the semester and wind up back at Hicksvilles High."

Jess rolled his eyes. There had to be another smart person in this school he could ask for help, right? Or maybe a teacher? Jess couldn't really stoop this low, could he? He took a deep breath and asked anyway. "Would you be willing to tutor me?"

Paris did a double-take. "What?"

Through his teeth he said, "Don't make me say it again."

"You're really asking me to tutor you?"

Another deep breath. In and out. He could do this. He could get through this conversation…though he might not be able to get through an actual tutor session.

"Yes Paris," he said with a monotone voice. "Can you tutor me?"

The smug smile on Paris made him want to strangle her. It would be easy, too, no one would ever suspect him…except for all the people who saw them going into this classroom, of course.

"And why would I want to tutor you?"

"I don't know, something to put on your college apps?"

"Please. I started tutoring when I was ten. I've got plenty of experience."

"Fine. Forget I said anything." He wasn't about to beg. He went to the door. There had to be another smart person in this school. Someone must be willing to help him.

"$25 for an hour," she said.

Jess turned around to see Paris still smiling. She handed him a business card with all her information on it. "Call me when you're ready to set something up, if you can cough up the dough, that is."

* * *

By the time of the meeting, Luke was happy just sitting outside the principal's office, staring at the wall. He needed to take care of this whole school thing so he could get back to more important things.

It was strange being back at his alma mater. Luke hadn't been inside the school since graduation. He thought he'd never return. Now, outside the principal's office, not exactly a place he was unfamiliar with, he waited with Rory.

"Mr. Danes, is it?" the principal said as he stepped out of his office. He offered a handshake when Luke stood up. Rory stood up too but stayed quiet.

"Yeah, that's me," Luke said. "And this is my niece, Rory, uh, that should be Aurora Mariano on her transcript, but we just call her Rory."

"That's actually what took me so long, Mr. Danes." He beckoned Luke and Rory into his office and had them sit in the two seats in front of his desk while he went behind it. "I was trying to get a hold of Auro—Rory's—transcript from her old school but the can only release it with her guardian signature."

"That's me. I faxed over something this morning."

"They couldn't find a record of guardianship transfer. Could just be a clerical error."

Guardianship transfer? Uh-oh. Did they need to fill out more paperwork? Luke cleared his throat. "No, that might be our mistake. This is a new thing. This weekend new. Her mom's all good with it, but we haven't gotten around to that paperwork yet."

"Well then, you need to get the guardianship settled first. You can't enroll Rory until that's taken care of. Until then she's a resident of New York and needs to attend a school in her own district."

"Okay…well what kind of paperwork do we need to do then? I've never done anything like this before."

"I'll see if the school guidance counselor is available right now. She can help you find the necessary paperwork. There's also going to be some issues regarding Rory's truancy."

"My what?" Rory asked.

"Your old school said you haven't attended in two weeks."

Rory frowned and stared at her shoes. "Well, I haven't exactly been in New York for a while."

"We're going to have to set up another meeting once you're enrolled to discuss attendance expectations and what the consequences will be if you fail to meet them."

"It won't happen again," Rory said. "I actually like school. I know that probably makes me the weird kid, but I do. The only reason I missed school is because I wasn't in New York. Once I'm enrolled here I swear it won't happen again. I swear."

The principal nodded. "Glad to hear that. I'll still have to set up that meeting, but as long as you follow through we shouldn't have a problem." The principal picked up his phone and dialed the aforementioned guidance councilor's number. Next they met with her and she gave them a laundry list of tasks to do and forms to fill out. The most two most important were a guardianship form and a school transfer form.

An hour later they were walking back to the diner. It was a short walk—the high school was right across the street from the school—but Rory's silence still stuck out.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked her.

She looked up with shock. "Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking?"

They went inside the diner, every head inside turned on them as they entered. Stars Hollow still hadn't adjusted to the fact that Luke's niece was living her yet. He glared at them and a few of the weaker ones, like Kirk, broke eye contact, but the ballsier ones, like Miss Patty and Babette just waved.

"How you doing, Suga?" Babette asked from a table by the window. This time she was sitting with her husband Morey, the only person in the entire diner who was paying more attention to his lunch than the Danes family.

"Luke, shouldn't Rory be in school?" Miss Patty asked from another table.

Rory's bottom lip quivered.

"Can't you people mind your own Goddamn business?" Luke snapped. He put a guiding hand on Rory's back and rushed her to the back curtain. They went upstairs and into Luke's apartment.

"You don't really get a lot of privacy in this town, do you?" Rory asked.

Luke shook his head. "Look, don't worry about this. I'll get this straightened out, get the paperwork together. It'll be fine."

"You know if you need Mom to sign anything you're probably going to have to drive there yourself to get her signature, right? Mom doesn't know how to use a fax…or do anything in a timely manner."

Luke smirked. That might have been the first negative thing Rory had said about Liz. Good. She had been too dismissive of Liz's bad behavior. Luke had started to wonder if Rory was suffering from "Lizholm Syndrome."

"How about we take a trip over to New York? We'll get your mom to sign it and you can pick up some more of your things."

Rory frowned. "You want to bring me back home?"

"Just to pick up your things. It's only a two-hour drive. I'll have Cesar cover in the diner."

Rory bit her thumb. "This isn't just some trick to bring me back home?"

"Of course not—Rory, I would never do something like that. We have an agreement; you can stay here as long as you like."

Rory nodded. "Okay…and you'll stay with me the whole time, right?"

Luke felt cold. She was scared of something, or someone, back home, that much was clear.

"Of course. I'll always be there when you need me. I promise."

A small smile appeared on her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes. He meant every word of it, but she didn't believe him.


	12. Revelations

**A/n: Finally the Rory centric chapter you've all been looking forward. Content warnings are in the endnotes.**

* * *

The ride to New York was quiet. Rory sat in the passenger seat, reading in silence, while Luke drove. Music was originally on the table when they left Stars Hollow. Luke didn't have strong opinions about music so he allowed Rory to pick a radio station. She chose something that literally just sounded like drums and guitars banging against each other, backed up by screams. Luke could only tolerate that for about ten minutes. He changed it to a country channel, which Rory only lasted listening to for _five_ minutes before she begged him to just let them sit in silence. So in silence they sat, all the way to New York.

Driving in New York City was always terrible. Street parking was nonexistent, but Luke tried to find a spot near Liz's building anyway. After twenty minutes he gave up and coughed up $25 to park in a parking garage that was still a hike away from their destination. Together Luke and Rory walked to the apartment, still not talking. Would things always be so awkward with Rory? How were they ever going to get through living with each other?

When they reached the stoop outside of the apartment Rory froze. Luke reached the top of the steps before he noticed. He turned back to see the girl looking up at the building with wide eyes. Her hands trembled slightly.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

Rory shrugged. "Just…ov-overwhelmed to be back I-I guess." As nervous has she been in Stars Hollow she had never once reached the point of stuttering. Her eyes stayed fixed on an apartment window, unblinking. "Wh-what if Mom ch-ch-changed her mind and wants me to st-stay? You're not gonna l-let her, are you?"

Was that all she was scared of or was there something more? Either way, there was no way she was staying. She was under his protection now and he'd fight for her till his last breath.

"Don't worry about that. You're coming back with me one way or another. I'll make sure of that."

As they walked up the six flights of stairs to Liz's apartment—the building's elevator was out of order—Luke considered Rory's question some more. Liz was always so flighty and indecisive. She very well could have change her mind. What could Luke actually do if Liz decided she wouldn't let Rory go?

At some point on the stairs, Rory reached out and curled her fingers around Luke's hand. At first, Luke's instinct was to pull away, but he forced himself to hold on. She needed him right now.

Out of breath, they reached the apartment. Rory knocked, no longer having a key to her mother's place. There was no response. She knocked again. And then again.

"You called ahead, right?" Rory asked. Her doe-eyes blinking.

"Yeah, of course, I did." Luke knocked again. Then he started pounding the door. "Liz! Wake up! Your daughter is here!"

Rory put her hand on Luke's forearm and pulled it away from the door. "She's probably just out. It's fine. We can wait for her to come back."

It most certainly wasn't fine. Luke had shut the diner down for the morning so he could make this trip. That was revenue out of his pocket and every prolonged minute this trip took meant he was hemorrhaging money. Plus, it was a matter of respect. They called ahead, they told her when they'd be there and they arrived just as they said. Even with the detour of finding a parking space, the had still arrived on time. To go out when you're expecting company, especially people who traveled a couple hours to get there, was rude and disrespectful.

The doorknob turned and Liz finally opened the door.

"Mom!" Rory said. She let go of Luke's hand and ran right to her mom, eloping her in a hug.

Liz looked rough. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was pale. She wore a ratty bathrobe and her hair was a mess. Rory didn't seem to notice.

"Baby girl!" Liz said back, holding Rory tight. "I've missed you." The hug ended and she looked over at Luke. "Big brother!" Another hug, this time with Luke. The stench of alcohol wafted off of her. Oh Liz.

Liz beckoned them. The apartment didn't look much better than its owner. The main room consisted of a combo kitchenette/living room. Old dishes were piled in the sink and on the counter. The trash was overflowing. In the designated living area an old TV with an antenna sat on a wooden crate, with a loveseat couch facing it. The middle of the two spaces was where a card table was set up as a dining room table. In the back of the room were two doors.

"Come in, come in!" Liz said. "Can I get you anything. Beer? Coffee? Tea?"

Rory and Luke followed her past the threshold. A stench suddenly hit Luke's nostrils. If Rory noticed she didn't say anything.

"How many bedrooms does this place have?" Luke asked.

"Just the one." She pointed to one of the doors. "Couch pulls out, but with Rory staying with you, Greg and I decided to move into it. Much better this way."

After his talk with Lorelai this afternoon Luke knew he had to get a bigger place. But it wasn't until he was met with the reality of a truly cramped living space that he really understood why. This was no place to raise a teenage girl, and it was somehow even larger than his own apartment (though barely).

"Who's Greg?" Luke asked.

Rory flinched.

Liz didn't seem to notice. Instead, she smiled cheek to cheek. "Oh, he's my fella. Great guy. You're gonna love him." Liz checked her watch. "He's at the bar right now, but he should be home for dinner—oh you two are going to stay for dinner, right?"

The bar? Liz sure knew how to pick them. It wasn't even noon yet.

"I don't think we can stay that long," Luke said. "Need to get back to Stars Hollow so we can get the paperwork settled. Once this is taken care of Rory can start Stars Hollow High."

Liz frowned. "Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted you guys to stay. I was gonna make dinner. Got a roast defrosting in the fridge and I've got some potatoes and you guys could pick out whatever canned vegetables you want from the cupboard. Please, stay. Please, please, please!"

Luke frowned. Sticking around longer than planned would be a hassle. He had to get back to Stars Hollow and open the diner, submit Rory's forms and a million other things. But watching Liz plead to him, with her hands squeezing each other as she bounced up and down with unused energy, how could Luke say no?

"I guess…" Luke started to say.

"What about Jess?" Rory blurted out. She nearly screamed the words.

Luke had almost forgotten about his promise to watch Jess this afternoon. It was hard to think about anything other than the Rory situation. As it was, they'd be cutting it close to getting back to the diner in time to meet Jess after school. No, they couldn't stay for dinner.

"Who's Jess?" Liz asked. "Luke, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Jeeze, Liz, no. Jess is a friend's son. I'm supposed to watch him this afternoon, so we really can't stay for dinner."

"Oh." Liz was back to frowning. "Well at least let me make you some lunch. I can put together some sandwiches while you two pack up Rory's room, okay?"

Liz seemed so excited. That was her problem, she always went into things headfirst and then flaked out on them. It was easy to offer to make a meal one time. But doing that day after day, meal after meal, making all the other sacrifices a mother has to make in order to keep food on the table, that wasn't Liz's forte. Eventually, she got bored. Deep down she probably did want to be a good mother, but long term she just couldn't follow throw on what needed to be done.

"Okay, Liz, that sounds fine," Luke said.

Rory went into the bedroom to pack up while Luke took out the guardianship forms. Liz's eyes scanned the papers, asking for some clarification here and there, but in the end, she signed them. Rory and Luke's worries about Liz changing her mind was for nothing.

Luke was about to see if he could help Rory pack when Liz swore. He turned back in time to see her throw an entire loaf of bread into the trash. "It's all moldy." Liz's voice cracked. She blinked back tears.

"It's fine," Luke said. "We'll pick up something on our way back." He never really wanted the sandwich in the first place

Liz stood in the middle of the kitchenette with her arms crossed, stifling back tears. It was just bread. Why was she getting this upset? "I just…I wanted to do something nice for Rory before she left." She looked up, her eyes more bloodshot than before. "I really do love her. You know that, right?"

The way Liz was holding her arms now allowed her sleeve to ride up. Her forearm was covered in purple and yellow marks. Without thinking, Luke reached for her. Liz pulled away, yipping in pain.

"Who did that to you?" Luke demanded.

"Oh that? It was just an accident. I whacked it on a taxi door."

Just an accident. Wasn't that the most common excuse in the domestic abuse handbook? At least a taxi door was more unique than falling down the stairs. "Did Greg do that?"

"No," Liz insisted. "I'm just clumsy." The phrase set off a chain reaction of memories of Liz saying the exact same thing over the years. How many times had Luke seen her with bruises across her body? How hadn't he realized what they were from before?

"Did he do that to Rory too?"

Liz didn't answer. Instead, she sobbed quietly to herself. That was all Luke needed to know he was going to kill this guy.

Rory came out of her bedroom. She dropped the duffel to the ground. "Mom? What's wrong? What happened." Rory was too perfect. She ran straight to her mother, to the woman who had let abusers come in and out of their lives for all these years, and wrapped her into a hug. Liz didn't need to be comforted. She needed to be the adult. She should have put an end to this years ago.

Luke picked up Rory's back. "We're leaving." He grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her away from Liz. They held on to each other for dear life until the last second, then Luke dragged her out the door, all while Rory tried to struggle out of Luke's grasp.

"Let go of me," she shouted.

Luke finally did once they were back in the hallway. Rory tried to go back inside but Luke blocked her way. "Didn't you run away from her?"

"I wasn't running from Mom. She needs me. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't leave. I should stay. This was all just a bad idea."

"It's not your job to protect her," Luke yelled. He didn't care if Liz could hear him through the thin walls. In fact, he hoped she could. She needed to hear this too. "She's supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

Rory backed away and power-walked to the stairs. "I hate you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Luke chased after her, but luckily Rory was heading for the truck. She was pissed, but she wasn't running away. At least not this time. As Rory got into the passenger seat Luke tossed her duffel into the bed of the truck and then they prepared for another long, silent ride.

* * *

Parked outside of her mother's house Lorelai went over what she was going to say. Her parents were paying for Jess's tuition so she held none of the cards. Still, she had to convince them that the fighting needed to stop. If not then Jess would never be able to trust her word again. Worse, who knows what continued fighting would do to Jess's fragile mental health. No, they needed to finally have this out once and for all and end it.

Lorelai stepped out of the Jeep.

The walk up the front stairs felt like Lorelai was wearing cement shoes. How did she keep finding herself in this situation, at their house and at their mercy? She knocked. A maid answered.

"Hello?" the sweet thing who hadn't been crushed under Emily's boots yet said.

"Hi, I'm the daughter," Lorelai said.

The maid didn't make room to let her in. "Mrs. Gilmore didn't say she was expecting anyone."

"She wasn't. Just stopped by." With this conversation happening on their home turf Lorelai needed the advantage of a surprise.

"Who is it?" Emily asked. The maid stepped out of the way and let Emily through. "Lorelai?" She looked just as shocked as the day Lorelai came over to ask for Jess's tuition money. "It's Monday."

"I know," Lorelai said. "I was in the neighborhood."

Emily stared her up and down. There was a smile on her face but it was probably fake. Emily rarely showed her true emotions unless pushed. There was little doubt that she was still upset over last Friday night.

"Chilton?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "I have my class tonight."

"Oh, that's right. Your little business class." She let Lorelai linger on the doorway for a few more moments before finally inviting her in.

Sighing, Lorelai gave her coat and purse to the maid then followed Emily into the parlor. Emily was being _just_ pleasant enough that her passive-aggression wasn't obvious to the untrained eye. Of course, Lorelai's eyes were very adapt to spotting passive-aggression. Her training began thirty-two years ago. Lorelai sat on one of the couches and Emily sat in the one opposite it.

Without Richard or Jess in the room it felt somehow less intimidating. Maybe if it was just the two of them, no distractions, they could finally get to the root of the problem.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lorelai said.

"Well, then it's a good thing we're both here."

Lorelai stared at her shoes, unsure how to begin. She had the whole speech planned in the car. She even practiced it during the drive, getting some strange looks from other cars when stopped at red lights. But now that she actually needed to say the words they were gone.

"Lorelai, I have things to do," Emily warned.

Lorelai took a deep breath. At least she could remember her thesis statement. She could start with that. "We need to stop fighting," Lorelai said.

"I'm not fighting with you, Lorelai."

Uh-huh, sure. Instead, Emily was just pretending not to be mad about Friday night. "I mean at dinner," Lorelai said.

Emily pursed her lips.

"It's taking its toll on Jess."

"I can't imagine he's being affected very much when he doesn't even bother to show up," Emily snapped.

If Lorelai was in Emily's shoes she probably would have thought the same thing. In fact, she had been just as snippy with Jess a few nights before. That was before she realized what was going on, how messed up her son had gotten. And it was all Lorelai's fault. She dropped the ball on Jess and he was suffering. Lorelai needed to take the heat off him and back on her. She could stand it. He couldn't.

"He was scared to go to dinner, Mom. Come on, we have fought every week so far. I promise Jess we'd stop. If we can't then, well, I can't make my son endure that anymore."

"We had a deal!" Emily yelled. "You come to Friday Night Dinners or you don't get tuition money."

"I can't put my son through this anymore," Lorelai shouted back. "He's falling apart."

She took a deep breath. She had to get through this argument, she had to make Emily understand. In thirty-two years she had never once been able to get Emily to understand anything about her own life, but this wasn't about her. It was for Jess. And for Jess she would do anything. She would do the impossible. She would make her mother understand.

"There is something going on with Jess. Something I don't understand but I'm working on it. I'm getting him the help he needs. But we need patience. We need time to figure it all out."

"Well, now you know how I felt when you were misbehaving," Emily said.

"Do I?" Lorelai asked. "I know you knew I was suffering but what did you ever do to help?"

Emily sneered. "I did everything I could for you. The best schools, the most expensive clothes, you're the one who spat it back in my face."

"That wasn't what I needed," Lorelai screamed, unable to hold it together any longer. The old wounds were open. "I needed to know you loved me."

"Of course I loved you," Emily said. "And after everything you put me and your father through I still love you. How could a mother ever stop? I raised you, held you when you were sick, watched you grow up. I saw your mistakes and I saw all the wonderful things you did. You were smart and funny and the most charismatic girl in any room. It broke my heart when you left, and to top it off you took that little boy away from me too.

"I was heartbroken, but I did not blame you for destroying our family reputation like you like to think. I lost my daughter. And I lost my grandson. The two things in the world that I loved more than life itself and you took it away from me. All I want is a sliver of it back. I'll take anything Lorelai, anything I can get because I just want my daughter back. My daughter and my grandson."

Emily finished up the rant. The words hung heavy in the air between them. For perhaps the first time in her life Lorelai was speechless. All these years she was angry at her mother's mistreatment. Much like Jess, she had spent her teenage years not really believing her parents when they told her they loved her. But after Emily's declaration, it was hard to deny the truth. Emily loved her. She certainly had parenting flaws, but she also truly did love Lorelai and Jess.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said. The words were barely above a whisper. There were so many things to be sorry for, too. The misbehaving, the pregnancy, the lack of contact all these years. All Emily wanted was something resembling a relationship and Lorelai had done everything in her power to deny her the existence of one. It wasn't fair to her parents, it wasn't fair to Jess and it wasn't fair to Lorelai.

"If you can't handle being around me every Friday night then just forget the whole thing. I'm not going to withhold funding for my grandson's school because you and I can't get along. Maybe it was a silly idea to ever even try. I guess I'll just see you at Thanksgiving."

No more Friday Night Dinners? Isn't this what she wanted ever since she entered this Devil's bargain? But the defeated look on Emily's face was too much to bare. No, she couldn't give up on this relationship so easily. If she did then what kind of hope did her own relationship with Jess stand?

"We made a deal," Lorelai said. Then she grinned. "You're not getting rid of us that easily."

Emily looked over at her, surprise on her face. "Weren't you trying to get out of these dinners?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "I'm trying to protect my son. We need to lay some ground rules. No more fighting. And I know you're pissed at Jess, but can we please just try to start fresh this Friday? I can promise you he's not getting away with it. He's grounded—more than grounded. But I can't have us double teaming him. I need someone to play good cop, and as much as I wish that could be me, I know it can't be. Please, just go easy on him."

If this didn't work then Lorelai didn't know what she could do. She couldn't have Emily undermining her authority but getting Emily to understand a teenager's needs was also impossible.

"Okay," Emily said.

Apparently the impossible had happened. "Okay?" Lorelai repeated. "You're going to lay off Jess?"

"Not if he mouths off to me," Emily snapped. "But if he behaves at dinner then I won't bring up what happened last week. Just…keep me informed about his behavior and punishments. I'm concerned about him and if things don't improve then we'll have to consider other options."

We. Emily said we, as if they were a team. Too flabbergasted to comment on that, Lorelai moved on. Something else from her practice speech popped back into her head. "We should probably make a list of off-limit topics," she said. "Things we know will start a fight so we'll agree to avoid bringing up."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Such as your pregnancy."

"And Christopher."

Those had been the most volatile topics so far, but surely there were more arguments to come. Better to suss them out now than when Jess wasn't around.

"Politics should be on that list too," Emily said. "I would never bring them up during a polite dinner discussion but I know how much you love egging me and your father on."

"But religion's still on the table?" Lorelai asked dryly.

"When have we ever discussed religion?" Emily asked.

"It's just politics and religion are usually linked together as the two big off-limit topics."

"You know what, you're right. I don't want to hear about it if you join a Satanic cult."

"What? Why would I join a Satanic cult?"

Emily made the stop gesture. "Lorelai, I told you I don't want to hear about it."

"But I didn't join one!"

"See, this is why we can't talk religion."

Lorelai gritted through her teeth. If they couldn't get through laying the ground rules then there was no hope for dinner. "Fine, Mom. No religion. Oh, and my personal life…it's not off limits but you can't pry. No asking questions I don't want to answer. I'll let you know when I'm ready to tell you things."

"But—"

"Would you rather me just lie and hide everything like my original plan?"

Emily pouted. "How long will it take for you to be ready?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know…maybe a few weeks. Like, if I go on a date with some new guy, I'm not going to tell you about him right away. Never if nothing happens. But if a few weeks go by, maybe even a couple months and I can see it's turning into something I'll let you know, okay?"

Emily considered it. "Are you dating a new guy?" she asked.

"Did you just ignore everything I just said?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but I hadn't considered that you might be keeping things from me already. Are you?"

"No."

"But that's what you would say if you were?"

"Mom, I promise I'll tell you about my love life as soon as there's anything of any substance to report, okay?"

Another long pause. "Fine," Emily said. "But you better uphold your end of the bargain. I won't ask questions but you better not take too long to come clean either." She smiled wickedly. "And while we're on the discussion of personal lives, I expect that you _will_ ask questions of mine."

Lorelai almost choked on her own spit. "Excuse me?"

"It wouldn't kill you to take an interest in our lives. If we're going to have a relationship I expect you to make just as much of an effort. I want you to listen to my stories about the girls at the DAR and our friends at the club."

She doubted anything could bore her more but she agreed nonetheless. It was better than fighting, after all.

Over the next hour, Lorelai and Emily finished hashing out their new dinner agreement. Emily swore she would get Richard to agree to it and Lorelai was off to class. They wouldn't know until Friday if this would work or not.

* * *

The ride back from New York back to Stars Hollow was tense. It was the tensest ride Luke had ever experience. It was even worse than the time he and his dad had to drive to Hartford to pull a drunk, underage Liz out of a club.

Luke white-knuckled the steering wheel as he played through scenarios about how he was going to kill this Greg guy.

"Uncle Luke," Rory said, finally breaking the silence. She was staring down at her book, as she had been the whole ride. She was still on the same page that she was on an hour ago.

"What?" Luke yelled.

Rory squealed.

Luke took a deep breath. This was wrong. He was scaring her. But Luke couldn't help himself. How could Liz allow this? How hadn't he realized it before? Everyone was to blame. Everyone but Rory. Luke counted to ten. He needed to calm down. Rory didn't deserve his anger. She was the only innocent in this whole situation.

Luke pulled into a rest stop and parked the truck. He took the key out of the ignition and looked over at Rory. "Sorry. Sorry, I lost my temper. I just…I'm sorry for it all, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you. I won't do it again."

The words tumbling out of his mouth sounded no better than an apology from an abuser. How many times had Gary and the others apologized and promised not to do it again? How many times had Rory seen them break that promise?

"I'm not mad at you," Luke tried to explain. "I'm mad about what happened to you, but not you."

"You don't even know what happened to me," Rory said.

"Rory, I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way you flinch when someone raises their voice. I saw your mother's arm. It was covered in bruises. I put it together."

Rory pulled her knees up to her chest. "It was selfish for me to runaway. To leave Mom. She's all alone with him now. Who's going to protect her?"

Hesitantly, Luke reached over and touched her shoulder. She looked over at him, but didn't flinch. Well, that was something. He gave it a good squeeze. "It's not your job to protect her. She's your mother. She was supposed to protect you."

Rory shook her head. "You know it isn't that simple."

"It is. You're the kid. She's the parent. She failed at her one job: keeping you safe."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Rory said, her voice cracking. "Can we please stop?"

Luke had pushed her far enough as it was. He was still regretting how angry he got in front of her. Hopefully, the entire interaction wouldn't have lasting scars on their relationship. Luke needed to be her protector, not another man for her to fear.

"Okay, I'm done. I'm sorry for upsetting you. You hungry?" Luke asked.

Rory shook her head.

"Well at least get out and walk around. We've still got a long way till we're back in Stars Hollow."

Without a word, Rory unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the truck. She didn't follow Luke inside, though. Instead, she leaned against his truck and waited.

After that argument, after everything that happened back in New York, she probably needed alone time, so Luke let her be. Inside the rest stop there were a couple of different fast-food chain options. Luke went to the burger place and ordered two burgers and two cokes. Rory might have claimed to not be hungry but she might change her mind once they hit the road again.

Ten minutes later Luke was back at the truck, but Rory was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't inside the truck, near it, or anywhere in the parking lot. Luke walked back inside the main resting facility. The cafeteria it was empty save for a couple families and truckers. He walked down the hallway with the restroom. Yeah, she was probably in there.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Luke said to a woman walking toward the bathroom.

The woman froze in place, her eyes wide. A man approaching you on your way to the bathroom isn't exactly the most comforting moment a woman can experience.

"No, no, I'm not some creep!" Luke said. "I'm just looking for my niece. We're on a trip together and I stopped here to get some food. She said she wanted to wait in the car, but when I brought the food back she was gone. I know she's probably just in the bathroom, but could you check for me. Her name's Rory. She's 15."

The woman's shoulders relaxed and she agreed. She went inside the bathroom. "Rory!" the woman's voice echoed out into the hall. "Is there a Rory in here?" She came out a minute later. "There's no one in there. I even checked the stalls. Sorry." The woman went back into the bathroom to do her business.

Luke frowned. She wasn't in the truck, she wasn't in the cafeteria, and she wasn't in the bathroom. Where else was their left to check? Luke's heart raced. Rory had a history of running away. Is that what was happening? Was it because Luke had scared her? He could kick his own ass if he wasn't so worried about finding her. The self-pity party had to wait. Luke needed to find his niece.

He took down another hallway in a sprint, looking for someone to help. An employee or a security guard, anyone who looked like they knew the surrounding area. He stopped outside of a door that had the words manager on it. Luke tried the handled but it wouldn't budge, so he pounded the door and kept pounding until someone answered.

"Can I help you?" a short, balding man asked as he answered the door. He wore a button-down shirt and a tag that said "manager."

The words got caught in his throat as all the terrible scenarios of where Rory could be right now played out in his head. They were at a truck stop in the middle of nowhere. What if she hopped in some 18-wheeler headed for God knows where?

"Well?" the man said, tapping his foot.

"My niece is 16. She has a history of running away and I can't find her. Please help me. I can't lose her. Not after all she's been through. Please help."

* * *

After school, Jess had enough time to visit the corner market before the bus arrived. Lorelai had confiscated most of Jess's cash in order to pay off his emergency fund debts, but somehow he found enough change in his backpack for one last cigarette pack. Without allowance anymore he was going to have to make this pack last. He wasn't sure when he would be able to afford another.

Jess lit up the first cigarette as he walked to the bus. After three days without a smoke he really needed this. The tension in his shoulders finally released. The tingling in his arms dissipated. His nerves relaxed. Every symptom from this morning and afternoon was gone, or at least nearly so. A slight headache remained. Jess lit up a second cigarette. He knew he should be rationing but that first cigarette made him feel so good. He needed more of that feeling.

The bus stop was down the street from the school, off school property. Teachers and students walked past him, looking at him in disgust, but there wasn't anything they could do this time. There would be no repeat of the Mr. Medina incident. Smoking on a corner wasn't breaking any laws or rules.

Jess breathed the smoke in deep, and once only the filter was left he felt as good as new.

Well, that couldn't be good. If going without cigarettes for three days made him feel so miserable then what would he do when he ran out again? Jess put the pack away. It was a struggle. He wanted another but they needed to be conserved. At this rate how long would this pack even make it? A couple of days? Less?

The bus came a few minutes later. Jess found a seat in the back and opened up a book. Between the hangover, nerves and nicotine withdrawal Jess hadn't gotten much reading done over the weekend. That wasn't like him at all. He opened up his brand-new copy of Catch 22, knowing privileges such as new books to scribble into the margins of were going to be a rarity now. He only got a few chapters in before the bus pulled into Stars Hollow.

Jess got off the bus at the stop near the town square and walked over to Luke's, reading as he walked. He was so caught up with the characters and plot that he didn't notice what was going on at Luke's until it was too late. A crowd had formed on the sidewalk in front of Luke's. Their mumbles were slightly distracting but Jess tried not to pay attention. Whatever they were gawking at was probably stupid. So instead of checking out the scene, Jess kept walking toward the door…and straight into the glass, banging his head against it and dropping the brand-new book. The door was locked.

"What the f—"

Jess looked inside the diner. Empty. No customers. No staff. The lights were out. Nothing. He stood flabbergasted for a moment. What was going on?

"Ahem," Kirk said. Jess shot a glare at him while Kirk pointed out the cardboard sign taped to the door. Written in black sharpie was the words "Out of Town".

The only day Jess ever remembered the diner being closed was Luke's infamous "dark day". Once a year, on the same day every year, Luke's diner closed for some unknown reason. He had never told Jess why. That day wasn't today, though. There had never been any other day that Jess could ever remember the diner being closed. Plus Luke was expecting him today. Jess was supposed to stay there until Lorelai picked him up. Where the Hell could Luke be?

Kirk started fiddling with the door, trying to break in, making Jess feel _slightly_ less like an idiot for walking straight into the door before. He walked away, knowing he wasn't such a brain-dead zombie that he had no idea where else to go when the local lunch place was shut down. But that wasn't completely true. He _didn't_ know where to go. Not because he had no options, but because he wasn't sure which choice would get him into the least amount of trouble. He was grounded and Lorelai made it very clear that he was to go straight to Luke's and not home. With Luke's closed and Lorelai in class instead of at the Inn, he wasn't sure where to go.

Shockingly, Jess's cell phone hadn't been confiscated during his grounding. It was a safety issue for Lorelai, since Jess was traveling a half-hour by bus to and from school each day. He wasn't supposed to use his daytime minutes outside of an emergency, but Luke's disappearance was in the realm of an emergency right? Besides, after his cigarette purchase he had no change left for a pay phone.

Jess called Lorelai's cell. It went straight to voicemail. She wasn't responsible enough to remember to turn it off for class, so it must have died. Jess slammed his cell phone closed. What now?

* * *

With each car that drove by, Rory felt like she was being hit with a windstorm. When she took off from the rest stop she had only one place to go: down the road. Unfortunately, that road was a highway and the cars zipping past her were driving well over the 55 MPH posted speed limit. Taking off down the side of a highway was not her smartest idea. But what other option did she have?

A couple cars beeped at her and Rory hugged her shoulders. The gusts of wind from each car only made the highway that much colder. This was the stupidest thing she had ever done, and she hadn't exactly been making decisions worthy of Mensa lately.

Just keep moving forward. Don't think about what you're doing. Telling herself that was the only way she could get through this. She would find a new safe haven, this time in a place where no one knew her. Luke would never find her, nor her mother, nor Lorelai. She could just hide. Hide and worry only about herself, just like the selfish coward that she was.

Tears streaked down her face. After fifteen years of watching bad suitors come in and out of her life she couldn't take it anymore. Greg wasn't any worse than the others, he was actually probably less violent the most of them, but he scared her the most. He wasn't the toughest of Liz's boyfriends, or the meanest, but there was this look in his eyes. He watched you very carefully, his head tilted slightly as if he was imagining some scenario playing out. At first, Rory thought his thoughts were sexual, and that scared her. But then she realized he usually had the look when holding a knife or some blunt object. And that realization terrified her more.

To him, Liz and Rory were no more than a bug, one he wanted to shine a magnifying glass over. Rory wasn't going to wait to get lit on fire. One night after dinner, after a long argument with Liz, he was back to rubbing that damn steak knife between his thumb and index finger. Rory waited until he passed out on the pullout with Liz and packed a bag. Then she snuck out of her room.

She crept across the living room, careful not to make a sound. She reached the front door. All she had to do to reach freedom was open it without getting caught. Then she could go anywhere. Live anywhere. Greg wouldn't be able to find her.

She opened the door.

 _Squeak!_

The sound vibrated through the room. Slowly, Rory turned her head and looked at the pullout. A figure sat up. Holding her breath, she tried to make out who it was. Her eyes focused in on the face: Liz.

Rory breathed out, but she still watched her mom carefully, unsure what her next move would be. Liz's eyes looked down at the bag. She gave Rory a slight nod.

With that Rory crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her, leaving Liz to their tormentor.

She shouldn't have left Liz. She should have stayed and protected her mother. Liz had issues. She was weak-willed and easily manipulated. She wasn't very good at functioning as an adult. But Rory was scared. She was still scared. So instead she ran.

Another car beeped at her, this one getting a little too close to the guardrail. Maniacs! From the looks of it the car was full of a bunch of frat boys, probably trying to give the girl on the side of the road a fright.

They couldn't take all the blame, though. This was stupid. It was dangerous too. Why did she feel this desire to run away from Luke? He wouldn't hurt her. Logically she knew that. He had been nothing but kind to her since they met…well, mostly kind, but she couldn't really blame him for the times he raised his voice. He was trying to protect her, that much she knew. He just didn't know the whole story, and it was Rory's fault for never telling him. Of course he blamed Liz. He didn't have all the facts. He didn't know that Rory was the real coward, not Liz. That she was the coward who only looked out for number one, loved ones be damned.

But the few things Luke did know scared her. Sure, he didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough. He knew she was broken, worthless. No, she couldn't stay with Luke. She couldn't stay in Stars Hollow. They would all find out the truth about her eventually. They would discovered how rotten Rory was. Better to start anew somewhere else.

A siren blared, and Rory nearly jumped a foot. A cop car pulled over in the break lane, just a few yards in front of her. Uh-oh.

Cars continued to speed by. When it was safe the cop opened his door and exited his vehicle. He climbed over the guard rail and approached Rory, who trembled in place.

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing out here?" he said.

Rory's jaw was trembling too much to make words. Only a squeak came out.

"Walking on the side of a highway is illegal. And dangerous. A car could plow through the guardrail and hit you next. You'd be dead before you hit the ground."

"I—I—I," an improvement, but not by much.

"Get in the car!" the cop yelled. He put his hand on the small of her back and she flinched and pulled away. She didn't flee, though.

Her eyes were red and puffy. "Am—am—am I under arrest?" she asked

"I haven't decided yet…are you on the run? Is someone after you?"

Rory stared down at her shoes and shook her head. "No. Just—well I'm not sure what I was doing. My uncle is at the rest station about a mile back. Can I just go back to him?"

A moment ago, she was so sure she wanted to abandon Luke and stop disrupting his life with so much chaos. But as soon as the cop showed up, she wanted nothing buy his protection. That's what Luke did after all, he protected family. He was such a better person than Rory could ever hope to be.

"Did he do something to you?"

Rory felt a pit in her stomach. "No, never!"

The cop looked at her skeptically. Her foolish flight of fancy now made her uncle a suspect for the cause of her odd behavior. That kind of guilt was too much to bear. She had ruined Luke's life enough. She couldn't ruin his reputation too. She needed to fix this, make the cop realize Luke had done nothing wrong.

"We had a fight," she said. "He just got custody of me. My mom has…she has problems." How could she explain what happened without making Luke _or_ Liz look like the villain? "Anyway, she just needs time to straighten things out and I was actually the one who asked Uncle Luke to take me, which he did immediately because he's a saint but then he and mom got into a fight—not a fight-fight but like an argument. We left and then I picked a fight with him—an argument—and we stopped at that rest stop about a mile back and…I shouldn't have taken off down the highway. I'm sorry. I made a dumb decision. Again. I always make stupid choices." By the end, Rory had worked up some tears.

The cop's face had turned from angry to sympathetic. He was still frowning but his eyes were no longer in a glare. "Alright," he said. "Get into the squad car. I'll drive you back. Speak with your uncle. If everything checks out then I'll send you both on your way. Just—just stop crying, okay?"

Rory wiped her tears and got into the car. She slid down in her seat so she wouldn't have to watch the trees pass her by as the cop sped down the road. In the two weeks since she first appeared in Stars Hollow she had run away an additional two times, been accused of stealing and now was being brought back to Luke by the cops. How much more of her trouble would Luke put up with?

* * *

 **Content warning: References to domestic and child abuse (NOTHING SEXUAL).**

 **In the first scene, it is implied that Liz's boyfriend is hitting her. Luke handles this revelation very badly, both by blaming Liz and by scaring Rory with his reaction. It's a very human reaction, but that doesn't mean it's the right one. This story does NOT endorse victim-blaming, but is exploring the very real reaction people have in these circumstances. In the third scene, Rory admits to the abuse toward that both her and her mother are suffered. Luke continues to blame Liz and Rory continues to blame herself. In the last scene, the abuse is described in slight detail but nothing is shown outright, nor is anything graphic. Rory continues to blame herself.**

 **A/n: As for me and my life, I recently fractured four vertebrae in my spine. No joke, seriously. This was like...four days ago. It fucking hurts! My prognosis is good though. They've very small fractures and I'm expected to make a full recovery. I don't even have any activity restrictions other than what I can handle pain-wise.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking. "Didn't you just have emergency gallbladder surgery a year ago?" Yup. I am the unluckiest woman alive. But also the luckiest woman, because the way I fell I could have broken my neck and been paralyzed or even died and the fact that I only have some minor back fractures is a fucking miracle.**

 **Anyway, I'm on pain meds so I hope I got all the typos this time. :P Also, I had finally gotten into a good grove of updating once a month, and now I have no idea if I'll be able to stick to that (literally only updating today because I finished editing before the accident) *shrugs* Most important thing is to focus on getting better, right?**

 **Anyway, send some love my way. I really need it (again).**


End file.
